A corazón abierto
by Rileyto
Summary: Como la medicina y el amor se reúnen en un sólo Corazón abierto. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

A CORAZÓN ABIERTO

Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia es ficticia.

**Capitulo 1.**

**Nueva York Medical Center Hospital.**

**Dra page: ¿Que tal el turno de anoche?**

**Rachel: Fatal Helen, no pude descansar nada durante la noche, los pacientes de la cama 8 y 12 necesitaron cuidado todo el tiempo, sin contar que apoyamos una urgencia de un accidente de tráfico de la ruta 88.**

**Dra page: Vaya, así pude notar en la entrega de turno, tienes unas ojeras que ni te digo Rach, deberías descansar más, tomas demasiados turnos extras, no los necesitas.**

**Rachel: Se que no los necesito, se llama vocación, tu sabes cómo me gusta la medicina, poder ayudar y sentirme útil al final del día.**

**Dra page: Lo sé, pero eres joven Rae, tienes 28 años, no tienes mayores responsabilidades, no tienes alguien a quien cuidar, Dios! Deberías tener al menos una que otra cita, no lo sé, sal diviértete ¡**

**Rachel: En parte tienes razón…. Ya veremos, no es algo que me mate, me iré a descansar, sabes bien que pronto llegaran esos Médicos de la beca que me desquician con un sin fin de preguntas, todo por ser el mejor equipo de trasplante de .**

**Dra page: jaja en eso tienes algo de razón, pues es tu culpa que te eligieran encargada de guiarlos, eres demasiado buena en tu trabajo.**

**Rachel: Yayayaya.. No me adules! Hey! Te dejo. Beso, ten buen turno.**

Efectivamente, Rachel Berry era una de las mejores Dras especializada en medicina de trasplante de todo tipo, actualmente jefa de la unidad en el "Medical Center Hospital de Nueva York" después de graduarse con honores en NYU , le encantaba trabajar con pacientes, era su vocación. Además de tener numerosas publicaciones en el ámbito científico, era muy respetada en esa área.

Vivía en un bello departamento en Central Park West, bastante cerca del Hospital por lo que podía caminar muy seguido y salir hacer deporte como acostumbraba.

La pasión por el canto siempre la mantuvo, al graduarse de la secundaria, pensó mucho en NYDA como tanto soñó, pero después de trabajar como voluntaria en el último verano de colegio, se enamoro de ayudar a la gente, por lo que decidió que la medicina era lo suyo.

Aun mantenía contacto con algunos amigos del Glee, todo de manera superficial, por redes sociales y cosas así, Kurt su gran amigo era uno de sus grandes cables a tierra, seguían viéndose seguido, el trabaja como asesor de modas, junto con Britanny que se dedico de lleno a la danza, participando como bailarina en las giras de grandes cantantes actuales, mantenían una gran amistad casi 10 años después de haber terminado la secundaria.

**Rachel: Hola?**

**Brittany: Dios, Dra Berry al fin contestas tu celular, morena trabajólica, que tal el hospital? Como va todo?**

**Rachel: Britt! Lo siento, no he estado al pendiente del teléfono, ya sabes, muchos turnos y trabajo con internos, pero todo bien, solo algo cansada.**

**Brittany: Bueno, pues descansa todo lo que quieras, solo quería contarte que habrá una reunión de ex alumnos de nuestra generación.**

**Rachel: estas de broma? Que te hace pensar que me interesaría ir? Siempre fui el blanco de burlas, especialmente de las Cheerios.**

**Brittany: Bueno no crees que ya es tiempo de pasar la página? No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras en secundaria, tienes un cuerpo infartante, te vistes espectacular y te llueven los pretendientes. Sin contar de la exitosa Dra en la que te has convertido.**

**Rachel: independiente de eso, creo que hay gente a la cual no estoy lista para volver a ver..**

**Brittany: Mmmmm piénsalo Rachel, si quieres realmente avanzar de página, debes enfrentar tus miedos. Kurt y yo iremos, igualmente es en 2 meses más, pero pronto enviaran las invitaciones.**

**Rachel: está bien...suspiro, queda mucho tiempo aun, ni si quiera sé cómo estarán los turnos en el hospital, sin contar que soy la tutora de la beca del equipo de trasplante. Ya veremos.**

**Brittany: SI SI SI.. Blah blah blah, lo sé, eso te pasa por ser tan aplicada, vive un poco mas ¡! Te dejo Rae, tengo ensayo, desde acá noto tus ojeras, descansa! Abrazo.**

**Rachel: lo mismo, besos.- se despidió bostezando.**

Dios, ¿una reunión de ex alumnos?, hace tanto tiempo que no pienso en la secundaria… dudo asistir, por más que Britt y Kurt insistan. Mejor me iré a dormir, mañana comienza un arduo día, debo compensar el trabajo acumulado, pensó.- Sin más se dirigió a su habitación y apago todo.

**Ciudad de Boston **

**Quinn : Dr andrews, me mando a llamar?**

**Dr andrews: Dra Fabray, si pase por favor, tome asiento.**

**Quinn: Lamento la demora, estaba dando de alta a uno de mis pacientes más complicados con su trasplante de medula, al fin se va a casa. El trasplante funciono correctamente. – Comenta una emocionada Quinn.**

**Dr andrews: hace un buen trabajo Dra Fabray, sin duda los estudios que realizo en pacientes con inmunidad disminuida, cambiaron la vida de ese paciente. Con el laboratorio básico que tenemos acá, ha sido capaz de avanzar mucho.**

**Quinn: Bueno, la verdad es que he tenido mucha ayuda y sin duda el equipo de este hospital ha sido el mejor, un gran apoyo.**

**Dr andrews: Por lo mismo te mande a llamar, que te parecería especializarte de manera más profunda en el tema de trasplante de órganos, podrías hacer la beca, algunos cursos mas y quedarte como jefa de unidad en la que actualmente estas.**

**Quinn: Vaya eso sería asombroso, pero en Boston no está la especialización.**

**Dr andrews: En Boston no, pero si en Nueva York. Que te parecería irte becada a Nueva York, tomar la especialización y desempeñarte en el Medical Center de N.Y. Es lo mejor que hay en Estados Unidos.- sonrío.**

**Quinn: ooh! ¿Está hablando enserio? Eso duraría al menos un año o no?**

**Dr andrews: Así es, seré honesto con Ud Dra Fabray, quiero comenzar mi propio equipo de trasplante y para eso necesito a Dres como Ud, con decisión, sangre fría, autoridad y sobre todo inteligencia. Que me dice? El N.Y medical center hospital , tiene el mejor equipo de trasplante de , pasando como becada ahí, adquirirá las competencias necesarias para traspasar los conocimientos a nuestro equipo, por supuesto, quedando como jefa de la unidad de trasplante y todo lo que eso conlleva, Ud misma podrá elegir a su equipo al regresar.**

**Quinn: Bueno por supuesto que me interesa, todo por expandir mis conocimientos en medicina, además Ud. sabe que hace mucho tiempo que estoy buscando una beca de ese tipo. Nueva York será ideal.- comento feliz.**

**Dr andrews: Bueno hay algo más, el cupo es totalmente suyo por supuesto, pero además podrá elegir a alguien más para realizar esta beca, he sabido de muy buena fuente que trabaja muy bien con la Dra lopez, es una excelente cirujana y sería ideal para nuestro equipo.**

**Quinn: Sin duda la Dra Lopez, estará interesada, lo hablare con ella y pronto tendrá la respuesta final. Hasta mañana Dr y muchas gracias por considerarme. Esta es una oportunidad única.**

**Sin más y con la cabeza llena pensamientos, Quinn deja la oficina de su Director de Hospital y acudió a buscar a su amiga y colega Santana Lopez.**

**Santana: Dios Quinn al fin te encuentro, acabo de salir de una cirugía que duro 4 horas solo quiero tomarme una cerveza bien fría y dormir.**

**Quinn: Tenemos que hablar, pero vamos a casa primero y conversamos tranquilamente.**

**Santana: Vamos rubia, no te hagas la misteriosa conmigo, cuéntamelo de una vez.**

**Quinn: vamos, tengo el auto afuera.**

Tomaron la avenida con menos tráfico, después de varios semáforos en rojo y comida china, llegaron al departamento que compartían hacia años.

**Quinn: te lo diré corto y sencillo, Andrews quiere armar su propio equipo de trasplante y me quiere en el.**

**Santana: pero eso es perfecto Q ! siempre lo has querido.**

**Quinn: si, solo que la especialización no está acá en Boston, solo en el medical center hospital de NY, el mejor equipo que hay en todo , Andrews ofreció becarme y volver aquí a ser la jefa de la unidad.**

**Santana: eso es excelente! No lo puedo creer, bueno .. No me extraña siempre fuiste la mas aplicada en la facultad, ni siquiera ibas a fiestas conmigo, tan aburrida Fabray.. Pero es todo lo que tú querías, cual es el problema?**

**Quinn: no hay problema, solo que hay un cupo mas y me dio la posibilidad de elegir con quien ir, te sugirió a ti, como excelente cirujana que eres para ir conmigo y también formar parte de la nueva unidad de trasplante.**

**Santana: que¡? Estas hablando enserio Q?- hablo sorprendida.**

**Quinn: tan enserio como que fuiste tú la culpable de quemar los pianos morados del Glee club !- comento una risueña Quinn.**

**Santana: Jajaja, gracias por la mención honrosa, acaso no recuerdas que en aquella época necesitabas que te regalen una barra de jabón? Pero no lo puedo creer! Esta oportunidad es única Quinn! Por supuesto que sí! Embarquémonos en esta aventura y nos vamos a NY!**

**Quinn: No esperaba menos de ti Lopez. La abrazo.**

**Santana: eso sí, ya sabes lo rumores que corren del medical center, no es así? Todos esos Dres se creen dueños de la verdad, será muy difícil hacernos valer.**

**Quinn: Nada es imposible para la Dra Fabray, si alguien quiere meterse conmigo, pues le costara más de lo normal. No por nada Salí con honores de la Universidad.**

**Santana: Así se habla Q! Sera mejor ir a la cama, mañana recuerda que tenemos reunión clínica.**

**Quinn: Si San, será mejor descansar.. - Sin dudas grandes cosas se venían, pero siempre ni siquiera sospechaba lo que realmente estaba por venir.**

**Nueva York**

La alarma sonaba incansablemente, solo entraba un pequeño rayo de luz por la cortina..

Cómo es posible que amaneciera tan rápido.. **Dios.. Necesito vacaciones. Pensó Rachel**

En ese momento el teléfono de Rachel comienza a sonar, de mal humor contesta.

**Rachel: si?**

**Amber: Cómo está la Dra más sexy de todo Nueva York?**

**Rachel: Amber, recién despertando.. Porque me llamas tan temprano?**

**Amber: bueno estoy a 1 cuadra de tu departamento con 2 Starbucks tal como te gusta y unos crossaint. Ponte decente y desayunamos morena.**

**Rachel: sabes bien que con solo decir Starbucks ya me compraste.. Bien te veo en 1 minuto.**

Así como pudo, Rachel se desperezo, se levanto de la cama, ventilo y se puso sus diminutos short y una musculosa. Si bien es cierto, Rachel nunca tenía relaciones serias, no le gustaba etiquetarse, es verdad que en el instituto siempre tuvo novios, pero con el correr del tiempo se dio cuenta de que la atracción es atracción, independiente si es hombre o mujer y bueno Amber era una Enfermera bastante guapa, alta, morena, de ojos verdes, trabajaba con el ella en el equipo de trasplante del medical center, siempre había notado cierto coqueteo de parte de ella, a veces le devolvía un poco de ese coqueteo pero nada especial, nunca había pasado nada, por más que Amber la invitaba a salir, siempre ocurría algo, que hacía que no pudiesen concretar.

**Amber: Ya era hora que me abras la puerta.- Acercándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla.**

**Rachel: Vaya y esta sorpresa Sta Jhonson?**

**Amber: Que acaso no puedo traerle desayuno a una compañera de trabajo? Guiño su ojo.**

**Rachel: claro, por mi encantada – comenta sonriéndole.**

**Amber paso a la cocina y ordena todo para comenzar a comer.**

**Amber: Creo que aun no sabes las nuevas noticias en el hospital. Comenta comiendo un Crossaint**

**Rachel: Sobre qué? Levanta su ceja.**

**Amber: bueno ya sabes que comienza pronto la beca de trasplante acá en el hospital, sólo que esta vez 2 de las becadas vienen del Hospital de Boston, ambas con excelentes historiales y graduadas con honores, vendrán pisando fuerte, ya solicitaron el mejor departamento de las residencias cerca del hospital, además de ser parte del comité de casos a trasplantar. Al parecer una de ellas está haciendo estudios respecto al tema.**

**Rachel: ja! Vienen hacer una beca y se creen amas y dueñas del lugar? No pueden llegar exigiendo cosas, sin dudas si mantienen esa actitud tendremos problemas, ya sabes que cuando se trata de mi trabajo no me interesa nada, puedo ser la peor pesadilla.**

**Amber: woauuu Dra Berry, te pones muy sexy cuando te enojas. Dijo riéndose.**

**Rachel: Ya deja bromear, será mejor que me prepare para ir a trabajar.**

**2 semanas después**

**Aeropuerto de Nueva York.**

**Santana: nunca más viajo contigo ¡! Depositaste toda tu baba en mi hombro Fabray, quien te viera doctorcita.**

**Quinn: Santana, cállate, hice turno de 24 antes de venirnos, sin contar todo lo que debí dejar arreglado antes de que viajemos, ya que tú! Lopez no fuiste capaz ni de cargar una caja.**

**Santanna: Enserio Quinn? Para eso está la gente de mudanza o no? sino es hacerles su trabajo. Cemento con su sonrisa malévola.**

**Quinn: Por Dios Santana, baja esos aires de diva acá, recuerda que somos las nuevas, las becadas. Y agarra esa maleta que no haré todo yo ¡**

Y así fue el comienzo de su llegada a Nueva York, el Dr Andrews les comento que había exigido lo mejor para ellas, un excelente departamento y ser incluidas en el comité de trasplantes del Hospital, por su puesto Quinn dijo que esto no era necesario, querían pasar con bajo perfil, pero el Dr Andrews insistió, acotando que son sus mejores elementos y deben ser tratadas como tal.

**Quinn: No te emociones Santana, con tus aires de superioridad.**

**Santana: está bien Q, lo que tú digas. Seré bajo perfil.. Sera mejor que comencemos a organizar nuestras cosas, debemos estar en el hospital antes de las 10 am, para que nos expliquen el programa del curso. Ya quiero conocer a los demás.- levanto las cejas.**

**Quinn: jaja si debemos hablar con el Dr Miller, el es el director del hospital, al parecer son amigos de años con Andrews.**

**Manos a la obra entonces, dijeron ambas.-** En ese momento ni siquiera se les pasaba por la cabeza lo que estaba por venir, mejor dicho quien estaba por venir a poner patas arriba el perfecto mundo de la Dra Quinn Fabray….

Primer capitulo, espero les guste. Un abrazo

_**Riley**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.

**Capitulo 2**

**Nueva York medical center Hospital.**

Rachel comenzaba su día en el hospital, prefirió acudir con un pijama muy cómodo color negro, con su ribete bien marcado en el pecho, "Dra Berry". Además de su bata blanca, impecable, comenzaba su recorrido matutino con su lista de pacientes. Además de eso debía coordinar el programa de clases a los alumnos becados que llegarían, sin duda venían meses de arduo trabajo.

**-Mi querida Rae, como estas hoy querida amiga?**

**Rachel: Amanda, uff, pensando en todo lo que debo hacer, como estas?**

**Amanda: Muy bien, comenzando mi visita, hace un día excelente, deberías relajarte Berry, si sigues así no llegaras ni a mitad de año.**

**Rachel: si, pero comienza la beca y todo el trabajo que hay es arduo.**

**Amanda: ni me lo digas ! sabes que soy parte del equipo también, de hecho hare algunas cátedras, pero no pienses negativo, haber si llega una que otra chica linda. – le levanta las cejas en tono sugerente.**

**Rachel: Jamás pierdes el tiempo jajajaja sólo recuerda ser objetiva aun con las chicas lindas de la beca.**

**Amanda: no te preocupes, siempre puedo dejar algo para ti.- se ríe por lo bajo**

**Rachel: sabes que no me interesa.- mirando sus papeles.**

**Amanda: Yo no diría lo mismo con la Señorita Amber…. – sin aguantar la risa**

**Rachel: vamos, ríete no me importa, con Amber solo somos amigas, ella lo tiene claro, además tu sabes… **

**Amanda: si lo se, lo se,… sin etiquetas. Te veo al rato colega.- sin mas entro al pasillo siguiente.**

**Rachel: adiós, ridícula - se fue entre risas, su amiga nunca cambiaria, si bien ella y la Dra Amanda Scott era bastante diferente en cuanto a carácter, llegaron el mismo año a trabajar al medical center y poco a poco se fueron conociendo hasta formar una linda amistad, ambas solteras y guapas, exitosas doctoras, muchas veces salían a divertirse juntas, para nadie era un secreto que la Dra Scott tenía muchas relaciones con mujeres siempre menores que ella, pero era su vida, Rachel y ella se apoyaban en todo, por lo que había mucha confianza entre ellas.**

**Oficina director**

**Rachel: Permiso, Dr Muller, me estaba buscando?**

**Dr Muller: si Dra Berry, siéntese. Como sabe hoy comienza el programa de la beca más exitoso que impartimos junto a la NYU, como sabe siempre se divide en la pasantía de los becados acá en el hospital y un complemento de clases teóricas con la NYU donde muchos de Uds también dictan cátedras.**

**Rachel: lo tengo muy claro….** – no entendía el porqué el recordatorio de la beca en la cual ya había participado.

**Dr Muller: si, bueno Dra Berry Ud es la mejor aquí en nuestro equipo de trasplante, por algo es la jefa de la unidad, además de sus innumerables publicaciones, junto con la Dra Scott y el Dr Jones, hemos formado un excelente equipo, por lo mismo esta beca es bastante codiciada.**

**Rachel: entiendo doctor**- seguía sin entender.

**Dr Muller: este año bueno, la cantidad de alumnos será igual de pequeña, 5 alumnos de diferentes partes del país, pero especialmente quería comentarle que vienen dos Dras del hospital de Boston, ellas son excelentes, graduadas con honores, con estudios también en mano y con mucho interés de armar su propio equipo en Boston, por lo que me han solicitado y he accedido a que también sean participes del comité de trasplantados además de trabajar en conjunto con Uds con los pacientes, serán dos médicos mas de nuestro equipo mientras estén acá.**

**Rachel: discúlpem Dr- exaltándose un poco- pero pienso que eso está fuera de lugar. No debería haber diferencias dentro de esta beca. Son 5 Drs, los cuales deberían ser tratados de la misma manera no cree? Que tienen de especial, por haber hecho un par de publicaciones en Boston?**

**Dr Muller: Dra Berry, esto fue solicitado y yo accedí, pensé que no tendría problema alguno.- dijo quitándole importancia.**

**Rachel: el problema, es que yo soy la jefa de la unidad y ni siquiera me lo consultaron ¡ Además que tan especial pueden tener? Vienen con aires de grandeza desde Boston por un par de publicaciones? Sin contar que ni siquiera han armado su propio equipo ¡**- grito levemente cruzándose de brazos y removiéndose incomoda en la silla.

En ese momento Rachel estaba exaltada, le molestaba por sobre manera hacer diferencias y lo poco justo. Lo que nadie espero, era lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, mientras llevaba su acalorado intercambio de opinión, la puerta se abre, escuchándose una voz que desde hace muchos años no escuchaba, pero que era realmente reconocible para ella… estaba dando la espalda a la puerta en ese minuto cuando su mente hizo un click… no podía ser..

**- Disculpen? Su secretaria dijo que nos estaban esperando, no queríamos molestar.**

El Dr Muller en ese momento se pone de pie y se acerca a ella fingiendo que no había de que preocuparse.

**Dr Muller: oooh! Por favor, Dra Fabray, Dra Lopez pasen por favor, estaba esperando su llegada pasen pasen, les presento a la Dra Rachel Berry, la jefa de nuestra exitosa unidad de trasplante y encargada directa de esta beca en conjunto con NYU.**

Y en ese momento todo se detuvo… cual era la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera?

**Quinn: Rachel? Susurro –** en ese momento las dos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, cual era la probabilidad de que se encontraran ahí? Después de 10 años de no haberse visto ni tener ningún contacto, se encuentran en la misma profesión, Rachel sabia que Santana se había dedicado a la medicina como su padre, pero no así de Quinn, jamás se lo imagino, la capitana de las animadoras, que día a día enviaba a tirarle los Slushies o que dibujaba de ella en los baños, estaba ahí, parada frente a ella, con una actitud totalmente diferente a la de su personalidad arrolladora de años atrás, como siempre con su fiel amiga y hermana Santana Lopez que la miraba con la ceja arriba y con cierta cara de risa a la vez por el encuentro.

**Dr Muller: se conocen?**

Rachel trato de mostrar indiferencia máxima y respondió volviendo en si- **si bueno fuimos al instituto juntas, pero nada más que eso-**

**Dr Muller: Bueno eso hará las cosas más sencillas aun. Las presento oficialmente, Dra Rachel Berry, cardióloga especializada en trasplante, jefa de nuestra unidad y profesora de la beca en la NYU. Dra Berry, ella es la Dra Quinn Fabray, internista, especializada en estudios de células madres, viene hacer nuestra beca, con numerosas publicaciones, y por su puesto la Dra Santana Lopez, medico cirujana, especializada en cirugías de alto riesgo, también con un excelente prontuario, por lo que no me cabe duda que serán un excelente aporte al equipo, es un honor tenerlas acá, ahora lamentablemente, las tengo que dejar, pero quedan en buenas manos, lo que necesiten háblenlo con la Dra Berry. Dras, si me disculpan.-** cruzo la puerta y cerro.

Dios, esto será complicado pensaba Quinn, mientras veía la pose altanera de Rachel… - debe seguir igual de diva que en el instituto, pero que hace acá?, acaso no debería estar con sus famosos musicales de los que tanto hablaba.. Dios pagare todos mis pecados, me hará la vida imposible, pero tampoco me disminuiré con ella por ser la encargada de la beca… Lopez! Porque esa cara de risa, Dios Santana y su sarcasmo… esto será realmente interesante.

**Bien, esto ha sido sin duda una sorpresa para todas, pero a lo que vinimos no? Dijo Rachel**

**Santana: Oye y no se suponía que tu estabas en NYDA y esas cosas? Que paso con el canto Berry?**

**Rachel: primero que todo, Dra Berry, no estamos en el instituto Dra Lopez y segundo, no creo que sea algo de tu incumbencia, ya me presento con Uds el Dr Muller y estoy encargada de esta beca, así que a lo que vinieron señoritas.**

**Quinn: Bien, Ra.. Dr Berry- irónicamente – podría explicarnos como trabajaremos?**

**Santana: si y por favor no nos hagas una presentación de power point para saber donde están nuestros casilleros y la lista de clases- **aporto santana aguantándose la risa.

**Quinn: San por favor.-** rodo los ojos

**Rachel: puso los ojos en blanco obviando lo que dijo Santana- bien, vamos a reunirnos con el resto de becados, Uds no son las únicas- sonrió irónicamente. Síganme.**

**Santana susurro a Quinn, es mi idea o la enana esta mas buena que antes, mira ese trasero.. Cállate Santana! Dijo Quinn, tratando de hacerse la desentendida, la verdad es que Quinn ya lo había notado, Rachel no solo se veía más madura, mas crecida e interesante, si no que su cuerpo se veía bastante bien.**. Dios Berry pensó.- **que paso contigo y esos horrendos sweters con rombos y renos? Que paso con tus horrendos zapatos?, sin duda los años le han sentado bastante bien, pero a quien quiero engañar, siempre pensé que era adorable-** pensó para si misma..

Llegaron a un auditorio en donde se encontraban 3 personas más, Rachel paso hacia delante pidiéndole que se sentaran en las butacas.

**Bueno bienvenidos a la beca del Medical Center Hospital en conjunto con NYU en trasplante, para los que no me conocen, soy la Dra Rachel Berrry, cardióloga con especializaciones varias en trasplante, jefa de la misma unidad en este hospital, siendo la mejor del país. Seré la encargada de Uds durante este curso el cual dura bastante tiempo por lo que es importante trabajar en un clima de respeto y tolerancia, la medicina siempre tiene diferentes enfoques, es importante apoyarnos y que Uds aprendan lo que ms necesiten. Se complementara su pasantía con clases teóricas en la NYU los días miércoles y jueves en horarios a confirmar, varios de los Dres de acá impartiremos sus clases, por lo que esto es un conjunto, además de trabajar como becados aquí, tendrán un % de cátedras de aquí a final de año. Ahora me gustaría que se presenten por favor.- busco dentro de sus papeles para conocer a los becados, colocándose sus lentes de lectura.**

**-Hola a todos, soy la Dra Kitty Wilde, médico internista, vengo de San francisco, me gusta aportar en lo más posible y solucionar las cosas de inmediato, para eso estamos aquí. Urgencia es lo mio, me gusta trabajar en equipo siempre y cuando sean competentes-** dijo con un aire desafiante, una chica bastante guapa, rubia de ojos azules.

**-Hola soy la Dra Marley Rose, especializada en cirugía pediátrica y buena tengo todo el interés de aportar y aprender lo máximo posible de esta beca. Soy de aquí mismo NY**. Una chica de voz bastante dulce, sonrió a todos, era muy guapa, pelo castaño, ojos claros, estaba usando un vestido muy lindo.

-**Hola, soy el Dr Sam Evans, médico internista, hace poco termine mi especialización y me interesa mucho el tema de los trasplantes, me permite decirle Dra Berry que la admiro por sobre manera y he leído todos sus artículos que por lo demás son muy interesantes-guiño un ojo.** Rachel solo sonrió. Asintiendo.

**Y a este muñeco Ken de Barby quien lo invito? Se nota de lejos que le intereso Berry, bueno no lo culpo dijo santana .. Con esas… -Santana ¡! Dijo Quinn, basta..Susurro- aunque ella también se había dado cuenta y le había molestado de cierta manera, quien era ese?**

**Bueno Uds que están tan atentas, podrían presentarse, dirigiéndose a Quinn y Santana.-** dijo Rachel intensamente.

**-Bueno soy la Dra Santana Lopez del hospital de Boston, cirujana, con muchas publicaciones y con todo el interés de ser un aporte a este equipo. Tambien me gusta trabajar intenso, pero también pasarlo bien no creen? No todo es trabajo..-** Ya ya muchas gracias Dra Lopez- Rachel conocía a Santana..

**Yo soy la Dra Quinn Fabray, internista, especializada en estudio de células madres, vengo de la Universidad de Boston, en donde con la Dra Lopez hemos trabajado mucho en conjunto, también tengo numerosas publicaciones, tengo toda la disposición para trabajar y aportar a este equipo. Quisiera agregar Dra Berry que con semejante curriculum, me dedicare a leer sus artículos- dijo brindándole una gran sonrisa al más estilo Quinn Fabray.**

DIOS**…sigue teniendo esa misma sensualidad de siempre, esa ceja y esa perfecta sonrisa, solo que ahora es agradable conmigo, ya veremos Fabray….** Ya veremos qué pasa, pensó Rachel…

**Bien colegas eso sería por ahora, los dejo libres para que conozcan las dependencias del Hospital, hoy solo será presentaciones, horarios y demás, en recepción están sus horarios y elementos que necesiten, mañana partimos con todo normal, cualquier cosa no duden en ubicarme en mi oficina**. salio del auditorium.

**Santana: Vamos Q, ya escuchaste a la doctora hobitt Berry jajaja**

**Quinn: basta san, te va a escuchar, ya no estamos en el instituto, somos adultas.**

**Santana: dile eso a ella, que parece aun no olvidar que le hicimos la vida imposible.**-protestaba santana

**Quinn: uff.. Olvídate, vamos a recorrer un poco –** mientras veía como Rachel salía del auditorio a paso rápido, a las afueras de él siendo interceptada por Amber.

Amber, la guapa enfermera llegaba con una carpeta de papeles que le entregaba a Rachel, entre miradas y sonrisas le sostenía el brazo mientras le hablaba de algo y Rachel reía.

- **Y esa quién es?** – pensó Quinn para si misma, pero por supuesto lo que no decía ella, su amiga y colega Santana lo expresaba.

**Santana: viste aquella mujer! wuaaau, un poco más y se come a la enana, pero mira que cuerpazo.**

**Quinn: quien será esa? Debe ser una de esas enfermeras que andan insinuándose porque si.**

**-Y eso ¿? Detecto celos Q?** dijo Santana.

**Quinn: nada de eso, solo que veo un trato poco profesional para estar en un hospital.**

**Santana: claro y yo no me encerraba en los baños con Brittany ja!Eres tan obvia Fabray. Rodo los ojos.**

Mientras tanto, Rachel se detenía a conversar con Amber..

**Amber: y bien.. Que tienes planeado para hoy?**

**Rachel: tú dices al terminar el turno?, pues irme a dormir.. Ha sido agotador y organizar todo con los nuevos becados me agota.**

**Amber: realmente deberías dejar que alguien te ayude mas, si quieres yo podría apoyarte en todo lo que sea administrativo respecto a ellos, avisos, clases, horarios. Que dices?**

**Rachel: enserio? la miro.**

**Amber: claro… no se cuando vas a entender que solo quiero acercarme más a ti..**- tomando su brazo con un ligero roce intenso a la vez. Rachel solo sonrió.

**Rachel: gracias enserio pero… - Disculpe, Dra Berry, tiene unos minutos por favor?**

Quinn llegaba con su andar seguro y su perfecta sonrisa, Rachel no pudo dejar de notarlo.

**Rachel: Ocurre algo Dra Fabray, algo que no quedo claro?-** la miro a través de sus lentes.

**Amber: heeee.. Mejor te dejo con tus "alumnos" Rae** –irónicamente se alejo y se despidió con una sonrrisa moviendo la mano.

**RAE? Y esta que se cree pensó Quinn. Deben ser cercanas, Berry no pierde el tiempo.**

**Rachel: Ud dira. –** se voltio.

-**Se ve estupenda con esos lentes- pensó- Es necesario que siempre me trate de Ud? Creo que nos conocemos bastantes años y pasamos por muchas cosas en la secundaria.** Dijo Quinn.

**Rachel: eso es parte del pasado, si me permites, no quiero que aquí se entere nadie de "ese pasado" tanto con Santana como tú, a lo más que fuimos compañeras pero nada mas DRA FABRAY. Y si, siento la imperiosa necesidad de tratarla de Ud como es debido, lo mismo pido para mi persona, mal que mal, soy su superior.-** dijo desafiante.

**Quinn: Porque estas tan a la defensiva conmigo? Pensé que el último año habíamos limado asperezas.**- dijo dolida.

**Rachel: claro que mejoramos muchas cosas, pero siempre porque yo trate, no tienes idea del daño que me hiciste toda la secundaria, no tienes idea de lo que me costó recomponerme, estudie y fui la mejor en lo que quise, no voy a dejar que nadie ni la mismísima Quinn Fabray, venga con sus aires de grandeza a descalificarme, los papeles se dieron vuelta Dra. Las cosas son diferentes.**

**Quinn: estas completamente equivocada Rachel, yo no soy la misma persona que 10 años atrás, la medicina me ha ayudado a ser mejor persona a pensar en los demás, ya no soy esa estúpida engreída que lo único que sabía hacer era molestarte para llamar tu atención ¡!. – en ese momento Quinn se había exaltado más de lo normal y la gente comenzaba a mirar.-** trato de bajar la voz.

Rachel la miraba impresionada, abría y cerraba la boca pero finalmente solo inspiraba y eliminaba aire porque no era capaz de articular palabra.

**Quinn: yo no soy la misma Rach… si no hablamos antes, fue porque siempre fui una cobarde, orgullosa.. Yo no vengo a quitarte nada ni a minimizarte. Sólo vine aprender del mejor y para mi felicidad, esa persona eres tú, pero no creas que por eso yo no voy a luchar por mis ideas y mi punto de vista, también soy la mejor en lo que hago- Rachel solo la miraba sin respirar. – que tengas buena tarde Rachel. – se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.** Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba, cuando Rachel reacciono, era demasiado tarde, la Dra Fabray ya había salido del hospital….. **Quien era ella y que habia hecho con la prepotente y odiosa Quinn Fabray?.. sin duda habia mucho que procesar...**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo número 2, creí importante subirlo pronto para que puedan conectar más con la historia.**

**Gracias a los que comenzaron a leerla y mucho mas a los que se dan el tiempo de dejar un Review, estoy tratando de plasmar**

**lo que siempre he querido en un Fanfic Faberry, creo que esta mas que claro que me gusta el area de la salud.**

**un beso.**

_**Riley**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia es ficticia.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Universidad NYU.**

Comenzaban las cátedras y por la tarde tendrían turno en el Medical Center, llegaba hacer la primera cátedra de actualizaciones de trasplante, la Dra Amanda Scott. Alta, rubia, de ojos verdosos intensos, dejaba su maletín y chaqueta para quedar solo en un traje negro bastante ceñido y unos lentes de lectura. Una mujer bastante guapa.

No paso desapercibido ni para ni Quinn ni para Santana por supuesto que siempre hablaba con sus hormonas antes que con su boca.

La verdad es que Quinn después de haber tenido varios tontos novios, después de salir un par de veces con Santana, probo con las chicas y se dio cuenta que eso realmente era lo suyo, aunque no tuvo relaciones muy importantes, su ultima relación con Sarah una ex compañera de facultad y ahora colega si la marco bastante, fue bastante duradera y finalmente si se distanciaron no fue por falta de amor, sino porque ambas buscaban cosas diferentes, por lo que si… a Quinn si le gustaban las mujeres, de Santana ni hablar… eso estaba bastante claro.

**Bien, buenos días soy la Dra Amanda Scott, especialista en el tema de trasplante adulto, parte del equipo de este hospital junto con la Dra Berry, tengo varias publicaciones recientes en cuanto a pacientes con problemas de inmunidad y como combatirlo así que les recomiendo que los busquen y los lean, no tengo problemas de contestar sus dudas, ahora comenzare con la clase.**

Después de 1.15 hr de exposición y los becados tomando nota, había un tiempo de discusión, preguntas y aclaraciones..

-**Como decía es imposible inmundeprimir al paciente con esa droga, diría yo que está casi obsoleta, por lo que se buscan tratamientos farmacológicos nuevos pero que a su vez son más tóxicos.**. – Quinn levantaba su mano-

**Amanda: si? Su nombre?**

**Quinn: Dra Quinn Fabray.**

**Amanda: dígame su duda-** la miro interesada.

**Quinn: quiero acotar que no estoy de acuerdo respecto a lo que afirma de esa droga Dra Scott-** dijo muy segura.

**Amanda: ah no? Y con qué fundamento me dice eso señorita Fabray?- pregunto intrigada.**

**Quinn: Bueno, hice unas publicaciones recientemente y una de ellas trata de que esa droga, por si sola no tiene efecto pero si se combina con un corticoide básico, se logra un excelente efecto, todo esto aprobado por las farmacéuticas.**

**Amanda: Interesante… y como es que no estamos al tanto de esto?-** la miro con una leve sonrisa.

**Pues Quinn, aun no publica completamente el estudio, pero créame que funciona.**- intervino la Dra Lopez.

**Quinn: tengo toda la explicación molecular…es más dio un excelente resultado en un trasplante de medula.-** acoto .

**Después de 15 minutos, la Dra Scott estaba impresionada, Fabray no solo hablaba cosas coherentes y ciertas, sino que esta chica era absolutamente guapa y segura de si misma..-** por Dios Amanda, concéntrate pensó.

**Amanda: Bien, después de esta acotación-sonrio-la siguiente clase seguiremos viendo este tema, pero déjeme decirle Dra Fabray que va por un excelente camino. Nos vemos pronto.-ordenando su maletín.**

Nadie noto que en ese momento la Dra Berry llegaba al aula.

**Rachel: como estas Amanda, que tal su primer día de becados?**

**Amanda: la verdad es que todo muy común, eso si hay alguien que me impresiono, es muy talentosa e inteligente se nota claramente, pero además es muy guapa, averiguare mas de ella.**

Rachel veía de reojo como Quinn usaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, con una blusa de seda blanca, en conjunto con su cabello desordenado, se vea increíblemente sexy.

**Rachel: ah si, quien será?-** volvió su vista a su amiga

**Amanda: aquella rubia que está ahí con la morena, se llama Quinn Fabray.**

En ese momento le hirvió la sangre a Rachel, claro que era bella, claro que se veía bien, cuando no había sido así? Era Quinn Fabray, la más bella del instituto, siempre había querido ser como ella… a veces sentía que realmente tenía una obsesión con ella.- miro Amanda que seguía guardando papeles.

**Rachel: ah sí? Es un poco engreída no crees?, creo que hay que bajarle un poco los humos- acoto dándole poca importancia al comentario sobre su inteligencia.**

**Amanda: la verdad es que si sabe bien de lo que habla, creo que hay que seguirla de cerca- ya sabes a que me refiero- rio por lo bajo, con cara risueña.**

**Rachel: lo que digas, debo irme, entro a turno ahora. –** dijo con cara seria, rápidamente camino a la salida.

**Amanda: hey que pasa? Estas molesta?.. rae.. rae? .- pero la morena no respondió.. Camino a paso rápido y decidido, sintió una ola de celos, Amanda era cosa seria y lo que quería lo tenía, seria Quinn fabray una más de sus conquistas….?**

Por dentro su corazón, pedía a gritos que no.. Se quito los pensamientos de la cabeza y se dirigió al hospital. Pero no sin antes pasar por su Mocaccino doble.

2 Semanas habían pasado, entre clases y turnos dentro del hospital, definitivamente había sido agotador, salían de turno y si no eran cátedras en la NYU debían estudiar.. Aquel día antes de ir al hospital Quinn estaba en una cafetería tomando un suculento desayuno, estaba muy ensimismada en su celular cuando de repente escucha una voz conocida.

**Hola Mary ¡- dijo Rachel**

**Mary: Dra Berry, que le sirvo? Decía la chica con una gran sonrisa**

**Rachel: basta, solo dime Rachel deja molestar-** riéndose cómplice

**Mary: te sirvo tu Mocaccino doble de siempre?**

**Rachel: por favor! Eres un amor- sonrió**

En ese momento Quinn se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a ella.

**Rachel, que coincidencia verte por aquí.-** dice Quinn sonrriendo

Rachel se da vuelta y la ve frente a ella con su perfecta sonrisa, Dios puede verse mejor? Pensó

Quinn llevaba unos jeans azul claro normales, muy ajustados y solo una camiseta blanca cuello V, algo tan simple, la hacía ver totalmente perfecta.. Rachel comenzó a sentir sus mejillas rosadas, al darse cuenta que no respondía.

**Rachel: Quinn, que tal como estas..?**

**Quinn: yo bien, pero parece que tu no, estas un poco roja, te pasa algo?**

**Rachel: he.. No, solo hace un poco de calor. Solo vine por mi moca y nada más.**

**Quinn: que te parece sentarte un momento conmigo?**

**Rachel: la verdad es que estoy algo apurada-** dijo mirando la barra, como si por arte de magia en 2 minutos tendría su café en mano. Ilusa.

**Quinn: vamos… Dra Berry- dijo una sonriente Quinn, aun tenemos 1 hora antes de comenzar la reunión clínica. Le habla a Mary que atendía-Por favor señorita, podría llevarle el mocaccino a mi mesa y se cobra todo en mi cuenta.-** camino.

**Mary: como no. Ahí se lo llevo.- sonrió.**

Rachel no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarla así que solo la siguió, su mirada iba dirigida a su parte inferior, hasta que Quinn de repente voltio.

B**ien, pero solo me tomare el café y me voy-** dijo incomoda.

**Quinn: bueno algo es algo no?** Haciendo el gesto de que se siente.

Bien, esto no tiene por qué ser tan difícil.. Éramos compañeras de instituto, ahora colegas, trabajamos juntas, ella toma la beca de la que soy parte, se ve espectacular, de hecho está mucho mejor que antes, sin duda los años le han sentado bien, su pelo esta mas largo?... Basta basta ¡! se decía a misma Rachel.. En todo ese tiempo Quinn solo la miraba con cara extrañada.

**Quinn: o no? dijo**

**Rachel: si si claro..Tomo de su café.**

**Quinn: si? Quieres tener más turnos como el del martes, si que eres trabajólica ¡! Necesito descansar un poco..** Comento somnolienta.

**Rachel: bueno se que hacer esa beca y trabajar al mismo tiempo, puede llegar a ser extenuante, yo también la hice, pero sé que podrás, solo he escuchado buenos comentarios sobre ti.**- sonrió levemente.

**Quinn sonrió- de verdad?**

**Rachel: si y no te emociones mucho Fabray, todavía no has hecho las rondas conmigo, no te lo haré fácil.-** explico bromiando

**Quinn sonrrio de lado.. Así que me lo harás mas difícil?** Comento juguetona

**No me mal entiendas Quinn- me gustan las cosas justas dijo una nerviosa Rachel-** me esta flirtiando?

**Quinn: está bien, es lo que debe ser no?**- opino con su típica ceja

**Rachel: mira Quinn lamento haber sido tan borde cuando llegaste, es sólo que me molesta las diferencias y las injusticas, no entiendo bien porque exigiste esas cosas pero bueno, Muller lo permitió y yo no diré nada más respecto a eso.**

**Quinn: de que hablas?-** la miro extrañada.

**Rachel: pues de tu exigencia sobre aquel departamento y ser parte del comité de trasplante en la toma de decisiones, no es que piense que no estés calificada, pero tu estas acá como los demás para hacer tu beca.. – pero Quinn la detuvo con la mano en alto.**

**Haber haberrrr, espera.. Para tu verborrea Rachel dijo Quinn.- Tú piensas que yo como becada llegue exigiendo todas esas cosas?**

**No fue así acaso ¿? – dijo Rachel levantando su ceja mientras daba otro sorbo a su café**

**Quinn: pues no! Tan engreída me crees?**

**Rachel: pues entonces no entiendo nada- suspiro**

**Quinn: pff.. No fui yo Ok, sabía que esto traería problemas dijo, el Dr Andrews, el director de mi Hospital hizo todas esas exigencias, pero fue un pedido de él, por más que insistí que no lo haga, que no era ni justo ni necesario, lo hizo igual… vaya ahora entiendo tu forma de tratarme, piensas que soy una engreída que llega aquí hacer lo que quiere.- bufo.**

**Rachel: no tenía idea.. – se queda pensando, realmente Quinn no había sido la de las exigencias pensó y de alguna forma la alegro.**

**Quinn: no tenías porque saberlo- dijo con expresión derrotada.**

**Rachel: entonces, de veras lo siento. Pensé tantas cosas, te mereces una disculpa.**

**Quinn: tranquila Berry.. Esta todo ok.. Me gustaría que no se, tal vez podríamos…movía sus manos nerviosa..un día de estos..- pero fue interrupida.**

**- Holaa Rae ! anuncia alguien llegando a su mesa.**

En ese momento se acerca la enfermera Amber con su perfecta sonrisa de publicidad de dentífrico.

Lo que faltaba, pensó Quinn, volviendo al respaldo de su asiento. Porque no se habían dado cuenta de cómo se habían acercado durante esa conversación mientras bebían sus cafés, en ese momento Rachel voltio y saludo a Amber.

**Rachel: hey! Que sorpresa.- dijo incomoda, alejándose también. **

**Amber: la sorpresa es mía Morena- sonrió- que tal?**

**Rachel: bueno pase por mi café y encontré a la Dra Fabray aquí, conversábamos un poco de la beca, no sé si se conocían oficialmente, Dra Fabray ella es la enfermera de nuestra unidad Amber Jhonson, Amber ella es la Dra Quinn Fabray, está haciendo la beca.**

**Amber: hola un gusto- dijo de mala gana tratando de pasar rápido el momento**

**Quinn: igualmente- con la misma mala gana que su oponente.**

**Amber: solo pasaba por aquí, pensaba llamarte más tarde, como no coincidimos en horario, recuerdas la pizzería de la que te hable? Pensaba que podríamos ir hoy..**

**Rachel: ehhh bueno… no alcanzo a responder, poniéndose nerviosa evitando mirar a Quinn.**

**Quinn con fuego en su cara se levanto rápidamente de la mesa- bueno las dejo, no quiero molestar, entro en 15 minutos, nos vemos Dra Berry.**

**Rachel: pero…Quinn aun queda tiem.. **

No alcanzo a decir más, solo vio como Quinn se paraba, se dirigía a la caja y pagaba todo, saliendo del local como si el diablo la persiguiera. En aquel mismo lugar se sentaba Amber y comenzaba a comentarle cosas sobre la pizzeria, Rachel solo asentía.. Se había quedado pensando en cierta rubia y su extraña manera de comportarse cuando Amber estaba cerca.. Estaban pasándole cosas extrañas o era su idea?, pensaba en cuanto le hubiese gustado saber lo que Quinn le iba a decir antes que las interrumpan.. Esperaba poder tener otra oportunidad de hablar tranquilas, fuera del hospital y sin la bata blanca..

**Al otro día Medical Center Hospital NY**

**Hola muchachos, llegaba Rachel al grupo de Becados, todos saludaban a coro, se que esperaban a la Dra Scott, pero hoy no podrá estar ella, así que la ronda la harán conmigo, comencemos por favor, vamos a la segunda planta con los pacientes de cuidado critico, haber que exámenes pediremos si necesitamos y tratamiento para dejarles.- tomaba sus carpetas.**

**Santana susurro a Quinn, sí que se ve bien o no? Mira esas piernas..**

**Quinn: basta! Acaso te gusta?- dijo molesta**

**Santana: eso eso, despierta de una vez Q!- se reía **

**Quinn: perdón? SUSURRO**

**Santana: por favor, puedes hacer creer el imbécil a todos pero a mí no, hay una clara tensión entre Berry y tu pero no te culpo..Así cualquiera.. Aunque digámoslo, esto no es algo nuevo Q !-**

**Rachel: como decía, esta con etapa de Insuficiencia renal crónica por lo que… escucho un murmullo que por supuesto provenía de las súper estrellas de Boston. Disculpe Dra Fabray? Lopez? Mis indicaciones son demasiado básicas para su alto nivel de medicina? Dijo enojada. Todos detuvieron sus apuntes.**

La verdad es que odiaba que no la escucharan cuando trabajaba, estaba más enojada por el comportamiento de Quinn en la cafetería al dejarla sola sin motivo alguno.

**Quinn: nadie ha dicho eso- dijo con una ceja arriba, la verdad es que Quinn estaba bastante molesta después del encuentro de la cafetería, Rachel se dejo hablar bonito por esa famosa enfermera de sonrisa perfecta, que decía a gritos que quería comérsela viva.**

**Rachel: bueno entonces Dra Fabray dígame que haremos con este paciente? Pedirá exámenes nuevos? Mantendrá tratamiento? – dijo de manera molesta, acomodando sus lentes de lectura, que la hacían ver realmente bien, mas aun con su enfado.**

**Quinn: pues primero tendría que ver la ficha.- hablo terca.**

**Rachel: toda suya.. Mírela.- le paso los datos y se cruzo de brazos esperando.**

**Quinn: bueno, de partida no estoy de acuerdo con cómo se está tratando este paciente.- dijo pesadamente**

**Rachel: ah no?- dijo irónicamente- y eso porque?- comenzando a notarse la tensión, Santana se hizo para atrás al igual que el resto de los becados.**

**Quinn: pues aquí se cataloga como una insuficiencia renal crónica, pero con estos parámetros, diría que este paciente está recién en la 1 etapa de la enfermedad, de hecho pediría hacer nuevos exámenes, perfiles y respecto a eso haría seguimiento, además este fármaco?-levanto su ceja- de verdad? A quien se le ocurrió?- se mofo**

**Rachel: Pues a mi Dra Fabray….yo soy la medico tratante del Señor Brown.- pero veo que no está para nada conforme con mis decisiones ni a su altura, es más, veo que Ud no es solo Dra sino también ahora es Quimico farmacéutico, sabe mucho de medicamentos- dijo molesta e irónica.**

Si alguien pensó que Quinn se acobardaría, se equivoco, tomo más aire y con altanería respondió.

**Quinn: Pues no, ya le dije Dra Berry, solicitaría nuevos perfiles y por supuesto cambiaria el medicamento, no es necesario una droga tan fuerte, con Captopril podríamos hacer exactamente lo mismo.- sonrrio mofandose**

**Rachel: se acerco con la cara hirviendo- Se atreve a cuestionarme Ud? Una becada y de esa forma Dra Fabray?! Tan poco respetuosa! La conversación se había vuelto una discusión y nadie parecía querer intervenir.**

**Quinn: yo solo sugiero mi tratamiento, perdóneme, pero el tiempo no siempre es la madre de la sabiduría, Ud debería saber eso, creo que tenemos la misma edad o no?, levanto su ceja y puso su mayor cara de perra**.

**-Que está pasando aquí? Pregunto entrando el Dr Muller. Los gritos se escuchan del pasillo, acaso no recuerdan que están en la unidad de pacientes críticos. Dra Berry la espero en mi oficina y después a Ud Dra Fabray.- salió rápidamente.**

Ambas estaban de brazos cruzados en la sala, los demás se quedaron mirando atónitos, Quinn mantenía su semblante terco y Rachel de igual manera, se saco los lentes de lectura, froto su tabique nasal en señal de cansancio y hablo.

-**La ronda de visitas de hoy queda terminada, son libres de su tiempo. Con permiso- dijo la Dra Berry, saliendo del lugar**.

Quinn miraba el suelo, en ese momento se acerco **Santana.- Acaso estás loca Q? en que mierda estabas pensando, sea como sea es la superior aquí, por más que sepamos que sigue siendo Manhands o Rupaul.. Porque siempre lo será para mi, divagaba...- no puedes exponer así tus puntos Q, quizá tenias razón pero la desautorizaste frente a un paciente y sabes que eso es grave.**

**Quinn: no se que me paso Santana, todas mis barreras con Rachel decaen y es como si todos mis avances como persona durante estos años, se fueran al diablo, es tan intensa por Dios! Se cree la sabelotodo por dictar esta beca, es tan irritante…. Suspiro..**

**Santana: Amiga tu sabes muy bien lo que está pasando aquí.. Q, te conozco, esto no es algo nuevo.. lo del instituto tenía un porque, nunca quisiste reconocerlo, pero nunca has podido pasar la página con Berry, Dios Quinn si parecías niña de Kinder, molestándola y gritándole todo el tiempo para obtener su atención.- la miro con cara comprensiva, cosa que pocas veces se veía en Santana.- Recuerda que alguna vez lo hablamos rubia.**

**Quinn: puede que así sea.. No lo sé Santana.. Debo pensar, pero por ahora debo acudir a la oficina del Dr muller, nos vemos al rato.**

**Suerte Q.. -Así santana se alejo.**

**-Vaya vaya, hay que tener coraje para lo que acaba de hacer Dra Fabray…- Marley Rosa se acercaba en ese momento, hablando despacio y sonriendo. **

**-Hola Dra Rose, lamento lo que vio. Dijo Quinn algo avergonzada.**

**Marley: por que lamentarlo Dra Fabray, por exponer su punto? Es más, creo que tienes razón, ese tratamiento debería cambiarse, somos becados Quinn, pero también tenemos nuestro re nombre. Yo no hubiese tenido la valentía que tuviste tu- sonrió.**

**Quinn: gracias Marley por tus palabras- sonrió por primera vez Quinn.**

**Marley: de nada Quinn, puedes contar conmigo siempre que necesites. No se .. se removió nerviosa, Había pensado que podríamos estudiar juntas para los certámenes próximos, que dices?**

**Quinn: seria excelente, Santana es muy desordenada jajaja- no me mal entiendas, la adoro pero nos conocemos años y si hay algo que no hacemos bien es estudiar.**

**Marley: pues entonces espero que podamos hacerlo bien nosotras, no crees?- sonrió tímidamente con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.**

La verdad es que nunca se había fijado bien en la Dra Rose, era bastante guapa, pelo castaño claro, ojos azules, alta, cuerpo lindo, se notaba una chica simpática y muy inteligente, aunque algo tímida, siempre acotaba buenos diagnósticos, era muy cariñosa en los turnos, siempre ofreciendo un café o algo para comer..- eso pensaba Quinn.

**Quinn: me encantaría, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo para estudiar, por ahora que te parece que intercambiemos número de teléfono, así nos mantenemos en contacto fuera del hospital.**

Mientras intercambiaban números, no notaron como la Dra Berry las veía conversar alegremente desde la otra esquina, noto como se sonreirán tímidamente y como se daban los números de teléfono. Trato de controlar todo su enojo y se acerco..

**-Señorita Fabray, parece que no escucho que la esperaban en la oficina del director?- dijo Rachel**

**Quinn: al escucharla, su sonrisa se desvaneció y reacciono- Dra Berry, voy de inmediato. Nos vemos Marley sonrió a modo de disculpa.**

**Marley: nos vemos para estudiar Quinn.- se alejo a paso lento. Se dio vuelta nuevamente y le dio una última mirada.**

Rachel, miraba la escena furiosa, definitivamente Quinn Fabray no perdía el tiempo, con la aparición de Quinn en el hospital, el chismoso de su amigo Kurt hizo averiguaciones, le comentó que al parecer Quinn era lesbiana y que tuvo una relación hace un tiempo con una compañera de facultad.

**Rachel: veo que no pierdes tu tiempo- dijo mirando hacia el otro lado**

**Quinn: perdón?- miro impactada**

**Rachel: ay ! Quinn, no es un secreto para nadie.**

**Quinn: bueno y si no es un secreto, que es lo que te molesta tanto "Rae" – haciendo mención de cómo Amber la llamaba.**

**Rachel la miro furiosa, no me molesta Dra fabray.. Solo que pienso que es inadecuado, además de decir que tenía una situación pendiente con nuestro enfrentamiento- acoto altaneramente.**

Quinn comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no sabía ya como comportarse con Rachel, de una u otra forma la atacaba.

**Quinn: vamos aclarar una cosa- acercándose a ella en un pasillo totalmente solitario- Rachel se puso nerviosa- mi vida privada, es eso.. Privada por lo que a ti no te interesa. No sé que problema tienes conmigo Rachel, pero anteriormente solo quise expresar mi punto, veo que aquí hay algo mas que pareces esconder.**

**-Perdón? Dijo Rachel acercándose totalmente furiosa, que intentas decir? Acaso no recuerdas quien es quien aquí? Dijo Rachel frunciendo el labio.**

**Quinn: claro que lo recuerdo Dra Berry, la que parece no recordarlo es Ud, porque está muy pendiente de mi.- se rio.**

**Rachel: eres una engreída Quinn Fabray! Sigues siendo la misma estúpida que en el instituto ¡! Quien te entiende ayer me invitas un café hoy me desautorizas frente a todo un grupo de becados y mi paciente ¡!**

**-Y tu te crees una sabelotodo! Por ser la jefa de la Unidad aquí, se te olvida que estudiamos lo mismo acaso Berry? Tanto mejor te crees?, sigues siendo la misma egocéntrica que en el instituto, te crees el centro de atención ¡ ¡! Pues no es así, no todo gira en torno a ti- se acercaba mas, por que eso te encantaría no?- dijo sonriendo mofándose.**

**Rachel dio otro paso adelante- te crees perfecta no? Parece que ya olvidaste todas las estupideces que hiciste años atrás, estas lejos de ser perfecta Quinn, métetelo dentro de la cabeza de una vez, hay gente mucho mejor que tu ¡!- escupió con rabia.**

Quinn se acerco mas, no se dieron cuenta que estaban casi chocando sus narices, ambas enojadísimas, agitadas, con el corazón en la mano, **Quinn agarro del brazo a Rachel- Vuelve a repetir eso Berry ¡! Dilo mirándome! Se quedaron mirando un largo rato, agitadas, se miraban a los ojos y posteriormente los labios.. – Sus labios, tan rosados pensó Rachel, sexy y bellos labios. No podre contenerme mas si me sigue mirando así pensando Quinn.**

En ese momento el bíper de Rachel suena.. Por lo que salen del trance y lo mira.- Urgencias.

**Rachel: debo irme.. se alejo.. Tomo aire - Desde ahora tenga algo claro Dra Fabray, olvídese que me conoce del instituto, yo dicto esta beca, yo la evaluare y para lo único que nos dirigiremos, es para asuntos académicos. Con permiso paso rápidamente.- Ah y por cierto, será mejor que estudie mucho, porque por mas buena que sea y todos la adulen, la que decide si aprueba o no, soy yo, la estúpida engreída como dice Ud.- así… de esa forma Rachel se alejo molesta, triste, enojada, indecisa y todos los sentimientos a la vez.. Qué carajo había pasado?, ella no era así, no trataba a la gente así- por otra parte, Habían estado a punto de besarse? Soñó acaso como Quinn bajo su mirada a sus labios? Necesitaba a sus amigos urgente y olvidarse por un momento, del hospital, la beca y por supuesto de la famosa Dra sonrisa perfecta Fabray…**

Veo que hay tengo muchos seguidores de la historia y tambien como autora, por lo que me extraña no ver ningun comentario haber opinan de la historia, eso realmente a una "pseudo redactora" como yo, la incentivaria muchisimo.

Pues bien, las actualizaciones han sido seguidas para que puedan agarrar el hilo de la historia, pero sin opiniones de Uds, definitivamente no se si seguirla realmente, una lastima por que vienen cosas interesantes.

Uds decidan.

Un beso

Riley


	4. Chapter 4

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia es ficticia.

**Capitulo 4**

En casa de Rachel, al día siguiente en la noche.

**-Te digo que preferí no ir, Amber insistió bastante con la pizzería, pero preferí irme a descansar.- comentaba Rachel mientras tomaba de una copa de vino.**

**Britanny: que pasa Rach, te noto desanimada.. Porque mejor no me cuentas como ha sido la experiencia con Quinn y Santana.**

Sin bien es cierto, Quinn, Santana y Britt eran la famosa "Unholy Trinity", pero después de un tiempo Britt y Santana terminaron, por lo que no mantuvieron mas contacto entre ellas, aun así siguieron llevándose bien cada vez que se veían, no había rencores. A su vez de Quinn no supo más por lo que también fue una sorpresa para ella el tema de la medicina.

**Kurt: si Rach, no puedo creer que tú seas la encargada y jefa de la beca de esas dos!**

Mientras tomaban una copa de vino y compartían Sushi, conversaban de sus ajetreadas semanas.

**Rachel: pues no lo se, es raro… con Santana no he tenido mucho contacto, con Quinn mas bien he tenido varios encontrones, no lo sé es raro, esta igual pero diferente a la vez.- suspiro.**

**Britt: Quinn siempre ha sido especial Rachel, no creas todo lo que demuestra con esa coraza que tiene.- afirmo una pensativa Britt.**

**Rachel: a que te refieres Britt, lo que yo veo es que sigue siendo una altanera prepotente- buffo y miro hacia el lado.**

**Kurt: vaya, pero que intensa.. Tanto así? Pues te fijas mucho en ella, para haberse llevado tan mal antes- sonrió.-**

**Rachel: imposible que no, se cree una sabelotodo, me desautorizo frente a un paciente el otro día y coquetea con una de sus compañeras.- eso no quería decirlo pensó Rachel, cerrando los ojos.**

**Kurt: haber Rachel Berry, aquí hay algo más.- se acerco y cruzo sus piernas.**

**Britt: claro que hay algo mas, siempre lo ha habido... A Quinn siempre le gusto Rachel.- soltó así de la nada.**

**Rachel y Kurt: QUE ? Con los ojos como plato ambos la miraron.**

**Kurt: como sabes eso? Ósea si había tensión..Sexual quien sabe, pero que a Quinn le gustara Rach? Si la llenaba de apodos, la dibujaba en los baños.**

Rachel solo se mantenía callada.. Atónita por lo que Britt había dicho, recordando lo que había pasado en el pasillo el ultimo día que la vio.

**Britt: bueno ha pasado tanto tiempo, que da lo mismo que te lo diga, pero una vez escuche decirle a Santana que te encontraba adorablemente linda, que no sabía que le pasaba contigo, por lo que prefería demostrar odio hacia ti.- dijo apenada**

**Rachel: no puede ser- dijo seria moviendo en negativa.**

**Britt: pues así era, bueno solo te digo lo que escuche aquella vez, quién sabe.. Quizá esa tensión sigue estando ahí, por eso se comporta así contigo- al tiempo que cambiaba de canción en el reproductor.**

Y si que la hay pensó Rachel, Dios.. Se olía a Kilómetros la tensión que había entre ambas, apenas se miraban a los ojos, discutían en las semanas que llevaba en la beca, sus repentinos celos de la Dra Rose y su ultimo encontrón en aquel pasillo.

**Rachel: como sea, solo quiero que sea una relación cordial, no puedo esperar más de Quinn, siempre fue la abeja reina, sigue siéndolo, tiene a todos embobados además.**

**Britt: no te engañes Rach- decía mientras cogía otro roll tempura. -Yo creo que ella quiere llamar tu atención..- con un repentino cambio de tema- Hey! Dijo- qué les parece si salimos a bailar, es temprano aun y conozco un lugar excelente. Justo en ese momento suena el timbre. Rachel va abrir..**

**Amber… dijo Rachel, no te esperaba.- la dejo pasar.**

**Amber: bueno quise pasar a saludar, haber si hacíamos algo. -Hola chicos! Dijo.**

**Hola dijeron al unísono- Justo estábamos decidiéndonos por ir a bailar, te apuntas dijo Britt?**

**Rachel rodo los ojos- aun no he dicho que si- se cruzo de brazos.**

**Amber: vamooos, no seas aguafiestas, lo pasaremos increíble, guiño su ojo.**

Rachel pensó que ya era momento de vivir un poco más, por lo que cedió.

**-Bueno ok.. , Pero dejen ponerme otra ropa! Dijo Rachel- entrando a su habitación.**

Opto por su vestido Marquesa color blando ajustado y tacones a juego, se maquillo un poco y estaba lista.

**Perfecta!, pensó.**

**En otro punto de Nueva York**

**Vamos rubia, no puedes ser tan aburrida, vamos a bailar ¡! Con los chicos de la beca iremos para conocernos más- levantando las cejas dijo Santana**

**Quinn: No lo sé San…- estaba con un tarro de helado mirando una película.**

**Santana: no se cómo no engordas Q, con todo el helado que comes, se irá directo a tu enorme trasero! ni siquiera tienes sexo para bajarlo- jaja**

**Quinn: cállate de una vez Lopez, no me necesitas a mí para salir.- miraba la TV**

**Santana: vamos ¡! Por favor… quiero a mi rubia conmigo, además aun no bautizamos NY, que dices.. -subía y bajaba las cejas.**

**Quinn: está bien está bien… iré a ponerme algo ok.. Dame un tiempo dijo.**

Quinn se metía al baño y se probaba un traje negro- pensó- ya es hora de sacarte de mi cabeza Berry.

**Cotton Club NY.**

Se encontraba Rachel, Kurt, Britt y Amber sentados en una de las mesas con un par de tragos, conversaban amenamente entre todos, claro que Amber estaba sentada al lado de Rachel y se acercaba más de lo normal a conversar en su oído. Llevaban 1 hora ahí.

**Amber: te gusto el lugar? Le hablo.**

**Rachel: sii, como decirlo.. Bastante alternativo- se rio.**

**Amber: eso es bueno no? Tu sabes Rae, sin etiquetas.- rio cómplice.**

**Rachel sonrió, se acerco – lo sé.Dijo.**

En ese momento su mirada se corrió a la izquierda y pudo divisar a un grupo que perfectamente conocía, ahí estaban en la barra, los alumnos becados, Sam, Kitty y Santana junto con otros chicos mas que se imaginaban amigos del hospital, se reían con ganas, Santana hacia bromas con un tequila, pero no divisaba a Quinn, se atoro con su trago en ese momento, ya que vio entrar a una rubia despampanante con un traje ajustado de strapless mas arriba de la rodilla, un simple delineado negro en sus ojos y su cabello desordenado, eso era todo… nada mas necesitaba Quinn Fabray para ser una Diosa del Olimpo.. Pero todo se desmorono, cuando vio que detrás de ella venia Marley Rose, riéndose de algo que le había dicho, muy cómplices ambas iban del brazo, se hablaban cerca por la música fuerte, al parecer no habían visto a la Dra Berry.

**Amber: te pasa algo? Se intereso.**

**Rachel: estoy bien.. Me pedirías otro de estos?- acerco su copa.**

**Amber: Cosmopolitan, pues claro, sonrió**

Rachel no le perdió la vista al grupo, vio como se reían y por sobre todo vio la complicidad de la Dra Fabray y la Dra Rose.. Se hablaban en el oído y reían. Lo más probable es que llevaban un par de copas. No alcanzo a decirle a sus amigos de su reciente descubrimiento por que Amber venia.

**Amber llega con el trago de Rachel,- aquí tienes bonita le dice Amber, se acerca y le planta un beso en los labios, tomándole la cara para profundizarlo- se separa- para la Doctora más hermosa de todo NY, dice muy cerca.**

Justo en ese momento Quinn se gira y las ve.. Los labios de la famosa enfermera esa y Rachel pegados.. Dios Rachel se veía divina con un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo, siempre la veía más casual en el hospital.. Vaya, parece que la que no pierde el tiempo es ella..Pensó tristemente. Dios en que mierda estabas pensando Quinn?. El acercamiento del otro día la tuvo pensando intensamente en sus sentimientos, buffo- yo pensando que podía haber algo, es lógico que no… nunca fue ni en el instituto me noto ni mucho menos ahora- Quinn se dio vuelta y dio otro trago a su vaso.

Rachel se alejo cuando recobro conciencia, había bebido bastante..** Amber que haces? La corrió.- rogando que Quinn no la hubiese visto.** – Kurt y Britanny estaban en otra pista bailando, no los vio irse.

**Amber: lo que no me había atrevido hacer Rach, Dios… es obvio que me gustas mucho, no paro de lanzarte indirectas, eres hermosa. Se rió tiernamente.**

Rachel en ese momento quería poder hilar sus ideas, pero le costaba, mientras Amber esperaba una respuesta, vio como Quinn estaba en la pista, bailando muy cerca con Marley, se acerca a su oído, la toma de la mano y se iban al baño.

Eso fue suficiente, para dejarse besar por la morenaza enfermera sexy que tenia al frente, tomándola de la cara intensifico el beso.

Pensaba para sí misma, tonta y estúpida Berry.. Creyéndole a Britt que Quinn sintió algo por mí en la secundaria, a mi.. Si tiene a esa castaña espectacular para ella.. Deja de hacerte ilusiones Berry..Quinn jamás me tomaría enserio. Siempre he sido su burla. Se olvido de todo y siguió besándose con Amber.

**-Menos mal tenias a una Dra cerca que pueda ayudarte, dijo una sonriente Marley al salir del baño, sonriéndole a Quinn. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.**

Lo que no vio Rachel es como Quinn salía del baño con una pequeña venda en una de sus manos, se había cortado el vaso mientras bailaba, por eso había pedido ayuda a Marley y fueron al baño.

Al volver, a la barra Quinn se desmorono, cuando vio a la mismísima Dra Berry, besándose apasionadamente con la enfermera Amber, solas en un rincón, con sus manos vagando por diferentes partes, en ese momento sintió como dolió..

En un momento Rachel pudo cobrar un poco de cordura y sintió como unos ojos la observaban a lo lejos, Quinn.. si aquella chica que tantas veces la insulto, con la cual discutió innumerables veces, la miraba desde la barra con una expresión entre la tristeza y la rabia, todo en milésimas de segundos vio como Marley llegaba con sus chaquetas, Rachel la observo con una expresión avergonzada, bajo la mirada, trago grueso mientras Amber seguía rozando su cara y cuello con sus labios, cuando volvió la vista a Quinn, vio como esta se iba del local junto con Marley, esta la tomaba del brazo y salían por la entrada principal.

-**Para Amber..- pero la chica seguía con sus caricias- Amber ya.. basta por favor dijo Rachel**

**-Que sucede? , pensé que lo estábamos pasando bien. Dijo la enfermera**

**-Hee, si bueno- bajo la mirada- estoy un poco bebida me siento mal.- dijo apartándose Rachel**

**Amber: entonces vámos a tu casa Rae- dijo rápidamente sin perder oportunidad**

Rachel se limito a mirarla por unos segundos y pudo ver la ilusión en la chica, había una atracción pensó Rachel, pero no era más que eso, no quería hacerle daño a Amber.

**-Será mejor que cada una se vaya a su casa, mañana tengo cosas que hacer..- no sabía como cortar la situación. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Brittany y Kurt.**

**-Si buscas a tus amigos, te diré que se fueron hace como media hora, no quisieron molestarnos dijo Amber.**

**-OK.. Entonces tomaré un taxi dijo Rachel**

Amber entendió a la perfección, Rachel la estaba evitando por lo que cedió.

**Amber: pues vamos.- dijo rendida.**

Caminaron a la salida, estaba bastante concurrida la Avda a esas horas, los locales normalmente cerraban mas tarde.

-**Tomamos taxi juntas? Te paso a dejar a tu departamento y vuelvo al mío- sin duda Amber no perdía la esperanza.**

**-Creo que será mejor que tomemos taxis por separado Am, no es necesario que pases a dejarme dijo una incómoda Rachel.**

**Amber: Rachel, lo que menos quiero es que cambies tu forma de ser conmigo- la miro con ojos dulces acercándose.**

Rachel sonrió, de verdad apreciaba a la chica**- tranquila ya hablaremos con calma dijo Rachel- la abrazo y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.**

Rachel hizo parar un taxi y se subió, mientras comenzaba lentamente avanzar pensaba en como se había equivocado, sin dudas el alcohol actuó por ella, de no ser así dudaba haber respondido los besos de Amber, ella sabía bien que lo que potencio esa actitud es ver tan acaramelada a Quinn con la Dra Rose, porque debía ser así? Porque todo tenía que ser así pensaba- suspiro- en ese momento cuando había avanzando 1 cuadra doblando un semáforo, vio a una rubia agachada mirando su auto, era ella, era Quinn Fabray, a las tantas de la madrugada en una avenida poco concurrida, con un hermoso vestido y su auto detenido.

**Deténgase por favor! Le dijo al taxista.-** El taxista se detuvo, no espero el cambio y corrió rápidamente sin dudarlo hasta Quinn. Se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca, no había pensando en que lo más probable es que Quinn ni siquiera quiera verla después de todo lo sucedido, pero lo iba a intentar..

-**Quinn? Le dijo al llegar a medio metro de ella.**

Quinn estaba agachada mirando la rueda de su lujoso Volvo, decía improperios para si misma cuando escucho la voz de Rachel.

**-Que haces aquí? Dijo una claramente molesta Quinn.**

**Rachel: iba en el taxi y he visto como estabas detenida aquí con tu auto, pensé que te había pasado algo. Estas bien?- dijo tan rápido como pudo. Que te paso en la mano?- acababa de notarlo.**

**Quinn: pensé que habías dejado expreso que solo podíamos hablar del ámbito académico- se cruzo de brazos- creo que esta salida ni mi auto se incluyen en eso o me equivoco?- se notaba dolor en sus palabras.**

**Rachel: hey, se lo que dije- se agacho con la mirada hacia abajo- Pero esto parece importante, ¡! Estas en medio de una avenida poco transitada, con un vestido cortísimo y sin ayuda o al menos eso parece, no conoces NY, déjame ayudarte- la miro suplicante.**

Quinn se calmo un poco**- Mira se pincho la rueda, no se cambiarla así que he llamado a la grúa pero no contestan, intente con Santana pero me suena apagado, al parecer se fue con alguien del club- dijo exasperada. Y la mano, bueno me corte con un vaso mientras bailaba, fue algo pequeño pero sangraba, por lo que Marley me ayudo a curarlo- dijo mirando fijamente a Rachel.**

- **Ohh!.. se acerco mas queriendo tocarla, queriendo ser ella quien curara esa herida.** -**Yo puedo cambiarla, dijo segura y feliz Rachel. Sin duda la aclaración del porque fue al baño con Marley, la había alegrado. **

**-Tú? Dijo una impresionada Quinn- perdone Dra Berry pero no creo que Ud sepa como cambiar una rueda.. y menos con ese vestido- le dijo mirándola detalladamente desde arriba hacia abajo, levantando su ceja.**

-**Veo que no recuerdas que fui parte del equipo de Futbol del instituto cuando nadie quería jugar, sin duda puedo hacer cosas de chicos, no me infravalores Quinn- dijo coquetamente sacándose la chaqueta para acercarse a ella y pasársela.**

Quinn hizo una leve mueca de sonrisa, claro que recordaba aquello.**- Esta bien, pero no quiero meterte en problemas con tu novia por estarme ayudando a mi-** acoto tratando de averiguar que había sido de la enfermera que le tenía la lengua hasta el esófago, recordaba la imagen y se le revolvía el estomago.

Rachel sonrió pero prefirió no decir nada, prefirió sacar un poco de provecho de eso y solo no le respondió, cambio de tema.

**-Donde tienes las herramientas?- dijo sonriéndole con las manos en su cintura.**

-**Todo está aquí en la cajuela, pero enserio Rachel, además te mancharas, esperemos que conteste la grúa.**

**-Déjamelo a mí Quinn.**

Después de 1 hora, una Rachel sudada con su cara llena de grasa de las ruedas y con un vestido Marquesa totalmente manchado por la labor de mecánica, terminaba su intervención automotriz.

**-Listo! Jadeo cansada- me demore un poco mas por que no podía acomodarla bien, pero aplique un pequeño empuje y finalmente funciono- dijo sonriente.**

Quinn estaba impactada, la Dra Berry y Rachel Berry, eran dos personas diferentes, Alter egos , no sabía! Pero definitivamente, las cosas fuera del hospital se distendían. El hecho de ayudarle en plena madrugada a cambiar la rueda de su automóvil, estropeando todo su hermoso vestido Marquesa era totalmente valorable.

**-Dios Rachel, de veras lo hiciste!- se rió**

**-Lo dudabas? Te dije que podía, hago cirugías casi imposibles, obvio que puedo con una rueda- se secaba el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo.- reía**

**Que sexy….. pensó Quinn. Bueno lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte a casa.-** ladeo su cabeza esperando respuesta.

**Rachel: eso lo acepto, estoy agotada.**

Sin mas subieron al auto, después de que Rachel le dio las indicaciones Quinn hablo.

-**Vivimos cerca, la residencia esta a pasos de aquí.- mientras miraba la carretera.**

-**Si lo se Quinn, por lo mismo vivo acá, se me hace más fácil venir al hospital.**

**Quinn: Rachel….- no sabía cómo comenzar- silencio**

**Rachel: si?- se sentía como adolescente al lado de Quinn**

**Quinn: Realmente muchas gracias por cómo me ayudaste hoy, después de lo que paso el otro día de la última persona que hubiese esperado esto es de ti, me comporte como una idiota- hizo una mueca.**

Rachel iba hablar pero Quinn la detuvo, habían llegado a la casa de Rachel.

-**Escucha Rachel, me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café mañana, como una forma de agradecerte lo del auto… y bueno.. Creo que deberíamos hablar, no crees? No creo que sea bueno que estemos siempre paliando.-** a Quinn le sudaban las manos.

Rachel después de estar en silencio unos segundos y pensarlo, le sonrió **– pienso lo mismo Quinn dijo- creo que no podemos seguir así, pero mañana no puedo. Hizo un puchero. Que te parece el domingo?**

Adorable pensó Quinn. -** cla.. Claro.. Claro dijo nerviosa. Paso por ti a las 10?**

**Rachel: estaré esperando.. Dijo susurrando. En ese momento se saco el cinturón, se acercó a Quinn, se miraron profundamente, ambas sonrieron y Rachel le dio un beso un poco mas prolongado en la cara, al igual que cuando Quinn se lo dio en el hospital, la primera vez que se enfrentaron.**

**-Buenas noches Dra Fabray- maneje con cuidado- guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta.**

Quinn la vio caminar de forma decidida cerrando la puerta de su casa, ni con ese vestido todo manchado podía verse mal, se veía hermosa.

-Ok Quinn… penso para ella, estas confundida, no es para menos, primero la vez besándose con esa enfermera y después es tu heroína con tu automóvil.. Me desconciertas Rachel Berry, no sé qué pensar.. No sé qué me pasa contigo, pero definitivamente, lo averiguare.. y así dio contacto y partió camino hacia su departamento, sin duda esa noche soñaría con la Dra Berry en su vestido blanco Marquesa y sus grandes dotes de mecánica.. Sexy.

**Aquí el capitulo 4. Me disculpo por cualquier falta y por si algo no se entiende, pueden escribirme sin problema, siempre con respeto por supuesto. Es difícil dar en el gusto a todos. Es Faberry !**

**Agradezco los Review ! me alientan a escribir mas y sin duda para lo que se viene los necesitare. **

**Un abrazo**

_**Riley**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Capitulo 5**

**Día sábado departamento Quinn**

**Buenos días rubia-** aparecía una casi desnuda Santana en la cocina

**Quinn: Dios, podrías vestirte un poco al menos antes de venir aquí- se mofo**

S**antana: desde cuando tan pudorosa? Ya no te acuerdas que lo conoces completo- se rio**

**Quinn: ya ya ya.. Me ha quedado claro- movió su cabeza en reprobación- si duda Santana nunca cambiaria. Hace años en la boda del Señor Shue se habían acostado, claro que sólo lo sabían ellas, para Quinn fue su primera experiencia con una mujer y lo mejor es que su relación nunca cambio en lo absoluto, seguían siendo hermanas.**

**Santana: por cierto que mierda te paso en la mano?- dijo con la boca llena de tocino y huevo.**

**Quinn: anoche me corte con el borde de un vaso, Marley me ayudo a curarla, menos mal había un botequín en ese antro- comentaba mientras seguía leyendo desde su celular**

**Marley…. Mmm son bastante cercanas últimamente no- dijo Santana**

**Quinn: pues si, es simpática la verdad es que me agrada bastante.- dijo sin más**

**Santana: Y también es bastante guapa no?, no creas que no te he visto como sacas tu artillería con ella.**

Con cara de ofendida en broma Quinn respondió- **No se de que me hablas- se rio- no.. Hablando enserio, solo es una buena colega, sabe bastante, estudiaremos juntas para los certámenes.**

**Santana: y está bien buena, además siempre está al pendiente de lo que haces tú- sonrió malévolamente.**

**Quinn: como sea Satan, porque no me cuentas mejor con quien te fuiste anoche?-la miro por sobre su taza **

**Santana: ufff.. Ya sabes, cosas de una noche Q! fuimos a su departamento y tuve sexo salvaje.**

**Quinn: Ok.. ok entendí, no quiero detallas Santana.**

**Santana: eso te hace falta a ti! Esta muy seria últimamente, después de Sarah no sales casi nunca Q. A todo esto Marley solo te curo la mano anoche o algo más?- se rio**

**Quinn: ayer fue todo muy extraño San- corrió su café y se animo a contarle a su amiga**

**Santana: porque?.- yo te vi de lo más feliz**

**Quinn: Claro por qué estabas borracha, veías lo que querías- puso en blanco los ojos.**

**Santana: bueno vas a contarme de una maldita vez o no rubia**

**Quinn: ayer compartí bastante con Marley, es una chica muy dulce, estaba al pendiente de mí, me iba a buscar los tragos, se preocupaba que no me empujen..**

**Santana rodo los ojos- Q! cuéntame algo que no sea obvio..**

**-Berry estaba anoche Santana, en el Cotton. Dijo Quinn.**

**Santana: no puede ser! – abrió los ojos- pero como es que no la vi? Estaba sola? Estaba Britt?- dijo sin respirar**

**Quinn: puedes calmarte?-bufo. No estaba sola andaba con esa enfermera de la unidad Amber- dijo en tono despectivo- si estaba Britt, pero no me acerque.**

**Santana: porque, que paso? Porque no me avisaste? Sabes que quiero verla- dijo con melancolía.**

Si bien Santana y Britt terminaron en buenos términos y Santana siempre tenia conquistas varias, reconocía que el amor que sintió con Brittany era especial y único, quería verla hace mucho tiempo, ahora en NY sabia que quizá se podía dar.

**Quinn: lo siento san, solo me enfoque en lo que vi- movió el labio**

**Santana: no me digas… por tu cara y el tono celoso..**

**Quinn: Vi a Rachel besándose con Amber y no un beso cualquiera, prácticamente se comían ahí mismo.**

**Santana: Quien lo diría ah?- rio- La enana se lo tenía bien guardado- decía pensativa- igual es mi ídolo comerse semejante Bombom, aunque Berry está igual de bien, tiene unas piernas para perderse.- se rio- pero desde cuando Rupaul es Gay?**

**Quinn: no lo sé, no se nada la verdad- suspiro**

**Santana: hey que pasa? yo siempre bromeo pero al parecer de verdad te gusta la enana. **

**Quinn: no lo se Santana, pero después me fui y quede detenida con el auto porque se me pincho una rueda.. Adivina quien llego a mi rescate- sonrió**

**Santana: la mismísima Dra Berry?- dio un mordisco a su tostada.**

**Quinn: sii.. y no fue ni la sombra de lo que es en el hospital, fue muy amable y ella misma cambio la rueda, puedes creerlo? Como alguien tan pequeño puede hacer eso-pregunto en voz alta mas para si misma mientras sonreía al recordarlo- se mancho todo el vestido precioso que llevaba- fue muy tierna, a pesar de la discusión del otro día.**

**Santana: haber punto 1, esa discusión tu tuviste la culpa, deberías disculparte y numero 2 Quinn, Dios vomitas corazones ¡! Te vieras la cara que pones al hablar de ella, porque no haces algo?**

**Quinn: te recuerdo que se besaba con Amber anoche? A todo esto esta demás decirte que esto no sale de aquí.**

**Santana puso los ojos en blanco- cuando no ha sido asi?, lo se tranquila.**

**Quinn: bueno en todo caso la invite a salir, a tomarnos un café mejor dicho, mañana- sonrió**

**Santana: menos mal aceleras algo ese paso de tortuga-se rio.- es lo que debes hacer ¡! Y despierta rubia, mira que esa enfermera por mas buena que este, no tiene nada que envidiarte- guiño su ojo- levantándose de la mesa- me voy querida amiga, tengo turno.**

**Quinn: Ok te veo, Satan- rio- ahh ¡! Puedes llevarte los apuntes de alteraciones cardiacas que me pediste, ya lo estudie.- le saco la lengua.**

**Santana: tan aburrida Fabray- se rio- Gracias Q.**

La tarde paso tranquilamente, Quinn tenía libre el fin de semana por que había asistido todos los días de la semana pasada y había hecho dos turnos extras, por lo que supo Rachel estaba en el hospital haciendo ronda en Urgencia, Santana le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que Rachel estaba allá y que la había saludado amablemente.

Quinn se dedico a estudiar las últimas clases de la Dra Scott, busco información de su último estudio y leyó los últimos informes de sus pacientes, quería llegar lo más preparada el lunes ya que al parecer comenzaría a tener pasantía con Rachel. Después de eso salió a trotar cerca, como siempre que hacia su circuito, volvió a su departamento, se tomo una relajante ducha y reviso su teléfono. Un mensaje de texto

_-__** Que tal el día de descanso Dra Fabray?**_

**_Quinn : Quien es y cómo tiene mi numero?_**

**_-Pensé que si saldremos a tomar un café mañana, sería bueno tener tu número. Rachel_**

**Quinn sonrió deliberadamente.**

**_Quinn: esto podría verse como acoso Berry.. . Q_**

**_Rachel: define acoso. R_**

**Quinn se rio, comenzaba a sentir mas distendida a Rachel, esperaba que sea asi también en el hospital**

**_Quinn: mejor lo dejamos ahí, que tal el turno?_**

**_Rachel: tranquilo aunque con un poco de hambre :(. R_**

**_Quinn: mañana te paso a buscar y te alimento_**_**:)**__**. Q**_

**_Rachel: no lo he olvidado, te dejo me llaman a sala. Anota mi número. Un beso. R_**

**_Quinn: hasta mañana Rach. Q_**

Rachel estaba en la sala de descanso cuando se encontró con Santana y se le ocurrió pedirle el teléfono de Quinn, después de las bromas de Santana y de debatirse largos minutos si mandar el mensaje o no, lo envío.. No tenía nada de malo, eran colegas, se conocen hace años, solo era el numero de teléfono.

Ahora después de esa pequeña y cordial conversación, tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

**-Espero que esa sonrisa tenga algo que ver conmigo..-** entraba Amber a buscar una taza de café

**Rachel: Hola, que tal.. Dijo muy tímida.**

**Amber: pensé que hoy no tenías turno.-dijo tímida**

**Rachel: pensaba lo mismo- sonrió- era incomodo, no sabía a dónde mirar, Rachel comenzó a hojear unos papeles.**

**Amber: Rae, no crees que debemos hablar de lo que paso? dijo seria.**

**Rachel: Amber, fue algo del momento un impulso...- dijo incomoda y en voz baja- no quería que nadie oiga la conversación.**

**Amber: mira Rach, sea lo que sea, creo que merece una conversación, fuera de acá.- no crees?**

**Rachel: tienes razón, pero mañana no puedo.**

**Amber se acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió- Te llamare y nos ponemos de acuerdo. Cuídate Rach.- salió de la sala de descanso.**

**Que voy hacer ahora?- suspiro…**

_-Sonaba por el alto parlante: "Dra Berry a pediatría- Dra Berry a Pediatría"- sin más, salió. _

**Domingo 10:00 am Nueva York**

Quinn llegaba en su hermoso auto afuera de la casa de Rachel, exquisitamente puntual, como le gustaba a la morena. Se vistió cómodamente para una salida de domingo, llevaba unos pantalones color oscuro, con una blusa blanca que dejaba ver su ropa interior negra, como siempre se delineo negro los ojos, lo que hacía lucir sus ojos color verde mucho más intenso.

En ese momento, mientras Quinn se desabrochaba el cinturón, vio a Rachel salir de su casa, se veía muy casual, pantalones blancos ajustados, con tacos negros a juego y una simple camiseta negra y una chequeta de cuero.

**-Hola, llegaba Rachel sonriendo.**

Quinn le abría desde adentro**- Hola Rachel, como estas? Vamos entra- sonrió**

Dentro del auto, Quinn se acerco y le dio un beso en la cara. Rachel sonrió.

**Quinn: y bien a donde vamos?**

**Rachel: como que a donde? Tú me invitaste- se rio**

**Quinn: si pero la que conoce NY eres tú, así que dime donde te gustaría ir.**

**Rachel: bien, vamos a un sitio que me encanta, tienen los mejores desayunos. Dobla a la izquierda en la segunda esquina.**

Así emprendieron marcha, mientras Quinn manejaba, Rachel le conversaba cosas triviales, le comentaba como no le gustaba manejar, pero que cuando era necesario lo hacía, la rubia le comentaba cuanto amaba manejar, aunque en Boston era muy diferente.

Llegaron al local, estaba ambientado en el teatro, con muchos cuadros y escrituras en sus paredes, había un cuadro de la avenida Brodway, se veía tranquilo.. a Quinn le agrado ver que Rachel seguía con los mismos gustos.

**Veo que hay cosas que no cambian- dijo Quinn**

**Rachel: pues si.. Brodway siempre será mi amor platónico.- sonrió**

**Quinn: y por qué no seguiste tu sueño?- le pregunto mientras veía el menú**

**Rachel: digamos que..Si es algo que me apasionaba, me apasiona aun, pero la medicina es mi vocación.**

**Quinn: y como te decidiste?**

**Rachel: ese verano del último año, me fui a trabajar como voluntaria en una aldea de niños, ahí me di cuenta de que podría ayudar mucho más, me va bien con los niños, Pediatría es una de mis unidades preferidas- sonrió.**

**Quinn se rio.**

**Rachel: de que te ríes?- se tentó**

**Quinn: bueno que enserio no me lo hubiese imaginado antes… eras un tanto.. Como decirlo? Preocupada de ti… y solo de ti- ajjaja**

**Rachel levanto su ceja, egocéntrica, dilo- rio**

**Quinn: si, egocéntrica, pero siempre supiste ayudar a los demás de igual forma- la miro profundo- entiendo tu amor por la medicina- sonrió- Pediatría también es mi unidad preferida.**

Rachel sonrió, se imaginaba a la rubia con niños. **-Y como lo descubriste?.. lo de medicina? Dijo**

En ese momento llegaba la camarera a tomarles los pedidos, pidieron café, bollitos, pastel, zumo de naranja y frutas. La camarera se fue dejándolas solas nuevamente.

**Quinn: Beth. – sonrió.**

**Rachel: cómo? Dijo perpleja.**

**Quinn: después que Salí de la secundaria, me di cuenta de muchas cosas Rachel, no digo que dar en adopción a Beth fue la peor decisión, porque no podía cuidarla, no tenia el dinero, mis padres me dieron la espalda, pero ese sentimiento de amor..- se emociono- me hizo pensar que quería hacer el resto de mi vida, pensé que como no podría darle ese amor a Beth, lo haría con el prójimo, cada vez que trato a un niño veo a Beth, siempre trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, de lograrlo.. y por eso lo del equipo de trasplante.. he visto morir a muchos pequeños- dijo apenada. Beth hace que quiera ser mejor persona, mejor doctora- sonrió melancólicamente.**

**Rachel: vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.. Suspiro.- Realmente Quinn estaba diferente pensó.**

**Quinn: que..? Quinn Fabray tiene corazón?- rio. Lo sé, pero te lo dije, soy muy distinta a la Cheerio del instituto.**

Rachel la miraba intensamente y volvió en si. **-Pues así veo Dra Fabray. Vamos come, después dirás que en las citas conmigo pasas hambre- bromeo, dándose cuenta de inmediato del error, diciendo cita.**

Quinn noto el nerviosismo de Rachel**- No sabia que esto era una cita.- dijo acomodándose en la silla y riéndose- De saberlo me hubiese arreglado un poco mas- se apeno**

**Rachel sonrio- que hablas Quinn, estas perfecta.**

**Quinn: basta de hablar de mi, mejor cuéntame de ti.. Como es que la gran Rachel Berry, cambia NYDA por la medicina y se convierte en la exitosa cardióloga Dra Berry.?**

**Rachel: bueno como te dije, tuve ese cambio de Switch.. Estudie acá en mi querido NY en NYU, intensamente fui la mejor de mi promoción, termine medicina general y de inmediato me especialice en cardiología, después cuando comencé a trabajar me ofrecieron la beca, donde saque excelentes calificaciones- dijo con su tono ególatra y bueno como ya vez, poco después me ofrecieron ser jefa del equipo de trasplante y además dictar cátedras en NYU.- dijo como quitándole importancia.**

**Quinn: wau, eso es lo que llamaría un buen resumen-dijo probando un trozo de su tarta de chocolate. Parece que eres buena en todo lo que haces y también suena a que no as tenido un respiro en mucho tiempo-acoto**

**Rachel: la verdad es que no mucho, me he dedicado 100% a la medicina, y tu?-tomaba de su zumo**

**Quinn: yo también me gradué con honores en la Universidad de Boston, pero como internista. Estudiamos junto a San, para ella también fue una sorpresa verme ahí, no le dije a nadie que aplique a medicina en Boston, derrepente llegue a ser su compañera de residencia, fue toda una sorpresa. Hace poco me ofrecieron esta beca a mí y a San. En verdad lo valoro mucho- comento acomendándose el cabello.**

**Rachel: siento que estoy conociendo a una nueva Quinn, como si fueran dos. Recordando lo del hospital.**

**Quinn: tu no te quedas atrás Rachel,- era el momento de hablarlo- no entiendo porque me tratas así, es como que quieres exigirme mas siempre- suspiro- además perdona que te lo diga pero te comportaste bastante pesada el día que llegamos.**

**Rachel: puede ser un poco.. si, pero tu no te quedas atrás, Dios eres tan prepotente a veces y no te das cuenta ! crees siempre tener la razón dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, de desesperación.**

Quinn rio-** Rachel, la intensa eres tu y no te das cuenta, pero bueno tengo claro el lugar que me corresponde. Yo te invite porque además de agradecerte por lo de anoche-carraspeo evitando tocar el tema de Amber- quiero pedirte disculpas dijo. Me he comportado como idiota estas 3 semanas, bueno me as dado motivos- dijo levantando el dedo- pero el día de la ronda.. con el señor Brown, reconozco que no fue la forma de decirte mi discrepancia contigo Rach, después de todo, sigues siendo mi profesora tutora en la beca y yo una becada que busca aprobar.**

Rachel se quedo mirándola por un momento.. y suspiro. Tomo aire, alejo la taza vacía de lo poco que quedaba de desayuno y hablo. **-Yo tampoco soy un ejemplo Quinn, también he hecho el loco contigo.. Pero es que también te pasas- lo del paciente enserio me dejo mal. No pude actuar de otra manera.- comento apenada. No sé qué me pasa contigo- dijo nerviosa- es como si sacaras lo malo de mi y me conviertes en la bruja.-rio De seguro todos piensan que soy la mala- dijo triste**

**Quinn: hey- le tomo la mano- nadie te ve así, bueno un poco puede ser- rio- pero todos te admiran y aspiran a ser como tú, créeme. – Además.. Nadie tiene una profesora tan sexy, bromeo.**

Rachel miraba las manos unidas nerviosa, se sentía bien pensaba, como sería si siempre fuese así con Quinn. Como seria imaginarse ir más allá..**- Prometo que bajare la intensidad en el hospital, dijo Rachel. Lo siento.-Quinn, asintió sonriente. **

**-Leí una de tus publicaciones- comento Quinn- es interesante lo que planteas de esas inmunoglobulinas para nuevos tratamientos.-**Seguían tomadas de la mano.. Aun estaban en el café, sin darse cuenta estaban muy cerca conversando, si que hubiese necesidad de estarlo. Seguían la conversación amena, sin darse cuenta que seguían de la mano, salía natural..

**-Bueno, creo que existen esas inmunoglobulinas en alta cantidad, si se potencian.. –se detuvo- pero no hablemos de trabajo te parece- dijo mordiéndose el labio- quería saber si tu querrías no se un día de estos..**

En ese momento el teléfono de Quinn suena- lo mira y reconoce el numero de Sarah, nunca podían hablar porque cualquiera de las dos estaba en turno.

**-Me disculpas un segundo?- dijo roja como tomate**

**Rachel lo noto, claro atiende- dijo algo molesta**

Quinn se acerco mas al ventanal alejandose de Rachel y respondió.

**_Sarah: cariño, al fin contestas. Como esta mi chica? Tan ocupada has estado?_**

**_Quinn: ohhh si un poco, como estas tu ? Respondió contenta.- extrañaba las locuras de Sarah, su ex novia, tenían una buena relación, se volvieron amigas, desde hacía tiempo._**

**_Sarah: ohh muy bien trabajando ya sabes, como te ha ido con la beca? Dicen que es mounstrosa. Te extraño en Boston dijo apenada._**

**Rachel ladeaba el cuello lo que más podía para que su oreja este lo más cerca posible de la conversación telefónica.**

_**Quinn: Lo es, -rio- yo también te extraño dijo sincera, ahora no puedo hablar mucho.. Te veré pronto? Extraño verte! Aquí no es lo mismo,**__**extraño Boston.**_

**_Sarah: me veras más pronto de lo que crees cielo, te dejo un abrazo- ciao_**

**_Quinn: te quiero, un beso para ti Sarah. Sonrió y corto._**

Quinn volvía a la mesa y veía como Rachel había pagando la cuenta, desde que escucho aquel _"también te extraño" _había decido que debía irse. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero sentía celos.. Sentía que los sentimientos se le estaban escapando respecto a Quinn. Se asusto.

**-Hey que sucede? Se supone que yo te invite..Dijo anonadada Quinn.**

**Rachel: solo adelante nuestra partida, la verdad debo irme- dijo rápidamente Rachel parándose de la mesa**

**Quinn: hey que ocurre, estas molesta? Disculpa por haber contestado, era importante.- dijo apenada**

**Rachel: no no, no estoy molesta tranquila- dijo tratando de parecer bien- es solo que me llamaron y debo irme- simulo una sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar.**

Quinn salió tras ella..** -Al menos déjame llevarte de vuelta?- Llego corriendo.**

**-No Quinn, no es necesario- pero gracias dijo Rachel lo más cariñosa que pudo. -No estaba enojada, tenia pena.**

-**Contigo siempre es lo mismo Rachel, eres cariñosa un momento, hablamos bien y después de un momento a otro, todo se viene al carajo! Se exalto.**

Rachel permanecía calmada.. Habían llegado a la esquina donde debían separarse. Miro a Quinn, con los ojos vidriosos y le dijo-** tal vez Quinn Fabray aun no aprendes a leer las señales, tal vez Quinn Fabray eres excelente para ver síntomas y signos de enfermedades, pero aun no sabes interpretar lo que te pone en frente el destino- tal vez… -se acero mas a ella mirándola a los ojos- como dije, los papeles se dieron vuelta, pero no como yo pensaba- se agacho- quizá dijo sususrrando cerca- ahora soy yo la que trata de llamar tu atención y no tú la mía como en el instituto. – Dios como sabe eso, pensó Quinn- Rachel se acerco y la beso en la mejilla..La miro con tristeza. Sin más se alejo calle abajo..**

**-Rachel… susurro Quinn. -Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Dijo Quinn para sí misma.**

**Aqui actualizando nuevamente. Primero que todo agradezco Review y sus mensajes internos, me animan a escribir mas esta hermosa historia.**

**Respondiendo algunas cosas, consultaron si tendra Brittana, no lo he decidido aun.. puede que si, pero el tema central es Faberry. Tambien pidierón que no tenga mucho drama, mis queridos lectores, que es una historia sin un poco de drama?, acaso la vida es plana y lineal todo el tiempo? Pues no, las cosas toman tiempo, requieren procesos, las cosas jamas son de un día para otro. Que aburrido seria que todo suceda rapidamente no creen?, paciencia. Todo llegará, pero hay inseguridades y siempre hay EXS jajajaja. Este capitulo tenía que ser así.**

**No me queria alargar, espero tengan buena semana, por que mi día comenzó un tanto feo :(**

**Besos**

**Ryley**


	6. Chapter 6

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia es ficticia.**

**Capitulo 6.**

Había pasado una semana y media, desde aquella salida en la cafetería, las clases de la beca se volvían mas intensas, tenían trabajos que entregar además de cubrir muchos turnos. Rachel cumplió su palabra y realmente había bajado la intensidad con Quinn en el hospital, pero no habían tenido mayor acercamiento, uno por que los turnos no le coincidían y dos porque hablaban solo de trabajo o estudios en el poco tiempo que había en el hospital, para Rachel era frustrante.. comenzaba a darse cuenta que sentía algo mas allá de una amistad por Quinn, de hecho quizá siempre fue más que una amistad camuflado de admiración en el instituto, trataba de no pensar en ello, la última semana había sido dura y pretendía poder descansar, dos días al menos libres que se aproximaban.

Por otra parte Quinn lo único que quería era poder hablar más íntimamente con Rachel, pero las cosas no se habían dado, el día anterior estuvieron juntas en la reunión clínica del equipo de trasplantados, estaban viendo las prioridades de un trasplante de riñón para uno de los pacientes más complicados que tenían, sería una cirugía complicada, por lo que pensaban que la Dra Lopez podía auxiliarla, ese día Rachel y Quinn estuvieron bastante de acuerdo en las decisiones, medicamentos y opiniones, se dieron muchas miradas de reojo, ya no discutían, pero ninguna se atrevió acercarse más.

**En la biblioteca NYU:**

**Estoy exhausta- dijo Marley tirándose en la silla.**

**Y yo- dijo una ojerosa Quinn**

**Marley: no se dé que te quejas, siempre te va bien Quinn- se rio**

**Quinn: bueno no me quejo, si me va bien es porque me esfuerzo el doble, esta beca es muy importante, quiero ser la jefa e mi propia unidad.**

**Marley: estoy segura de que lo lograras- dijo tomándole la mano de manera amistosa.**

Eran las 2 de la tarde, estaban estudiando en la biblioteca desde las 9:00 am, no habían comido, era hora del almuerzo.

**-Que te parece si vamos almorzar? Cerca de aquí hay un lugar muy bueno de comida italiana. Dijo Quinn.**

**Marley: al fin lo dices! Tengo mucha hambre, vamos- sonrió**

**Quinn: no sé donde metes tanta comida Marley.**

**Marley: yo tampoco- rieron**

Caminaron unas cuadras al italiano, mientras hablaban de música, Quinn le contaba que uno de sus grupos parecidos es The Naked and famous, Marley le contaba que le encantaba al igual que The Temper Trap, coincidían bastante en gustos musicales.

En aquel momento que van ingresando al lugar, se encuentra de cara que Rachel está sentada con su maletín al lado junto a Amber, hablaban enérgicamente-** que novedad pensó molesta,** pensó en irse pero sería muy notorio.

Rachel acababa de salir de cátedras de NYU, por la insistencia de Amber en que debían hablar del tema y no postergarlo mas, acepto la invitación, simplemente quería dejarle en claro que lo que había sucedido solo había sido un impulso, no quería hacerla sentir mal. Amber era una buena persona, se conocían hacia tiempo. Ya habían hecho el pedido, por lo que se excuso para ir al baño a refrescarse, cuando iba caminando, noto una cabellera rubia conocida sentada junto a la Dra Rose, su corazón se detuvo o eso sintió ella... la Dra Rose la vio, pero no dijo nada solo la vio pasar. **Rachel llego al baño y pensó- basta Rachel ¡! Te comportas como una adolescente.. Basta de huir.- dijo decidida.** Camino nuevamente a su mesa pasando al lado de ellas, dejando una Stella de perfume que Quinn reconoció, el perfume de Rachel, Versace.. Inconfundible, desde las últimas semanas era como su radar. La Dra Berry estaba con un vestido entero gris y tacos a juego, se veía increíble.

Rachel tomo asiento y se cruzo de piernas, largas e interminables piernas morenas- pensó Quinn

**Hey, te estoy hablando-dijo insistente Marley.**

**Quinn: disculpa, me metí en mi mundo- dijo acalorada**

**Marley: te decía si viste pasar a la Dra Berry**

**Quinn se aclaro la garganta- eh no.. No sabía que estaba acá- disimulando**

**Marley: esta con Amber, siempre se les ve juntas.. Es raro no crees?**

**Quinn: que tiene de raro?- dijo molesta- trabajan juntas es obvio.**

**Marley: no se.. se me hace que hay algo mas..**

**Quinn: Como sea, ordenamos?- dijo rápidamente- quería irse lo antes posible.**

Pidieron Canelonis con relleno de ricota para Marley, Quinn solo pidió ensalada cesar. Mientras almorzaban, tanto Rachel como Quinn se miraban cada vez que podían, disimuladamente de sus compañeras de almuerzo. Quinn seguía descolocada por el último encuentro con Rachel, lo que le dijo la dejo muchas cosas, se planteo que sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos, pero ahora que veía nuevamente a Rachel con Amber todo se iba al diablo, adiós entendimiento, adiós lógica.

-**Bueno tú dirás- dijo Rachel- mientras comía un bocadillo**

**Amber: quiero que hablemos claro Rachel.. Lo que paso en el Cotton.. Para mí fue importante**

**Rachel: Amber, mira... Somos adultas... Tu sabes que las cosas son o no son reciprocas, tu eres una gran amiga pero sólo eso- la miro apenada.**

**Amber: enserio soy solo eso?- dijo molesta**

**Rachel: si me hablas sobre si puede haber algo más que amistad, te digo muy sinceramente que no- bebió agua- Rachel le dolía tener que ser así de franca, pero debía hacerlo por el cariño que le tenía a la enfermera, no quería mentir.**

**Amber: pues entonces explícame porque me besaste?, ósea te di el beso y me lo devolviste.**

**Rachel: bueno el alcohol tuvo mucho que ver am, tú eres muy guapa además, estabas ahí insinuándote. Por favor no lo tomes a mal, pero fue un error.-lamento**

**No puedo creerlo, dijo enojada Amber- Ósea que solo fue un calentón Rachel? Te creía más sensata- dijo escupiendo sus palabras.**

**-Haber por favor no te extra limites con tus palabras ¡! Aquí nadie obligo a nadie, fue algo del momento. Entiéndelo- la miro suplicante. Rachel no quería perder su amistad**

**-Tu no entiendes Rae… tu me gustas mucho.. Hace bastante tiempo y cuando por fin me atrevo, sales con esto, explico la enfermera**.

**-Los sentimientos no siempre son correspondidos Amber- le sobo el brazo- en ese momento Quinn no había perdido los movimientos de ambas, se notaba que estaban algo alteradas, parecía una ruptura, Rachel con cara de culpable y Amber con cara de no poder creerlo.**

**Rachel: podemos ser amigas? La miro nerviosa.**

**Amber: dame tiempo Rachel, no es fácil.. Deja digerir esta información y después veremos como sigue esta "amistad"- sonrió levemente.**

**Rachel sonrió- claro que si, tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré siempre aquí.- Aseguro.**

En otra mesa del mismo Restaurante estaba una insistente Marley..-** Ya Quinn, pidamos la cuenta, tenemos que estar en el hospital en 40 minutos.**

**Quinn: hey, aun hay tiempo- disimulaba, no quería irse sin terminar de ver todo.**

**Marley: a quien tanto miras?**

**Quinn: a nadie.**

**Marley: no mientas.. No dejas de mirar hacia donde Berry.**

**Quinn: que no.- dijo enojada**

**Marley: que si ¡!- dijo molesta**

**Quinn: no te pongas pesada ya- vámonos si tanto insistes- haciendo ademan de pararse.**

**Quinn- susurro Marley, la Dra Berrry viene directo hacia acá.**

Quinn no alcanzo hacer nada, cuando una hermosa Rachel con vestido corto se puso frente a su mesa. Los ojos se le iban.

**Dra Rose, Dra Fabray.. Como se encuentran? Que coincidencia- dijo mirándolas**

**Marley: como esta Dra Berry, pues si solo pasamos almorzar antes de volver al hospital**

Quinn permanecía callada.

**Rachel: Dra Fabray como se encuentra? La miro directo, con aquellos ojos hermosos, pensó Quinn.**

**Quinn: muy bien gracias- dijo cohibida.**

**Rachel: me gustaría hablar con Ud sobre el tratamiento que está administrando a la señora Davis, podría pasar por mi oficina al terminar su turno de hoy?**

**Quinn: claro.. Claro.. Carraspeo. Ahí estaré**

**Rachel: nos vemos señoritas, que aproveche- sin más se alejo. Amber estaba en su auto esperando afuera**

**Marley: y eso que fue?- alzo su ceja.**

**Quinn: pues tu escuchaste.. Necesita.. – su colega interrumpió.**

**Marley: escuche bien lo que necesita, lo que no entiendo es por que debes pasarte a su consulta ?, porque no puede hablartelo en la ronda?- dijo notablemente molesta.**

**Quinn: No seas pesada ya. No lo sé.. será mejor que vayamos si no queremos sufrir la furia de Berry.**

**Si vamos- dijo de mala gana Marley**

La ronda de los internos ese día tocaba en el área de oncología, estuvieron el resto de la tarde con el Dr Lee, viendo pacientes con leucemia, realizaron preguntas, vieron hemogramas y Mielogramas alterados de los pacientes, actualización de tratamientos y conversaron con ellos, era muy importante la parte psicológica de cómo tratar a esos pacientes.

Santana y Quinn finalmente coincidían y se veian.

**-Rubia, casi no me acuerdo de tu cara dijo dramáticamente- llegaba abrazar a su amiga- ya no coincidimos mucho,- dijo apenada**

**Quinn: lo sé San y apenas nos vemos en el departamento- le devolvió el abrazo**

**Santana: sin contar que te la pasas con Marley estudiando….. Dejo el comentario al aire.- alzo su ceja**

**Quinn: claro que estudiamos.**

**Santana: podrías estudiar conmigo Q ¡!, soy la mejor- dijo orgullosa cruzada de brazos**

**Quinn rio- sabes que nunca podemos estudiar bien, nos distraemos hasta con las moscas que vuelan San- en ese momento la rubia se puso pálida y cerró los ojos.**

**Santana: Hey ¡! Q! que pasa?- la toma del brazo y la sienta.**

**Quinn: nada nada, no seas exagerada Santana.**

**Santana: Quinn- dijo molesta- estas mas pálida de lo normal y todos sabemos que las paredes de este hospital tienen más bronceado que tu.**

**Quinn dijo cansada, siempre tan amable- ironizo**

**Santana: almorzaste?, desde que hora no comes?**

**Quinn: si almorcé una ensalada con Marley**

**Santana: ensalada Q?, te das cuenta todo lo que haces en el día para solo haber comido una ensalada, donde está la proteína? Por Dios Quinn eres Dra ¡! Con que cara hablas con los pacientes que sigan sus dietas?- dijo molesta mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua de un expendedor.**

**Quinn: deja de ser tan intensa y deja de gritar, haces que mi cabeza duela más..**

**Santana: cállate, te llevare a casa.- dijo tajante**

**Quinn: no puedo, debo ir donde Rachel, me pidió pasar a su despacho para hablarme algo de la Señora Davis con su tratamiento.- Quinn no termino de hablar cuando vio que Rachel se despedía de su ronda de internos, acercándose a ellas.**

**Santana dijo, Rachel por favor, podrías decirle a esta cabeza dura que vaya a casa, mira lo pálida que esta y solo ha comido ensalada en todo el dia, casi se desmayo.**

**Rachel se apresuro y se acerco con cara preocupada- Quinn estas bien? La tomo del hombro**.

**Quinn: por favor, cuál de las dos es peor?- estoy bien. Iba ahora a tu despacho.**

**Rachel: claro que iremos, pero te tomare la presión ahí mismo, estas muy pálida.**

Quinn no protesto mas y se dejo llevar-** Santana acoto- te dejo en buenas manos Q. Estaré en pabellón cualquier cosa.- se alejo con sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal blanco.**

Rachel camino lentamente con ella,. Hasta llegar a su consulta.

**Súbete a la camilla Quinn.- dijo Rachel.**

**Quinn: enserio?- por favor estoy bien.- dijo molesta**

**Rachel: que te subas a la camilla ahora Quinn, no te estoy preguntando.- dijo seria**

Quinn se subió y vio como Rachel acomodo el aparato de presión en su brazo y comenzó a insuflar- Quinn la miraba atenta mientras Rachel ponía atención a la bolita de mercurio como bajaba del equipo. Rachel se saco el fonendo del oído y la miro seria.

**-Que no te pasa nada?- Quinn tienes 90/60 de presión. No se como estas parada. Te estas sobre exigiendo demasiado? Comiste bien hoy? Dijo rápidamente Rachel.**

**Quinn: me exijo lo que debo exigirme Rachel, la beca es dura, estudiamos mucho.**

**Rachel: si pero tu vives aquí en el hospital, turno que te piden cubrir lo haces- no es sano Quinn- hablo preocupada.**

**Quinn: bien puedo irme?**

**Rachel: estás loca.- dijo enojada, Sácate el delantal y la blusa por favor.**

**Quinn: qué?- ni hablar**

**Rachel: vas a protestar por todo lo que diga! Dios que paciencia contigo- bufo**

**Quinn: yaya.. ok. Quinn se saco el delantal y la blusa con la mayor vergüenza que podía tener**.

Rachel tratada de hacer otras cosas para no incomodarla. Cuando se acerco, pudo notar sus abdominales marcados en su perfecto abdomen- esto será difícil pensó- se profesional Berry. Se acercó y puso el fonendo**.- Respira hondo dijo, bien otra vez, otra vez, otra vez..** Cambiando el aparato a la espalda. Tenían su cara muy cerca.. Podían verse las pupilas de ambas dilatadas, Quinn la miraba con una leve sonrisa.**- Estas agitada- comento Rachel- estas nerviosa?-** sonrió

Quinn movio la cabeza en negativa**.- sólo cansada dijo.**

**Tiéndete por favor Quinn- dijo Rachel**

Quinn se tendió y Rachel comenzó a auscultar por el borde del sostén de Quinn, un hermoso sostén negro de encaje que le quedaba a la perfección, Rachel no sabía cómo tenia autocontrol.

Quinn seguía agitada.

**Debes relajarte- dijo Rachel**

**Quinn: no me gustan las visitas al Dr.- dijo como niña pequeña.**

**Rachel: vaya.. Dra Fabray, con qué cara le pide a sus pacientes que se cuiden?- se rio. Debes estar sana tu primero.**

Después de un rato en donde Rachel sitio examinándola y consultando un par de cosas, le dijo podía vestirse.

**Te pediré un par de análisis de sangre- dijo con la cabeza agachada anotando algo en su libreta**

**Quinn: para qué? No es necesario Rach.**

**Rachel: si lo es.. Tu presión estaba muy baja, estas con las escaleras con coloración amarillenta, creo que podrías tener anemia, te estás alimentando mal al parecer, te notas con baja de peso.**

**Quinn dijo..ok. Como quieras, pero no me pidas que los haga esta semana, tengo mucho que hacer- dijo acomodándose el pelo encima de la blusa recién puesta. Mientras recibía un café que Rachel le daba rápidamente- con esto te subirá la presión y tomaras color- dijo la Dra Berry. Quinn lo recibió agradecida.**

**Rachel: Ni hablar la otra semana, yo misma te tomare la muestra, así que necesito que vengas sin comer mañana a las 8:00 am.- dijo colándose sus lentes de lectura**

Quinn, dentro de todo se alegraba de la preocupación de Rachel.. Era muy tierno de su parte preocuparse así de ella.

**-Está bien, como digas.. Eres tan intensa, dudo poder lograr que no lo hagas. Ahora entiendo el pánico de tus pacientes cuando vienen a control - rio Quinn**

**-Hey! Río Rachel.. No tienen pánico, yo solo me preocupo realmente, no hay nada peor que un Dr que atienda exprés, no crees tú?.**

**Quinn: toda la razón opino igual- dijo acabando su café.- Bien me comentaras lo de la Señora Davis finalmente?**

**Rachel: bueno…- se puso nerviosa- más bien eso fue un excusa que busque- se sonrojo. Llevas muy bien a esa paciente, finalmente has logrado que baje su glicemia, está siguiendo la dieta al pie de la letra.**

Quinn se alegro, Rachel reconocía su labor- **pues gracias Dra Berry.. Quizás poco a poco comienzo a entender las señales- dijo.**

**Rachel se acerco a su escritorio y le dijo mirándola a los ojos- eso quisiera.. Quinn- carraspeo.**

**-Bueno viendo en el estado que estas y que te has vuelto mi paciente desde este momento, aunque no es ético- sonrió- me dejarías llevarte a cenar? Pregunto Rachel**

**Quinn: vaya.. Eres una caja de sorpresas..- rio- acepto- dijo sin más. Espero me lleves a un lugar exquisito, porque si tengo hambre Berry.**

**No se hable mas dijo Rachel- te gusta la comida italiana al parecer no?- Quinn asintió- Bueno como hoy te vi comiendo ensalada en ese italiano- te llevare a uno mejor a comer pasta.**

**Quinn: Bien, entonces dejare que me sorprenda Dra.- dijo coquetamente.**

Así salieron de la consulta. Quinn se sentía algo mejor, le envió un mensaje a Santana, diciéndole que llegaría tarde y ya se sentía mejor. Quinn no había llevado el auto ese día, pero Rachel si, afuera en el estacionamiento con el letrero de "jefe unidad trasplante", estaba su flameante Jeep negro, elegante como ella. Subieron y emprendieron viaje.

En el restaurante, Rachel pidió poder elegir ella para las dos, pidió unos Raviolli rellenos con toffu, para ella un poco de vino y Quinn agua. Quinn poco a poco comenzaba a recomponerse y tomar mejor color, conversaron de anécdotas de la Universidad y los compañeros de la beca, Rachel le daba su opinión. Le hablaba de las primeras notas de los certámenes, en general no eran buenas. Le dio a Quinn varios consejos para las cátedras con otros profesores. Era tarde y debían volver. Rachel paso a dejar a Quinn a la residencia. Cuando llegaron, Rachel apago el motor y se ladeo mirando a Quinn apoyando su cabeza en el asiento.

**Quinn hizo lo mismo y hablo- Gracias Rachel por preocuparte tanto, no era necesario.. Dijo apenada. Debes tener mucho que hacer.**

**Rachel: no me lo agradezcas, lo hago porque de verdad me nace- dijo ilusionada. La miraba profundamente**

**Quinn podía sentir muy cerca su aroma- Puedo preguntarte algo? Dijo Quinn.**

**Rachel: claro, dime.**

**Quinn: he… mm.. est.. estas con Amber?- digo.. Las vi ese día en Cotton.- se ruborizo.**

Rachel sonrió, al fin Quinn despertaba.**- Se que me viste Quinn, pero no tengo nada con Amber, se que viste que nos besamos, pero fue más efecto del alcohol que otra cosa. Ella es mi amiga, ha sido difícil aclararlo- dijo avergonzada.**

**Quinn sonrió.- era la mejor noticia que podían darle.- Bueno después de besarse me imagino que debe ser difícil. No te hacia con una chica. Dijo Quinn.**

**Rachel: No me gustan las etiquetas y bueno hoy por eso mismo estábamos almorzando juntas, insistió en que conversáramos el tema, por lo que accedí y aclaramos todo, aunque ella está muy dolida, siente que jugué con ella- hizo una mueca.**

**Quinn: es lógico que pueda verlo así Rach..- de una u otra forma le daba pena Amber, se notaba babosa por Rachel..**

**-Y tu?- dijo Rachel.**

**-Yo qué?- alzo su ceja.**

**Estas… mhhmm- carraspeo- estas con alguien?**- si no fuese por la oscuridad de la noche se podría haber visto el tono rojo de su cara.

**Quinn río..- No Rach, no estoy con nadie hace bastante tiempo.**

**Vaya- dijo Rachel- pues me cuesta creerlo, acoto.**

**Quinn: porque tanto?- la miro haciéndose la ofendida.**

**Rachel: porque, se nota que la Dra Rose tiene intenciones contigo..- dijo sin mas.**

**Que observadora Dra Berry-se rio Quinn**

**-Hey! Hago rondas con Uds y no soy ciega.** Dijo defendiéndose. Levantando los hombros.

Quinn se acerco mas al asiento de Rachel.**. – Bueno- pues no, no estoy con ella, ni con Marley ni con nadie.. Pero si me gusta alguien, pero no sé si esa persona me toma en cuenta. No es reciente, a veces veo señales y mis alarmas suenan, pero después decaen.- hizo una mueca**

**Rachel se rio..- Vaya- que difícil, pero dudo que alguien pueda resistirse a Quinn Fabray, además hay señales, eso es bueno- le empujo el brazo riendo.**

**Bien- dijo Quinn riendo- Sera mejor que me vaya, debes descansar y yo también, te recuerdo que mi médico me tomara muestras para análisis mañana por la mañana.- **

-**Si y será mejor que le hagas caso en todo lo que te diga, debe ser excelente medico- bromeaba**

**Quinn: lo es créeme. Quinn comenzó a bajar del coche y se devolvió. Dándole un beso en la mejilla que duro más que los anteriores. Gracias por todo- le dijo. Comenzo a caminar, cuando decidió volver al auto, Rachel la miro extrañada. Quinn toco el vidrio para que le abra la ventana.**

**Quinn: Hey, algún consejo con esa persona que me tiene en el limbo?- flirteo Quinn**

**Rachel: mmm… si. Aprende a leer esas señales que te da.- la miro- Así podrás saber si quiere algo o no.- dijo flirteando también.**

**Quinn: y si no quiere?- dijo apenada**

**Rachel: dudo que no quiera Dra Fabray.. lo dudo..**

**/**

**Un nuevo capítulo para aquellos lectores que estan tan metidos con mi historia, les agradezco los comentarios chicas :). Sus Reviews me alimentan. **

**Espero sea de su agrado.. y no olviden, todos tiene su parte previa-media-ùltima. Esto recien comienza.**

**Cualquier cosa, me escriben.**

**Un beso.**

**Riley**


	7. Chapter 7

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia es ficticia.**

Capitulo 7

**Dos semanas después.**

**Como dije, si nos ponemos a revisar las clases, se darán cuenta que esta todo en ellas, además de la bibliografía- que está pasando?- pregunto la Dra Berry, estaba dictando su cátedra en NYU.**

**Sam: Dra Berry, no es excusa, pero esto realmente es intenso.**

**Rachel: Dr Evans por favor no más excusas, Ud apenas hace turnos, comparado con sus compañeros que hacen muchas rondas- dijo molesta, odiaba la flojera.**

**Marley: Dra Berry, si me disculpa, creo que hay cosas que no quedan claras en sus clases. Después los casos clínicos que nos preguntan no tienen nada que ver con lo que vemos.- dijo **

**Dra Berry: no sabía que estábamos en el instituto Dra Rose- dijo mofándose- pero en el caso que no entienda algo, Ud debe recurrir a la bibliografía.- Rachel estaba apoyada en su mesa, de brazos cruzados. Dejando ver sus bronceadas piernas.  
><strong>

**Marley dijo molesta - no me refiero a eso. Pero no entiendo, estudiamos con Quinn día y noche cada vez que no estamos en el hospital, no entiendo como la calificación es tan baja.**

**Rachel: Dra Rose, por favor.. no meta en sus asuntos a la Dra Fabray, con quien estudie Ud o no, no me interesa, por lo demás, la Dra Fabray tiene excelentes calificaciones en esta beca, junto con la Dra Wilde hasta el momento- dijo despectiva.**

Marley hervía de rabia, miro a Quinn, buscando apoyo moral con la mirada, ella solo esbozaba una sonrisa disimulada. Tenía la leve sospecha que Rachel estaba celosa. Y mas de una vez le había dejado entre ver que no le agradaba la Dra Rose.

Las últimas semanas se habían calmado un poco, estaban llegando menos pacientes, por lo que los turnos estaban más livianos. Quinn últimamente había tenido muchas rondas con Rachel, no sabía si era intencional o no, pero ocurría, casi nunca era con Marley también, normalmente era Santana o la Dra Wilde que acompañaban las rondas. Sospechaba que era obra de la Dra Berry organizar los turnos así. Por un lado era excelente, poco a poco Quinn y Rachel se habían acercado más, después de esas indirectas aquel día en que Quinn se sintió con la presión baja, Rachel le tomo los análisis ella misma y los llevo al laboratorio, los análisis salieron normales dentro de todo, solo con una disminución hematocrito y hemoglobina, tal como sospechaba Rachel, Quinn tenía indicios de anemia, si no se cuidaba pasaría a mas. Por lo que insistía mucho en salir a comer, decía que ahora era su paciente. Lo hacían con cuidado para que nadie pensara que Rachel tenía favoritos, por si bien era cierto Quinn tenía buenas calificaciones, jamás le había ayudado de mas.

**Rachel: bien... Antes de terminar esta cátedra, quería comentarle un par de cosas.**

**-Santana susurro a Quinn- y aquí viene- por favor que no comience con el Power Point- jajajaj**

Quinn solo se rio despacio. Marley estaba atenta, sospechaba que había algo raro entre Quinn y Rachel.

**Rachel: lo primero es que para el próximo certamen, además de trastornos de inmunidad en el paciente crítico, también agregaremos alteraciones oncológicas en pediatría, adulto y Inmunohematologia.**

Todos comentaban y se escuchaba un murmullo en la sala en desacuerdo.

**Rachel: lo siento, sé que es mucho, pero es lo que debe ser.**

**Santana: Dra Berry, el calendario dice que alteraciones oncológicas en pediatría quedaría para el próximo semestre.**

**Rachel: Dra Lopez, se que estaba estipulado. Pero algo cambio. Y eso es la última noticia que darles. Se realizara un congreso de unidades de trasplante en San Francisco, es una semana completa, en donde expondrán los mejores Dres del país y el mundo, vienen invitados de España, Inglaterra, Japón y Canada. Es una experiencia única y enriquecedora, para poder ir, hay que pertenecer ya a un equipo de trasplante, por lo que Uds no podrían.. Pero el Medical center hospital, consiguió 3 cupos para los mejores becados de nuestro programa. Es por esto que aumento la materia que entra para el próximo certamen, porque los que vayan conmigo- escucho mas murmullo- si, van conmigo y la Dra Scott, los que vayan conmigo deben ser realmente los mejores. Colegas esto será en dos meses más, por lo que les digo desde ya, que comiencen a dar su 110%.**

**Quinn: Dra Berry, cuando sabremos quienes son los elegidos?**

**Rachel: se publicara cuando estén los primeros promedios. Eso es todo Dres, los que tengan turno, los veo. Adios. Sin más Rachel salió del auditórium.**

Rachel paso al baño antes de irse al medical center.. Cuando llego a su auto, vio a una Quinn ensimismada en su teléfono apoyada en su auto esperándola.

**Rachel: que haces aquí?, sabes que no es bueno que nos vean tanto.**

**Quinn: ya se fueron todos, Santana se los llevo.- rio- Porque no me habías contado lo de San francisco?**

**Rachel: quieres que digan con razones que tengo una preferida?- alzo su ceja.**

**Quinn: claro que no jaja- no sabía que era tu preferida. Lo soy?**

**Rachel se rio con gracia- Necesitas que te lleve? Dijo Rachel.**

**Quinn: hey pero que interesada me crees, bueno si quieres llevarme acepto. No tengo turno, pero si debo ir a buscar unos apuntes a mi casillero del hospital.**

**Rachel: vamos, sube.- moviendo su cabeza**

Su relación se había vuelto más distendida y bromeaban más seguido, hubo más acercamientos pero no superaba la línea, iban lento, de a poco, habían salido a caminar un par de veces e iban seguido a comer afuera.

En el camino Rachel, comenzó a tararear una canción de Santigold, Quinn identifico de inmediato la melodía, era Im a lady feat Trouble Andrew, le encantaba,.

-**Hey, es tuya esa música? Dijo Quinn muy feliz.**

**-Pues de quien si no? Se rio Rachel- es mi MP3 conectado al reproductor del auto**

**-Te gusta Santigold? Me encanta ese tema, decía sonriente.**

**A mi también me gusta mucho, de hecho es la canción que más me gusta. **

**-Veo que tenemos bastante en común, sigues cantando? dijo Quinn.**

**Rachel: sigo teniendo mi voz Quinn- dijo con su tono Ególatra**

**Quinn: cuando te escuchare? Sonrió**

**Rachel: uy, pides mucho.. No lo sé, si te portas bien tal vez.- rio**

**-Rach.. Estaba pensando en que podríamos cenar hoy día, te apetece? Dijo Quinn rápidamente.**

**-Sabes que tengo una reunión con el Dr Muller, pero después soy libre, a donde vamos? Dijo Rachel.**

**-Quiero cocinar yo esta vez. Te invito a mi residencia. Santana esta con turno de 24- dijo riendo- estaba tan enojada por que tenia ronda con el Dr Evans boca de trucha como dice ella.**

Rachel se puso nerviosa, si bien estaban mas cercanas, siempre salían a comer o a pasear, pero no se habían invitado a sus casas, lo consideraba algo mas intimo y se le pasaban miles de cosas por su cabeza.

R**achel: claro.. ehh si, me encantaría, pero segura que Santana no vuelve?, si me encuentra ahí, me molestara de por vida.**

**Quinn: no volverá Rach, tiene que cumplir su cuota de turnos falto a 2 la semana pasada, además en cualquier cosa la repruebas- rio con ganas.**

**Rachel: menos mal eres su amiga Quinn, sabes bien que soy muy objetiva con la beca. **

**-No diría lo mismo con Marley.. Susurro a modo de broma, mirando por el vidrio.**

**-Hey, te escuche ¡! Esa niñata no es de mi agrado dijo molesta. Te diste cuenta como se colgó de ti? La imito "estudiamos ****_con Quinn día y noche cada vez que no estamos en el hospital" _****como si tuvieran las mismas calificaciones- bufo mientras manejaba.**

**-Ya ya ya.. Olvídate de ella, me da igual.- sonrió mirándola**

**Rachel: no creo que te de igual Quinn- dijo infantilmente**

**Quinn: prefiero mil veces a la Dra Berry, además es una m maestra en todos los temas- jugueteaba**

**Rachel se puso roja y estaciono el automóvil. Bien que llevo hoy y a qué hora?**

**Quinn: pues un vino sería suficiente y tu presencia. A las 8 está bien?**

**Rachel: ahí te veo.. Se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar para entrar.**

Quinn la miro y movió la cabeza. Se pone tan nerviosa pensó, si quería que lea las señales, eso haré dijo para sí misma mientras acomodaba los libros en sus brazos. Veía como Rachel se acercaba a la entrada del hospital y mostraba su identificación al guardia. Ese día usaba una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla color negro y una simple blusa de seda blanca, era el conjunto perfecto para que un grupo de Drs que estaban en la entrada se dieran vuelta a mirarla.. Quinn sintió celos.. Muchos celos, debía hacer algo y rápido.

/

**20:00 hrs Residencia de Quinn:**

Una sonriente Rachel llegaba a casa de Quinn, con el pelo hecho una cola, maquillaje leve y jeans cómodos con una camiseta, una simple camiseta blanca, que iba en contraste con su piel morena, le marcaba lo suficientemente el busto para volver loco a cualquiera.

**Quinn le abrió la puerta – hey ¡! Te estaba esperando dijo.- Pasa. -Acercándose para darle un abrazo.**

**Rachel huele delicioso y se ve deliciosa pensó Quinn.**

**Quinn también había optado por ropa cómoda para aquel día, se puso unos jeans y una blusa negra transparente que poco dejaba a la imaginación. **

**-Traje este vino Chileno, es excelente. Casillero del diablo- se lo entregó. Dijo tímidamente Rachel.**

**-Si que sabes de vinos Rae.. Este vino es exquisito y muy caro. No era necesario Pero ven acompáñame tengo todo caliente para servir, le dijo Quinn.**

**Tímidamente Rachel la acompaño a la cocina. -Vaya, huele delicioso. Dijo Rachel**

-**Prepare algo sencillo, como el otro día me contaste que te gustaban las pizzas caseras, hice una vegetariana con aceite de oliva, yo misma hice la masa contaba- mientras la sacaba del horno.**

**-Huele realmente exquisito, no debías molestarte Quinn. Dijo Rachel**

**-No es molestia, ven siéntate- le decía mientras le servía un trozo.**

**-Mmmmhmmmmm esta exquisito esto, desde cuando cocinas Fabray? Dijo limpiándose la boca**

**Quinn: cuando me fui a la Universidad tuve que aprender hacerlo, porque Santana se le quema hasta el agua jajaja- sino moríamos de hambre las dos, poco a poco me perfeccione- dijo mientras tomaba vino. Esta buenísimo el vino Rachel. **

**Rachel: pues si.. me lo recomendó Brittany, en uno de sus viajes en gira lo probo.**

**Quinn: Cuéntame de ella, a Santana le hace ilusión verla. A mí también la verdad.**

**Rachel: está muy bien, ya sabes va mucho de giras con diferentes artistas, por lo que no pasa mucho en NY. Esta con una chica, es bailarina también, es muy guapa.**

**Quinn: enserio? No lo sabía. Y creo que San tampoco lo sabe..- hizo una mueca apenada.**

**-No tiene porque saberlo Quinn, Britanny es reservada y hace mucho que no se habla con Santana, además fue Santana la que se alejo diciéndole que no podía con la distancia.**

**Quinn frunció los labios..- es verdad dijo finalmente, Santana es cobarde, siempre lo ha sido, pero si realmente ama a alguien en este mundo es a Britt. Créeme la vi llorar muchas veces por ella.**

**Rachel: no se Quinn, no podemos meternos en eso.- dijo acabándose el vino de un sorbo.**

**Acabaron con lo que quedaba de pizza y se miraron intensamente. Rachel, suspiro. **

**-Vamos al sillón? Yo levanto esto, tú solo ve al living- dijo Quinn**

Rachel le hizo caso y se acerco a la sala de estar.. Ahí pudo ver que la residencia realmente era espaciosa y bonita, se notaba que realmente era la mejor cerca del hospital. Se acerco a una encimera en donde habían fotos de Santana con Quinn en un parque de diversiones, otra en donde estaban haciendo caras y una el día de su graduación, había una de Santana con sus padres y también una foto de Quinn con una rubia, alta al igual que Quinn, de ojos azules, parecía modelo. Los celos la invadieron, pero trato de que no la nublaran.

**En ese momento llegaba Quinn a la sala sosteniendo con la botella de vino y dos copas.**

**-Te gusto la residencia? Le dijo Quinn.**

**Si.. es bastante acogedora- dijo Rachel disimulando y sentándose,**

**Quinn: pondré un poco de música. Estas muy agotada?**

**Rachel: si un poco, con los turnos, siempre que puedo me duermo temprano- sonrió**

**Quinn: te estoy haciendo saltar tu regla.- se apeno**

**Rachel: vale la pena..creeme.**

Con música suave, luces bajas y ambas en el sillón, estaban muy cerca conversaban de todo y nada a la vez.. Se miraban, habían caricias en el brazo, en la mano, se acoplaban a la perfección, como si se llevasen viendo años.

**-Qué hay de tu familia Quinn,- pregunto Rachel**

**-No hay mucho que decir.. Después de lo que paso con Beth, no fui capaz de perdonar a mis Padres, especialmente a Russel, ellos no están juntos, Papá formo una nueva familia y mi Mamá sigue en Lima. A veces hablamos por teléfono, pero yo nunca voy a verla. Ella trata por todos los medios pero lo evito, siento que no puedo superarlo. Yo gane una beca y nunca tuve que pedirles nada más. **

**-Vaya.. Debe ser difícil. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo-hizo una mueca**

**-Es difícil Rach..**

**-Te gustaría volver a verla?**

**A quien? Dijo sin entener Quinn**

**- A Beth.. Ya sabes.. Tendría .. mm.- pensaba la edad de la pequeña**

**-Claro que quisiera verla, pero después pienso que no querra verme, bebe tener 10 años ya, toda una señorita- dijo Quinn melancólica.**

**-Debes darte una oportunidad Quinn, debes darte la oportunidad de ser feliz- dijo una Rachel muy segura.**

**-No es fácil Rachel, mi vida ha tenido tantos impactos que no vi venir.. Es difícil recomponerse.-dijo mirándola fijamente.**

**-Quizás... y solo quizá yo podría...** Rachel silencio y la miro. Acercándose a su boca, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Quinn también se dejaba llevar y cerraba los ojos, beso la mano de Rachel. Poco a poco se acercaron, mirándose los labios y los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo para ambas.

Rachel tomo la iniciativa.. Tomo su cara, la acerco a ella.. Y poco a poco se fundieron un profundo y exquisito rose de labios, que comenzó con un leve mordisco de Rachel en el labio inferior de Quinn, ambas sonrieron en el beso, Quinn le respondía dejando suaves toques con su lengua y Rachel la acercaba mas a ella, delicioso, así se sentía, en el cielo, mezclando sus respiraciones y formando un sonido lleno de suspiros de ambas, se sentía como descargaban miles de emociones en ese exquisito beso que tanto querían. Quinn le tomaba la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba mas a sí misma, tomando el mando de la situación. Rachel suspiraba en el beso.

En ese momento comienza a sonar intensamente el Bipper de Rachel, no prestaron atención, pero el aparato volvía a sonar intensamente. Por lo que se detuvieron y se miraron, ambas con las mejillas rosadas por la intensidad, tomando aire.

**Rachel: lo siento lo siento- puso cara de culpable- pero es mi Bipper de emergencias del hospital- hacia una mueca, mientras le mostraba el aparato a Quinn.**

Una abatida Quinn, solo asintió con su cabeza. Aturdida por lo que recién había sucedido, jamás la habían besado de esa manera, tan pasional pero dulce a la vez, con tanta pertenencia, sintió que Rachel se adueño completamente de ella, sintió volar**.**

**- Quinn- dijo rápidamente Rachel después de leer.- Debemos ir al hospital, hay una emergencia, necesitan a todo el equipo posible. Te llamaran en cualquier momento también.- dijo preocupada**

**En eso suena el teléfono de Quinn, Santana la llamaba. Quinn ni siquiera había reaccionado aun.**

**-Que paso Santana, está todo bien? Dijo rápidamente Quinn tratando de enfocarse nuevamente.**

**Santana: Q! menos mal contestas, hey necesitan todo el personal posible acá en el médical. Hay un brote o pseudo brote, no lo saben mucha gente con los mismos síntomas y no sabemos que es, Muller quiere a todos aquí.**

**Quinn: si vamos para allá de inmediato.- en el mismo instante noto la equivocación, su amiga no dejaba pasar detalle.**

**Santana: vamos? Con quien estas? No puede ser Marley por que está aquí, no deja de gritar.. Sin duda la dulzura de la que hablabas ya no existe, porque es un ataque de histeria, asusta a los pacientes- es mas intensa que Berry.**

**Quinn: estoy con Rachel enseguida vamos.- callando a su amiga mientras rodaba los ojos. Santana y sus comentarios inservibles en las situaciones de emergencia, pensó.**

**Santana: tu y la enana..-reía.**

**Quinn: adiós Satan y sin más corto.- dejando la verborrea que ya conocía en su amiga de años.**

Mientras Rachel también hablaba por celular, Amber la había llamado explicándole todo, necesitaban a todo el equipo urgente.

Estaban por de salir de casa cuando se miraron tímidamente, sabiendo lo que había sucedido. No habían tenido tiempo de procesarlo.

-**Rachel yo… - dijo Quinn**

**-Shh..- la silencio acercándose a ella.**

**Quinn: creo que debemos hablar no?- dijo tímida**

**Rachel: claro que hablaremos, pero ahora no podemos y fuimos interrumpidas, apúrate vamos- dijo guiñándole el ojo.**

Se fueron en autos separados para no levantar sospechas, en poco tiempo llegaron al Hospital y le explicaron la situación, habían llegado al menos 10 pacientes con los mismos síntomas, fiebre alta, dolor de cuerpo, articulaciones, fotofobia etc.. Estaban trabajando intensamente, mandaron hacer análisis de sangre a todos, los Dres debieron acudir todos a la ronda de esa noche. Estaban exhaustos.

No se dieron cuenta como amaneció, Amber y otras enfermeras estaban apoyando a los Dres, mientras ellos seguían atendiendo personas que llegaban con los mismos síntomas.

**12 del medio día, en el hospital.**

Rachel se encontraba con un paciente que estaba con vómitos- estaba conversando con el cuando llega Amber.

**-Rachel vengo avisarte que el Dr Muller llama a reunión extraordinaria para media hora más, avisa a las becadas Fabray y Lopez por favor.- sin más se alejo, Rachel asintió.**

La Dra Fabray y Lopez estaban en el laboratorio retirando exámenes de los pacientes ingresados.

En eso llega Rachel.-** Chicas, hay reunión extraordinaria con Muller ahora en el auditórium, debe ser para discutir el plan a seguir del probable brote al que nos enfrentamos.**

-**Claro vamos dijeron ambas a la vez.** Quinn le sonrió. Y Rachel se sonrojo sonriendo tambien. No habían podido de hablar desde el beso, estaban todos como locos atendiendo personas. Llena de exámenes de sus pacientes, Quinn y Santana la siguieron.

Fueron de las ultimas en llegar al auditórium, estaba repleto de gente, Doctores de diferentes especialidades, la Dra Scott, la Dra Page, el doctor Lee entre otros y enfermeras de todas las unidades.. Solo habían un par de asientos desocupados adelante. Muller aun no había llegado. Quinn, por mientras comenzó a revisar los análisis, no tenían parámetros muy fuera de lo normal, debía verlos con calma.. En ese momento se escucha al Doctor Muller hablar. Todos lo miraron y tomaron asiento.

**Dr Muller: Bien equipo, como saben nos estamos enfrentando a algo que no conocemos, los síntomas son similares pero bastante generales, fiebre, dolor muscular, dolor articular, fotofobia.. Síntomas de una simple gripe, pero esto va mas allá.. En las últimas horas los pacientes ingresados están aumentando y si seguimos así no tendremos camas para cubrirlo... Pensamos que puede ser un virus el que esté produciendo esto, pero no hay seguridad. Es por esto mismo que anoche cuando comenzó todo esto, llame de inmediato a Boston para que una de las mejores infectologas del país viniese, graduada en la Universidad de Boston, actualmente está realizando un Doctorado de enfermedades infecto contagiosas, está aquí y viene apoyar este diagnostico para poder hacer frente a la causa sin duda será de gran utilidad. Ella amablemente accedió de inmediato y voló a NY anoche, la tenemos acá -** en ese momento Quinn miro de inmediato a los asientos, en donde vio una cara conocida, alta, rubia, de ojos azules, era Sarah, Sarah Cooper, su Sarah, su ex novia, ex compañera de facultad y ahora amiga. No lo podía creer.

Al mismo tiempo Rachel miro a Quinn, pudo notar su cara, se giro y miro en la misma dirección que miraba Quinn, vio a la Dra que se acercaba al Dr Muller.. Mientras todos aplaudían. Conocía a esa chica, la había visto.. Era la misma chica que abrazaba a Quinn con pertenencia en la foto de su living.- creyó morir.

Santana también se giro, volvió la mirada, vio la expresión de ambas y se tapo la cara- Esto va ser interesante- pensó con su maldad Lopez.

**Dr Muller: Les presento a la Dra con especialización en infectología clínica, Sarah Cooper.- dijo muy sonriente**

**Sarah.. Susurro Quinn.**

/

**Dulce y agraz**

**The Killers- Read my mind.**

**Un beso**

**Riley.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia es ficticia.**

**/**

**Capitulo 8**

-**Sarah..** Susurro Quinn

**Dr Muller: Bienvenida Dra Cooper, quiero que sepa que tiene a todo el equipo dispuesto a ser de utilidad en esto que enfrentamos.**

**Sarah: Sin duda, gracias por el recibimiento, espero que podamos trabajar lo mejor posible y serles de mucha ayuda y utilidad. La infectología es un área muy amplia y aunque tengo una idea de lo que puede estar pasando, veremos como ocurre el transcurso del día.**

**Dr Muller: Muchas gracias Sarah, les comento que la Dra Cooper tiene un despacho propio, que le he proporcionado, esta en la primera planta, cerca del mio. Para cualquier información hablan con ella y además ella estará acercándose a Uds entregándoles información, ella es bastante entendida en análisis complementarios, por lo que será un gran nexo con nuestro laboratorio y toxicología. **

**Sarah: muchas gracias Dr Muller, será mejor ponernos manos a la obra**- dijo sonriente

La Dra Cooper, la ex de Quinn, era una alta rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo perfecto, que podía pasar por una de las modelos de Victoria Secreet sin ningún problema, eso pensaba Rachel, mientras a la vez veía como Quinn dejaba vació el asiento de al lado y se acercaba a la guapa Dra, sin duda se conocían.

**-No puedo creerlo- decía eufórica Quinn- por que no me dijiste nada?** Se acerco para darle un abrazo

-**Hey! Fabray, como iba avisarte si ayer a esta hora ni si quiera lo sabia- sonreía fundiéndose en un abrazo con Quinn. Cuanto te extrañado cielo-** dijo despacio Sarah mientras se separaban. Quinn sonrio

-**Yo también y mucho! No puedo creer que estes aquí, como fue todo?** Decía Quinn tomandole las manos.

Rachel seguía toda la interacción, se notaba alto grado de intimidad según por como se trataban y miraban, Quinn parecía haberse olvidado que estaba ahí.

**-Pues Muller llamo urgente al hospital en Boston ayer, me contactaron de inmediato, sabia que estabas acá y esto es un gran reto, por lo que no lo dude ni un segundo**-guiño su ojo.

-**Vaya, es genial. Bueno tu eres la mejor en esto. Tienes idea de que puede estar pasando.?**

-**Pienso que puede ser un virus, pero necesito mas información**- sonrió.

**Mhhhmmmm- carraspeo alguien detrás de ellas.** Rachel hervía de rabia. Quinn ni siquiera la había presentado. Mientras la mayoría ya había salido del auditórium.

-**Ohh soy una mal educada, disculpen. Dijo Quinn.- Dra Cooper, le presento a la Dra Rachel Berry, jefa del equipo de trasplantes, cardióloga y encargada de la beca que Santana y yo estamos haciendo.** Sonrió cómplice, esperando una sonrisa de Rachel que nunca apareció, se mantenía seria, como si fuese la misma persona del día que llegaron a NY. Quinn, volvió a ponerse seria.

**Sarah: Que tal Dra Berry.? He oído que es una de las mejores cardiólogas de NY.**- dijo sonriendo.

Eso Rachel no se lo esperaba y con ese tipo de adulaciones seria complicado odiarla, pensó.

**Rachel: Un gusto Dra Cooper, espero que no la retengamos demasiado tiempo en NY y se solucione esto rápidamente.-** dijo tratando de mostrar amabilidad, la verdad lo único que quería es que soltara a la rubia.

**Sarah: oh por eso no hay problema alguno, me dieron un permiso por el tiempo que necesite, dijo amablemente. Además quiero pasar un tiempo con Quinn, hace mas de 1 mes que no la vía.**

**Rachel levanto su ceja.- Ah sí? Y Uds de donde se conocen?** Dijo una molesta y desafiante Rachel.

Sarah iba a responder, pero en ese momento Santana pensó que lo mejor era intervenir y se acerco.

-**Pero si es la mismísima Sarah Cooper- dijo caminando alegre. Es que acaso ya no tienes suficientes premios Sarah que también vienes a quitarnos NY?**- rio

Santana y Sarah tenían muy buena relación, poco a poco se hicieron amigas después de que Quinn se la presentara como su novia oficial, congeniaron bien, tenían un humor similar, o mejor dicho Sarah comprendía muy bien el humor de Santana, por lo que esta la adoraba por ello. Quinn y Sarah tuvieron una relación de casi 2 años en donde nunca falto pasión ni amor, pero si tenían prioridades diferentes en la vida, por lo que decidieron dejarlo definitivamente de mutuo acuerdo, si bien es cierto, eran excelentes amigas, Sarah muy dentro de si, siempre se arrepintió de la decisión que tomo. A quien engañaba?, si Quinn le daba la oportunidad ella la tomaría.

**-Santana Lopez, wooow, me imagino que ya pateaste suficientes traseros aquí- rieron todas en ese momento se daban un fraterno abrazo. Rachel era la espectadora y estaba impresionada por todo, por la actitud fraterna de Santana que con nadie la tenía y con la felicidad de ver a Quinn ahí.- Aun quedan chicas lindas por aquí? O ya todas ya pasaron por la Dra Lopez.?**-bromeaba

**-Claro que hay siempre las hay, pero prefieren una moranza como yo a una rubia como tú-** rieron las 3.

**Quinn: donde te estás quedando?-** pregunto Quinn

**Sarah: por ahora en un Hotel, pero debo ver a donde me dará residencia el hospital, mal que mal vine ayudarlos a Uds.**

**Quinn: puede que te den la habitación extra que tenemos con San, cierto?**- miraba a su amiga

Rache no lo podía creer, Quinn ni siquiera la miraba, estaba embobada y emociona con Sarah

**Sarah: bueno ya veremos eso, al menos estare una semana en el hotel, del cual no puedo quejarme, además creo que pasaré el día aquí-** hizo un cariño en el brazo de Quinn.

**Mhhhmmm..- carraspeo Rachel- Si me disculpan me necesitan en sala, las dejo.-** dijo neutra, sin mas comenzó a caminar. Santana y Sarah asintieron y Quinn desconcertada la siguió.

**Quinn: Hey, que te parece si almorzamos juntas, acá o vamos a Fuchs que esta aquí cerca?**

**Rachel: no lo creo Quinn- respondió cortante- tengo muchos informes que entregar, dijo sin mirarla.**

**Quinn: que pasa? Porque estas así? Hace unos minutos estábamos bien, ahora apenas me miras.**- dijo tristemente.

**Rachel: no pasa nada! Dijo molesta.-Porque tendría que pasar algo? No se dímelo tu!?. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.**

**Quinn: enserio no te entiendo Rach, no se que quieres que te diga.. **

**Rachel: Lo siento Quinn, debo irme, me esperan y mas vale que Uds también vuelvan a las salas, te recuerdo que estamos en una emergencia general**- sin mas aviso se alejo.

En ese momento se acercaban a ella Sarah y Santana, Sarah se había dado cuenta de las actitudes de ambas mientras hablaban, quedo pensativa.

**-Que paso? Estaban discutiendo? Dijo tomándola del brazo. Cielo estas bien?-** dijo Sarah.

**Quinn: si todo bien chicas. Mejor vamos. Te daré una vuelta por el hospital, sonrió a Sarah. **

Quinn le pidió a Santana que se hiciera cargo de los pacientes que estaban viendo solo por 10 minutos, mientras le mostraba a Sarah las instalaciones. Mientras pasaban por la primera planta ambas rubias, Quinn hablo.

**Quinn: bueno aquí recién a los pacientes que llegan por consultas generales, si sigues ese pasillo al fondo, esta la urgencia que es donde llegan las ambulancias para ingresar pacientes en peligro de muerte. Aquí esta la sala de espera y si doblas a la izquierda, esta la cafetería, es bastante buena-** rio

**Sarah: tienen infraestructura muy buena por lo que veo. – Quinn, cambiando un poco de tema, espero que no sea molesto para ti verme aquí y no pienses que vine persiguiéndote. **

**Quinn: hey! Que crees, claro que no me molesta, me agrada mucho tenerte cerca, tu sabes que Santana y tu son mis mejores amigas-** la miro dulcemente.

**Sarah: si lo se y la verdad es que te extrañaba ya demasiado rubia de mi corazón-** dijo tierna

**Quinn: y yo a ti- la miro- será mejor volver. Por lo que veo está llegando demasiada gente, creo que esto seguirá aumentando.-** dijo preocupada viendo la sala de espera

**Sarah: tienes razón Quinni.- rio**

**Quinn: no me digas Quinni acá- rio- me quita credibilidad- dijo cómplice.-** **te veo más tarde.**

Sarah sin más se alejo y se dispuso a ordenar los papeles con información de pacientes que estaban llegando a su despacho. Había diferentes informes del laboratorio, comenzaba a pensar de donde podría provenir el brote en NY. A su vez pensaba en Quinn y lo guapa que estaba, la había visto hace poco más de un mes la ultima vez, pero ella cada vez la encontraba más hermosa. La dejo intrigada, ver la pequeña discusión que al parecer tuvo con la Dra Berry, no sabía porque pero pensaba que ahí pasaba algo más. Sin duda lo averiguaría.

/

**En sala de urgencias por la tarde.**

Seguian llegando pacientes con los mismos síntomas, el día había sido agotador, estaban desde la noche anterior y no habían podido dormir. Por lo que Rachel cambio turno con una colega y se fue a descansar a su departamento.

En ese momento, Santana realizando un procedimiento a uno de los pacientes tratados cuando llego Quinn exhausta.

**-Santana puedes venir cuando te desocupes?**- le dijo Quinn

Santana termino el procedimiento, se saco los guantes, se lavo las manos y se acerco a Quinn

**Santana: que pasa Q? aun nos quedan horas aquí.**

**Quinn: lo se y estoy muy cansada**- dijo bostezando

**Santana: pues no eres la única, pero esto me huele mal Q. Hay un factor, que se repite en todos los pacientes, no se que es**- comentaba pensativa Santana.

**Quinn: si pero no te preocupes San, sabes que Sarah es la mejor en lo que hace yo creo que con la cantidad de análisis que se están haciendo a todos, mañana ya tendrá novedades.**

**Santana: tienes razón, fue una sorpresa encontrar a esa rubia acá- **

**Quinn: totalmente, la extrañaba**- dijo sonriendo.

**Santana: tu no te das cuenta de nada cierto?** Dijo cruzándose de brazos

**Quinn: sobre que?-** pregunto interesada.

Santana la tomo del brazo y se acercaron a una esquina de la sala de emergencias para que no la escuchasen los demás.

**Santana: Quinn, nos conocemos desde el Kinder. Aquel día en que te quise quitar tu merienda en el recreo y me di cuenta que me estaba metiendo con la persona equivocada, eras igual que yo- sonrió. – Desde ahí fuimos inseparables, crees que no se cuando te pasa algo? Dímelo de una vez, que paso con Berry anoche?**

**Quinn: mmhh.. por que crees que paso algo?** Dijo mirando hacia la camilla.

Santana, la miraba con gesto de seguir esperando la verdad.

**Quinn: Dios odio que me conozcas tanto, ok ok. Nos besamos ayer, en la residencia, después de cenar.. tomamos un poco de vino y en el sillón mientras conversábamos, poco a poco se me acerco y me beso.- dijo todo esto en un susurro**

**Santana: Gracias al cielo ¡! Lo hicieron antes de ser ancianas ambas jajaja- son unas lentas, y que tal fue? Como besa Manhands?-** dijo picara

**Quinn: no le digas así!. Exquisito Santana, besa maravilloso. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de pertenencia con un beso. Pero ahí fue justo cuando paso lo del hospital, así que no hemos podido hablar. Tu sabes que le pasa? A todo esto donde esta? Debería estar aquí o no? Tal vez esta en el laboratorio, voy a ver-** dijo todo a la velocidad de la luz.

**Santana: hey! Te puedes calmar?-dijo deteniéndola- Vaya Q! una noche de besos con la enana y ya hablas como ella. Berry se fue, hizo cambio de turno con el Dr Cooleman y se fue. Pero ahora entiendo todo.-** dijo sonriendo

**Quinn: se fue?, ni siquiera me aviso-** dijo apenada. **Hey, por que dices que entiendes todo? Sobre que?**

**Santana: hay amiga… amiga, eres más lenta que una tortuga, no sé cómo has tenido sexo.- se rió con ganas. A caso no te diste cuenta como se puso Rachel ante la presencia de Sarah?. No claro que no lo sabes por que cuando Muller presento a la nueva infectologa, tú te quedaste embobada mirando, porque era tu querida Sarah, por lo que no viste la cara de Berry cuando la mirabas, cuando te paraste a saludarla, cuando se abrazaron y cuando Sarah dijo que quería pasar tiempo contigo porque te extrañaba. Uf.. Sin contar que Sarah realmente está como quiere..- comenzó a divagar la latina- Estas segura que no quieres volver a comerte ese bombom?** – la miro

**Quinn: crees que Rach estaba celosa?**- dijo impresionada

**Santana: osea Q. Acabas de contarme que cenaron y se besaron, que fue maravilloso. Después llegan acá y casi no le prestas atención. A todo esto, Berry sabe que Sarah es tu ex?- Quinn negó.- Me lo imagine, la enana esta celosa. Y será peor.**

**Quinn: bueno ahora que lo dices si se comporto extraña y cuando se iba le dije que podíamos almorzar en Fuchs para hablar, pero me dijo que no, que estaba muy ocupada, apenas me miro-** dijo apenada.

**Santana: Bueno Q, tú conoces lo drama Queen que es, ahora volvamos a trabajar por favor. Quiero que sean pronto las 20.00 hrs de mañana para ir a dormir unas horas.**

Quinn sin más se despidió de su amiga y se fue al laboratorio a ver como avanzaban los análisis.

Habian pasado unas horas, cuando llego Sarah.

**Sarah: aun aquí?** Sonrió.

**Quinn: si, solo quería ver los análisis.**

**Sarah: bueno por lo mismo dentro de todo agregue hemograma, perfil bioquímico y lo mas importante, un panel viral para todos los que tengas los síntomas.**

**Quinn: ósea realmente crees que es un virus?**

**Sarah: estoy casi segura, pero eso lo sabremos ahora, están los resultados de los paneles virales que pedí.**- se acerco a las carpetas que le dejaron con los resultados.

**Quinn: y bien?**- estaba interesada

**Sarah: como lo pensé rubia, es viral. Según estos resultados, los pacientes vienen con Influenza A, pensaba que aquí habían vacunado para eso.. Pero creo que solo en algunos estados del país lo estaban haciendo. Esto es grave Quinn, sabes que no es que sea mortal, el problema es que es muy contagiosa, se pasa por el aire, por el estornudo y nadie está con las medidas de protección necesarias. Debemos todos usar mascarillas ya, porque los que no estén vacunados, enfermaran-** decía rápidamente Sarah.

**Quinn: Dios ¡! Claro que si, probablemente sea H1N1, es nuevo. Bueno nosotras si estamos con la vacuna pero no se quienes no, hay que llamar a reunión de inmediato. Hay que pedir panel viral a todos los pacientes del hospital, por si se masifica mas esto. **

**Sarah: excelente Fabray, te estas perdiendo en medicina interna**- rio

Sin más, ambas salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron donde el Dr Muller para contarle las ultimas noticias. Se llamo a reunión inmediatamente. Efectivamente algunos funcionarios del medical no estaban vacunados, por lo que mandaron a reforzar todas las medidas de prevención de inmediato. Uso de mascarilla obligatorio y además, mandaron a pedir muchas dosis de la vacuna. Así terminaba una jornada agotadora en el hospital.

/

**Día siguiente 10 am:**

Una nueva reunión había sido organizada para tratar el tema del brote de Influenza A que tenia NY en ese momento, había llamado a todos los Dres, entre esos se le aviso a la Dra Berry, que estaba ausente desde la noche anterior. Quinn le había enviado mensajes de texto a Rachel, explicándole de que era el brote, quería además saber como estababa. Pero Rachel no contesto ninguno de sus mensajes, se durmió temprano y cuando los vio por la mañana, no quiso contestar. Pensaba que Quinn se veía muy cómoda con su rubia amiga, había hecho recuerdo y al parecer era la misma Sarah con la que hablaba por teléfono aquel día en la cafetería, cuando le dijo que también la extrañaba. Ahora quería hablar con ella?, después que casi la ignoro cuando llego la Dra Cooper.

**Dr Muller: bien equipo tenemos ya claro que esta sucediendo, es un brote por el virus Influenza A, ocurre que se vacuno a la población en muchos estados de nuestro país, pero este no fue uno de ellos. Se está viendo el proceso que seguirá, ya que tenemos que estar seguros que para todos es el mismo virus, por lo menos los pacientes que han llegado acá a todos se les realizo el panel viral, solicitado por la Dra Cooper, que realmente, ha sido nuestra salvadora, su intuición no fallo y ha sido de mucha ayuda. Los dejo con ella para aclarar dudas.**

Quinn, Santana, Marley, Kitty y Sam estaban sentados en un costado del auditorio, tomando apuntes de algunas cosas, bostezando, llevaban más de un día sin detenerse. Estaban dispersos los demás Dres, enfermeras etc. El auditorio se encontraba repleto.

**Sarah: bien colegas y enfermeras, me alegro muchísimo que logramos encontrar el foco de este brote, me siento realmente útil-** algunos aplaudían- **no es necesario, pero muchas gracias-** respondía una avergonzada Sarah. **Ayer por la noche, con la Dra Fabray fuimos a revisar los resultados de los análisis, donde como explico el Dr Muller, salió positivo para el virus influenza A, según mis conocimientos, lo mas probable es que sea un H1N1, nueva cepa, por lo que no se conoce muy bien de ella, pero se enviaran las muestras para confirmar con biología molecular**- sonrió.- **Bueno siguiendo, los síntomas como sabemos se repiten en todos los pacientes, dolor muscular, articular, fiebre muy alta, 38.5 o 39 grados en cada paciente, diarreas y vómitos. Quiero que sepan que para llevar casi dos días con este casi confirmado brote, lo están enfrentando excelente.**-se escuchaban más aplausos, Quinn la miraba con alegría, sin duda su amiga era la mejor en lo que hacía- **Bien respecto al tratamiento quiero que todos estemos de acuerdo, comenzando, siempre que llegue paciente con los síntomas que hablamos, se le pedirá además de todos los perfiles, el panel viral.. Ok- todos asentían y tomaban apuntes- segundo el tratamiento es complicado, Uds saben que para los virus normalmente solo damos indicaciones que los mejores con el pasar de los días, pero este no es cualquier virus, por lo que daremos de tratamiento Ozeltamivir, de acuerdo?, con esto el paciente mejorara los síntomas y saldrá más pronto de la camilla. Bien todos de acuerdo?-** todos asentían de acuerdo y anotaban.

-**Yo no estoy de acuerdo!- dijo una persona que aparecía de atrás del auditorio**. Todos se voltearon a ver, Quinn reconocía perfectamente esa voz y la verdad es que sonaba a mucho enfado.

Sarah miro impresionada- **Dra Berry, que bueno verla.-** dijo amablemente. Sarah no tenía problemas con Rachel, pero no entendía el cuestionamiento. **Me puede decir por qué no está de acuerdo con prescribir Ozeltamivir?**- dijo interesada

En ese momento, Rachel se acerco a los asientos delanteros y con toda la potencia de su voz, con una cara de muerte hablo. Suficiente protagonismo para esta mujer, pensó para ella.

**Rachel: pues no Dra Cooper, no estoy de acuerdo-** sonrió irónicamente y siguió.- **Se que no fui protagonista de su excelente descubrimiento ayer con la Dra Fabray**- miro rápidamente a Quinn y pudo ver la cara de no entender nada.- se voltio nuevamente- p**ero si soy entendida en el tema aunque sea cardióloga, para este caso Ozeltamivir no es la mejor opción, si me permiten, yo opino que deberíamos dar el derivado, Zanamivir, con este se presentaran menos efectos adversos y la recuperación será mucho mas rápida.**- dijo desafiante.

**Sarah: pues no creo que sea lo mejor Dra Berry-** dijo totalmente calmada- **Ozeltamivir no presenta mucho efecto adverso, además se elimina mejor por las vías urinarias, es lo último en el mercado.**

**Rachel: pues he leído bastantes artículos y asistí a una conferencia en donde afirmaron totalmente lo contrario, si me permiten voto por Zanamivir, además de lo que dije es de menor costo-**

Sarah perdía la paciencia, sentía que la Dra Berry la estaba dejando en ridículo.- **Perdone Dra Berry, si bien es cierto respeto mucho su asistencia a la conferencia, le comento que yo hice mi tesis de Magister en virus respiratorios y brotes epidémicos, ahí realice varios estudios de estas drogas, por lo que puedo asegurar que tendremos mejores resultados con Ozeltamivir..**- su tono había cambiado, el ambiente comenzaba a sulfurarse y se batían a duelo de miradas, ninguna de las dos cedía. Por lo que el Dr Muller intervino.

**Dr Muller: bien Dras, creo que ambas posturas son buenas, pero disculpe Dra Berry, pero la infectologa aquí es la Dra Cooper, creo que deberíamos tomar en cuenta la opinión de ella-** dijo calmado.

**Rachel: eso lo se, pero creo que debería ser más democrática la elección, porque de verdad no estoy de acuerdo en prescribir eso a mis pacientes.-** dijo desafiante

**Dr Muller: me gustaría preguntarle la opinión a alguien mas, miro en el público a Quinn que miraba absorta la discusión.. Dra Fabray, ya que Ud es internista y eso conlleva todo el cuerpo humano, sin contar que dieron con el diagnostico en conjunto con la Dra Cooper, que opina Ud?**

Y así fue como Quinn se encontró entre la espada y la pared. Ella tenía claro que opinaba, por más que tuviese sentimientos por Rachel, debía ser objetiva, ella ayudo mucho a Sarah en el estudio de su tesis y por lo mismo estaba muy bien informada respecto a esas drogas, sabía que Sarah tenía razón y también sabía que probablemente, Rachel hacia todo esto por orgullosa.

**Quinn: mmhhm, carraspeo. Bien, soy muy consciente de ambas drogas, conozco de cerca el estudio de la Dra Cooper, además por mi experiencia y conocimiento, debo decir que ambas drogas nos servirán, pero en este caso la Dra Cooper tiene la razón, Ozeltamivir presentara los mínimos efectos adversos y se elimina bien, es un poco mas cara, pero es superior a Zanamivir, así que si me preguntan cual elijo, elijo Ozeltamivir, es mi humilde opinión. **

Rachel no dejo de mirarla en ningún momento, Quinn trato de evitar todo el tiempo esa mirada porque sabía que la haría sentir traidora, pero no era así, era medicina tenía que ser objetiva y no podía seguir todas las de Rachel por comportarse como niña de Kinder.

**Dr Muller: bien, entonces nos quedamos con Ozeltamivir para tratar a los pacientes con Influenza A. Damos por finalizada la sesión.**

Sarah miraba con cara de ilusión a Quinn, con el movimiento de los labios le dijo un gran "gracias". Rachel vio toda la interacción, tomo su cartera y salió hecha un rayo de ahí.

Quinn no pudo alcanzarla, iba a ser muy notorio. Se dispersaron todos y comenzaron a dar el tratamiento a todos los pacientes, esperarían 24 hrs para ver los primeros resultados y ver más análisis. Sin duda era agotador. Habían pasado varias horas y no había vuelto hablar con Rachel, estaba con ronda ese día y no la podía ubicar.

Quinn caminaba con su delantal blanco nieve, iba directo a cirugía. Uno de sus pacientes se había complicado en una operación por lo que la llamaban urgente. Santana estaba ahí, le explico que su paciente se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero que estaba haciendo una infección en el sitio de la herida por lo que prescribiría antibióticos.

Santana: **quédate tranquila Q, el Señor Peters no tendrá problemas si comenzamos tratamiento antibiótico ahora.**

**Quinn: menos mal! Estaba muy ilusionado de poder ir al cumpleaños de su hijo, si no puede ir por la infección de la herida se deprimirá mucho y tu sabes que enfermara mas.**

**Santana: tranquila rubia, el podrá ir-** guiño su ojo. Sin duda la medicina había domesticado a Santana en todos los aspectos de su vida, ahora era mucho mas empática con sus pacientes amigos y sus familiares, salvar vidas la había cambiado.

**Quinn: San as visto a Rach?-** le decía mientras cerraban la puerta del Señor Peters.

**Santana: no la he visto, creo que estaba imprimiendo unos informes que debía. Viste como salió del auditorio?**

**Quinn: ni me lo digas, que mas podía hacer? Tenía que ser objetiva, Sarah tenía razón, no ella.**

**Santana: lo se, lo se.. Probablemente lo hizo por berrinche, pero tu sabes lo que hiciste, le heriste el orgullo delante de todos los colegas al no darle la razón.**

**Quinn: pero no la tenía, era ridículo ¡!-** dijo desesperada

**Santana: hey! Cálmate si. Te entiendo, solo te lo digo desde el punto de vista drama Berry. Ademas Quinn, después de lo que paso entre Uds, cuando piensas decirle que Sarah y tu son ex novias?, cuando le vas a decir que Uds tuvieron una relación de casi 2 años mientras estudiábamos en Boston?-** En ese momento, Santana ve la cara de Quinn, estaba roja y comenzó a sudar, miraba directo hacia 2 metros mas allá de ella, justo donde estaba la máquina de café. Santana voltea y ahí estaba, Rachel Berry y la peor de sus caras. Había escuchado todo? no lo sabían, pero lo que si era claro es que escucho lo ultimo.- **Yo las dejo chicas.** Dijo Santana escapándose.

**Rachel: así que eso era?! Dijo enojada. Camino**

**Quinn: espera Rach**,- la detuvo- **te prometo que te lo iba a contar, pero apenas te he visto con todo lo que ha pasado.**- dijo rápidamente

**Rachel: ah no? Y acaso no he estado todo el día aquí hoy?, Quinn son las 5 de la tarde y ni si quiera as sido capaz de buscarme y hablar conmigo, pedir algún tipo de disculpas por el ridículo que me hiciste hacer y ahora esto? Así que Uds tuvieron una relación…**- dijo sin ganas. P**or eso le diste la razón a ella, ahora todo es claro. Por eso se hacían cariños de esa forma el día que llego.**

**Quinn: hey para para porfavor, creo que no tengo por qué pedir disculpas Rachel, yo solo fui consecuente con mi formación en medicina, lo que tú estabas afirmando era una payasada y no me mires como si fuera loca, porque sabes bien que lo hiciste de orgullosa, desde que Sarah llego note que te molestaba, cambiaste ¡!.**

**Rachel: Así que digo payasadas.. muy bien.. sigue que mas Dra Fabray, que mas? Me regalaron mi título también en un circo?-** dijo irónica acercándose más.

**Quinn: deja de poner palabras en mi que no he dicho! Reconoce que lo hiciste de orgullosa. Tu sabes que le tratamiento era el que Sarah propuso, no se por qué tanto problema. Y si crees que te voy a dar la razón siempre porque eres la tutora de la beca... y por el beso del otro día, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada! No tenemos 12 años Rachel, trabajamos en medicina y aquí prima la objetividad-** dijo casi gritando totalmente agitada.

**Rachel: pues bien, no me des la razón no te preocupes, total tu amiguita es Infectologa, tu viste todo su proceso de tesis ¡! Quizás que mas hacían en ese mismo momento-** bufo

**Quinn: Dios Rachel estas mezclando todo! Estas ciega. Estas celosa, reconócelo! Basta. Los celos te están desenfocando.**

Quinn estaba derrotando todas sus barreras, se había expuesto ante ella con el beso y ahora en el momento que necesito su apoyo, se lo rechazo, apoyo a su amiga y ahora Ex.. ahora todo le calzaba, no podía dejar que Quinn terminara con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Tomo aire y la miro con rabia.

**Rachel: no te equivoques Quinn. Lo que paso el otro día no fue tan importante para llegar a tener celos, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. **dijo mirando a otro lado.

Quinn sabía que mentía, lo presentía.. no podía ser. Los celos hablaban por Rachel, se acerco más a ella.

-**Así que no fue tan importante-¿?**- dijo Quinn con los ojos cristalinos

Rachel miro hacia el lado.. y le dijo fuerte claro.

**Rachel: fue un error Quinn, un error que no se volverá a repetir.-** Sin decir mas, Rachel se fue, dejando a una Quinn desconsolada en medio del pasillo.

Como es que del cielo pasamos al sabor más amargo? En ese momento Quinn sintió como se quebraba su corazón.. ahora se sentía como un corazón abierto...

/

**Este capitulo en lo personal me gusto mucho. No alcanzaron a extrañar el drama, es así son procesos que deben pasar. **

**The Naked and Famous- Girls Like You.****

Riley


	9. Chapter 9

A CORAZÓN ABIERTO

Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia es ficticia.

Capitulo 9

**-Desfibrilador otra vez ¡!-** decía agitada

**Enfermera: Dra ya no sirve de nada**- se alejaba de la camilla

**-Dije que desfibrilador! Aplica mas !**

La enfermera la miraba impactada- **Dra la paciente ya no tiene pulso.**

-**Quien es la Dra aquí tú o yo? Hace tu trabajo! - gritaba. Pone… mas, ahora carajo!** Decía cansada

En ese momento entraba Santana, pudo notar como Rachel estaba descontrolada.

**-Rachel basta! Grito.. No hay más que hacer, falleció.**- dijo Santana tomándola de los hombros.-

Rachel se mantenía en estado catatónico, totalmente alborotada y cansada de tanto intentarlo se rindió, bajo los brazos, miro al resto de su equipo que la miraba impactada y sin más comenzó alejarse.

**-No se olviden de poner la hora de la defunción y me envían el informe para firmarlo,- dijo totalmente agotada y sin más la Dra Berry salía del quirófano.** Santana le seguía.

**-Rachel estas bien?** Dijo Santana preocupada.

-**No lo estoy Santana, no lo estoy en nada.**.Dijo apoyándose en una pared blanca, con las manos en la cabeza.

**Santana: Rachel hace casi un mes que eres otra, perdona que te lo diga pero no eres realmente tú, andas como alma en pena, no eres exigente con nosotros, sin contar que as cancelado muchas de tus cátedras, con Quinn solo hablan como colegas, haces el doble de los turnos y sin contar como te acabas comportar.**

Rachel sonrió melancólica- **Santana, quien eres y que hicieron con la latina de Lima Hight?**

Santana hizo un gesto con su mando de quitarle importancia- **dime que pasa Berry.**

-**Está claro no?, no estoy bien. He pasado las últimas semanas casi sola, no tengo ganas de nada.. Sin decir que no he podido ver a Britt y bueno sabes.. bueno, nunca he tenido buena tolerancia a los pacientes que se me van, trato de hacer lo que mas puedo, esta paciente la llevaba viendo 8 meses, sabía que en cualquier momento su corazón no soportaría mas.-** susurro

Santana: **Rachel, tu mas que nadie sabe que nosotros tenemos la preparación psicológica suficiente para enfrentar las muertes. A si que mejor dime, que mas pasa?-** dijo sabiendo lo que Rachel quería preguntar.

**Rachel: como esta?**- dijo mirando el suelo

Santana: **la rubia?.. Igual que tu, creo.. Su refugio es la beca, sólo estudia y hace sus turnos ya sabes cómo es-** rio

**Rachel: bueno se nota que estudia mucho, sin duda será una de las elegidas para el congreso en San francisco.-** dijo con algo de orgullo, Quinn era brillante realmente. Siempre la sorprendía con sus acotaciones para los pacientes.

-**Santana: ha si? Sonrió malévola, eso suena a que alguien lo pasara bien en San francisco,**- río .

**Rachel: no se de que hablas Santana..**- comenzó a caminar lento.

**Santana: basta Berry, conmigo no debes disimular.. Además, no había visto a Quinn así nunca. Porque no dejas de hacer drama de una vez por todas Rachel?**

**Rachel: Quinn debe estar con Sarah, creo que está todo muy claro no?-** dijo neutra

**Santana: eres tan ciega Berry, me dan ganas de golpear a ambas, ninguna se da cuenta de la cara de babosas con que se miran cada vez que pueden. Además, de donde sacas que Quinn está con Sarah? La miraba extrañada.**

**Rachel: almuerzan juntas.. Sarah siempre la está buscando en las rondas, le lleva café cuando se queda en 24.. Es más que obvio-** dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.- **Además no entiendo porque la Dra Cooper aun no se va?- el brote de Influenza ya se controlo por completo, están todos vacunados.-** dijo rápidamente.

**Santana: Eso no lo sé, pero tus celos son evidentes. Sarah no es mala persona y Rachel, creo que deberías escuchar un poco a Quinn. No te diré nada mas, solo que esta totalmente equivocada al pensar así.**- dijo dándole un apretón en el hombro y alejándose del pasillo.

Había pasado casi un mes desde lo ocurrido aquel día entre Rachel y Quinn, las cosas estaban algo mas calmadas, Quinn después de lo ocurrido pensó que lo mejor era esperar que pasará el tiempo y dejar que Rachel bajara sus conclusiones extremistas, se encontraban a todas horas, parecía que el destino o el Karma hacia todo para hacerlas encontrar, mantenían una relación profesional lo mejor posible, Quinn seguía haciendo sus turnos continuamente y cuando le tocaba asistir con Rachel solo tenían relación de trabajo, mas de alguna vez se encontraron mirándose de reojo la una a la otra, muchas veces Rachel se quedaba pegada mirando a Quinn mientras conversaba con Sarah, muchas veces Quinn vio como Rachel aceptaba los aventones en el automóvil de Amber. Aunque la enfermera y Rachel habían arreglado su amistad después de la confusión, Quinn lo veía de otra forma. El sentimiento era mutuo pero parece que ninguna de las dos se lograba dar cuenta. Rachel estaba arrepentida, aquel día que dijo aquello, supo que decía la mentira mas grande, se arrepiento al segundo de darle la espalda a Quinn, pero sentía que era la única forma de controlar sus sentimientos, sin duda lo que sentía por la Dra Fabray no lo había sentido antes, lo había sentido siempre? Esa insistencia que tuvo siempre por ser amiga de Quinn. Debía mantener ese muro si no quería que le rompieran el corazón… pero a la vez pasaba.. y si mantener ese muro con ella era mucho más doloroso? Alguien la despertó de sus pensamientos.

/

-**Hey, supe que la paciente de la 4 falleció-** dijo la Dra Page.

**Rachel: lamentablemente si.. No pude hacer más. Tu sabes la poca tolerancia al fracaso que tengo Helen. Siento que un camión me pasó encima.**

**Dra Page: Rach, últimamente estas muy cansada, te ves terrible, ve a descansar.. Yo me quedo esta noche, sonrió.**

**Rachel: eres la mejor lo sabías?**

**Dra Page: bueno a veces**- rio- **Antes que te vayas, quería comentarte algo, bueno tu sabes que lo del congreso en San francisco es en 1 mes más. Tienes una idea más o menos de los becados con sus notas?**

**Rachel: Bueno la Dra fabray sigue siendo el promedio más alto, le sigue La Dra Wilde y la Dra Lopez. Pero todo está en veremos. Queda un mes aun y deben presentar 2 certámenes mas.**

**Dra Page: bien mantenme al tanto, para enviar los datos de los becados que te acompañaran a ti y a la Dra Scott. Para ver lo del hotel, credenciales etc. Ok? Ahora vete a descansar.**

-**Bueno, te veo Helen- la abrazo.** Sin más se fue a la sala de estar para buscar sus cosas y emprendió viaje a su departamento, dejo sus cosas, encendió las luces.. se sentía vacio, hasta cuando tendría ese sentimiento? Era una de las mejores cardiólogas de NY, con cientos de publicaciones, encargada de una beca en NY, jefa de una unidad, pero no tenia lo más importante.. Amor. Al menos eso creía ella.

-**Hola?- Sonaba su teléfono móvil **

**-Mi siempre Diva, como estas? Decía Kurt**

**Rachel: muy cansada Kurt, no ha sido un buen día dijo con un tono triste.**

**Kurt: un buen dia, una buena semana o buen mes?.. Vamos Rachel, hasta cuando con lo mismo, eres tan cabezota.-dijo cansado**

**Rachel: tu también? Bufo**

**Kurt: yo y quien más? Dime para unir fuerzas con esa persona- rio**

**Rachel: Santana también me dio un sermón hace un rato, se murió una de mis pacientes y ella la verdad me reconforto bastante**

**Kurt: quién lo diría? Santana Lopez teniendo una conversación decente con Rachel Berry, pues vez! Es hora de cambiar de actitud.**

En aquel tiempo Rachel se había desahogado con sus amigos, les conto todo lo que había pasado con Quinn desde que llego a NY, sus miedos, frustraciones, sus celos… y lo mas importantes, sus sentimientos por Quinn Fabray, porque Rachel ya no tenía dudas, le gustaba Quinn mucho y no como amigas. No fue una confusión, hablaba por ella los celos y el orgullo.

**Rachel: pues así es, Santana ha cambiado bastante o al menos eso se puede ver.- dijo mientras tomaba una botella de agua del frigorífico.**

**Kurt: pues parece que si, según lo que me conto Britt**

**Rachel: Quee? Y como lo sabe Britt? Lo último que supo es que Britt y Santana no se habían visto**

**Kurt: pues si, se han juntado un par de veces a conversar como amigas, pero a Santana se le nota que aun le interesa Brittany- rio**

**Rachel: no he hablado con Britt.. – dijo pensativa**

**Kurt: Ni con Britt ni con nadie- rodo los ojos tras el teléfono- hasta cuando piensas creer solo lo que que tu quieres? Hasta cuando piensas salir de esa burbuja Rachel! No estamos más en el instituto.. Eres una adulta ya y te comportas como niña en el Kinder. Pareces una loca ¡!, se besan y después desatas todos tus celos.**

**Rachel suspiro por el teléfono, Kurt tenía razón.. al igual que Santana. Pero lo hecho hecho esta pensó.**

**-Rachel… desde aquí puedo ver cómo me das la razón. Porque no comienzas hacer las cosas bien de una vez?- dijo Kurt cansado, estaba harto de la Rachel cambiante y solitaria. – Ve por ello- sonrió.**

**Rachel: ella debe estar con esa rubia despampanante- dijo infantilmente.**

**Kurt: eso no lo sabes, a todo esto.. Que te dijo Santana? Ella esta más cerca de la fuente.- comento.**

**Rachel: me dijo que debería escuchar a Quinn**

**Kurt: cosa que no hiciste- interrumpió**

**Rachel: déjame terminar- dijo molesta. – Bueno y que no me diría nada mas, pero que yo estaba equivocada. -suspiro**

**Kurt: vez… tengo razón.- dijo orgulloso.**

**Rachel: bien bien.. Dormiré Kurt, no ha sido un buen día.**

**-Buenas noches Rach y piensa en lo que te he dicho.**

**Rachel: lo haré, te quiero.**

Era hora dormir.. Era hora de sumergirse en el más profundo de los sueños y dejar de pensar, mañana podría seguir quebrándose la cabeza, pensaba una agotada Rachel.

**A la mañana siguiente en el medical center**

Quinn había pasado las últimas semanas intensamente estudiando para los próximos certámenes, sin contar que tenía dos pacientes muy complicados con patologías terminales, dedicaba todo su tiempo a los turnos del hospital y asistir a clases, un par de veces salía con Santana, pero nada la entretenía demasiado. A Rachel la veía casi diariamente en el hospital, era un tema que le dolía, después de lo que sucedió ambas se evitaban, era notorio, prefirió no insistir más con el tema. Sin dudas cada día se sentía con menos energías, pero si quería optar a al congreso de San francisco, debía esforzarse el triple.

En ese momento una pálida y cansada Dra Fabray se encontraba en la sala común buscando unos informes recientes de sus pacientes para ver a quienes les daba el alta o no. Dios cuando junte tantos apuntes aquí!?- decía para si misma, sin duda su locker necesitaba un orden de manera urgente, pero tiempo era lo que Quinn Fabray no tenia en ese momento. Se sentía horrible, tenia dolor de cuerpo y le dolía la garganta, podría jurar que tenia fiebre. Había desayudado ese día? Claro que no, como las últimas dos semanas.

**-Hey, como estas rubia?** Sarah entraba con un café y una donna en mano.

**-Hey- dijo Quinn. -No tan bueno como el tuyo al parecer-** dijo de mal humor

-**Uy.. Que pasa rubia. Amanecimos de mal humor parece- dijo dejando en la mesa su desayuno y acercándose a Quinn.- Estas pálida Quinn y ojerosa, tomaste desayuno?**

Ninguna de las dos se percato que en ese momento la Dra Berry entraba también a la sala, buscando su locker para ponerse la bata. Aquel día Rachel atendía visitas particular, por lo que vería pacientes hasta la tarde.

**Quinn: ya te dije que si comí algo-** dijo molesta

**Sarah: algo como un vaso de jugo y nada más?**

**Quinn: no tuve tiempo para comer nada mas, en media hora debo acudir a mi visita**- dijo mientras sacaba los papeles de la carpeta

**Sarah: de verdad que no lo entiendo, eres Dra Quinn, sabes que si no te alimentas, no podrás rendir ni aquí ni con la beca, además porque tanto interés por lo de San francisco, es solo un congreso, iras a millones de ellos después en Boston.**

**Quinn: Sarah, te agradezco tu preocupación pero por favor no te metas y respecto al congreso, si! Me interesa y mucho. Estudiare lo necesario para ser parte del grupo que escogerán. **

**Sarah: que te parece si te llevo almorzar después? Descubrí un sitio increíble.**- sonreía

**Quinn: no puedo Sarah, tengo que atender pacientes particulares hoy**.- dijo evitando su mirada

Rachel no perdía hilo de la conversación, estaba muy atenta, desde el momento en que escucho de que Quinn no se estaba alimentando. Ella también se había dado cuenta del cansancio notorio de su cara, aunque ni por eso se veía menos bella. Lo que le llamaba la atención era la manera en que trataba a Sarah, lo hacía de manera distante, sin contar que no le estaba aceptando la invitación almorzar, Rachel sabía que Quinn mentía, no tenia pacientes particulares en aquel día por que ella los había tomado todos, había visto bien el horario. Estaría Santana y Kurt en la cierto?

En ese momento ambas vieron que Rachel buscaba algo en su locker.

**Sarah: Dra Berry no la habíamos visto-** dijo sonriendo sincera.

Quinn se dio vuelta y la vio, hermosa, esa era la única palabra que se le veía a la mente, había pasado casi un mes desde que se dijeron lo último, casi un mes desde ese maravilloso beso, en ese momento se miraron profundo, por unos segundos solo había silencio, solo se miraron.. y Sarah lo noto.

**-Mmhhhm carraspeo Sarah.**

**-Buenos días Dras, solo pase a cambiarme para poder atender a mis pacientes hoy-** sonrió Rachel avergonzada. La penetrante mirada de Quinn, le producía millones de sensaciones, aquel perfecto beso, se le venía de inmediato a la cabeza, la extrañaba y muchísimo.

**Sarah solo asintió sonriendo- que sea leve entonces**. Dijo.

Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, esquivando la penetrante mirada de Quinn, aun la observaba. Pero su voz la hizo detenerse.

**Quinn: Santana me comento lo de tu paciente el día de ayer..** – lo dejo en el aire, acercándose y dejando a Sarah en segundo plano.

Rachel sorprendida giro y la miro, ahí estaba vistiendo hermosamente perfecta, con una leve sonrisa tímida, se sostenía en una silla esperando su respuesta.

**Rachel: heee.. si.. si, bueno no pude hacer mas la verdad, fue su segundo infarto. No pudimos salvarla.**- dijo con una mueca.

**Quinn: si, recuerdo que me comentaste de cómo llego, había tenido grandes avances, pero era algo que se veía venir no?**

**Rachel: lamentablemente si, pero no deja de ser frustrante.-** dijo triste

**Quinn: si, pero Santana me dijo como hiciste todo, hasta aun después que ya había fallecido, hiciste lo que más pudiste Rach.**- dijo sonriendo

-Como podía ser tan bella? Como podía hablarle con esa hermosura a ella? La mujer que le dijo la mentira más grande producto de sus celos y orgullo, sin duda Quinn Fabray le estaba demostrando con creces que ya no era la persona rencorosa y vengativa del instituto.

**Rachel: hee si – le dijo sonriendo- bueno.. Será mejor que me vaya, me están esperando. Nos vemos-** se giro a la puerta, no sin antes sonreírle a Quinn

Sarah noto algo extraño en esa conversación, desde que llego al hospital, siempre noto la forma extraña ser de Rachel, también noto la extraña relación que tenia con Quinn, sin contar de la discusión sobre el medicamento a usar el día del brote. Después de ese día, había notado que Quinn y Rachel apenas se hablaban y mas alguna vez encontró a Rachel mirándola mientras conversaba con Quinn.

**-Que pasa aquí Quinn, tienes algo que contarme?-** dijo Sarah

Quinn saliendo de su trance al ver partir a Rachel, se giro. **. A que te refieres?-** volvía a buscar entre sus papeles.

-**Sabes a que me refiero.. Hay algo raro entre la Dra Berry y tú, no me lo niegues Quinn, fuimos pareja por casi dos años..sé cómo te pones con cualquier sentimiento. Ella no es una persona más.**

Quinn detuvo sus búsqueda y miro a Sarah, era su amiga..podía confiar en ella.

**Quinn: recuerdas cuando me preguntabas de cómo me di cuenta de mi homosexualidad?- Sarah asentía con los brazos cruzados- bueno, recuerdas que te conté que había una chica en el instituto que me confundía?**

**Sarah: la intensa que se creía dueña de su famoso Glee club? Que no paraba de hablar?..Hizo un gesto de hacer memoria- como era que le decía Santana que me hacia tanto reír ..mm era.. man algo.. Manhands! Si me acuerdo, que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte?**- le decía sorprendida.

Quinn la miraba avergonzada, sobándose las manos, comenzaba a guardar su carpeta que debía llevarse.

-**Es ella-** dijo en tono bajo Quinn.

**Sarah: Que?, no puede ser.-** dijo con sorpresa.

**Quinn: pues si no es broma, es Rachel, pero esto te lo cuento solo porque eres mi mejor amiga, Santana y tu son mis pilares, nadie puede saberlo Sarah, nadie lo sabe.-** hizo una mueca

**Sarah: no me lo puedo creer, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.. Vaya rubia, me has impactado.- dijo pensativa. Porque nunca me contaste que también ejercía en la medicina? Y es más que la beca que te tiene vuelta loca, la dicta ella?**

**Quinn: Porque antes de llegar aquí no lo sabía! mira ahora debo irme, ya lo hablaremos con calma si?. Te quiero.** Dijo alejándose de ella.

Sarah no se esperaba la confesión de Quinn, quien iba a pensar que la famosa Manhans-Rupaul de la cual tanto se reía Santana, esa misma que fue la primera confusión de Quinn en su adolescencia, era la misma Dra Berry tutora de la beca y una de las más reconocidas cardiólogas de NY. Ahora muchas piezas encajaban, había sido un golpe bajo, ella aun gustaba de Quinn, pero Quinn en NY se había encontrado con aquella confusión de la adolescencia. Sin más se fue a su ronda matutina con miles de preguntas en su cabeza. Al parecer había llegado tarde.

Eran las 19:00 hrs y Rachel estaba por terminar su atención de pacientes, había sido arduo, solo quedaba el ultimo y ya podía irse a casa.

**Rachel: Elizabeth, llego ya el señor Smith?**

**Elizabeth: Dra Berry, acaban de cancelar la así que no tiene más pacientes para hoy.**

**Rachel: gracias Elizabeth, entonces puedes irte.**- dijo una despidiéndose con la mano.

Dios, lo único que quiero es mi cama y dormir, pensaba Rachel mientras cerraba las puertas de su consulta, paso a buscar sus cosas, se cambio de ropa, tomo las llaves de su automóvil y partió, en ese momento iba pasando por la sala de urgencias cuando ve a Santana y a la Dra Wilde. Qué raro pensó Rachel, ese turno le correspondía a Santana con Quinn. Sin dudarlo se acerco a Santana que estaba dándole unas instrucciones a una enfermera.

**-Santana como estas?-** decía mientras llegaba donde ella

**Santana: Rachel, que tal? Bien pues aquí como vez, comenzó el turno,-**decía mientras se lavaba las manos.

**Rachel: este turno no te correspondía con Quinn?-** dijo extrañada.

**Santana: veo que eres una interesada enana, solo quieres saber donde esta Q.!**

**Rachel: hey no te pases he!**

**Santana: hey, era broma, relájate. Pasa que Q no se sentía bien hoy.. Estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, como aquel día que le hiciste los análisis recuerdas? Volaba en fiebre- Rachel asentía preocupada.- Bueno el Dr Muller, dio permiso para que cambie su turno con la Dra Wilde. Me hubiese gustado cuidarla, pero tengo que cubrir aquí.**- dijo apenada

**Rachel: Dios, creo que Quinn realmente no se preocupa de su salud. Y Sarah?**

**Santana: Sarah se fue antes, tú sabes cómo es de cabezota Quinn, no llamará a nadie para que la cuide, cree que es una súper mujer y puede hacer todo.**- bufo.

**Rachel: creo que pasaré a verla puede que necesite algo, llevare mis cosas y aprovecho de examinarla, ya es segunda vez que le ocurre lo mismo-** dijo preocupada

**Santana: vaya.. Rachel Berry despiertas al fin!, sería muy bueno si pasas a verla, yo me quedaría más tranquila, pero si tocas el timbre seguramente no va abrir, la conozco**

**Rachel: entonces? Decía impaciente**

**Santana: entonces toma-** le decía pasándole las llaves de la residencia.

**Rachel: Santana, no puedo llegar y entrar a su departamento, Quinn se va a molestar.**

**Santana: hazme caso enana, no se molestará, tu solo entra. O quieres que llame a Sarah y se las pase?** Dijo sacando su teléfono móvil.

**Rachel: hey hey, detente.-** dijo quitándole las llaves.

**Santana: de nada Berry. A todo esto, Britt dijo que la llames-** dijo comenzando a caminar y guiñándole el ojo.

**Rachel: hey ¡ eso es otro tema que ya hablaremos, no me gusta nada he**.- le gritaba

Santana se dio vuelta- **suerte!**! Rio- sin más se alejo doblando a la derecha.

Recogió un par de cosas de su despacho, medicamentos y sin mas Rachel salió del hospital rumbo a su coche, aquel día estaba lloviendo, por lo que el trafico se encontraba mas saturado que lo común. Estaba preocupada por Quinn, se notaba que había bajado de peso y trabajaba muchísimo a la semana, no habían hablado durante el último mes, pero la conversación que escucho con Sarah durante esa mañana mas lo que ahora había ocurrido era más que suficiente, daba lo mismo lo que había pasado, daba igual que casi no hablaban, le importaba y le importaba más que una simple amiga, dejaría su orgullo de lado y la ayudaría si la dejaba.

Después de 45 minutos, finalmente pudo llegar a la residencia de Quinn, como se imagino estaba todo apagado, sin más apago el motor y salió. La lluvia no había cesado. Puso la llave, saco el seguro y rápidamente entro. El departamento estaba lleno de silencio, en toda la oscuridad trato de recordar donde estaba la luz. Aquella vez que la visito, no conoció su habitación, por lo que se saco rápidamente el abrigo mojado y se dirigió hasta donde pensó que estaban las habitaciones.

Abrió la primera puerta encontrándose con el baño, la siguiente estaba vacía, por el desorden se imagino que era de Santana. La otra puerta aledaña estaba completamente vacía, por lo que pudo ver como Sarah no se fue a vivir nunca con ellas. Y ahí estaba, ultima puerta a la derecha, se acerco sigilosamente, poco a poco la abrió y una pequeña luz tenue de una lámpara iluminaba a una Quinn que dormía intranquila, se movía, suspiraba y se notaba claramente como sudaba. Rachel se acerco, dejo su maletín al lado y se sentó en la cama..

-Dios eres hermosa- susurro.

Quinn decía cosas inentendibles, se movía constantemente. Rachel por más que le doliera, debía despertarla para examinarla.

**Quinn-** susurraba. **Quinn, despierta-** le decía despacio, mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

**Quinn: mmmMmM..** – ronroneaba, poco a poco se estaba despertando. -**Rachel?**

**Rachel: hola..**- susurro

**Quinn: como entraste? Que haces aquí? Qué hora es? Es por mi turno.. te prometo que lo hable con el Dr Muller, me sentía muy mal por eso me vine y..**

**Rachel: hey hey.. Detente- sonrió. Estas peor que yo.. No debes esforzarte, solo vine porque Santana me conto todo y me preocupe. Vine a examinarte y ver que medicina puedes tomar**.- decía acercando su maletín.

Quinn como pudo se acomodo en la cama y se arreglo el pelo- **Oh Rachel, enserio no es necesario, la verdad es que me he exigido demasiado, no he comido bien y creo que con la lluvia puede que tenga un catarro.**- dijo Quinn con poca voz.

**Rachel: si es necesario Quinn, mira como estas. Pensé que al menos alguien te cuidaría, pero cuando Santana me dijo que estarías sola, no lo dude-** decía mientras sacaba su fonendoscopio.

**Quinn: Rach.. Ni siquiera nos hemos hablado el último mes.. Después de lo que pasó, nos hemos evitado y sé que esto para ti es incomodo, no quiero ponerte en apuros enserio, yo dormiré y mañana estaré como nueva. **

**Rachel: shhhh, recuerdas que soy tu médico personal?, bien olvida lo que paso. Ahora vine a examinarte.- decía tajante**

Sin más Quinn se entrego nuevamente a la Dra Berry, Rachel comenzó a examinarla.

**-Dios Quinn, estas volando en fiebre, tienes casis 39.-** decía Rachel preocupada.

**-Abre la boca**- Quinn con dificultad la abrió, Rachel puso el baja lengua- **ahora di ahhh **

**-Vaya, lo que me imaginaba, tienes amigdalitis y en este caso purulenta. Ni siquiera deberías hablar Quinn, eres muy irresponsable. Te pondré de inmediato una inyección de penicilina.**

**-Que!? No.. De ninguna forma. Dame en comprimidos y nada mas-** dijo Quinn como pudo.

**Rachel: Quinn, si lo tomas en comprimidos estarás bien en 1 semana más, te recuerdo los certámenes que vienen? Deja que te ponga la inyección.**

-**Está bien- **dijo una entregada Quinn

Rachel le puso rápidamente la inyección, agradecía haber tomado varios medicamentos de su consulta antes de salir y agradecía mas aun la idea de Santana, sino hubiese sido por eso seguramente Quinn iba amanecer mucho peor.

**Quinn: muchas gracias Rach-** dijo tímidamente, estaba ojerosa, con el pelo totalmente pegado a la cara efecto del sudor, con las mejillas rosadas y su pijama de leones. Probablemente era una de sus peores facetas y estaba siendo presenciada por Rachel.

**Rachel: no me agradezcas Quinn, soy tu medico, recuerdas?-** le decía mientras le acomodaba las cobijas de la cama.

**Quinn: no te preocupes Rachel, ya hiciste suficiente. Sera mejor que vuelvas antes que sea mas tarde y llueva mas.**- dijo acomodándose somnolienta, se sentía horrible.

**Rachel: no me iré Quinn, debes comer algo, estas muy débil y debo asegurarme que la fiebre bajara. Usare tu cocina si? Preparare sopa.**

No se dio cuenta pero Quinn ya no la escuchaba, se había quedado profundamente dormida de nuevo, Rachel sonrió, se veía adorable con el pijama de leones, se parecían a ella con el cabello rubio.

Rachel fue a la cocina, preparo un poco de sopa, se dio cuenta que su frigorífico no tenía casi nada, con un poco de pollo y verduras que encontró hizo su mejor intento de sopa que pudo, ella no cocinaba, pero Quinn debía comer algo. Dos horas después volvió a la habitación de Quinn, seguía dormida. Poco a poco la despertó.

**Quinn: que haces aquí? Dijo aturdida**

**Rachel: otra vez la misma pregunta? Bromeaba-** te pensé más imaginativa Fabray.

**Quinn: vaya, creo que de verdad estoy delirando de fiebre, la Dra Berry me trae de comer y además hace bromas. Creo que definitivamente no estoy en mis cinco sentidos-** dijo acomodándose en la cama.

**Rachel: deja de hablar tanto y acércate.** – Rachel acerco la bandeja y comenzó a darle la sopa en la boca.

**Quinn: está caliente**- se quejaba.

**Rachel: necesitas algo así para el cuerpo, estas muy débil Quinn. Tómatela toda y te tomare nuevamente la temperatura.**- decía con ternura.

**Quinn: me gustaría decirte que esta rica, pero la verdad no siento sabor-** dijo con un puchero.

Rachel solo sonreía, ni por toda la fiebre del mundo Quinn dejaba de ser una ternura.

**-Bien ahora que te la tomaste toda ya, te tomare la temperatura. –** se acercaba nuevamente con el termómetro.

**Rachel: Bien.. Bajo un poco la fiebre, pero no lo suficiente. Te pondré compresas de agua fría y te tomaras esta pastilla.**

Quinn solo asentía. Tomo el vaso de agua y la pastilla que Rachel le entrego y nuevamente se acurruco como un gatito.

Rachel busco toallas en el baño, las humedeció lo suficiente y se las llevo, puso la toalla húmeda en su frente y apago la luz. Quinn nuevamente se durmió. Rachel la miraba enternecida, se veía adorable, indefensa.. y ella quería cuidarla, ella quería sanarle cualquier herida, había sido una tonta, no podía confirmarlo aun, pero al parecer, Sarah y Quinn realmente no estaban juntas.

Rachel se saco los zapatos, se metió dentro de la cama de Quinn y se acomodo al lado de ella. Puso la alarma para nuevamente darle la pastilla en unas horas más y cambiar la toalla húmeda. En el momento que ya se estaba acomodando, vio que una pequeña luz se encendía en la mesita de la rubia, era su teléfono móvil, el nombre de Sarah llamando aparecía en el. Al minuto dejo de llamar y aparecía un sobre con el símbolo que había recibido un mensaje de Sarah. Por más que la curiosidad la matara, no podía leerlo, Quinn se daría cuenta y no podía aprovecharse de su mal estado de salud, debía jugar limpio.

Se dio vuelta, se acomodo y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.

En ese momento sintió el brazo de Quinn apoderarse de ella por la cintura y acercarla hacia ella, podía sentir su calor, podría haber algo más perfecto que eso?. En ese momento supo que si.

**-Rachel..** Dijo una Quinn entre delirios y sueños.

En ese momento y sin saberlo, la misma Quinn que la tenía entre sus brazos le respondió, si, si podía haber algo mejor aun, dormir con Quinn Fabray, en una noche lluviosa, siendo abrazada por ella y escuchando suspirar su nombre en el más profundo sueño Rem, sin duda si estaba muy presente en el subconsciente de la Dra Fabray.

Que importaba que Sarah llamara, ella estaba ahí y era su nombre el que Quinn pronuncio desde la tierra más lejana de los sueños.

Sin duda, Rachel aquella noche se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, todo gracias a la insistencia de Santana Lopez.

**Bendita seas latina..Pensó Rachel.**

/

**¿Que historia de amor ha sido fácil?**

**Y en mi humeante café caen los terrones de azúcar, como copos de nieve.**

**Feliz navidad !**

_**Riley**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia es ficticia.**

**Capitulo 10**

Como para no creerlo, después de toda la lluvia del día anterior, como si nada el sol se hacía presente en la habitación de Quinn. Después de haberse sentido como si la hubiese arrollado un tren, sintió que durmió profundamente, se olvido del mundo y solo durmió. De un momento a otro, recordó que Rachel la había visitado, lo había soñado? Había sido delirio por la fiebre?, la cama estaba vacía y no había ningún indicio de que Rachel estuviera cerca, hubiese jurado que sintió su aroma y la cobijo con sus brazos en sueños. Justo cuando estaba aceptando la cruda realidad, mira hacia el lado.. y ahí, en su mesita de luz, estaba su nota de puño y letra, junto a un suculento desayuno y un lirio a su lado.

**_"_****_Espero que la enferma haya amanecido mejor, no no fue un sueño, ayer vine a verte y me quede bajando la fiebre, tenía que presentarme a una conferencia temprano por eso tuve que irme, como compensación te deje el desayuno listo para que te alimentes."_**

**_Pd1: Avise al hospital que te di permiso para no presentarte hoy. ;) _**

**_Pd2: parecías un verdadero león durmiendo con ese pijama._**

**_un beso_**

_**Dra Berry.**_

**Adorable**. Esa era el adjetivo que a Quinn se le venía a la cabeza al leer aquella nota, la letra de Rachel mostraba su perfecta caligrafía al igual que el desayuno y el lirio. Podrías acostumbrarte a esto perfectamente Fabray, se dijo para si misma. Comenzó a devorar su desayuno, no se explicaba bien como se sentía mejor al día siguiente, de seguro Rachel tenía mucho que ver. Pudo sentir el aroma de su perfume en la almohada de su cama, era una delicia. Mientras divagaba, su teléfono sonó. Mensajes de Santana, llamadas de Santana, Mensajes de Sarah y muchas llamadas de Sarah. Le envió un mensaje a Santana contándole que había amanecido mucho mejor y que la vería en la cátedra de la Dra Berry en la tarde.

Sin más una animada Quinn se levanto de la cama, quito las cobijas, sentía que el día le sonreía, tenía todo para estar de buen humor. Se fue al baño, se tomo una ducha y sin más comenzó a estudiar sus apuntes para la clase de la tarde.

/

**Al otro lado de la ciudad.**

La sensación de Rachel era similar a la de Quinn, ese día debía presentar una conferencia en el Hotel Wescot al este de la ciudad. Por lo que se levanto temprano, dejo preparado el desayuno a Quinn y fue a cambiarse de ropa a su departamento. El haber dormido abrazada toda la noche por Quinn fue una verdadera delicia, su olor, su calor y sentir como la rubia respiraba en su cuello le hizo olvidar cualquier tipo de pensamiento estúpido respecto a Quinn, sus sentimientos eran más que fuertes, debían hablar, solo esperaba que Quinn le diese la oportunidad de explicarse y a la vez ella escuchar todo lo que la rubia tenía que decir.

Aquel día se vistió con una falda corta de seda, una blusa gris ajustada, tacones y una chaqueta a juego. Había pasado el día completo en la conferencia, estaba exhausta, pero aun le quedaba una clase mas con los becados antes de la prueba. Tenia la esperanza de ver a Quinn ahí, por mas que debía hacer reposo.

/

La tarde había pasado rápido, con sus conferencias apenas había tenido tiempo de ver el teléfono móvil, sin darse cuenta ya se dirigía en su auto hacia la facultad, estaciono y a lo lejos diviso como un grupo se dirigía a la entrada. Ahí estaba, todo su curso de becados y ahí estaba ella, con una radiante sonrisa mientras Santana le comentaba algo riendose, Rachel movía su cabeza en negación, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Una vez dentro del aula, su mirada se dirijo de inmediato a Quinn, que ya la estaba observando profundamente, de hecho pudo notar cómo le miraba las piernas descaradamente, eso hizo que se sonrojas y evitara su mirada, Rachel comenzaba su clase.

**-Bien colegas, el día de hoy veremos exclusivamente alteraciones hematopoyéticas, en donde nos enfocaremos a los Globulos rojos, Plaquetas pero especialmente a los leucocitos, por lo que veremos leucemias en adulto y pediátrico, por lo mismo…**

El inicio de su clase, quedo interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, la puerta se abria y todos giraron la cabeza al causante de la interrupción, Rachel miro también.. y ahí estaba. La modelo de Victoria Secret, se hacia presente con su cabello perfecto y maquillaje perfecto, con unos simples jeans ajustados al cuerpo, camiseta blanca y su bolso al hombro. Una sonriente Sarah entraba al aula.

**-Disculpe Dra Berry-** decía una sonrojada Sarah mientras entraba. –** No quería interrumpir, pero quería participar de oyente en algunas clases de la beca, hable con el Dr Muller y dijo que no abría problema si Ud lo autorizaba.**

Era una broma o que? Porque la ex de Quinn tenía que salirle hasta en la sopa? Pensaba Rachel. Altura de miras, vamos Rachel, tienes edad suficiente para comportarte como adulta, eres una de las mejores Cardiólogas del país, puedes con esto, haces operaciones de alto riesgo, no mas estupideces y ve por lo tuyo.

Quinn miraba aterrada la interacción de aquellas dos mujeres, por un lado, Sarah se veía mas guapa de lo normal o era su idea? El pelo suelto, con leves ondas y el delineado intenso de sus ojos azules le hacían ver interesante y más madura. Enfrente estaba el contraste de Rachel, morena de maravillosas curvas, piernas de infarto, ese traje que estaba usando le resaltaba todos sus atributos, sin contar que estaba utilizando lentes de lectura que la hacían ver tremendamente sexy, Quinn esperaba lo peor mientras veía a su ex y mejor amiga interactuando con Rachel, su confusión desde la adolescencia y ahora mucho más que una confusión, porque si algo había sacado en limpio de todas las diferencias y peleas, era que le gustaba Rachel y mucho, quería algo más que una amistad con ella.

- - **Dra Cooper, a que debemos su visita a nuestra clase?** Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

Eso Quinn no se lo esperaba, aun estaba delirando en fiebre? No, era la verdad, Rachel se acercaba a Sarah y la hacia pasar.

**Rachel: pase, claro que puede estar de oyente, espero cumplir con sus expectativas.-** dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a su computadora.

**Sarah: prometo no molestar, muchas gracias Dra Berry.-** dijo Sarah sonriendo y adentrándose al aula.

Sarah se acerco a Quinn y le dijo-** Está ocupado?**- a modo de broma señalando el asiento.

Quinn poco a poco se recuperaba de la impresión, veía como Rachel hacia click en la prestación de power point, mientras una sonriente Sarah la miraba esperando respuesta.

**Quinn: claro que no, siéntate-** dijo cariñosa.

**Rachel: bien colegas, comenzaremos. Como saben están a dos certámenes de ver quiénes son los mejores que me acompañaran al congreso de San Francisco, por una semana. Veremos alteraciones de la hematopoyesis y le daremos más énfasis a las leucemias. Alguien recuerda la división a groso modo de ellas?**

**Santana: mieloide y linfoide-** dijo alzando la voz

**Rachel: bien.. así es a groso modo como las dividiremos. En pediatría que se presenta mas?**

**Leucemias linfoides-** dijo Marley desafiante.

**Rachel: si Dra Rose, pero no siempre es así.**- dijo cortante Rachel, continúo con su clase. -**Las alteraciones de la serie blanca, se dividen en muchos tipos de leucemia, L1, L2, L3 de modo general y desde M1 a M10 a grueso modo, sin contar muchas otras con características muy típicas.-** mientras la Dra Berry se paseaba con suma elegancia por el aula, mientras explicaba, Quinn no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Aquella misma mujer exitosa que estaba impartiendo la clase de la beca en NY, era la misma que se había amanecido durmiendo junto a ella bajándole la fiebre y dejando una nota junto a un lirio. Parecía increíble que ambas sean la misma persona. En ese momento, una tímida Sarah se acercaba a hablarle a su oído.

**-Te estuve llamando anoche, estaba preocupada.-** susurro Sarah con cuidado

**Quinn: hee, si lo vi, olvide responder lo siento, pero anoche no me encontraba bien-** dijo a modo de disculpa

**Sarah: si Santana me lo dijo cuando la llame anoche por teléfono, por lo mismo quería ir a cuidarte-** dijo esperando una respuesta

**Quinn: gracias Sarah, pero no fue necesario..**

**Sarah: deberías haberte quedado en el mismo hospital y que te den medicación. Pero espera, como es que estas tan bien hoy día?-** decía mientras simulaba que tomaba apuntes en una libreta.

**Quinn: después te cuento, no quiero que nos llame la atención Rachel.**

**Sarah: vaya que progresas.. ahora es Rachel sin más..**- dijo Sarah con tono apagado.

Quinn solo le dio una mirada seria y siguió anotando sus apuntes. Después de 1 hora 30 minutos, la clase finalmente llegaba a su fin. Todos tomaban sus cosas con rapidez para irse, parece que había sido un día intenso para todos.

**-Oye rubia tonta, que te parece una salida esta noche?-** decía Santana acercándose a Quinn

**Quinn: recién me estoy recuperando y ya quieres que salga?-** rio Quinn

**Santana: oohh vamos, estas totalmente recuperada con la compañía de Berry y la Berrymedicina o no? Vamos a mi no me mientas**- reia

**Quinn: te cuento después mejor, creo que Sarah está un poco rara, no sé qué le pasa**- hizo una mueca.

Sarah se acercaba a ellas ya había guardado todas sus cosas.

**-Que te parece si vamos a cenar algo Quinn? Me gustaría poder hablar-** decía sonrojada, bajo la mirada inquisitoria de Santana.

**Quinn: heee, podría ser pasado mañana? Hoy no me viene muy bien.-** dijo poniendo cara triste.

Sarah sabía que Quinn le mentía, la conocía y la estaba evitando poco a poco, a la vez podía notar como la rubia no le sacaba los ojos de encima a la Dra Berry que estaba terminando de guardar su portátil en su maletín, ya no quedaba nadie en el aula además de Sarah, Quinn, Santana y Rachel.

**Sarah: esta bien, será pasado mañana entonces-** dijo con una sonrisa, pero por dentro no le creía nada.- **Dra Berry, fue una clase estupenda, muchas gracias por aceptarme de oyente-** dijo Sarah agradecida.

Rachel levantaba la cabeza de su maletín, pero la verdad es que había visto toda la interacción de Quinn con Sarah.

-**No faltaba más Dra Cooper, cuando quiera es bienvenida.**- dijo Rachel amable, debía dejar de comportarse como una loca, pensaba para si misma. Y sin mas Sarah camino a la salida y se fue.

Santana seguida mas atrás por una tímida Quinn se acercaban donde Rachel, que ya se iba del aula con todas sus cosas.

-**Hey Dra Berry, me preguntaba si le gustaría acompañaros a tomar algo, nos veremos con Britt hoy-** decía con cara de maldad. Quinn por detrás miraba cualquier cosa menos a Rachel.

**-Ahora? No lo se chicas, no he parado en todo el día-** decía algo agotada mientras se sacaba los lentes

**-Santana, no ves que está cansada, déjala en paz-**decía Quinn por primera vez.

**Rachel: Dra Fabray, pensé que le habían comido la lengua los ratones-** dijo de broma

**-Hey! Mientras sacan todo el arcoíris del mundo, iré al baño que ya no aguanto y las espero en el estacionamiento.-** dijo rápidamente Santana

**Quinn: Hola..**- dijo acercándose con una sonrisa plasmada.- **he, yo.. la verdad es que..**

**Rachel: como te sientes?** La miro ladeando la cabeza

**Quinn: ahora mucho mejor-** sonrió- **Yo la verdad quería agradecerte por lo de ayer, no recuerdo mucho.. Pero hoy en la mañana me sentía mucho mejor, debe haber sido gracias a ti no?**

Rachel rio y contagio a Quinn.

**Quinn: que?**- dijo divertida

**Rachel: enserio no recuerdas nada?-** dijo riéndose

**Quinn: bueno muy poco la verdad, solo se que llegaste, recuerdo las toallas húmedas sobre mi cabeza. No mucho mas que eso-** hizo una mueca

**Rachel: no es para menos Quinn, volabas en fiebre. Cuando llegue tenias 39°! Tuve que ponerte penicilina. Dime que clase de Dra eres si no te cuidas tu primero?** – se puso en modo de regaño

**Quinn: vale vale.. lo sé, pero su beca profesora Berry, no me deja mucha mas opción-** dijo en tono coqueto.

**Rachel: contigo no se puede**- sonrió moviendo la cabeza en negación.

**Quinn: y bien?** Dijo expectante

**Rachel: y bien que?-** dijo fingiendo no saber.

**Quinn: te vienes con nosotras?**

**Rachel: oooh, realmente no puedo, no duraría ni una hora sentada con Uds, te recuerdo que anoche me amanecí despierta Quinn..-** decía Rachel mientras se dirigían a la salida del edificio.

MMhhmm carraspeo Quinn-** cierto y es mi culpa, lo que menos quería era incomodarte ni darte preocupaciones.**

Rachel se acerco mas a Quinn, ya habían llegado al estacionamiento, estaba oscuro, Santana no se veía a la redonda, parecía que estaban solas.

**Rachel: me gustaría que dejáramos este juego Quinn. Esto del gato y el ratón, mis escenas estúpidas y tu no dándote cuenta de nada, ya no soy esa niña del instituto ni tu tampoco, soy una mujer adulta.**- le decía mientras se acercaba y la miraba a los ojos. Basta de esto, basta de Sarah pensaba Rachel para si misma.

**Quinn: pienso lo mismo Rach.. Creo que ya fue suficiente, podríamos empezar por hablar bien un día de estos?, hacer algo no se, fuera del hospital..?**

**Rachel: Me encantaría… pero y que pasa con Sarah?**- dijo seria.

**Quinn: Rachel Sarah es mi ex y mi mejor amiga, nada mas.-** dijo segura de si misma, acercándose más a Rachel, en ese momento sin darse cuenta, ambas estaban apoyadas en el Jeep de Rachel, a escasos centímetros.

**Rachel: pues creo que deberías aclárarselo Quinn, creo que ella no lo entiende aun-** dijo calmada

**Quinn: porque lo dices? Nos conocemos hace años, obvio que hay mucho cariño**- dijo quitándole importancia.

**Rachel: ella te mira con esos ojos..No sé, es una mirada diferente.**

**Quinn: esos mismos ojos con los que te miraba yo en el instituto? Y pasabas sin darte cuenta?- **dijo con timidez

**Rachel: de que hablas?** Dijo alzando la vista

**Quinn: creo que no es el lugar ni el momento para esta conversación, pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, así que deja rendir los certámenes que quedan y en San Francisco creo que podríamos tener tiempo para ambas no crees? Recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido?**

**Rachel: suena bien.. Pero como estas tan segura Fabray que iras conmigo a San Francisco?-** dijo en tono de brom**a**

**Quinn: vaya, me llamas por mi apellido.. creo que estas de buen humor hoy? Donde quedo esa Rachel rabiosa de las primeras semanas de beca?** -Decía mientras le corria un mechón de pelo de la frente.

**Rachel: lo mismo podría decir, que hiciste con la rubia prepotente sabelotodo?**- rio. No se habían dado cuenta de cómo parecían una pareja despidiéndose en el estacionamiento, Rachel no se dio cuenta en qué momento Quinn la tomo de la cintura. Flirteaban al máximo, sin darse cuenta.

**-Hey, tórtolas! Vamos o Que?-** decía Santana desde el auto de Quinn, que estaba 2 estacionamientos mas alla.

Quinn suspiro..**- Ya voy..!** – grito.-** Lo siento si?, enserio no quieres venir?** Le decía a Rachel.

**Rachel: necesito dormir y la verdad es que tu deberías descansar.. Eres una pésima paciente Fabray.**- dijo mientras se subía a su auto.

Quinn solo la miraba con una sonrisa- Rachel bajo su vidrio y Quinn se acerco al vidrio del conductor- **Por cierto.. Lindo pijama de leones Dra Fabray**. – jajajaja – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y guiñándole el ojo, sin más retrocedió y se fue.

Quinn sentía que caminaba en algodón, su sonrisa, su perfume, su pelo.. Todo le encantaba de Rachel. Al parecer la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad, pero esta vez, haría las cosas bien.

**-Te quieres apurar?**- decía Santana sin paciencia.** Pareces Winnie the Pooh, de lo azucarada que estas**- bufaba.

**Quinn: hay Santana.. Santana..**- decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta del auto.-** creo que me estoy enamorando como una estúpida-** decía mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa.

Pero alguien las interrumpió, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí.. Pero no la había visto.

**-Quinn?**

Quinn se dio vuelta y la vio, su amiga.. su ex y mejor amiga, la miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

**-Es eso verdad, estas enamorada?**- decía susurrando.

**Quinn: Sarah que haces aquí aun? Porque estas así?**- Quinn no quería ver la realidad.

-**He.. Chicas, yo mejor me voy. No te preocupes Q. Quede con Britt dentro de 20 minutos, me voy en un taxi, creo que Sarah se merece una conversación.-** la latina se acerco y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una, sin más se fue.

**Quinn: Sarah no te quedes ahí, sube al coche. Vamos-** le decía cariñosa. Sabía que debían hablar.

Sarah caminaba lentamente y se subía al coche.

**Quinn: que pasa?**

**Sarah: a mí?, que te pasa a ti Quinn? Dentro de las últimas semanas no haces más que evitarme, trato de acercarme y tu me alejas! Ayer estaba mas que preocupada por ti, veo que hoy amaneciste mejor, pero no eres capaz de responderme un mísero mensaje?, que clase de amiga es esa?**

**Quinn: hey! Baja un poco la intensidad, que no hay necesidad de gritar he!-** dijo molesta.- e**sto parece una escenita de las que hacías cuando éramos novias. Te recuerdo que ya no lo somos.-** dijo seria.

**Sarah: lo se, somos amigas, las mejores amigas por que ese es el lugar que te as empeñado a darme Quinn.-** dijo secándose las lagrimas

**Quinn: el lugar? De que lugar me hablas Sarah! Si eso es lo que somos, amigas hace ya años! No entiendo que te pasa desde que llegaste a NY.**

**Sarah: tu realmente estas ciega! Dios, es mas que evidente todo no?-** decía desesperada-** Quinn yo aun.. aun te amo, sigo enamorada de ti- **titubeo-** creo que nunca deje de estarlo de hecho- **suspiro agachando la mirada- **cometí el peor error de mi vida, al interponer mi carrera antes que tu, tenias razón!-** me arrepentí y me arrepiento a diario.

Quinn se mantenía callada, aquello no se lo esperaba. Estaba en completo estado de sorpresa, Santana siempre le decía que Sarah seguía colgada con ella, pero como iba a creerle? Si Sarah siempre tenía novias y parecía seguir normal con su vida. **– No sé qué decirte..**- dijo Quinn con un hilo de voz.

Sarah: **dame una oportunidad Quinn**.- decía tomando la mano de Quinn- **yo se que tu aun sientes algo de eso mismo por mí.**

Quinn: **Sarah..** -Susurraba y la miraba- porque tenia que pasarle esto a ella?, si algo odiaba en el mundo era que Sarah, su Sarah, su confidente, ex y mejor amiga sufriera.. pero estaba fuera de sus manos, aquel sentimiento no podía corresponderlo.. años atrás quizás hubiese sido posible.. le costo mucho superar la ruptura con Sarah, en especial, le costo ver como Sarah seguía su vida amorosa pasando de ella. Ahora todo era diferente.. ahora sus prioridades eran otras y su corazón gritaba el nombre de Rachel Berry.

Sarah la saco de sus pensamientos- **es Rachel cierto?**- dijo intuyendo el silencio de Quinn

Quinn asintió de manera positiva- **si es ella.** Pasaron minutos en que ninguna dijo nada.. no sabían cuanto tiempo fue, pero ahí estaban, escuchando ambas la respiración de la otra. Ninguna quería comenzar hablar..

Sarah miro hacia fuera y asintió-** entiendo...**- Dijo con una leve sonrisa. Sarah a pesar de seguir queriendo a Quinn quería su felicidad. Siempre fue una buena persona, especialmente una buena amiga, mejor amiga que novia muchas veces, ella no era nadie para interponerse en el amor.

**Sarah: estas enamorada?-** le dijo con dolor.

**Quinn: creo que si Sarah.. No hay nada, pero no te puedo mentir. Si de mí dependiera, habría todo entre ella y yo.-** dijo sincera.

**Sarah: entiendo..**.- sonrió.- **creo que me demore mucho en decidirme a ser valiente, no?-** dijo con ua sonrisa melancólica

**Quinn: Oye! tu siempre me tendrás cerca. No te dejare, bueno? Eres mi mejor amiga.. Claro si me dejas seguir siéndolo-** dijo triste.

**Sarah: lo sé rubia, lo sé-**sonrió, Sarah comenzó a tomar su bolso para salir del auto.

**Quinn: hey que haces?, yo te llevo a tu casa.**- dijo deteniéndola por el brazo.

**Sarah: prefiero caminar si no te molesta, me hará bien un poco de aire fresco y a pesar de todo no sabes el alivio que siento el haberte contado todo-** sonrió. Iba abrir la puerta y se devolvió.- **puedo hacer una última cosa?**

Quinn la miro extrañada. Pero no alcanzo a pensar mucho ni a responder, porque antes de cualquiera de las dos cosas, tenía ya los labios de Sarah sobre los de ella. Era un beso como tal, Quinn tenía los labios entre abiertos y Sarah trataba de entrar poco a poco, Quinn se limito hacer nada de la impresión, mientras Sarah desprendía un calor inhumano de sus labios traspasándoselo a Quinn, no fue un beso pasional, ni mucho menos, no fue algo desesperado, era un beso con dulzura, un beso con amor, un beso que sellaba el final de una etapa, un beso que plasmaba en el la perdida de la única oportunidad que Sarah tenia, ella lo comprendía, sabia perder y sabia hacerse a un lado, le importaba mas la felicidad de Quinn.

**-Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo**- dijo Sarah separándose de Quinn

Quinn estaba sin palabras y se tocaba los labios con la yema de sus dedos, solo la miraba sin palabras. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-**Te quiero mucho Quinn, espero que seas feliz con Rachel-** dijo acariciando su mejilla. Sin más abandono el auto y comenzó a caminar. Quinn no hizo partir el auto hasta que la perdió de vista. Tenía una madeja de lana en la cabeza, muchos pensamientos, muchos sentimientos pero un solo pensamiento claro. Rachel. El destino se lo confirmaba.

Llegaba un mensaje de texto a su celular.

- -_Más vale que estudies mucho para viajar a San Francisco. Tengo unas ideas estupendas para el tiempo libre. Un beso. R_

Mientras esperaba en un semáforo en rojo, Quinn repetía el itinerario de su largo y extraño día una y otra vez, primero caer enferma, fiebre, Rachel aparece, la acompaña, duerme en su cama, el desayuno, la nota, el lirio, Sarah en el aula de NY, Rachel y ella apoyadas en su Jeep sosteniéndola por la cintura, Sarah llorando, el beso de Sarah.. Rachel, Rachel y otra vez Rachel.

**-Muy bien Fabray.. Llego el momento de hacer las cosas bien.. **

**/**

**Antes que me maten, recuerden que estamos en festividades. :B**

**Sólo ****diré un **** par de cosas, Sarah no es mala.. vean el fondo de la ****situación ****y no lo magnifiquen. Ella si es importante en mi historia, pero para bien. **

**Siempre en la vida hay que quemar etapas y cerrar círculos. No lo olviden.**

**Viene lo bueno . :)**

**Feliz 2015 !**

_**Riley.**_


	11. Chapter 11

A CORAZÓN ABIERTO

Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.

**Capitulo 11**

Han sentido esa sensación de que quieres decir mucho pero tienes miedo?, a veces el miedo te paraliza y dejas de hacer tantas cosas por ese temor, que te pierdes las cosas buenas de la vida. No fue el caso de Sarah, que tuvo la valentía de ser sincera con sus sentimientos, no siendo correspondida. Es el riesgo, el riesgo que hay que tomar, el riesgo que hay que vivir si quieres creer en el amor. Vale la pena? Siempre puede valer la pena ya sea por ser correspondido o por tener la certeza de vivir tranquilo, pensando en si lo hice, trate, di todo de mi, esa es una tranquilidad de por vida, que te hace creer en la sinceridad de las palabras.

Así estaba Quinn, con pensamientos contradictorios y a la vez muy claros, después del extraño día que tuvo, se dirigió a su departamento, dejo de pensar y solo se acostó a dormir, le preocupaba Sarah.. como estaría? Quería estar cerca de ella, pero la medicina en ese caso era peor que la enfermedad, el amor no tiene cura, ella es Doctora y sabe muy bien eso, no existe esa pequeña pastillita que nos quite el amor y mucho menos que nos deje elegir de quien enamorarnos.

Habían pasado un par de días, seguía haciendo sus turnos en el hospital junto a Santana, la mayoría de las veces compartían la guardia, con Rachel aun no habían podido verse, la morena estaba con un caso complicado de un paciente que era prioridad nacional para un trasplante de corazón, por lo que poco se le había visto para mala suerte de Quinn, lo que si estaba presente era una gran cantidad de mensajes de texto al día, coquetos, juguetones, de buenos días y buenas noches, nunca faltaba uno y siempre estaban ambas al pendiente de la otra, la rubia lo único que quería era que pase rápido el ultimo certamen para poder juntarse con Rachel fuera del medical center y poder ser totalmente sincera con ella. A Sarah la había visto poco, pero la había visto, Sarah solo le sonreía levemente cuando se encontraban, por Santana se había enterado que estaba pensando en abandonar próximamente NY, pero nada estaba decidido completamente aun.

Así se encontraba Quinn, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto llega un mensaje de texto

- _**-**__**Ocupada?. R**_

_- ____**-**__**Si, pero no precisamente estudiando como **_**_debería. Q_**

_- __**Así? Y que seria entonces?.R**_

- -_**Bueno, mis pensamientos están copados con una morena Dra que usa unos lentes muy sexys. La conoces?.Q**_

_**- **__**-**__**Vaya, creo conocerla, no sabia que pensabas que se veía sexy con sus lentes de lectura. R**_

_**- **__**- **__**Es un secreto ;) . Q**_

_**- **__**- **__**Procura que lo sepa, podría darte puntos extras con ella.R**_

- ___**-**__**Necesita que le suban el ego Dra Berry?. Q**_

_**- **__**- **__**Siempre es bienvenido un halago Dra Fabray. R**_

_**- **__**-**__**Lo tendré en cuenta profesora. Q**_

_**- **__**-**__**Me dirás que haces realmente?.R**_

- ___**-**__**Estudiando con San Q.**_

_**- **__**-**__**Que te parece hacer algo mañana después del ultimo certamen. R**_

_**- **__**-**__**Me encantaría, vamos a cenar?Q**_

_**- **__**-**__**Perfecto, me pasas a buscar? La Dra Scott les tomara el examen. R**_

_**- **__**-**__**Pensaba que serias tu, pero bien te paso a buscar a las 20:00 hrs. Q**_

_**- **__**- **__**Te espero, un beso. R**_

_**- **__**-**__**Ciao, un beso. Q**_

**-Podrías parar con la cara de boba? 1 millón de dólares a que hablas con la enana- **decía Santana mientras dejaba un enorme libro en el escritorio. Estaban estudiando en la biblioteca de NY para su último certamen antes de San Francisco.

-**No seas envidiosa San, yo no te digo nada por tus cursilerías con Britt**- contestaba alegre Quinn

**Santana: y como va todo**? Decía curiosa

**Quinn: ósea no hemos podido hablar bien, ya sabes lo que paso con Sarah el otro día.**- hizo una mueca

**-Y piensas decírselo? Lo del beso?-** preguntaba Santana

-**Si San, se lo diré quiero hacer las cosas bien, tiene que saberlo y tiene que saber que Sarah es un capítulo amoroso cerrado en mi vida-** respondía con ilusión

-** No creo que lo tome muy bien Q**.- decía preocupada-** Es normal en todo caso, Sarah esta para.. Uff, viste como se veía aquel día? Bueno en realidad los años le han sentado bien.**- decía Santana subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Quinn rió, su amiga era una seductora por naturaleza y amante total del género femenino- **Si, lo he notado San, pero a Rachel también le han sentado los años bastante bien, demasiado bien diría yo-** acotaba mordiéndose el labio.

-**Relájate rubia, te estas excitando y recuerda que estás conmigo**- reía- **a menos que quieras una repetición?**- jajajaja

Quinn se sonrojaba-** no seas estúpida**- decía con la boca abierta.- **pero dime si no es verdad?** Insistía

-**Si es cierto, Berry esta como quiere, la viste el martes en su ronda?, como puede tener las piernas tan largas? Además con esa falda tan corta, de cardióloga nada, produce infarto a cualquiera**- decía impactada.

-**No lo se San realmente no lo se**- decía una Quinn sonriente

**-Bah, tienes tanta suerte rubia tonta, dos bombones se pelean por ti.**- decía Santana mientras sacaba una pila de guías de lectura.

**Quinn: no es divertido San, siempre alguien saldrá herido, yo adoro a Sarah y lo menos que quiero es justamente lo que está pasando, que estemos lejos, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta y pedir que esté a mi lado sabiendo que tiene otro tipo de sentimientos.**

**Santana: tiempo al tiempo rubia-** le guiñaba el ojo- **Sarah es fuerte y es una excelente persona. Ya volverá todo a ser como antes. Ahora por favor terminemos pacientes oncológicos, es lo que más me cuesta-** decía cansada

**Quinn: nos queda un largo ****día****latina tonta, sigamos**.- decía mientras dejaba el teléfono móvil a un lado.

/

Así habían pasado los últimos 3 días, estudiando intensamente a cada minuto libre, el congreso de San Francisco estaba cercano, después del último certamen que tenían al otro día, publicarían los tres Doctores que acompañarían a la Dra Berry y a la Dra Scott a San Francisco, pero antes que todo eso, Quinn debía hablar con Rachel y contarle lo que había pasado, el destino se había encargado de aun no tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, si no era ella con poco tiempo era Rachel, quería que terminara la beca, los meses habían sido agotadores, pero a la vez se ponía a pensar.. que pasaría cuando acabe la beca? Ella tenia que volver a Boston, la jefatura del equipo de trasplante la estaría esperando, Santana también probablemente volvería con un mejor cargo, que pasaría con Rachel? No se imaginaba ya no poder verla a diario, la morena sin proponérselo se había colado intensamente en el corazón de la rubia.

/

**En el mismo momento en el Medical center:**

Rachel se encontraba firmando una serie de documentos, estaba preocupada, tenia un paciente que necesitaba un corazón de manera urgente, sino aparecía un donante dentro de la próxima semana, lo mas probable es que el paciente falleciera. Ese era uno de los objetivos mas grandes de la Dra Berry, cambiar la conciencia de la mayoría de los americanos, educarlos y que la población comenzara a ser donante de órganos, era un trabajo arduo, el tratar con la familia de los pacientes que estaban en coma o ya habían fallecido, hacia muy complicada la labor, la mayoría no entendía que los órganos de aquella persona que estaba muriéndose o que ya había fallecido, podían darle vida a otra persona. Trabajaba a la par con el equipo, en donde la enfermera Amber era su brazo derecho y el equipo de Psicólogos también.

**-Permiso, puedo pasar?**

Rachel se encontraba ensimismada en su despacho trabajando, papeles, haciendo llamadas, trabajando en su laptop. La sonriente Dra Scott hacia acto de presencia.

-**Hey, hola!, pasa pasa.. me pillas haciendo muchas cosas-** decía Rachel sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla

-**Berry trabajólica-** se mofo- **no serias tu si no trabajaras de esa forma.-** decía Amanda mientras se sentaba en frente y cruzaba sus piernas.

-** Lo se, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Necesitamos ese órgano pronto**- decía preocupada

-**Lo se Rachel, tranquila.. se solucionará, siempre lo as logrado**- decía la Dra Scott

**Rachel: si, pero esta vez esta costando mas de lo normal-** decía la morena, mientras descansaba un poco y se sacaba los lentes.

**Dra Scott: Rachel, quería hablarte de otra cosa-** se puso seria.

**Rachel: claro dime.-** se acomodo en su silla.

**Dra Scott: lo primero Rach, es para que me mandes la prueba que tomare mañana a los becados de NY.**

**Rachel: claro, la tengo lista, te la ****envió****ahora mismo a tu email. Mañana sacas las copias-**decía rápidamente

**Dra Scott: tienes una idea mas o menos de quienes ****irán****al congreso con nosotras?**- decía interesada

**Rachel: bueno creo que la Dra Fabray, Lopez y Rose-**se puso pensativa y miro su colega- **no me preguntes como la Dra Rose lo logro, pero tuvo una mejora innegable en sus calificaciones en general el último mes, creo que la motivo el congreso en SF.-** decía dándole poca importancia.

**Dra Scott: bueno me imagino que también depende de esta ultima calificación.**

**Rachel: si, pero los demás becados están un poco mas abajo, la única que podría ser seria la Dra Wilde, no se que ocurrió con ella, pero tuvo una baja en sus calificaciones lo que se contradice con su desempeño clínico con los pacientes, aun no me lo explico**- decía seria.

**Dra Scott: mmmhhm-** carraspeo- **Muy bien.. ya veremos que pasa.** **Eehh.. la Dra Rose es bastante guapa no crees? - **dijo de la nada.

**Rachel: lo normal creo no?**- decía desinteresada.

La Dra Scott se caracterizaba por ser mujeriega, ella podía hacerlo, siempre que alguien le interesaba lo conseguía, era muy guapa, madura y se veía tremendamente interesante, era reconocida por siempre estar con mujeres menores que ella. Rachel lo sabia, siempre le contaba sus aventuras y Rachel la aconsejaba.

**Dra Scott: mas de lo normal diría yo, el otro día la vi con un traje muy ceñido, nunca se viste así. Se veía bastante bien- sonreía. Sabes quién mas esta para comerse?**- preguntaba sonriente mientras Rachel aun no la miraba.- **La Dra Fabray.**

Rachel dejo de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y alzo por primera vez su cabeza interesada, tenia el rostro desencajado.

**Rachel: la Dra Fabray?-** se puso nerviosa y se le cayeron todas las hojas al suelo, dejando un desastre. Amanda la miraba expectante.

**Dra Scott: si.. Bastante, te lo dije las primeras semanas no recuerdas? Además de ser muy inteligente, dulce con los pacientes es muy sociable, el otro día conversamos un poco, es muy simpática no?**

**Rachel: no lo sé, ósea lo normal no?** Decía algo molesta.

**Dra Scott: para ti todo es lo normal, vamos ¡! Debes tener alguna opinión más que la neutralidad, estamos hablando sobre las becadas siempre lo hacemos**- reía buscando una complicidad en Rachel que jamás llego, se notaba incomoda- **me vas a decir que no le harías los puntos a ese bombom? Además al parecer juega a nuestro equipo- dijo mientras sacaba algo de café.**

**Rachel: co.. coomo..-** Tartamudeo- **como sabes eso? Acaso tu radar te aviso?-** dijo tratando de bromear para esconder sus nervios. Nadie en el hospital sabía lo que sucedía entre Quinn y Rachel y ahora que se ponía a pensar, no habían sido precisamente disimuladas con sus muestras de afecto, definitivamente la escena que ocurrió días atrás, ambas apoyadas en el jeep coqueteando, no era la forma de trato entre profesora- alumna de beca.

**Dra Scott: hay rumores Rach-** se acerco a Rachel del otro lado del escritorio- **hay rumores que la Dra Cooper también juega de nuestro equipo, que tuvieron algo con la Dra Fabray en Boston, fueron compañeras de facultad. Al parecer ahora venia por todas con ella, ya sabes rumores de pasillo.-** dijo moviendo su mano.

Rachel no lo podía creer, como podían saber eso? Si sabían aquello, perfectamente podían saber lo de ella, era preocupante, si alguien se enteraba, inmediatamente la increparían de ayudar a Quinn con la beca, las notas de los certámenes y quien sabia que mas, no podía dejar que eso pasara, la vida profesional de ambas dependía de aquello.

**Rachel: no lo creo-** dijo retándole importancia.- **Además tu desde cuando escuchan lo que dicen en los pasillos? Te rebajas a eso? No recuerdas todos los amoríos que te han inventado a ti?**

**Dra Scott: Mi querida RAE, para nadie es un secreto mis gustos por las féminas, llevo tantos años aquí, no es algo que sinceramente me importe.. y además, la mayoría de esos rumores, siempre tuvieron algo de cierto o no querida amiga?**

Perpleja. Esa era la palabra que describía a Rachel en ese momento, su amiga siempre se caracterizo por ser directa, pero lo estaba siendo demasiado con respecto a Quinn y comenzaba a dudar de sus intenciones, debía ser sincera o no?, el miedo la bloqueaba, debía proteger las espaldas de Quinn y también las de ella.

**Rachel: bueno bueno.. si puede ser, quien sabe no? Y a que va toda esta información?-** decía seria.

**Dra Scott: nada.. solo me interesaba saber si la Dra Fabray estaba dentro de los participantes del congreso, creo que seria una buena oportunidad para conocer un poco mas a esa rubia no crees?-** decía guiñando su ojo.

Amanda, tenia la leve impresión que Rachel algo escondía respecto a Quinn, si es que le interesaba la rubia, esperaba que con la confianza que habia, Rachel se lo confesara. Pero veía que no era así, por lo que creía que podía ir por todas.

**Rachel: es tu vida Amanda, pero tu sabes que esta dando una beca, están a nuestro cargo**

**Dra Scott: desde cuando ha sido eso un impedimento Rach?**- rio.-**Bueno estamos al habla para ver todo lo del congreso si, la Dra Page esta viendo el tema de pasajes, hotel y ****demás****. Te dejo Rae y no trabajes tanto. **Sonrio cariñosa.

Rachel no dijo nada, asintió y levanto su mano a modo de despedida, si antes estaba estresada ahora estaba peor, tenia la interrogante de hablar o no con Amanda, si hablaban corría el riesgo de que se enteraran aunque la Dra Scott siempre fue una amiga fiel con ella, si por algo se caracterizaba era por ser derecha, por otra parte si se quedaba callada, tendría que aguantar la casería que planeaba Amanda con Quinn, no era suficiente con Sarah? Uff. Las 3 en SF… realmente no era buena idea, tenía que hablar con Quinn cuanto antes.

/

**Día siguiente auditorio Universidad NY.**

**-Bien colegas, ya saben tienen 1 hora 30 minutos para responder, ya saben cualquier duda respecto a las preguntas me consultan. Decía la Dra Scott mientras repartía las hojas.**

Santana susurraba- **esta muy guapa no? Dime que no lo habías notado, no deja de mirar hacia acá.**

Quinn se encontraba con la mirada de la Dra Scott- se giro hacia Santana- **no le encuentro nada la verdad, además es algo mayor no?**- decía Quinn

**Santana: pero cuanto debe saber o no?-** Le dio un codazo a su amiga, mientras se reia.

-**Dra Fabray, espero que con esto asegure su participación en el congreso en SF.**- decía una amable Dra Scott

**Quinn: eso espero-** decía tranquila.

**Dra Scott: éxito chicas.** – se alejaba meneando las caderas

**Santana: otra que te tiene ganas parece-** susurro

**Quinn: me da igual, a mi solo me interesa una.**- decía sin darle importancia.

**Santana: déjame adivinar, enana, chillona, morena, con inexplicables piernas largas?** -Susurro riendo

Ambas rieron fuerte.

**Dra Scott: silencio por favor. Comenzamos desde ahora...**

/

Quinn se sentía confiada, había estudiado lo suficiente y había aprendido mucho con los pacientes que estaba tratando, por lo que aplico todo su conocimiento clínico. Tenia toda la Fe, que el éxito le acompañaría. La hora y media paso rápidamente, se despidió de sus compañeros, tomo su coche y partió hacia su residencia a ponerse ropa adecuada para la cita con Rachel. Un vestido de strapless, tacones a juego y su delineado de ojos, era suficiente para conquistar a cualquiera.

Exquisitamente muy puntual, Quinn tocaba el timbre de la casa de Rachel. Sintió pasos acercarse a la puerta. Una sonriente Rachel abría la puerta, el olor de su perfume inundaba las fosas nasales de Quinn, le recordó su cama aquel día que enfermo, como seria tener ese olor cerca de ella a diario en su cama? Quinn desvariaba, la morena se veía impresionante, con tan solo un corto vestido blanco que iba en contraste con su piel morena, cabello suelto. Ambas quedaron sin aliento por unos segundos.

**-Estas bellísima-** dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, rieron.

**Quinn: tu lo estas mas Dra Berry.**- dijo riendo.-** Nos vamos? Hice reservaciones en un italiano delicioso.**

**Rachel: vamos Dra Fabray, no me lo pierdo por nada.**

Rachel subió al automóvil de Quinn, mientras iban hacia el lugar, Quinn le contaba como estuvo el certamen y lo complicado que todos comentaban que fue.

**Rachel: no podía ser menos, solo los mejores ****irán****-** decía Rachel orgullosa

**Quinn: no esperaba menos de ti**- reía- **conociéndote no ****harías****nada fácil esto. No me impresiono.**- dijo moviendo la mano.

**Rachel: ah no? Vamos a ver si después te impresiono con algo.-** dijo sonriendo de lado.

Quinn la miro por unos segundos para no perder el control del vehículo.

**-Estoy esperándolo Berry-** dijo Quinn incitándola.

Llegaron a un elegante restaurante a las afueras de NY, así tendrían mas privacidad, era muy difícil encontrarse con alguien ahí.

Tomaron asiento, leyeron la carta, pidieron un buen vino y pidieron la recomendación de pasta del Chef.

-**Y como as estado estos días? Apenas nos hemos visto**- decía Rachel con un puchero.

-**Pues bien, solo con mucho que estudiar y bastante trabajo, pero debo decir que es solo culpa tuya-** respondía Quinn

**-Pretendes que esto sea fácil Fabray?, si crees eso es que no me conoces.**- decía bromeando.

-**Nada contigo es fácil Rach-** decía riendo- **créeme que lo sé**- decía Quinn

**-HEY!-** decía riendo Rachel- **que quieres decir he ?. Puedo ser un sol, pero solo con quien quiero**- decía mirándola intensamente, Rachel desprendía algo diferente en sus ojos aquel día, se veía un poco mas osada, decidida? Quinn no lo sabía, sentía que le coqueteaba mas. Eso la estaba distrayendo, lo único que quería era lanzarse a sus labios y mordérselos, pero tenía que concentrarse y primero hablar de lo que había sucedido.

**-Rachel, debemos hablar-** decía Quinn seria.

**Rachel: lo sé.. Por eso quería que nos viéramos fuera del trabajo-** decía tomando su copa de vino.

Quinn movía sus manos nerviosa, estaba sudando, no sabia como Rachel se tomaría las cosas, a su vez Rachel lo único que quería era comentar la conversación que tuvo con Amanda el dia anterior y ver que opinaba Quinn respecto al tema, mal que mal, el viaje a SF seria pronto, debían tener las cosas claras. Ya les habían servido dos exquisitos platos de pasta con una salsa especial de camarones. Ambas la disfrutaban.

**-Bien vas hablar o no?-** preguntaba Rachel impaciente.

-**Si.. claro.. eh, uf no tienes calor?**-decía Quinn tirándose viento con la mano.

**- Lucy Quinn Fabray, dime que pasa ahora-** dijo dejando el tenedor en el plato.,

-** Antes que todo quiero decirte que no te alteres si?, esto solo sucedió, no lo busque y mucho menos fue mi culpa.**- decía rápidamente Quinn.

-**Realmente me estas asustando.. entonces es malo?**- decía asustada Rachel

**-Depende de cómo lo veas-** hizo una mueca.- **pero quiero ser sincera te lo mereces y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo Rach.. ehh.. tu.. tu, tu me gustas mucho Rachel.. creo que no es algo reciente, en el instituto esa insistencia de siempre atacarte, decirte cosas feas, mirarte mal.. solo era una coraza, un escudo.. para protegerme**. –Subio la vista y miro a la morena- **no te voy a decir la típica frase de una película, como " siempre he estado enamorada de ti" o fuiste mi primer amor, por que no es así Rach.. pero si fuiste mi primera confusión, mi primera duda con una mujer.. tu fuiste la primera persona que genero un sentimiento asi de distinto en mi y eso ocurrió hace años.. por eso trataba de protegerme, de aquel sentimiento que me daba miedo, porque no sabia que era.** – Rachel la miraba con los ojos vidriosos, realmente no se esperaba todo lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo, no iba a decir nada, quería terminar de escuchar todo lo que Quinn tenia dentro de aquel corazón- **los años pasaron y no supimos nunca mas la una de la otra, hice mi vida, estuve con chicas, ****conocí****a Sarah que fue mi novia por mucho tiempo.. no resulto y ****así****me pase la vida.. sin conocer nada que me moviera el piso. Hasta que llegue a NY hace unos meses, esa misma confusión de adolescencia se plantaba ante mi dando vuelta mi mundo. Tu Rachel no tienes idea de lo que provocas en mi..eso que estaba dormido solo tu lo as despertado nuevamente. Y quiero mas, necesito mas Rach.. pero por lo mismo necesito ser totalmente sincera.**

**-Aquí viene lo malo?** Decía Rachel absorta. Estaba en otra dimensión con todas las palabras que le estaba diciendo la mismísima Quinn Fabray.

**Quinn: El día que nos despedimos en el estacionamiento, yo iba a acompañar a Santana a esa salida que te invitamos-** la morena asentía- **bueno finalmente no fui.. por que Sarah apareció en el estacionamiento y ****escucho****algo que le dije a San**- Quinn quería omitir la parte en que dijo que se estaba enamorando, no podía decirle eso a aun a Rachel- **Santana se fue sola y yo me quede con Sarah hablando, que puedo decir? Tenias razón, aquella noche Sarah me confeso sus verdaderos sentimientos-** a Rachel cada vez le cambiaba mas la cara, un sentimiento que Quinn no podía decifrar.. pena, rabia, decepción? No lo sabia- **Sarah esa noche me confeso de que siempre ha estado arrepentida de terminar lo nuestro, me pidió una nueva oportunidad, pero yo le dije que no podía por que yo no la correspondía, que mis sentimientos pertenecen a otra persona ahora, sin decírselo ella misma supo que eras tu, y yo solo se lo confirme. Lo entendió..dijo que ella no era nadie para interponerse entre tu y yo.. que quería que fuera feliz contigo-** Rachel sonreía nuevamente.

Quinn continuo-**Ese día no me dejo llevarla a su casa, tu sabes que es mi amiga después de todo, quiso caminar, justamente antes de salir del auto, yo sin alcanzar hacer nada.**. **ella.. mmhmmm.**.-aquí venia lo peor- **ella..mmhhm-**tenia la boca seca.

**Rachel: ella que Quinn? Qué?**- Rachel lo intuía.

**Quinn: ella me beso…** y la frase quedo en el aire. Silencio.

No supieron cuanto tiempo ninguna de las dos dijo nada, solo se escuchaba la música ambiental del lugar.

Rachel fue la primera en hablar con el rostro desencajado- **y ese beso te produjo algo?**- pregunto temerosa.

**Quinn: claro que no Rachel. Yo tengo mis sentimientos muy claros… acabo de decírtelo, yo te..**

**Rachel: no Quinn, para.** – dijo Rachel tajante.

**-Por favor llévame a mi casa, necesito salir de aquí.. **Dijo una Rachel decidida.

**Quinn: pero.. pero, hey!** – decía desesperada.

**Rachel: pagas tu la cuenta?-** Quinn asintió- **Te espero afuera-** dijo y sin mas se paro de silla y Quinn vio que salió del local.

Quinn pago todo el consumo y salió del Restaurante. Al salir vio a la morena apoyada en su automóvil. Camino cabizbaja, apretó la alarma del auto para que Rachel pudiese subir, mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta del conductor. Sin duda había estropeado todo, lo sabía, Rachel no lo entendería.

**-Hey!**- la llamo Rachel, Quinn la miro de inmediato- **No me abrirás la puerta?**- Quinn no entendía nada. Se acerco a Rachel, le abrió la puerta para que subiese al coche. Pero Rachel se giro rápidamente, la tomo de la cintura acercándola a ella y le dio el mas delicioso beso que se podía imaginar, la morena mordió el labio inferior de Quinn, ingresando su lengua, Quinn no demoro mucho en responderle y hacer lo mismo. Ambas masajeaban sus lenguas en un lento y fogoso beso. Rachel tomo el cuello de la rubia acercándola mas a ella, profundizando aquel beso que tenia sabor a mas.. mucho mas. – Jadeantes se detuvieron mirándose la una a la otra a 1 cm de distancia.

**Rachel: mas te vale Quinn Fabray recordar ese beso con Sarah.-** dijo susurrado sobre su boca

Quinn la miro extrañada-** Porque?.** Dijo la rubia atontada sin entender.

**-Por que es el ultimo que le darás a otra persona.-** dijo sonriendo y acercándose.**Ya no tienes escapatoria rubia, eres ****mía****.**

**/**

**Que puedo decir?**

**me gusto en especial escribir este capitulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Feliz 2015.**

**Song: Madness- Muse. 3**

_**Riley.**_


	12. Chapter 12

A CORAZÓN ABIERTO

Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.

**Capitulo 12.**

-**Y bien, quien me podría explicar las patologías de este paciente?** Decía la Dra Scott.

Había pasado una semana y estaban con turnos extras por la semana en SF que se aproximaba. Estaban todos los becados a la espera de los resultados. En ese momento la Dra Wilde, Rose, Evans, Lopez y Fabray se encontraban escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de la Dra Scott.

-**He… yo diría que este paciente tiene una patología diabética iniciando, con los hipoglicemiantes sería suficiente.-** decía el Dr Evans.

-**Enserio Dr Evans? Acaso ve en que lugar estamos? UCI o UTI le dice algo a ud?**- preguntaba Amanda de manera calmada.-** Ósea que ud lo envía a su casa con su hipoglicemiante? Algo mas?**- La Dra Scott miraba atenta, nadie decía nada, solo esperaban la respuesta del Dr Evans.

-**Bueno si hay algo mas.-** dijo la Dra Fabray, todos la miraban.

-** Dra Fabray, espero su diagnostico-** decía interesada la Dra Scott.

-**Bien, claramente este paciente esta con una diabetes tipo 2, para saber eso no hace falta nada mas que ver la glicemia y su curva de glucosa. Pero lo que veo claro aquí, es que este paciente se encuentra descompensado, viendo la creatinina y otros análisis, este paciente ya tiene una complicación severa por la diabetes descompensada, presenta daño renal esta filtrando de manera insuficiente, si sigue ****así****es ****probable****que necesite dializarse**- todos la miraban asombrados, Quinn tomo aire- **y si mis cálculos no me fallan, esta comenzando con una herida de pie diabético que si no se cuida puede pasar a una infección severa, si no se cuidan esos riñones, sera un ****candidato ****perfecto para trasplante.** decía calmadamente Quinn, Amanda la observaba con una cara indescifrable. Le llamaba profundamente la atención de esa chica.

Un poco mas allá, nadie había notado que la Dra Berry estaba entregandole unas fichas a una de las enfermeras que se encontraba en el piso. Con las manos en su bata blanda y el fonendoscopio colgado al cuello, Rachel se acercaba a escuchar todo lo que su rubia decía en aquel momento, sin duda Quinn le daba un enorme orgullo, era tremendamente inteligente.

Amanda la miro por unos segundos, le dio una mirada tan profunda que Quinn tuvo que correr la mirada.

-**A esto me refiero, creo que no podría acotar nada más a su diagnóstico Dra Fabray. Excelente.-** decía mientras se acercaba a Quinn y dejaba un cariño en el brazo de la rubia.

Rachel no perdía acción de Amanda, con lo ocurrido el día del Restaurante con Quinn, no tuvo tiempo de comentarle las intenciones de la Dra Scott, posterior a ese beso que se regalaron en la puerta del automóvil, la historia no siguió muy diferente. Quinn llevo a Rachel a su casa, la fue a dejar a la puerta, tal como una cita con todas sus letras, ahí en la entrada bajo la oscuridad se dieron una eterna sesión de besos, que solo termino porque ambas debían madrugar a la mañana siguiente, los días posteriores poco habían podido verse, pero si los días estaban acompañados de conversaciones telefónicas y mensajes de texto. Los 3 participantes al congreso de SF, estaban claros. Rachel los llevaba para comunicarles en ese preciso momento a los becados quienes habían sido seleccionados, según los mejores promedios.

**-Muy buenos días colegas-** decía una sonriente Rachel. Aquel día estaba usando un pijama medico de color negro y encima llevaba su bata blanca. Llevaba el cabello suelto, como rara vez en el hospital. -**Hermosa- Pensaba Quinn.**

-**Buenos días** – respondían a coro los becados.

-** Dra Berry que bueno tenerla aquí-**decía cariñosamente la Dra Scott- J**ustamente estábamos terminando la ronda.**

**-Así veo-** decía Rachel acercándose al grupo.- **Les traigo los resultados para el congreso de la próxima semana, tienen que comenzar hacer todos los papeles para viajar.**

**-Y bien-** decía expectante Amanda

**- Bien la 3 calificación hasta el momento más alta de la beca es…**- con no muy buena cara Rachel buscaba a la chica- **La Dra Rose.** L**a segunda mejor calificación es-** dijo tratando de disimular su felicidad- **es la Dra Fabray, y la mejor calificación hasta el momento y con ello también les doy mis sinceras felicitaciones, por que sé que esto ha sido duro, es la Dra Lopez.-** Los demás aplaudían.

-**Primera?** -Decía sorprendida Santana, mientras Quinn la abrazaba.

-**Si Dra Lopez, créalo.. la verdad es que la diferencia entre Ud y la Dra Fabray es mínima, pero debo decirle que se lucio en el ultimo certamen.**

-**Muchas gracias Dra**- decía agradecida Santana

Rachel miraba de reojo a Quinn, que le devolvía la mirada. Ambas sabían lo que pensaban, podría hacer muchas cosas en ese viaje, en un lugar neutro, alejado de todo y a la vez aprender muchísimo mas, que mejor que estar con Rachel y Santana ahí, el único problema… Marley también estaría, con el tiempo se había vuelto una persona calculadora, Quinn notaba que siempre quería sacar provecho de las situaciones y siempre sabia todo de los demás. A Quinn no le agradaba ya tenerla cerca, desconfiaba.

-**Bien y cuando nos vamos, a que hotel será?. Que hay de los ticket de avión**?- decía la Dra Rose de brazos cruzados.

Santana totalmente sulfurada intervenía- **Acaso no te das cuenta que esto es una beca?, no estás en posición de pedir nada. Por Dios, podrías ubicarte?-** se acercaba a Marley totalmente molesta. Santaba estaba alta de la castaña.

-**Basta San-** la tranquilizaba Quinn tomándola del brazo

-** Y a ti quien te llamo? No estaba hablando Ud Dra Lopez y por favor, no me trate de tu, porque somos colegas, pero nada más que eso-** se podía notar la atmosfera pesada en aquel momento por lo que Rachel intervino.

**- Basta! basta! les recuerdo que estamos en un hospital. Hay gente enferma que necesita descanso y tranquilidad- **decía totalmente seria. –** No quiero este tipo de comportamiento en el viaje a San Francisco, lo digo desde ya ¡! Y eso va para ambas, tanto Dra Rose, como Dra Lopez. ** **Fin del tema.**

Mientras todos miraban incómodos, por el momento reciente. Se acercaba la Dra Page.

**-Colegas, como están**. – saludaban en forma general.- **Veo que la Dra Berry ya les comento quienes van a este congreso.-** los demás asentían- **Excelente, no está demás recordarles, que independiente del hospital del que vengan, en este momento están becados en el Medical Center Hospital, por lo que van en representación nuestra.-** todos asentían, sin dudas la Dra Page era de temer y nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria- **Bien los tiket de avión, hotel y demás están Ok. Pero tenemos unas dudas con unos datos de la Dra Fabray**- decía mirándola- **Debemos aclararlo de inmediato para la reservación, sino se deberá reservar llegando a SF y no es la idea.**- la Dra Page se giraba hacia Rachel y la Dra Scott**- Dras, una de uds podría acompañarla con la secretaria para zanjar el tema?-**

**- Yo voy !-** gritaron enérgicamente ambas a la vez. Bajo la atenta y extrañada mirada de todos los demás. Ambas se mostraron demasiado enérgicas.

**-No hay problema-** dijo sonriendo irónicamente Rachel, por dentro hervía., Amanda realmente no iba a desistir.- **Yo la acompaño, debo dejar unos formularios-** decía mientras se acercaba a Quinn y la hacía adelantarse. Dejando a una Amanda molesta mirando toda la escena.

Santana había visto toda la escena de cerca, sus ideas sobre la Dra Scott al parecer no estaban erradas y sin dudas tenia que actualizarse con Quinn por que se notaba demasiado el nerviosismo entre ambas.

-**Voy a llamar a Britt.-** decía para ella misma una maldadosa Santana.

Por mientras en los interminables pasillos del Medical Center, caminaban a la par ambas Dras para ver el papeleo de Quinn, debían llegar a la ultima planta donde se encontraban las oficinas, para eso debían tomar ascensor.

-**Que paso ahí, hace un rato Rach? Con la Dra Scott?-** decía Quinn sonriendo

-**Que iba a pasar Quinn?**- decía calmada Rachel mientras levantaba la mano a modo de saludo al Dr Lee.

-**Pues, no se.. a ella hace unas semanas la noto diferente conmigo**- decía Quinn

**-No la tomes en cuenta Quinn**- decía Rachel mientras hacia doblar a Quinn por un pasillo que esta desconocía.

**-A donde vamos Rach?-** mientras miraba a todos lados.

Rachel tomaba a Quinn del brazo y se introducían en un pasillo que nadie transitaba, caracterizado por su oscuridad, sin problema Rachel abrió una de las puertas y empujo a Quinn dentro rápidamente.

**-Una de las ventajas de estar conmigo, es que conozco todos los rincones de este hospital Dra Fabray-** decía Rachel acercándose a Quinn.

**-Donde estamos?** Decía Quinn coqueta- **Pareciera que quieres aprovecharte de mi..**- decía alejándose intencionalmente.

**-Estamos en la bodega de insumos, los días lunes nadie viene aquí y creo que no será necesario encender la luz no crees?.** **Ahh y otra cosa..-** decía mientras arrinconaba a Quinn mientras esta se reía y movía la cabeza.- **Para aprovecharse de alguien una de las partes no debe querer.. y no creo que este sea el ca..** – Pero Quinn no la dejo continuar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cargo a Rachel, la sentó en uno de los muebles y poco a poco ella se puso entre sus piernas, quedando a una altura perfecta. Se acerco peligrosamente, la miro y tomo sus labios junto a los de ella. El beso que comenzó lento y pausado, cada vez denotaba mas pasión, el roce de lenguas poco a poco se volvió mas profundo, Rachel paso sus manos por el cuello de Quinn, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello, mientras la rubia la sostenía intensamente por la cintura, seguían besándose sin parar, sin darse cuenta Quinn poco a poco acercaba a Rachel mas y mas hacia su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla mas cerca, sientiendo las caderas de la morena en su abdomen, mientras Rachel había bajado sus manos peligrosamente hasta la cintura, en un momento ambas gimieron despacio, no era para menos.. la temperatura del lugar había subido y sus cuerpos emanaban mas calor del normal, abrieron los ojos, dándose cuenta de la pose en la que estaban y del tiempo que había pasado desde que llegaron ahí.

Separaron sus bocas, ambas sonrieron algo sonrojadas, no se querían separar. Quinn no la soltaba y Rachel no estaba en labor tampoco.

-**Creo que deberíamos irnos, hay que ver el tema de los papeles para el viaje**- decía Rachel mientras le dejaba pequeños y cortos besos a Quinn.

-**Lo se.. lo se, pero no quiero-** decía Quinn con un puchero, mientras Rachel le seguía dando besos cortos.

-**No hagas eso por favor-** le decía Rachel mientras le mordía despacio el labio- **sino no nos iremos nunca de aquí y hay mucho que hacer, sales ahora cierto?**- preguntaba Rachel mientras aflojaba el abrazo.

-**Si, en 1 hora estoy libre. Por?-** decía alzando la ceja, mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

**-Pensaba si querías ir a casa mas tarde, vemos una película o algo?-** decía Rachel mientras metia sus dedos en la cabellera de Quinn

**-Me encantaría-** decía Quinn cerrando los ojos.- **A que hora llego?.**

**-Yo termino aquí a las 6, aproximadamente no se aparece una urgencia. Llega a las 8 si?**- decía dándole otro beso.

**-A las 8 será Srta.-** decía Quinn mientras la bajaba.

**-A todo esto, de donde sacas tanta fuerza Fabray?**- preguntaba Rachel.

**-Por favor Rach, mides 1.57 cm a lo mas no?** **No se necesita mucha fuerza-** le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo y salían al exterior.

Después de desparecerse al menos media hora, finalmente Rachel dejo a Quinn en la secretaria, mientras ella acudía a pabellón para solucionar unas altas de pacientes para ese día. Para sorpresa de Quinn, el problema no era con sus datos en si, si no que faltaba un papel de autorización que provenía de Boston, debían haberlo perdido por que el de Santana ya estaba. Llamaron a Boston y quedaron de enviarlo a brevedad, pero estaban con problemas de personal para los envíos, por lo que no podían asegurar nada.

-**No se preocupe Dra Fabray, el ticket de vuelo esta listo, lo único es que sin eso no puedo hacer la reserva del hotel, pero en ultimo caso llega hacer su check in directamente ****allá**- decía la secretaria.

**-El único problema es que puede que no queden habitaciones, es el hotel que esta destinado al congreso-** decía con una muca.- **Bueno muchas gracias igualmente, hablare con las tutoras.**

No podía creer todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en su vida desde las ultimas semanas, lo que sucedió con Sarah, todo lo que había sucedido con Rachel era increíble, cada día que pasaba conocía una nueva y mejor faceta de la morena, a pesar que no se podían ver a menudo, la morena siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, aquel día en el Restaurant Quinn lo vio todo perdido al contarle lo del beso de Sarah, esperando la peor reacción de Rachel, pero para su sorpresa, Rachel solo se mostró cariñosa y posesiva dando el primer paso a estar juntas de alguna manera. Por que lo estaban cierto?- pensaba Quinn mientras caminaba hacia la recepción- No era mucho el tiempo que llevaban desde que comenzaron a hablar de sus sentimientos, pero sin duda lo que ocurría era exclusividad o al menos así lo consideraba Quinn. Bueno ya tendrían tiempo de hablar tranquilas. Iba distraída, cuando no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, botando una enorme cantidad de papeles.

**-Disculpe no la vi, lo siento lo siento.** – decía Quinn agachándose rápidamente a recoger todo. Una sonriente Sarah se agachaba a la vez a recoger los papeles que Quinn había botado de sus archivadores.

-**Veo que sigues siendo la misma distraída de siempre.-** se rió Sarah.

**-Sarah-** Quinn alzo la vista. Parándose y entregándole los papeles a su amiga.- **he.. com.. co como estas?**, no había visto a Sarah desde el día en que la beso, no dejaba de darle vergüenza, no sabia bien como estaba Sarah, pero extrañaba a su amiga.

-**Bien y tú?** -Dijo Sarah sin dejar de mirarla. Ahí estaban las dos clavadas en el pasillo de urgencias.

**-Bien, gracias**- sonrió Quinn mirando hacia el lado, esquivando su mirada.

-**Esto era exactamente lo que no quería Quinn**- dijo Sarah muy seria poniéndose a caminar.

**-No Sarah espera-** la tomo del brazo- **Tienes razón, estoy saliendo ahora, tienes tiempo para un café conmigo?** Dijo esperando la respuesta de Sarah

Sarah sonrió, sin duda esa timidez y despiste que emanaba Quinn, era lo que la había enamorado. Si le preguntan si realmente esta mejor, la respuesta es No. Sarah no iba a cambiar sus sentimientos en un par de semanas, pero si la extrañaba y mucho. Necesitaba a Quinn cerca.

**-Me encantaría.**- dijo feliz. Iba pasando una enfermera- **Hey, Karol.. serias tan amable de entregarle esto al Dr lee por favor? Los esta esperando.-** La enfermera asintió sonriendo.

**-Vamos?-** decía Sarah.

**-Si vamos aquí mismo a la cafetería si te parece bien?**- decía Quinn

**-Por mi no hay problema rubia, vamos-** decía Sarah.

Se sentaron y ambas pidieron un Latte extra grande.

**-Bien y como as estado?** Decía nerviosa Quinn

**-Dentro de todo, bien Quinn**.. – suspiraba-** No creo que sea necesario preguntarte, no hay mas que ver tu cara radiante todo el día-** dijo Sarah

**-Como sabes eso, si no siquiera nos hemos visto.-** decía Quinn

-**Eso es lo que crees tú Quinn, yo siempre te veo. Me importa mucho todo lo que te pase. Lo bueno es que se te vez feliz-** decía alegre Sarah. Sus sentimientos eran honestos. De verdad ella quería la felicidad de Quinn, aunque fuese con otra persona lejos de ella.

-**Vaya, pues pondré más atención Srta Cooper.** – rio complice

**-Justamente Q, lo que no quiero es esquivarnos, que estemos incomodas. Como acaba de suceder en el pasillo.-** decía Sarah mientras ponía endulzante a su latte.

-**No me pasaba nada, no se que hablas**.- decía Quinn quitándole importancia.

**-Fabray Fabray, parece que te olvidas de cuantos años nos conocemos?, te pones nerviosa, sudas un poco, no sabes a donde mirar, creo que mis ojos no son tan feos como para que no me mires a ellos.**- decía Sarah entre broma y seriedad.

-**Lo se Sarah.. Discúlpame. Solo es que no quiero hacer nada que te incomode. No hemos hablado desde aquel día y…**

**-Lo siento Q, siento si te molesto-** dijo sonrojada- **Pero tenía que hacerlo, no iba a tener otra oportunidad rubia. Para mi es terrible este sentimiento, pero poco a poco lo amoldare y convertiré en amistad si?. Además no puedes quejarte Fabray, mis besos siempre te volvieron loca, mínimo una despedida-** dijo riéndose-** sin duda el ambiente poco a poco se había vuelto mas distendido.**

**-Se nota que no estás tan mal, porque tu ego Sarah sigue intacto-** decía mientras le tiraba una servilleta.- si por algo se caracterizo su relación siempre, fue por el sentido del humor, siempre fueron muy cómplices, le agradaba poder bromear con Sarah. Quinn dio un sorbo a su enorme café, sin darse cuenta que quedo con espuma en forma de bigote, por todo su labio superior.

Sarah sonrio, Quinn era como una niña pequeña- **tienes.. tienes algo ahí-** le decía mientras le hacia señas a sus labios

**-Donde, aquí?**- Quinn se pasaba la mano por el lugar incorrecto, repitiendo el error una y otra vez. Sarah se reia y Quinn también.

**-Puedes dejar de reírte?** Decía Quinn en tono de broma

Sarah tomo la misma servilleta que Quinn le había lanzado y la acerco limpiándole ella misma el labio lleno de espuma del café. –** Ahí si, quedaste perfecta.** Decía Sarah sonriendo.

Lo que ninguna de las dos vio, fue como Rachel en ese preciso momento presenciaba toda la escena. Ambas se veían muy contentas, ella entendía los sentimientos de Sarah, pero esa última acción, la encontraba totalmente fuera de lugar. Sintió que algo en su interior crecía. Pago su café, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Quinn al minuto se dio cuenta que Rachel salía a toda prisa con un café en sus manos su rostro totalmente desencajado. Sin dudas había visto todo, nada bueno podía venir.

-**Oh Dios..-** dijo Quinn

**-Que sucede?-** dijo extrañada Sarah. Notaba que Quinn no despejaba la vista del ventanal.

**-Nada no te preocupes,** le sonrió Quinn.- **Debo irme Sarah, espero verte pronto si? No te pierdas.-** le decía mientras se despedía con la mano.

**-No lo hare Q. Tu solo ve. Nos vemos rubia.**-se despedía Sarah

Sarah había visto toda la interacción, es mas vio cuando Rachel salía como un rayo de la cafetería pero no había querido preocupar a Quinn, eran amigas, no veía lo malo de la situación.

Quinn opto por ir a buscar sus cosas e irse a la residencia, así podía darse una relajante ducha y después ir donde Rachel, esperaba que no estuviese molesta. No habían hablado en lo que quedaba de tarde. Quinn estaba decidida, estaba dispuesta a eliminar todas las inseguridades de la morena. Hacerla entender que solo quería estar con ella y que sentía que ya no podía vivir sin los besos que solo le daba ella.

Quinn se termino de arreglar, se puso unos jeans claros muy ceñidos y una camiseta negra con cuello en V, una chaqueta negra a juego y su cabello desordenado era todo lo que necesitaba, con maquillaje ligero que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Tomo su automóvil, recorrió la ciudad, era bastante cerca después de todo, ya se sabia el camino al departamento de Rachel de memoria. Antes de llegar, paso a comprar 1 pizza vegetariana y un par de cervezas, una cena casual pensaba ella. No sabía como estaría Rachel, pero dio por hecho que la cita seguía igual, porque no le aviso nada.

Toco el timbre, no abría nadie..Vio una nota al costado de la puerta.

_"__te espero en la azotea del edificio, piso 25." Rachel._

La rubia sin dudarlo tomo el ascensor, hasta llegar al piso indicado. No tenía idea de que planeaba Rachel, pero ahí estaba. Abrió la puerta y vio el cielo perfecto. Se veía la iluminación de los otros edificios de NY, vio una hilera de velas.. ahí estaba Rachel, apoyada en el concreto de uno de los pilares del edificio, esperándola. Vestía casual al igual que ella, unos simples jeans con roturas en las rodillas, con una blusa blanca casi transparente que le dejaban ver el sujetador negro de encaje que estaba usando. Quinn trago saliva. Se acerco.

**-Hola..** Susurro- mientras se acercaba, pudo ver una pequeña mesa con una botella de vino, dos copas y muchísimas velas.

-**Hey, llegas puntual**- dijo Rachel sonriéndo. Dios.. esa sonrisa, ese contraste de sus perfectos dientes blancos con su piel morena, podía detener a cualquier ejercito en guerra.

**-Si, como siempre-** susurraba Quinn, mientras la miraba embobada- **Que .. que es esto Rach?**. Decía mientras dejaba la caja de pizza en la mesa, junto con las cervezas.

**- Quiero que veas las estrellas Quinn..** – decía Rachel mientras se acercaba a ella.-**Quiero que veas las estrellas y solo las veas conmigo. -**Dijo antes de acercarse y darle un delicioso beso. Aunque habían pasado solo un par de horas de haber sentido esos labios, los necesitaba como necesitaba tomar agua a diario.

**-Uf..-** suspiraba Quinn al separarse- **tus besos ya me hacen ver estrellas Rach.-** decía sonriente con aquella voz profunda.

-V**en aquí-** Rachel tomaba la mano de Quinn y se acercaban al borde del edificio.- **Estamos justo en el momento en el que se mezcla el atardecer con el anochecer...-** decía Rachel abrazando por detrás a Quinn, sin duda el haberse puesto tacones altos y Quinn no, le facilitaban estar a igualdad de estatura.-**Mira los colores que se forman en el atardecer, ahí en el horizonte, las mezclas de colores entre el anaranjado y rojo.. dicen que es por las emisiones de metano en la ciudad..es ****increíble ****como a partir de una ****reacción ****química****, se produzca eso..** -susurraba Rachel en la oreja de Quinn.

**-Es hermoso Rachel, es increíble...**- decía por varios minutos en silencio. Se dio vuelta y la miro.- **No estás enojada?**

**-Tendría que estarlo?**- le decía acercándola más a ella.

-**No, no creo..** – decía entre cortada Quinn-** Rach, no quiero que nada ni nadie arruine esto-** decía bajando la mirada.

**-Se que me viste después que ****salí****de la cafetería.**. **y si.. lo vi, vi como tu ex novia y ahora "amiga" te limpiaba los labios, haya saber Dios con que te ensuciaste y si, me moleste..- **dijo en modo berrinche.

**-Celos, así se llama eso Rachel.-** decía Quinn sin soltar su cintura.

**-Pertenencia Quinn.. Pertenencia.** **Parece que tu aun no entiendes nada rubia.-** decía Rachel acercándose a sus labios.

-**Que cosa haber, que no entiendo?-** decía alejándose a modo de juego.

**-Tengo un sentido de pertenencia que me supera.. no me gusta compartir Quinn Fabray. Soy un tanto posesiva, no se si me explico.**- decía mirándole la boca.

**-Y quien quiere compartir?, a mi no me interesa compartirte con nadie... y si tu quieres lo mismo yo estaré feliz de ser marcada por ti-** decía riéndose.

**-Yo creo que no sabes en que te estás metiendo Quinn. Estas completamente segura?.-**Preguntaba temerosa.

-**Absolutamente Rach.. Absolutamente.**- dijo Quinn acabando con la distancia y comiéndole la boca.

Se mantuvieron en la misma posición, abrazadas y mirando hasta que obscureció completamente. Ambas estaban encantadas de la compañía de la otra. Recogieron todo y bajaron al piso de Rachel. Optaron por recostarse en el sillón y ver algo en la tv mientras comían la pizza que había llevado Quinn, comentaron algunas cosas del hospital, el tema del congreso, Quinn le contó del papel que esperaba de Boston.. y sin darse cuenta, estaba Rachel recostada sobre ella dormitando, mientras la rubia le acariciaba el cabello.

**-Rach..-** susurro Quinn.-** Hey cariño..** **Despierta.. esta tarde.**

**-Mmmm..-** se desperezaba Rachel-** Que pasa?-** decía despintada Rachel

-**Son las 22.30 ya.. debo irme, tengo mucho por hacer mañana.-** decía acariciándole la mejilla. Rachel se veía hermosa, de todas las formas. Como seria despertar con ella?, moría por eso, pero no quería asustarla y que sienta que todo va muy rápido.

**-Lo siento me dormí sin querer Q, soy pésima anfitriona**.- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-**Si y me babeaste entera Berry.-** decía bromeando Quinn mientras se paraba hacia la puerta.

**-Eso es mentira he ¡!-** se reía Rachel mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Q.-** No te vayas..-** dijo Rachel mientras le daba besos en la cara, lentos y cortos besos, que estaban causando estragos en la rubia.

-**No puedo Rach.. Debo irme. Si sigues así no lo lograre**- decía suplicante.

-**Bueno bueno.. Pero me la debes he!-** respondía Rachel

-**Te lo pagare con intereses morena.-** decía Quinn mientras se acercaba y le daba un fogoso beso.-**Buenas noches Rach. Te aviso cuando llegue.**

-**Ve con cuidado.-** decía Rachel en la puerta.

**-Lo ****haré****-** Quinn le guiñaba el ojo a modo de despedida, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Rachel sin más cerró la puerta, con una sonrisa enorme plantada en su cara. Comenzaba apagar las luces cuando el timbre sonó.

**-Sabia que te arrepentirías!** – Gritaba y reía Rachel mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- **No puedes resistirte a dormir con mi..**- pero no termino la frase.

Una conocida Dra alta, rubia y de ojos claros estaba en su puerta, para su lamento no era Quinn la que había optado por regresar a dormir con ella. Era otra persona la que no dejaba de mirarla con un gesto serio y desafiante, mientras Rachel tomaba una bocanada de aire.

**-Que haces tú aquí?-** dijo molesta.

**-Tenemos que hablar Rachel y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que de una vez por todas, aclaremos todo…**

/

**Veo poco entusiasmo o es mi idea? espero este capítulo los anime a decirme que les parece como va la historia. Puro amor!**

**Agradezco cada uno de sus RVW chicas ;B**

**Guest Alex: Tus palabras me alegraron muchismo. Enserio gracias. **

**_Riley_**


	13. Chapter 13

A CORAZÓN ABIERTO

Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.

**Capitulo 13**

Cuando menos lo esperas ocurren los eventos mas inesperados, aquellos que no te imaginas, esos que sorprenden y te dejan con la boca momento que pasa por tu mente en una milésima de segundo, que después de ocurrir la acción, repites una y otra vez en tu mente. Porque dije eso?, porque no le dije aquello? Porque me calle?, un flashback completo de la situación y aparece el "que hubiese sido si…"

En ese momento una guapa Dra, miraba con la ceja alzada, esperando la respuesta de la Cardiologa Berry.

- **Perdón? Y tu como sabes donde vivo?-** dijo molesta.

-**Tengo mis métodos Rachel. Pronto será ese famoso congreso y no dejara más tiempo sin aclarar las cosas.-** dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-**Acaso esperaste que se fuera Quinn para venir hasta aquí?**- le decía Rachel aun en el marco de la puerta.- **Discúlpame pero creo que no tenemos nada que hablar, a menos que sea algo del hospital, yo no llevo el trabajo a mi casa.**- dijo cerrando la puerta.

**-No Rachel, no es de trabajo**- dijo la rubia bloqueando la puerta.- **Quiero que hablemos de Quinn y aclaremos todos los malos entendidos.**

Al parecer no había forma de seguir evadiendo el tema ni la situación, había llegado el momento de hacer frente a la situación.

-**Ok.. pasa.-** dijo abriendo completamente la puerta.

**-Gracias.** -Dijo con una mueca de agradecimiento.

-**Sarah sinceramente creo que no es conmigo con quien debes hablar-** dijo Rachel tratando de mantener la compostura.

Si, era Sarah, la misma Sarah Cooper que durante la tarde compartió un café con Quinn.

A pesar de que muchas veces parecía que Sarah no notaba lo que sucedía, no era así, notaba cada uno de los detalles que sucedían alrededor, así noto aquel día como Rachel se sulfuraba mientras la veía compartiendo con Quinn un café, por lo que decidió aclarar las cosas de una sola vez, hablar con Rachel y como mujer adulta hacerle entender que ella se haría a un lado. A caso no era suficiente con eso?, ya había perdido al amor de su vida, para además perder a su mejor amiga.

-**Estás equivocada Rachel, tengo un par de cosas que decirte. Me puedo sentar?** Señalo el sillón desordenado, se notaba que había sido utilizado recientemente. Los cojines estaban hundidos y se veía la caja de pizza vacía en la mesa de centro. –** Al parecer van las cosas bien entre tú y Quinn.**- dijo con gesto triste.

-Siéntate por favor. Te ofrezco algo, agua? Un café?- dijo no tomando en cuenta el comentario.

-**No gracias Rachel, no me tomara mucho tiempo.-** respondió Sarah.

**-Tú dirás.**- decía Rachel mientras se apoyaba en la parte de arriba de uno de los sillones. Necesitaba altura, necesitaba sentarse así y tener todo el valor del mundo. Por más que una rubia despampanante sacada de catalogo de modelos, estuviese viéndola con esos profundos ojos azules.

-**Rachel, se que Quinn te conto todo sobre mis sentimientos y la conversación que tuvimos aquel día en su auto. Sé que te conto lo del beso improvisado que le di casi sin aviso.** – dijo tomando aire, mirando la actitud de Rachel.

-**Lo sé.**- dijo cruzando los brazos.- **Quinn me contó****todo, incluido el beso de despedida.-** dijo mirando hacia el ventanal.

-** Mira.. la relación con Quinn para mi fue lo mejor de mi vida, por obra de mi estupidez perdí la mujer que más he amado, priorice mi especialización en infectología y poco a poco deje a Quinn de lado, nunca tenía tiempo y me obsesione con mi profesión, si termino no fue por falta de amor, créeme-** le dijo mirando seria.- **Tomamos por mutuo acuerdo dejarlo, nos volvimos amigas.. Yo comencé nuevas relaciones pero siempre compare a todas con Quinn, siempre fue la punta de la pirámide y por lo mismo también me dejaban-** suspiro.- **Nunca se lo dije hasta ahora.. Tenía miedo, fui cobarde.. No fue hasta que ella se vino a NY y la tuve lejos de mí, que me di cuenta que debía actuar, recuperarla!**- dijo emocionada.- **Pero apenas llegue lo note.. Note que los ojos de Quinn habían cambiado, tenían un brillo diferente.. y esa ilusión que tenía cuando me miraba a mi antes, ahora la tenía cuando miraba a su profesora, a la Dra encargada de su soñada beca, a su confusión de adolescencia.-** Rachel la miraba absorta, de una u otra forma, no le hubiese gustado estar en los zapatos de Sarah, siempre había pensando que era preferible arrepentirse de lo que realmente hicimos y no de lo que se dejo de hacer. No decir jamás aquello nunca lo hice!, pero si decir... Trate, lo dije o lo hice!

Sarah continuo-** Rachel se que te molesta verme con Quinn..**

**-Seré sincera contigo Sarah, así como noto que tu lo eres conmigo. Si me molesta, obvio que me molesta!, con Quinn estamos iniciando algo, nos ha costado sabes?, tu sabes algo de nuestra historia en el instituto?**- Sarah sonrió al recordar los apodos que Santana comentaba- **Ya me imagino que por Santana puedes tener una leve idea, Quinn me hizo la vida imposible, siempre.. Por más que yo trataba de acercarme a ella, yo solo recibía insultos y malos tratos.. no supe mas de ella en todos estos años y de un momento a otro me la encuentro como colega y alumna de la beca que imparto aquí en NY, créeme que para ambas esto ha sido un torbellino, al comienzo cuando llego aquí al Medical Center todo lo que hacíamos era pelear.. y malos entendidos, no quiero más de eso.**- dijo con una actitud segura- **Se que eres su ex y siempre lo serás.. Créeme, es mas se que siempre serás su mejor amiga, por lo mismo hare lo posible para entenderlo de a poco. Aun así creo que hay actitudes… como decirlo?.. Muy cariñosas de tu parte.-** dijo con mirada asesina.

**-Pues lo siento Rachel. La relación con Quinn siempre ha sido cercana. Siempre hemos sido de piel, estando en pareja ella o yo, nos conocemos hace muchos años Rachel, créeme que si hay alguien que conoce muy bien a Quinn soy yo**.- dijo devolviendo aquella mirada asesina.

-**MMmmh-** carraspeo Rachel – **eso es lo que vienes a decirme?**,- dijo cortante.- q**ue no dejaras de ser cariñosa con ella o que la conoces más que yo?**- se rió irónicamente.

-**No, lo que quiero aclarar es que sepas que si bien soy una persona que siempre logra sus objetivos, también soy una mujer muy sensata. Se reconocer cuando pierdo, por lo que te repetiré, me hare a un lado Rachel. No me acercare a Quinn de esa forma. Si Uds están destinadas... la vida lo dirá. Yo respeto eso créeme, solo quiero que entiendas que no puedo alejarme completamente de mi amiga.**

-**Lo entiendo Sarah y jamás se lo pediría. No soy así no me mal entiendas.. Estoy tratando de controlar aquella molestia. Mal que mal.. Quinn quiere estar conmigo y estamos iniciando algo-** dijo segura.-** Creo que quedo claro.-** se formo un silencio entre ambas, mientras procesaban todo lo que decían.- **A todo esto.. Como llegaste aquí? Como supiste donde vivía?**- Sara rio**- Tengo mis métodos Dra. Hoy vi como Quinn se preocupaba por que te vio salir como un rayo de la cafetería, se apresuro y se fue de inmediato, creo que no es justo para ella no crees?.**

**-Es cierto..**- nuevamente el silencio.

-**Bien, creo que esta conversación era necesaria no?. Espero estés más clara.**- dijo Sarah parándose para ir a la puerta.

-**Si era necesario. De igual forma Gracias**- dijo Rachel

- **Puedo aceptar ese gracias..**- sonrió mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta se giro- **pero Rachel ten claro algo, si cometes errores.. Si veo que Quinn no es feliz, que no te la mereces y no quiere estar contigo, créeme que no dudare en hacer todo lo que sea por estar con ella, si me da la oportunidad, la tomare.**

Rachel no se esperaba ese cantidad de sinceridad..Solo la miro y no dijo nada.

-**Buenas noches Rachel.-** dijo abriendo la puerta y alejándose por el pasillo.

De todas las rubias que Rachel podría haber imaginado en su puerta.. La última opción hubiese sido la Dra Cooper.- movió su cabeza, apago todo y se fue a la cama... mientras poco a poco era llevada por los brazos de morfeo, susurro pensando en Quinn- **Maldita rubia hermosa..**

Pasaron dos días en que Rachel no fue al hospital, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado antes de irse al congreso, por lo que debía dejar terminadas, listados de prioridades nacionales de pacientes a trasplantar, tenía que entregar unos informes al comité de ética y además dejar listos los tratamientos de sus pacientes ambulatorios. El domingo volaban todos a San Francisco, por lo que debía tenerlo listo antes. No había visto a la rubia, pero si habían hablado por teléfono.

Recién aquel día viernes Rachel se dirigía al hospital con todo su trabajo listo para entregar, aquel día había optado por ropa muy casual, paso su identificación y se adentro en la sala de urgencias, se veía todo calmo.

-**Hey morena!.**- la llamaba la Dra Scott

-**Hola Amanda que tal?** Respondía Rachel lo más normal del mundo, aquel día nadie le cambiara su buen humor.

-**Pues aquí.. Ya queda poco para acabar el turno-** decía sonriente.- **estoy ansiosa por viajar! Sabes cómo me gustan los congresos.**.-decía coqueta.

-**Ni qué me lo digas**- movía su cabeza Rachel en gesto negativo.

**-Que te parece si salimos esta noche?, vamos al Cotton, tomamos algo. Hace mucho no salimos-** decía mientras firmaba unos papeles.

-**No lo creo.. Quiero preparar mi maleta para el domingo-**decía Rachel incomoda

-**Aburrida! ,Vamos no seas así!..**- suplicaba

En ese momento venían conversando Quinn y Santana haciéndole bromas a un pequeño que padecía Leucemia, Quinn empujaba la silla de ruedas y Santana llevaba una nariz de payaso, el pequeño se reía como nadie y las miraba sonrientes. Así se vería de mama? Pensaba Rachel.. Recordó a Beth.

**Adorable**. Pensó Rachel. Se veía hermosa, con un pijama médico de color morado, Quinn le acercaba un globo con forma de corazón al pequeño, Rachel ni tampoco Amanada perdieron interacción de la rubia con el pequeño.

-**Bien Jason, ahora iras a la Radioterapia bien?, te portas bien si quieres mas globos y que Santana te cuente el chiste de la tortuga.**

**-Está bien Quinn** -decía el pequeño de no más de 5 años de edad.

**-Lissa por favor.. Deja a Jason en la sala de Radioterapia por favor**- decía cariñosa Quinn.

**-Claro Dra-** sonrió la interna de medicina, llevándose al pequeño Jason.

**-Vaya..** Intervino Amanda- **Siempre es así con sus pacientes Dra Fabray? Así dan ganas de enfermarse.-** dijo descaradamente.

Nadie sabía que era peor, el color rojo tomate de Quinn, la cara de risa de Santana que estaba por estallar o la molestia en la cara de Rachel.

Quinn obvio el comentario- **como están Dras**?- dijo tímida.

**-Ahora mejor..** Dijo Amanda.- L**e decía a Rachel que saliéramos hoy al cotton, es una aburrida, Uds se animan? Así nos conocemos un poco mas antes del viaje, que dicen?** Miraba a Santana que se le notaba a Kilomentros ser la mas fiestera.

-**Yo me apunto dijo Santana y Quinn también**- sonrió la latina juntando las palmas.

**-Perfecto** – dijo Amanda

**-Hey yo no quiero ir**- dijo Quinn.

-**Me lo debes rubia recuérdalo. Además vamos un par de horas, mañana no tenemos nada-** dijo autoritaria.

-**Yo también iré, anímate Quinn**- dijo de la nada Rachel hablando por primera vez.

**-Si?**- dijo totalmente descolocada la rubia.

-** A qué hora?** Dijo Rachel mirando Amanda desafiante, si era necesario la iba a espantar e iba a dejar claras las cosas.-

**-Nos vemos a las 21:00 hrs afuera del Cotton. Tengo pases VIP.**- guiño el ojo- E**h Dra Fabray que le parece si me da su numero telefónico por si alguien se atrasa?** Dijo sacando su teléfono móvil.

-**No es necesario-** intervino Rachel sonriendo irónica.-**Seremos todas puntuales, cierto chicas?.**

-Santana y Quinn se miraban descolocadas- **Claro que si dijeron ambas.**

**-Invitare a Britt.- **dijo Santana.** Nos vemos**- se alejaba sonriendo Quinn.

Quinn le hizo un gesto a Rachel que la llamaría al rato y sin mas se fue. Mientras caminaba junto a Santana, esta le daba con el codo-** Uf.. Parece que las tienes locas Fabray, me dirás que no notaste la insinuación de Scott?,** l**a enana hoy te va a marcar rubia**- decía riendo y dándole una palmada a Quinn en la espalda. La rubia solo movió su cabeza y rio.- **Mejor vámonos a casa Satan y vemos que nos ponemos hoy**- dijo Quinn.

En casa de Rachel, esta se paseaba sin parar de hablar, dejando a una mareada Britt con tanta información.

**-Que he hecho yo?** **Acaso no basta con una rubia expectacular que es la ex de Quinn si no que además agreguemosle que Amanda esta peor que un hombre pretendiéndola ahora**- buffaba Rachel mientras sacaba y sacaba prendas de ropa de su colset.- **Te gusta este?-** Britt negaba

-**Rach te puedes calmar?-** decía Britt tiernamente- **Creo que Q te dejo que la que le interesas eres tu, además San me ha contado que nunca la vio asi con la famosa Sarah.**

-**La conoces? As visto a Sarah?-** Britt negaba- **Mira..** – decía Rachel mientras buscaba su teléfono, mostraba una imagen de perfil de una red social.

-**Realmente parece modelo**- decía Britt sorprendida.- **Wooow Quinn si que se las trae, es muy guapa, Santana me ha contado que es muy simpática****además**.- decía quitándole importancia.

-**Britt no me estas ayudando-** decía Rachel matándola con la mirada.

-**Mira Rach, ponte ese sexy vestido negro corto que tienes, muestra esas maravillosas piernas morenas que tienes y deja claro que Quinn es tuya-** decía sonriente.

-**Claro, además tu sabes que Amanda es una mujeriega. Asi como le puede interesar Q, le interesara cualquiera, tu tranquila.**

-**Manos a la obra entonces-** decía Rachel impaciente.

/

Quinn y Santana estaban similar en su residencia, ambas chicas se preparaban para la salida en la noche.

**-Estas perfecta Satan, nos vamos?**- decía Quinn que llegaba con un atuendo a lo mas chica mala. Jeans rotos, chaqueta de cuero y botas largas.

**-Claro que si rubia tonta vamos**- chocaban las manos.

/

**21:15 fuera del Cotton**

Un grupo de guapas y sexys Dras se encontraban en la entrada del local nocturno, mas una bella bailarina que era Brittany. Habian llamado a Kurt para que las acompañase, pero trabajaba muy temprano al dia siguiente, por lo que quedaron en verse a la vuelta de San Francisco.

-**Vaya, vaya.. están todas muy guapas.**- decía la Dra Scott.

**-Hey como estas?-** decía Santana saludando- Quinn también se acercaba a saludar.

**-como estas Quinn? Te puedo decir Quinn verdad? Somos colegas**- sonreia la Dra Scott

-**Claro no hay problema**- decía Quinn educadamente. En ese momento vio a Rachel como miraba toda la interacción. Britt se adelantaba a saludar- A**manda que tal**.-saludaba a Santana y a Quinn a la vez- **Vaya Quinni si que te vez como chica mala hoy-** decía mientras la abrazaba. Quinn solo sonreía, acercanse a Rachel que estaba en modo mute. Le susurro al oído.- **Hey no te han dicho que podrías matar de un infarto a alguien con ese vestido?**- reia

Rachel solo negaba- **Y tu me dices eso a mi?** **Mirate nada mas, estas muy guapa hoy. Sera difícil disimular.-**

-**Hey vamos o no?** Gritaba Amanda desde la puerta

En el sector VIP encontraron una mesa y se sentaron en circulo. Pidieron unos tragos, conversaban con la música de fondo, se veían pasar muchas parejas gays, sin duda el sitio era muy alternativo. Amanda intentaba de todas las formas hablare a Quinn, esta contestaba de manera escueta, siempre muy educada pero incomoda. Lo único que quería era acercarse a Rachel y besarla. La morena solo tomaba de su trago sin darse cuenta de las 3 copas que ya llevaba, mientras Santana y Britt le comentaban algo que apenas ponía atención.

Santana y Brittany escucharon el ritmo de David Guetta y salieron corriendo a bailar.

En ese mismo momento, Rachel asesinaba con la mirada a Quinn. Acaso no podía dejar de hablar con Amanda? Su amiga estaba cada vez más cerca de Quinn y esta parecía no notarlo, tampoco no notaba su cara de enojo. A veces realmente se preguntaba si la rubia no notaba sus sentimientos o solo prefería hacerse la tonta.

Por otra parte Quinn lo único que quería era dejar de escuchar a Amanda, si.. Santana tenía razón, lo único que quería la madura Dra era ligar con ella. No era para nada discreta, la intensidad con la que le hablaba y la insistencia la estaban molestando, pero no sabía como acercarse a Rachel de manera disimulada. No habían hablado el tema de la privacidad que debían tener por trabajar ambas en el hospital y Quinn al estar becada. Amanda era una persona con trayectoria y poder dentro del Medical Center, no sabía cuál era el grado de lealtad o su discreción.

En aquel momento, cuando Rachel ya estaba a punto de pararse para ir a comprar otro trago, aparece una cara conocida.

**-Rae! Que haces acá guapa?-** Si, la enfermera Amber hacia acto de presencia en el Cotton, con un vestido de muerte se acercaba a darle un beso a la mejilla a Rachel, que para gusto de Quinn por culpa de Rachel, duro más de lo necesario. Quinn hervía y definitivamente, ya no prestaba atención a la Dra Scott.

-**Bien aquí pues como me ves-** decía sonriente.

-**Hey hola chicas**- saludaba Amber sin darle mucha importancia a las Dras que estaban sentadas cerca.- **Pero que haces aquí sentada Berry, tan aburrida-** decía mientras daba un sorbo a su margarita.

-**Como vez..**- dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn- **nadie me ha invitado a bailar**- dijo algo ebria- **Para eso has llegado cierto?-** dijo buscando alguna reacción en Quinn.

Quinn no alcanzo a decir nada, cuando vio a Rachel con Amber irse a la pista de baile. Mientras miraba como bailaban cada vez más cerca, volvieron los flashes del día aquel en el Cotton cuando las vio besándose, aquel día Quinn creyó morir, esa fue la primera vez que realmente acepto que tenia sentimientos por Rachel. Ahora sentía que todo se repetía. Amber bailaba detrás de Rachel mientras la morena se movía despreocupadamente, no le interesaba Amber, el alcohol hablaba por ella, la rabia y los celos, Quinn nunca hacia nada.

En ese momento Quinn se paro y comenzó a caminar, eso era lo que Rachel siempre tenia que aguantar. No quería mas. -** A dónde vas?**- le dijo Amanda.

- **Vamos a bailar?** Se insinuó, tomando a Quinn de la mano.

-**No te lo tomes a mal Amanda, pero enserio no me interesas.** **Permiso**- y sin más Quinn se alejo de la insistente Dra Scott para buscar a su morena. No le importaba, le daba lo mismo que todos se enteren.

-**Oye eres estúpida o qué?.-** decía una ebria Santana que la tomo del brazo mientras Quinn buscaba desesperadamente a Rachel.

-**Lo se, lo se! Por eso voy, me da lo mismo todo, donde esta?** -Dijo desesperada.

**-Al lado del bar, yo que tú me apuro de una vez por todas Fabray, despierta.**

En ese momento, Quinn mas decidida que nunca se abrió paso entre la gente, a pesar de ser alta, no podía encontrarla, chocaba con diferentes cuerpos y más de una chica se le insinuó al pasar. Hasta que la vio, ahí estaba bailando despreocupadamente, se movía de una manera sensual que podría despertar hasta una piedra. Quería que fuera suya, también quería pertenencia, la quería toda para ella y le daba lo mismo lo que todos pensaran.

**-Disculpa-** dijo Quinn corriendo a Amber, situandose entre ambos cuerpos, noto como Amber le decía que se corriera, pero su voz se escuchaba en la ultra tumba, no le importo, Rachel se dio vuelta y ahí la vio. Quinn le sonrió, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco..poso sus labios sobre los carnosos labios de Rachel, como siempre primero se lo mordió levemente y se fundieron en un profundo beso, sin perder tiempo Rachel la abrazo por el cuello, mientras Quinn la tomaba de la cintura acercándola completamente a ella. Era un beso diferente, para nada parecido a los anteriores, era un beso de confirmación, un beso pertenencia.. ahí estaba el marcaje, pero no como Rachel había pensado, fue Quinn la que por primera vez tomo las riendas de la situación e hizo algo. El beso continuo por varios minutos, mientras Quinn con su lengua marcaba por completo la boca de Rachel, la tatuaba poco a poco, la hacia suya y completamente suya, era de ella y no le importaba nada mas.

Todas lo vieron, Amber las miraba sorprendida.. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de cómo sobraba y se fue. A su vez la Dra Scott vio todo desde la 2 planta del lugar, Britt y Santana a lo lejos gritaban de felicidad.- Bien rubia!- gritaba una ebria Santana.

- **-****Y esto?-** se separo Rachel tomando aire, agitada. La miraba con irremediable deseo en su rostro, sin separarse de los labios de la rubia. Con aquel beso había subido y bajado al cielo en 30 segundos.

- -**Esto es pertenencia..**- dijo Quinn sin separarse.

- **-****Y Amanda, no estabas entretenida?-** dijo tratando de parecer molesta, pero la verdad aquel beso la dejo como una gelatina temblando. Quinn le hacía sentir lo que nunca nadie logro. Mariposas y temblar con un leve beso.

- **- ****No hay Amanda, ni Sarah ni Amber ni nadie más. Solo tu Rachel Berry**- decía sobre sus labios sin soltarla. **-Quiero poder opinar sobre con quien bailas y con quién no, e****s mas solo será conmigo. Quiero llevarte flores, regalarte chocolates, ver películas abrazadas y dormir contigo. Quiero que seas mía..Quiero exclusividad! Y no quiero esperar más.**.

Estaba diciendo Quinn lo que ella realmente creía? Había pensado miles de veces aquello, porque quería lo mismo pero no se atrevía a decírselo, odiaba la cantidad de mujeres que siempre babeaban por la rubia. Tambien quería la pertenencia y exclusividad. Ya no eran adolescentes, eran adultas. Sentía que Quinn al fin tomaba las riendas.

**-Y.. entonces?...** suspiraba Rachel mientras seguía a 1 cm de Quinn

Una sonriente Quinn se le acercaba más, con la voz más sensual del mundo le dijo fuerte y claro.

-**Y entonces Dra Berry... Serias mi novia?.**

** / **

** The Power of Review! Lo primero, infinidad de agradecida por los comentarios de todas! y la aceptación de la historia, creo que esta claro que amo la medicina y faberry con locura :B**

** Las conversaciones y hechos ocurridos en este capitulo eran necesarios!. No me gusta lo tipico ni lo comun, esta proposicion solo salio ! por que las cosas espontaneas son lo mejor.**

** Guest Alex: Gracias y no dejare la historia, así que no te enojaras conmigo. :D un abrazo para ti.**

** Le aclaro a todos que no dejare la historia, a pesar que hago miles de cosas al día, se que todos esperamos actualización pronto cuando nos gusta una historia.. Espero siga así.**

** Un beso !**

**_ Riley._**


	14. Chapter 14

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 14**

**-Buenos días dormilona**- decía una Sexy Quinn que salía solo con una toalla en el cuerpo y su cabello húmedo.

**-Buenos días –** decía Rachel apenas abriendo los ojos**.- Dios mi cabeza..No me dejes beber mas si?.**

**-Y como haría eso?-**decía Quinn riéndose mientras se sentaba en la cama a ponerse crema corporal- **te recuerdo que mi proposición de anoche la dejaste pendiente**?- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza-

Rachel se acercaba por detrás de la rubia, abrazándola por la cadera.-**Te dije que tenias que esforzarte mas, no que no quisiera ser tu novia-** decía Rachel juguetona, acercándose a su oído y mordiéndoselo.

**-Woow**- decía Quinn cerrando los ojos y con voz profunda- **Veo que alguien se despertó traviesa hoy, no es así?**

**-Puede ser-** le respondía la morena mientras le comenzaba a dar besos en el cuello.

La noche anterior en el Cotton fue toda una odisea, después del enorme beso que Quinn le había regalado y la proposición, Rachel de la manera más coqueta le respondió que si se esforzaba mas podría ser su novia, necesitaba ver más de lo mismo. Por supuesto ambas sabían que era un juego y era cosa de tiempo para darle nombre a la relación, era un mero tecnicismo, ambas sabían que tenían exclusividad y querían estar solo con la otra. Aquella noche en Cotton no quisieron mirar hacia arriba donde estaba Amanda, después del beso, era un tema que debían hablar pronto, saber cómo llevarían la relación era un tema importante, mal que la tutora de la beca era Rachel.

**-Rach, creo que debemos hablar un poco no crees?-** decía Quinn con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

La noche anterior, después de muchos besos intensos Santana se iba al departamento de Britt y Quinn llevaba a Rachel a la residencia, la morena había tomado 3 copas y era alcohol suficiente para hacer estragos en ella, se le insinuaba a Quinn y no paraban de entregars fogosos y pasionales besos que invitaban a ir mucho más allá. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la Rubia, se fueron directo al dormitorio en donde Rachel con muchas ansias había comenzado a sacar la ropa de Quinn, la rubia producto del deseo no perdía tiempo y comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de Rachel, bajando sus manos y apretándola sobre ella, se sentía genial, era exquisito, los besos descontrolados, hasta que Quinn pensó, aquel momento en donde se descubrieran completamente, debían estar ambas en plenas facultades. Por lo que poco a poco dejo a Rachel en la cama, fue a ponerse pijama y cuando volvió la morena ya estaba en un profundo sueño.. Opto por ponerle un pijama de ella y abrazarla para dormir.

**-Por que te pones tan seria? Claro hablemos.-** la morena se sentó en el respaldo de la cama.

**-Quiero que hablemos sobre cómo nos comportaremos en el hospital Rach- **dijo con una mueca- **tu sabes lo que significa esto? Tus eres la tutora de la beca que estoy haciendo, me evalúas constantemente. Aunque somos colegas, tu estas a cargo de mi.**

-**Lo sé... lo se, también lo he pensado..mira claramente nadie mas puede saberlo en el Medical Center-** Quinn la miro con cara de todos ya lo saben- **No me mires asi, se que ayer nos comimos la boca en presencia de Amber y Amanda, pero Amber no me preocupa, es mi amiga y se que no dirá nada, además ella se ha metido también con personas en el hospital, bueno y Amanda también es mi amiga, pero lo diferente con ella es que al parecer tu le gustas Quinn, no hay más que ver como se comporto anoche para notarlo.. Aunque espera!. **Decía irónica- **todos lo notábamos menos tu-** le dijo tratando de parecer enojada.

-**Ok, ok.. Entendí**- dijo rodando los ojos, sabia que Rachel le diría eso- **Ayer pude notarlo mientras me conversaba, es bastante insistente**-buffo Quinn- **le resulta esa táctica con las mujeres?-** decía con cara de duda.

-**Quinn que me importa si le resulta o no con las mujeres-** decía Rachel celosa- **Me importa si le resulta contigo**.- respondía temerosa.

-**No te ha quedado claro ayer Rae?, pensé que estabas mas clara ya**- hizo una mueca.

**-Cariño.. lo siento si? Pero no puedes culparme.. Piensa todo lo que nos ha costado, después Sarah ahora Amanda**- decía tomándola de la mano- es obvio que ya este temerosa no crees? Decía mientras le daba besos en el cuello

Quinn se separo para poder concentrarse- **Claro tu no nombras a Amber, morena tramposa!-** decía dándole un profundo beso**.- Ambas rieron.**

**-No nos desviemos del tema por favor**- decía inocentemente Rachel

**-Pero si tu comenzaste**!- decía Quinn con la boca abierta.

Rachel reía, notaba como poco a poco se volvían cómplices con Quinn, era fácil bromear con ella y se sentía terriblemente cómoda con la rubia.

**-Bueno, volviendo a lo principal. Entonces.. Será nuestro secreto si?. Se que es difícil Rach, pero pueden mal interpretar las cosas en la beca, si Muller se entera que estamos juntas, jamás creerá que mis calificaciones son honestas, sin duda creerá que tu me ayudaste todo el tiempo con las calificaciones. Tu sabes muy bien que no es así, lo mío es autentico.**

**-Lo se preciosa, lo se-** decía Rachel abrazándola- **Pero como bien tu dices, no nos creerán y más que cualquier cosa, me preocupa que te quiten la beca Quinn y no te dejen aprobar en NYU por conducta inapropiada con un docente, por que mal que mal, si soy tutora y somos colegas, yo también te hago clases en NYU**- respondía la morena con una mueca.

**-Rach, si bien la beca es importante, es la beca de mis sueños, me importa mas tu trabajo, no podemos arriesgarnos.**

-**Es por ambas cosas**.- decía acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de la rubia- **tranquila todo estará bien- **le susurraba Rachel.

**-Hablaras con Amanda?-** preguntaba Quinn.

-**Tengo que hacerlo, pero no sé si ir a su casa o que… si no es así nos veremos el mañana en el aeropuerto.**

**-Tu decídelo, es tu amiga**- decía acariciando la mejilla de Rachel**- y otra cosa.. hay que disimular Rach, no confio en Marley nada.-** dijo Quinn

-Ni yo**.. pero no te preocupes. En algún momento te secuestrare y te daré besos hasta que te aburras Fabray!-** decía Rachel tirándose encima de Quinn en la cama.

De algún modo Rachel quedo perfectamente posicionada sobre Quinn, para suerte de la morena Quinn seguía portando solo una toalla en su cuerpo, Rachel no era mucho más, su pijama consistía básicamente en unos shorts demasiado cortos y una camiseta que dejaba ver su perfecto ombligo.

Comenzaron a besarse y poco a poco los besos se volvieron más necesitados, con suspiros entre ellos, juego de lenguas incansables y besos en el cuello. Las manos de Rachel ya no se mantenían en los hombros de la morena, sino que bajaron al perfecto y moldeado trasero de la rubia, apretándola hacia sus caderas, no se dieron cuenta y levemente estaban rosándose frenéticamente, la sensación era deliciosa, Quinn tomaba el trasero de Rachel y la acercaba mucho mas a ella, moviéndose en una sincronía deliciosa.

**Exquisito. **Pensaba Quinn. Algo tan simple era delicioso.. En qué momento Rachel formo ese abdomen? Algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

**-Quinn… Quinn**.. – Jadeaba Rachel.- **no podre parar después**- decía mientras continuaba con el movimiento.

**-Lo se amor**..-jadeaba Quinn entre besos- **y si no quiero parar?-** decía manteniendo el movimiento más fuerte.

**-Yo tampoco quiero.. Pero-** Rachel se paró en seco.

-**Pero por qué paras así!-** decía Quinn totalmente roja- **Rach.?**

-**Me llamaste amor?-** decía ilusionada. Quinn entendió, estaban avanzando a pasos agigantados.

**-Eso eres.. mi amor.-** decía sonriendo.

**-Y tu el mío**.- decía Rachel mimándola.

-**Nunca más vuelvas a parar así Rach!. Dios…-** decía Quinn recomponiéndose.

-**Lo sé amor.. Lo sé-** decía Rachel dándole un beso..- **lo haremos muy bien después.-**susurro.

/

**Domingo 13:00 hrs Aeropuerto John **

Rachel era la primera en llegar con su equipaje, vestía casual, unos jeans claros, botas y una chaqueta corta negra, usaba sus lentes oscuros. Mientras se acercaba al mesón para entregar su equipaje y pasar su ticket de vuelo, sin darse cuenta Amanda llegaba al lado de ella.

**-Rachel**- la llamaba Scott.

Sabía que debía enfrentarlo, debía enfrentar a su amiga después de lo que había sucedido, solo que no sabía cómo mirarla.

**-Amanda, como estas?-** dijo nerviosa. Mientras recibía su ticket de vuelta para acercarse a la puerta de embarque. Comenzaron a caminar.

**-Bien algo cansada, ayer hice un turno. El Dr Lee tuvo un problema y me pidió cubrirlo, ya sabes una mano lava la otra.**

Que pasaba, Amanda no parecía querer hablar el tema, su amiga se lo hacía difícil, tendría que ser ella.

**-Amanda… yo…**.- la rubia la detuvo.

**-No te sientas presionada Rachel**.-dijo parando el paso. Ambas se detuvieron, aun quedaba tiempo para embarcar. A lo lejos Amanda vio por sobre el hombro de Rachel como llegaba Quinn y Santana hacer su check **-Si que quiero explicarte todo Amanda, lo que viste el otro día es así. Quinn y yo estamos juntas... y la verdad es que nos conocemos desde hace años, en el instituto para ser más especifica.**

**-Rachel.. Sabes que me molesta? **– dijo enojada- **Me molesta que a pesar de todo el incentivo que te di a que me lo dijeras, no lo hiciste. Hace cuantos años nos conocemos?-** Rachel asentía y no decía nada- **te conocí cuando llegaste como residente aquí y te enseñe todo lo que sabía por que mas que solo amiga, te siento como hermana. No es suficiente para contarme?**

**-Pero es que me dijiste que te interesaba. Créeme, se lo que provoca Quinn, la conozco hace mas de 10 años..**

**-Si es guapísima, pero tú ya la habías visto Rae.. Vuelvo a decirte, no me molesta el rechazo.. porque no sé si te conto que me rechazo por intensa-** rio- **me molesta que mi amiga no confiara en mi-** dijo con una triste mueca en el rostro**.- Además tu sabes que yo soy enamoradísima, todos los días me gusta una distinta.**

**-Dios no sabes la tranquilidad que me da esto! Saber que no estás molesta**- decía abrazando a la Dra Scott.

**-Rachel, quiero que seas feliz.. Espero que esa rubia lo logre. Desde el viernes en la noche, quedo prohibida para mí-** le devolvía el abrazo.- **eso sí, debes tener cuidado Rach, recuerda que está en calidad de becada, si la dirección del hospital se entera, no se que pueda pasar y por mas influencias que yo tenga no podría ayudarte.**

**-Lo se …es una tema que ya hablamos con Quinn**. – decía mientras comenzaban a caminar nuevamente.

**-Y otra cosa.. Ten cuidado con la Dra Rose.. se nota de lejos que huele algo, es fría y calculadora.. No le importa lo que deba pisotear para lograr sus objetivos.**

**-Parece que la as notado mucho, le dijo Rachel**- riendo- **Yo miro a todas las mujeres mi querida amiga, toda y cada mujer de este planeta tiene algo**.-dijo una seductora Amanda.

**-Amanda pareces chico-** dijo Rachel riendo.

Las dos negaron y cruzaron las puertas de vidrio para llegar a la zona de embarque.

Santana y Quinn llegaron pronto a la puerta de embarque, habían llegado las cuatro y aun no llegaba la Dra Rose. Una sonriente Quinn se acercaba mirando a Rachel, era normal extrañarla tanto cuando solo había pasado un día.?

**-Hermosa**- susurraba Quinn mientras la abrazaba y Amanda se saludaba con Santana.

**-Como estas cariño?-** la apretaba mas Rachel**- solo para que sepas, ya hablamos con Amanda y esta todo claro, pero después te cuento.-**

**-Bueno o malo?-** decía preocupada Quinn. . **Rachel le respondía: muy bueno cariño.**

-**Uds basta por favor! Que vomitare al ver la fusión enana y rubia tonta**- decía la latina, las chicas la miraban moviendo la cabeza.

-**Qué? Alguien debe ubicarlas no?, además en cualquier momento aparece Marley y esa si que no es amiga de nadie aquí no?, a todo esto con quien se sentara? No me digan que conmigo-** decía abriendo los ojos- **Rachel, por favor No, que no la soporto- decía rápidamente Santana mientras agarraba de los brazos a la morena.**

**-Te puedes calmar?, en último caso Dra Lopez, que se siente conmigo, no me importa- **decía con cara coqueta.

**-Claro que no te importa si te comes todo lo que se mueve-** decía cortando la conversación, sobándose el estomago por un codazo de Quinn.

**-Quinn como estas? **Decía Amanda acercándose y haciendo caso omiso a las bromas de la latina

**-Bien gracias y tú?-** respondía algo avergonzada

**-Ya olvida esa forma de ser conmigo, fue todo un mal entendido si? Ya podremos hablar con calma Quinn, solo te diré que su secreto está a salvo conmigo y discúlpame si te incomode. Rachel es como mi hermana pequeña.-** decía cariñosamente Amanda.

**-Lo de pequeña si que te lo reconozco**- decía metiéndose la latina.

Todas la miraron con cara de póker.

**-Qué?** **Es verdad.**

- **Eres especialista en arruinar los momentos Santana.-** se reía su amiga.

**-Ahí viene la Dra Rose-** susurraba Amanda.

-**Buenas tardes colegas-** decía una Marley despreocupada, mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol y arreglaba su cabello.

Había algo que no se podía negar de ella, era realmente guapa, a pesar de ese cambio de personalidad que tuvo, no se podía negar que podría estar con cualquiera que ella quisiera. La que más apoyaba aquella idea era la Dra Scott sin dudas. Todas respondieron el saludo de distinta forma, Santana ni siquiera la miro, Rachel movió su cabeza con gesto serio, Quinn le levanto la mano con una leve sonrisa por compromiso y Amanda… Amanda por su puesto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**_Altavoz: A los pasajeros del vuelo de las 14:00 hrs UNITED 69 con destino San Francisco, por favor abordar por la puerta 2A _**

**-Definitivamente mi vuelo!- **decía una malévola Santana mientras las pasaba a dejar a todas.

Había cosas que jamás cambiarían, pensaba Quinn.

El vuelo duro alrededor de 5 hrs, fue un vuelo tranquilo sin turbulencias. Para no hacerse mayor problema Amanda se sentó junto a la Dra Rose, Santana tomo un asiento sola ya que según decía no quería vomitar por las cursilerías de Quinn y Rachel. Debían disimular por lo que no hubo muestras de cariño, no tentarían la suerte mas lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Después de 5 horas 15 de vuelo y una larga espera de sus maletas, tomaron un taxi que las llevaría al hotel Griffin en Steuart Street, aquel Hotel de cuatro estrellas, era el centro alojamiento para todos los asistentes del congreso, además contaba con una gran sala auditorio en donde harían las mejores presentaciones sobre actualizaciones en trasplante, nuevos estudios, tecnología a futuro etc.

Cada una se acercaba a la recepción hacer su chek in sin duda había sido una buena idea llegar la tarde antes del inicio del congreso. Aun no se veía lleno de gente. Una a una recibía las llaves de su lujosa habitación.

-**Lucy Quinn Fabray por favor**- indicando a sus colegas que ya la esperaban, Rachel la miraba ansiosa.

-**Se refiere a una reservación a su nombre?-** decía la recepcionista mientras buscaba en su computador.

**-Así es.-** respondía Quinn

**-Señorita Fabray, lamento decirle que no hay reservación con ese nombre**.- le respondía

**-Pero si del Hospital de Boston quedaron de enviar el documento que faltaba para hacer la reservación-** su tono comenzaba a cambiar poco a poco.

**-Déjeme buscar por favor Señorita Fabray**.- decía la recepcionista de unos minutos..

Como era de esperar Rachel no aguanto mas y se acerco al mesón.

**-Que sucede?-** decía con seriedad a la recepcionista

**-Rach, no tengo la reservación, no sé qué ocurrió, debería estar Ok**.- hacia un puchero.

-**Ohh cariñ… mmhhmm**.- carraspeo.

**-Señorita Fabray, ha habido un percance es absolutamente nuestra culpa, el documento llego pero la recepcionista que le correspondía concretar su reserva, no lo hizo.**- decía la mujer pidiendo disculpas.

**-Bueno pues hágalo ahora entonces no? Suficiente tiempo estamos perdiendo y necesitamos descansar después del vuelo- **decía Rachel molesta.

**-Ese es el problema**- respondía la mujer.- **No hay mas habitaciones hasta dentro de 1 semana más.**

**-No puede ser! Necesito una solución Srta-** decía Quinn totalmente molesta- **Uds no hicieron bien su trabajo, corresponde una solución.**

**- Podemos buscarle otro Hotel cerca y no correrá ningún tipo de gasto para Uds**- pedía clemencia.

Quinn iba a hablar, pero Rachel le pidió silencio con la mano haciéndole un leve cariño en el brazo. Por ningún motivo estaría lejos de Quinn y menos en San Francisco era su viaje y su tiempo después de todo y la rubia se lo había ganado.

**-Nada de otro hotel, ubíquela en la habitación mía, así que tome los datos que correspondan.**- decía la morena

A Quinn le encantaba esa autoridad que a veces emanaba Rachel, se veía Sexy, poderosa.. Podía llevarse el mundo por encima. Además de su belleza, la inteligencia y manera de imponerse de la morena comenzaba a enamorarla.

**-Sí, pero Señorita Berry, las habitaciones de Uds son todas con cama de plaza y media. Podemos acomodar otra cama de alguna forma.**

**- Eso no importa. Nos podremos arreglar bien, cierto Dra Fabray?-**decía una Rachel totalmente coqueta.

Quinn trago saliva y miro a la recepcionista sonriente-

**-Olvide la otra cama- **le dijo Quinn a la recepcionista**- nos arreglaremos perfecto. . . **

/

Capitulo corto para el día de hoy.

Mientras menos sepa de Uds, mas demoraran las actualizaciones. :B

Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores Pao Vargas, Guest Alex, Ekaril y Andrusol.

Un beso a Perri.

**Riley.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 15.**

**-Aun no entiendo como logras todo lo que quieres**- decía Quinn mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación, tenían una espectacular vista hacia San Fracisco Bail Trayl.

**-Acaso lo dudabas Fabray?-** decía Rachel mientras llegaba por detrás abrazarla por la cintura.

Después del percance en recepción, el humor de Quinn mejoro considerablemente. Rachel hizo uso de su poder como reconocida asistente al congreso, por lo que logro que compartieran habitación y además que acomodaran una cama de dos plazas en vez de la de plaza y media que tenia la habitación. En el momento en que Rachel conto los nuevos cambios al grupo, Marley inmediatamente cuestiono la decisión ofreciendo su habitación como acogida para la rubia, aseveración que tuvo un gesto despectivo por parte de la posesiva morena.

**-Me encanta San Francisco**- decía la rubia, tomando una gran cuota de aire que era procesada por sus pulmones, mientras fusionaba sus blancas manos en las de la morena.

**-A mi me encanta pero contigo-** sonreía Rachel- Vengo a este congreso cada año, es de lo mejor que hay en el país.

**-Y cual es el plan Dra Berry-** decía Quinn dándose vuelta quedando frente a frente con Rachel

**- Bien, por hoy ninguno. Bajaremos a cenar al Restaurante del hotel, mañana las actividades comienzan temprano. Estaremos en conferencias hasta las 17:00 hrs todos los días, por las tardes estamos libres. El congreso termina el viernes.. Pero me tome la libertad de dejar nuestros pasajes libres**- decía una morena nerviosa.

**-Así y eso? Detecto nerviosismo?- **se reia Quinn, no era común que Rachel se pusiera nerviosa con ella, ese papel le correspondía a la rubia, siempre era Rachel la mas avasalladora de las dos.

**-Este… no sé si quisieras, pero.. Pensé que tal vez.. Como no tienes turno hasta el martes en la noche, bueno.. Eh y yo tampoco.. Podríamos no sé, irnos después y aprovechar estando totalmente solas- **decía totalmente roja.

**-Y como sabes que tengo turno hasta el martes?, siento que me estas espiando o me equivoco Dra**- decía la rubia mientras la acercaba a sus labios.

**-Hey! Claro que no!...- **decía Rachel tratando de soltarse, iba a protestar pero Quinn la detuvo con un beso intenso.

**-Si.-** dijo Quinn al terminar la unión de bocas.

-**Si? Qué?-** Rachel quedaba descolocada con esa pasión que desprendía la rubia

-**Si quiero quedarme en SF sola CONTIGO**.- remarcaba Quinn sonriendo.

**-Veremos si puedes conmigo rubia**.- decía Rachel bromeando.

En aquel momento tocaban la puerta. Rachel se acercaba abrir, debía ser una de las chicas porque era hora de la cena.

**-Enana** – decía una feliz santana

-Hasta **cuando te tengo que decir que no me digas así!-** protestaba Rachel como niña pequeña

**-Y como se llaman los amigos de blanca nieves?** Reía la latina.

**-Basta San deja de molestarla.-** llegaba Quinn abrazar a Rachel.

-**Bien porque no vamos a comer he?.-** decía la Latina

**-Claro vamos-** decían ambas.

El hotel Griffon tenía una espectacular vista y un restaurant del más alto gourmet. Al bajar al restaurant, ya se encontraban sentadas en una mesa la Dra Rose y Amanda, mantenían una animada conversación mientras revisaban la carta.

-**Buenas noches**- decían al mismo tiempo, mientras se sentaban y tomaban la carta para ordenar.

**-Hey Quinn, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente, como has estado?-** se acercaba Marley a la rubia.

-**Bien.. y tu Marley?-** le respondía la rubia.

**-Pues bien... seré directa Quinn, quisiera saber que paso, nos llevábamos muy bien y de un momento a otro a penas me hablabas.**- decía Marley acercándose un poco más.

Por el lado Rachel no perdía atención de la conversación que estaba manteniendo su casi novia con Marley.

**-No lo se Marley, créeme que me pregunto lo mismo.-**dijo la rubia sin darle importancia.

**-Espero no haber hecho nada que te moleste.. Solo que a veces los problemas me colapsan y tiendo ser un poco nerviosa. -**decía Marley mirando con cara nerviosa

**-Pensé que éramos amigas, podrías haberme contado**- la mesa entera las miraba de re ojo mientras ellas interactuaban.

**-Lo somos, no quiero dejar de serlo Quinn. Sé que a veces nadie me soporta pero tú no eres como el resto, te iba a ofrecer mi habitación para que compartiéramos, pero veo que la Dra Berry te tiene muy en consideración para todo…**.- Marley la miraba fijamente y Quinn se atoro con el agua.

**-Mmmh, ordenamos?-** decía Rachel aniquilando a Quinn con la mirada, mientras el mozo esperaba para anotar sus pedidos.

La conversación quedo ahí y todas ordenaron para cenar, el viaje había sido agotador y sin darse cuenta ya eran las 21:00 hrs, el congreso partía con la entrega de credenciales y material a las 8:00 am, por lo que todas partieron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Ya tendrían tiempo para otras actividades y por supuesto descansar.

Rachel entro directo a darse una ducha mientras Quinn buscaba una serie en televisión satelital.

-**No piensas darte una ducha?-** decía Rachel que llegaba portando solo una toalla mientras comenzaba a ponerse crema en todo el cuerpo.

**-Prefiero quedarme aquí y ver las vistas-** decía la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, viendo como Rachel se hidrataba sus hermosas piernas y brazos. Si había algo de Rachel que volvía loca a Quinn eran sus piernas y su perfecta sonrisa.

A la morena le encantaba la forma en que Quinn la miraba, pero aun así hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

**-Se puede saber de qué tanto hablaban con Marley?-**decía mientras se aplicaba mas crema

**-Pues, me preguntaba que me pasaba con ella... porque estaba así**- respondía con un intento de mueca de sonrisa en sus labios

**-Así como?-** decía Rachel con la ceja levantada

**-Distante me imagino no lo sé..-** lo dejaba en el aire**.- Me dijo que podría haber dormido en su habitación pero como tú te adelantaste.**

**-Por favor, faltaba más. Vez eso pasa por que no saben que tienes novia-** en ese mismo momento Rachel se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-**Novias?-** decía Quinn riéndose

**-Bueno eso querías no?-** decía nerviosa la morena mientras se ponía una camiseta.

**-Ahora la que tendrá que esforzarse eres tu Berry**- le dejo dicho Quinn antes de meterse a la ducha.

**_Rubia me tienes como quieres… me encantas Fabray_**, pensó Rachel antes de meterse a la cama. Lo siguiente que Rachel sintió mientras se quedaba dormida fue el calor de los brazos de Quinn, un par de besos en el cuello y un "_buenas noches amor mío."_

/

**8:00 am Auditorio Hotel Griffon:**

Comenzaban las inscripciones al congreso, el hotel se veía repleto de asistentes de todas las nacionalidades, la mayoría médicos del área de trasplante y también médicos en inmunología. Muchos de ellos se conocían, se saludaban afectuosamente, el ámbito de la medicina de una u otra forma era reducido, por lo que todos se conocían o al menos la mayoría.

Había stand de distintas farmacéuticas así como también de equipamiento de última tecnología.

**-Mientras Uds visitan los Stand nosotras con Rachel iremos a buscar toda la documentación chicas-** decía amablemente la Dra Scott.- Rachel solo les guiñaba el ojo mientras se alejaba.

**-Wowww es espectacular, he asistido a muchos congresos, cierto San pero nada como esto**- decía un Quinn radiante.

**-Si realmente creo que será bueno**- comentaba Marley-**leí el programa y es muy interesante, de hecho no solo hablan de trasplante, también de cirugía y medicamentos inmunosupresores.**

**-Bien, pasemos al auditorio chicas, tomen sus credenciales, lápices, block de notas, guias complementarias y vales de almuerzo.**

**-¿Vamos?-** decía Quinn acercándose a Rachel.

-**Vamos**- le respondía.

Después de la bienvenida al congreso, comenzaron con las presentaciones de diferentes especialistas en el tema, realidad de trasplantes de órganos del país, sicología para las familias de donantes de órganos, actualizaciones en trasplante, trasplante de medula ósea etc.

**-Ha sido genial, que te parece Q?** -preguntaba la latina mientras se paraban para ir al brake.

**-Excelente Santana, cada vez me convenzo mas del equipo de trasplante que quiero formar en Boston-**decía Quinn contenta

Ninguna noto como Rachel estaba escuchando su conversación.

**-Boston?-** decía Rachel, y aquella ciudad resonaba en su cabeza.

No se había puesto a pensar, en aquel momento recordó cuando el Dr Muller presento a Santana y a Quinn. Recordó como en algún momento le comentaron que eran Dras renombradas que querían formar su equipo de trasplante en aquella ciudad, claro.. Como No? Quinn volvería a su hospital a Boston, lo de ellas era solo por aquel tiempo.

**-hee…chicas muero de hambre, me adelantaré-** decía una incómoda Santana.

**-Rachel…-** Quinn no se había puesto a pensar que pasaría en el momento que terminara la beca, no quedaba mucho tiempo, estaba prácticamente en la mitad de la especialización.

**-Que te parece si vamos almorzar las dos solas y conversamos?-** dijo la morena mirando con una leve tristeza.

**-Pero y Marley? Y si nota algo raro?-** balbuceaba Quinn tocándose el cuello incomoda

**-Me importa un bledo, vamos si?.**

**-Claro.-** sonrió la rubia.

Se fueron a un restaurante alejado del hotel, así podrían conversar tranquilas, Rachel le pidió a Amanda que distrajera a Marley para que no se notara su ausencia. Todo el camino fue en silencio, por la mente de Rachel pasaban miles de pensamientos.. Como serian novias si todo tenia fecha de vencimiento?.

**-Vamos?**- Le decía la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras le tomaba la mano.

Después de que ambas pidieran una contundente ensalada, solo se miraron por largos minutos. Quinn estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

**-Y bien, no vas a decir nada?** -Decía Rachel

**-Por que adelantarse Rach? Aun quedan meses de beca no sabemos que pasará**.- decía Quinn

**-Quinn a ti que te ofrecieron en Boston? Se sincera**- se acerco Rachel

**-Formar mi equipo de trasplante, ser jefa de la unidad con Santana. Era una de las condiciones.-** dijo triste.

**-Ósea que te irás…-** dejaba Rachel en el aire.

**-Rachel no sabemos que pasará!Entiende-** decía Quinn abatida.- **Podemos vivir esto como está sucediendo? Dejarse llevar.. Así como lo hemos hecho.**-la miraba triste, sabía que la morena tenia razón

-**¿Para que? Para después enamorarme de ti y no verte nunca más**? **Para que me rompas el corazón?, es mas creo que es demasiado tarde.-** decía mientras miraba hacia el ventanal**.- Porque no me lo dijiste Quinn?**

**-Rach enserio pensé que lo sabías-** decía la rubia tomando su mano.

-**Pues no o quizás lo supe en algún momento y lo saque de mi sistema, porque simplemente no lo soportaría Quinn-** decía a punto de llorar.

**-No se si pueda**- decía levantando la mirada Rachel- **no sé si pueda Quinn, te quiero pero también me quiero a mi, si sigo contigo sabiendo que esto tiene fecha de termino, seria autodestruirme.**

-Quinn bajaba la mirada y se acomodaba la servilleta, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Era muy pronto. Todo era muy reciente.

A su vez Rachel se moría por decirle, quédate ¡!, no te vayas, soñemos un futuro.. Pero no podía ser así de egoísta con Quinn, merecía crecer profesionalmente como ella misma también lo había hecho.

**-Veremos qué pasa si preciosa?-** decía Quinn mientras le secaba una lagrima en su mejilla.

**-Ya veremos Quinn-** le sonrió la morena con melancolía.

**-Sera mejor irnos Rach, la 2 parte comienza en 20 minutos.**

**-Si, vamos-** se paraba Rachel saliendo por la puerta a pedir el taxi.

Comenzaba la segunda parte del congreso del día. Por la tarde, había dos opciones de charlas que eran en el mismo horario, una era de industrias farmacéuticas y la otra medicina interna. Quinn como ya era su especialidad quiso asistir a la de farmacéuticas, mientras que Rachel y Amanda fueron a la de medicina interna.

/

**En la charla de Farmaceuticas**

**-Buenas tardes a todos, para los que no me conocen, soy Emily Foster Químico Farmaceutica de la empresa Pfizer, hoy quiero presentar la ultima droga que nuestra empresa saco al mercado para la terapia post trasplante en pacientes con mayor inmunosupresión.**

Quinn tomaba apuntes y escuchaba atenta, mientras Santana llegaba con su comentario embaucador.

**-Vaya con la morena esa-** susurro para que Marley no escuchara. Si para mala suerte de Santana estaba sentada a su lado, a último minuto las siguió aquella charla.

-**Que dices San? Me dejas escuchar, no vinimos a mirar mujeres**- decía mientras escribía.

**-Esa serás tu rubia tonta, mira que morenaza, piernas largas morenas, creo que es de tu gusto Q! oh lo olvidaba que te gustan además enanas y chillonas.-** reía la latina.

Quinn rio, Santana siempre la hacía picar de una u otra forma.

Miro a Emily Foster- **si es sexy sin duda**- volviendo su vista a sus apuntes mientras escuchaba.

Independiente de lo guapa que era aquella chica, Quinn estaba maravillada con los adelantos en drogas inmunosupresoras que tenia Pfizer, uno de sus últimos estudios estaba relacionado a eso, la combinación de la cual hablaba la farmacéutica era casi imposible ante sus ojos, si aquello era verdad, sería un real éxito y adelanto en el área de trasplantes.

-**Vaya ha sido excelente-** decía contenta la rubia.- **San?- **Quinn rodo los ojos

Su amiga estaba de lo mas acomodada en la butaca del lado, dormía plácidamente mientras todo el público se paraba de sus asientos para asistir al Coffe Brake. Con un codazo la despertó.

-**Queeee paso?!** –salto una asustada Santana

**-Dios me das vergüenza, como puedes dormirte aquí?-** decía Quinn molesta.

**-Bah! Todo porque eres una nerd de los medicamentos**- le respondía la latina.

**-Acompáñame Lopez, quiero saludar a la chica que expuso, quiero que me de unos consejos-** decía Quinn tirando a su amiga latina

**-Q! ve tu.. Sabes que si me demoro en llegar no quedaran las galletas y el pan que me encanta de los Coffe Brake. Lo siento mi estomago primero.- **sin más la latina desapareció.

Quinn se acerco adelante, la expositora estaba rodeada de gente que le consultaban cosas. Se veía muy amable. Emily Foster era una morenaza muy guapa, que trabaja hace un par de años en Pfizer, además de ser muy inteligente y guapa, era muy amable por lo que su carisma llamaba de por si la atención de cualquiera.

-**Disculpe, Hola-** decía Quinn- Mientras Emily se volteaba- Solo **quería decirle que su charla fue espectacular, soy Quinn Fabray Médico internista del hospital de Boston, estoy especializándome en trasplante. Déjeme decirle que quisiera saber más de aquella droga que expuso.**

**-De partida creo que tenemos la misma edad o similar no, me veo muy mayor?-** rio Emily- **Bueno ya lo sabes pero lo digo nuevamente, Emily Foster de empresa Pfizer**- decía la morena dándole la mano a Quinn y entregándole una tarjeta

**-Como dije, Quinn Fabray, un gusto Emily**- sonreía**.-Enserio fue genial tu exposición.**

**-Pues gracias Quinn, siempre es bienvenido que alguien reconozca tus logros**.- sonreía Emily, de un momento a otro solo conversaba con Quinn.

Comentaron muchos temas de drogas nuevas, la forma en que se estaban administrando y los posibles efectos adversos, sin dudas Emily era excelente en su trabajo y tenía muchos estudios realizados.

**-Emily que te parece si nos acercamos al Coffe, quisiera presentarte a una colega.-** le decía Quinn

**-Claro me encantaría**.- respondía la morena farmacéutica. Se acercaron a la mesa que estaba desbordando de comida de todo tipo, Quinn miraba como Santana se armaba un platito lleno de Cupckakes y panes de todo tipo, no entendía como no engordaba.

Ambas aceptaron un café para recargar energías mientras seguían conversando, Quinn trataba de divisar a Rachel

**-Espérame aquí Emily, ya vengo-** Quinn había divisado a Rachel en uno de los stand de la competencia. Emily le asintió para que fuera sin problema, mientras alguien también la felicitaba por la charla

**-Aquí estas morena-** se acercaba Quinn- **te estaba buscando**- decía la rubia haciendo puchero.

-**Tú te perdiste rubia tramposa, donde estabas he?**- bromeaba Rachel, sin duda los ánimos estaban más tranquilos después de la conversación del almuerzo.

-**Si lo sé pero por una buena razón, te perdiste la charla de farmacéuticas Rach, sabes que podríamos hacer mucho con la tecnología que viene, conocí a una chica que es Quimico Farmaceutica! A que no sabes, había leído mi estudio en inmunosupresores, ven quiero presentártela-** decía Quinn tomando las manos de Rachel, mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin mirar. Rachel solo negaba con la cabeza,- **Porque estas tan hiperventilada mi amor**?- reía Rachel, de un momento a otro por el tironeo de Quinn, no se dieron cuenta como chocaron con una persona.

Toda la risa de Quinn se detuvo al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

**-Podría reconocer esas piernas a 1000 Km de distancia...- **una ya conocida voz femenina las interrumpia.

Rachel con cara de sorpresa se voltiaba a mirar **- Emily? ...**

**/**

**Como estan?, a pesar de mi día caotico me di tiempo para actualizar. **

**Emily Foster en mi amplia imaginacion es la Actriz Jordana Brewster que me encanta ! **

**Hacia falta otra morena no?. :B**

**Por las consultas sobre el drama, debe haber.. y lo habrá, pero quizas no como Uds imaginan.**

**Espero sus comentarios chicas.**

**Como siempre gracias!**

**Guest Alex: Gracias por siempre comentar sin falta! vamos cerca a la mitad ya. :)**

** Un beso**

**_ Riley_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 16.**

-**No me lo puedo creer la mismísima Rachel Berry aquí?-** decía una Emily sonriente

En aquel mismo momento Rachel se separa de la mano de Quinn y se abraza con Emily.

**-Que haces aquí?- **Decía Rachel feliz apretándole las mejillas

**-Pues, Pfizer en un principio no iba a venir, pero me lo pidieron de manera especial, así que accedí finalmente-** le sonreía la morena mas alta

Quinn miraba toda la escena atónita.- **mmMmmhh-** carraspeo incomoda

**-Oh lo siento Quinn-** dijo Rachel mirándola por primera vez desde el encuentro- **era Emily a quien querías presentarme?- **decía sorprendida

Emily las miraba como un partido de tenis.

**-Uds se conocen por lo que veo-** comentaba Emily risueña

**-Si era ella-** decía molesta Quinn a Rachel

**-Quinn entonces te presento yo-** le tomaba la mano Rachel**- Emily, ella es Quinn Fabray Médico internista en Boston pero actualmente hace mi beca en NYU, imagino que** **mi novia te estuvo aburriendo con sus estudios de inmunosupresión**- rio Rachel

**Un gusto nuevamente Quinn**- decía Emily riendo- **Veo que no pierdes el buen gusto Rachel, te superas**- decía con cara picara

Quinn había quedado pasmada desde el momento que Rachel dijo novia. Rachel lo noto y se acerco a su oído abrazándola le susurro- **Puedes despabilar ya?** Le decía riendo la morena

**-Enserio?**- Le dijo Quinn muy despacio. -**Ósea la respuesta es sí?**

**-Nada es más enserio rubia y si la respuesta es SI-** le susurro Rachel

**El amor les sale hasta por los poros chicas**.- comentaba Emily- **debo decir Rach, que tu novia sabe muchísimo, hace un tiempo leí uno de sus estudios, es realmente brillante. Y muy guapa…- **dejaba al aire.

Quinn se sonrojaba mientras veía como aquella chica interactuaba con su ahora novia, le encantaba, pero no entendía como Rachel a pesar de la conversación que tuvieron en el almuerzo, había aceptado su petición, pero no importaba, Quinn estaba feliz, no podía faltarle nada más, era la primera en su beca en NYU, había tenido la posibilidad de viajar a San Francisco y Rachel la había aceptado oficialmente como su novia a pesar de todos los temores de ambas, porque si Rachel decía que tenía temor a enamorarse, ella sin duda ya había traspasado aquella línea, Quinn se había enamorado de Rachel sin proponérselo, pero independiente del curso de las cosas, lo viviría.

**-Claro que si, sin contar que es la primera de la beca en NYU-** decía una orgullosa Rachel sobando la mano de Quinn disimuladamente. Quinn por su parte estaba muda, los halagos hacia ella brotaban de la nada, siempre le había costado aceptar halagos.

**-Veo como presumes a tu chica he**- le decía una picarona Emily

**-Bueno como acabas de notar Rach, es Emily a quien quería presentarte. Su charla fue espectacular, ya veo porque Pfizer es una de las primeras farmacéuticas en el mundo-** decía la rubia- **A todo esto Uds de donde se conocen?**- decía Quinn y la pregunta quedaba en el aire, tanto Rachel como Emily se miraron rápidamente

Justo en ese momento por el altavoz llamaban a tomar asiento nuevamente para las últimas charlas del día. Por lo que la pregunta de Quinn quedo en el aire, sin respuesta Rachel carraspeo nerviosa.

**-Chicas debo irme, debo repetir la charla de Pfizer, espero que salgamos uno de estos días si?**- Emily se despedía con la mano mientras se dirigía al auditorio.

**-Vamos no?, la charla que viene es de tecnología futura, así puedes ver que implementas en tu futuro equipo en Boston.- **decía la morena mientras tiraba de Quinn.

Pasaron a dos charlas mas, en la última pudieron sentarse todas juntas, el tema de Emily no se volvió a tocar, Quinn seguía con la duda de quién era aquella morena que saludo tan efusivamente a Rachel, pero nadie le quitaba la sonrisa de encima por ahora poder proclamarse la novia de Rachel Berry. Quien lo iba imaginar o en algún momento pensar? Aquella molesta chica, amante de los solos del Glee club con la cual peleaba por Finn Hudson, en aquel momento después de mas de 10 años se convertía en su novia con todas las de la ley, ahora entendía tantas cosas.. Ahora entendía su conflicto adolescente, la cantidad de apodos que le inventaba a Rachel como niña de Kinder, siempre busco su atención.

**-Estas perdida en tus pensamientos Fabray, que ocurre?** -Llegaba Santana con un plato lleno de bocadillos.

Quinn ponía los ojos en blanco- **No te cansas de comer Santana? As comido todo el día, dejaras en quiebra a este hotel- reía Quinn- Sabes a donde se va toda esa comida no? Directo a las caderas querida amiga.**

**-Cállate Q! tu deberías cuidar ese gran trasero que tienes y al parecer vuelve loca a las chicas, hablando de chicas as sabido algo de Sarah?** -Preguntaba la latina.

**-Pues no..-**decía la rubia con una mueca-**Espero este bien, lo último que supe es que fue hablar con Rach.**

**-Enserio? Wooow y que le dijo**?-decía mientras le sacaba la crema a uno de sus Muffins

**-No por eso engordara menos latina tonta**- molestaba Quinn, su amiga le hacia una seña con la mano para que continuase.

**-Al parecer le dijo que no se alejaría de mí, dijo que se haría a un lado pero me quería tener cerca como amiga, cosa que también comparto. Eso sí, le dijo a Rachel que si se equivocaba conmigo, si no me veía feliz iría por todas conmigo.-** respondía la rubia

**-Y tu dejarías que lo haga?** -Preguntaba la latina.

**-Sarah fue importante, lo sabes. Creo que si hubiese llegado antes y sin Rach cerca, le hubiese dado una oportunidad absolutamente.**

**-Que no te escuche decir eso la enana he**- dijo Santana

**-Pero no es así, Rach esta y si que está muy presente, somos oficialmente novias-** dijo feliz

-**Uy! Uds no pierden tiempo he ¡! Me alegro Q, se nota que te quiere. Y bien?-** decía levantando sus cejas

**-Y bien que? –**La rubia comenzaba a camina hacia la salida, probablemente Rachel ya había vuelto del baño

-**Sexo rubia oxigenada, que mas va ser?** **Que tal es? No sé porque se me hace que Berry es buena en la cama, con esas piernas tiene que serlo.**

**-Podrías parar de hablar así de mi novia?**- decía Quinn fingiendo molestia

**-Podrías responder Q?**

**Silencio.** Silencio sepulcral que solo podía indicar una cosa.

**-Aun nada?-** Santana se apretaba el estomago riéndose, dejo el plato en una de las mesas para reírse con toda su energía y abrazar su estomago.

**-Puedes parar-** Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada- **No ha pasado nada aun, ósea muy poco. Pero uff.. Creo ya no aguantar más y no sé cómo hacerlo, la vez anterior estuvimos a punto y fue ella quien paro, no sabes cómo me frustre-** suspiraba

-**Tranquila tigre, se nota a lo lejos que quiere lo mismo**- le guiñaba el ojo la latina- **Mira… Te está mirando, esa cara quiere decir una sola cosa Fabray.**

En ese momento veían como Rachel conversaba con un grupo de Dres, vaya saber de que hablaban, Rachel parecía estar en modo piloto, respondía automático pero su mirada estaba centrada en la rubia que aquel día usaba una ropa más ajustada de lo normal.

-**Que quiere decir..?-** preguntaba curiosa Quinn sonriendo.

-**Deseo**.- dijo su amiga y la latina no se equivocaba.

/

**Dos días después **

**-Me dirás a donde vamos o no?-** decía Quinn, no aguantaba no saber las cosas

-**Te dije ya que no!, no sería sorpresa entonces-**decía Rachel

Ya estaban en el 3 día de congreso, aquella tarde habían terminado antes de lo previsto y tenían libre, Santana junto con Amanda querían ir al centro comercial a comprar mientras Marley… a nadie le importaba que haría Marley, se había quedado en la habitación del hotel.

**-Pero lo será igual! Solo que yo me entero antes-** reía Quinn

-**Eres hermosa lo sabías?-**se acercaba Rachel

**-No, no lo sabía-** se sonrojaba Quinn

**-Mentirosa, cuantos chicos y chicas te lo han de haber dicho ah?-** Rachel se cruzaba de brazos en la espera de su respuesta.

**-No lo sé.. Un par.**- respondía Quinn riéndose más

**-Un par? Un par es un par de zapatos Quinn, no te hagas la listilla conmigo rubia-** decía a morena muy cerca de sus labios.

**-Y sino qué?** – la enfrentaba Quinn

-**Sino utilizare mis métodos contigo Dra Fabray.**

**-Quiero ver eso…**

**/**

**Media hora más tarde.**

**-Y esto?- **decía Quinn bajando del taxi

**-Esto es Pier 39. Por tu cara y reacción me imagino que nunca habías venido**- decía la morena totalmente feliz.

Después de lo conversado días antes, Rachel se había replanteado las cosas quería a Quinn, quería todo con ella. Independiente de lo que deparara el destino, viviría.

**-Vaya! Esto es… es… mira se ve el puente Golden Gate! Y hasta puedo ver Alcatraz desde aquí!- **Quinn estaba más que emocionada, desde que habían llegado no habían podido tener un tiempo a solas, quería disfrutar de su morena por mil.

**-Y eso no es nada rubia, ven**.- Rachel tiraba de ella, mientras caminaban podían ver artistas callejeros, el muelle, diferentes vendedores ambulantes.

**-No lo puedo creer-** decía Quinn con las manos tapando su boca- **Lobos marinos! Me encantannn y hay muchos de ellos aquí!.**-Rachel la miraba desde lejos, donde estaba la prepotente Dra Fabray?, lejos había quedado aquella Quinn con la que solo peleaban y discutían, con la que no hablaban las cosas.

**-Si cariño, se cómo te gustan por eso te traje aquí con ellos**- le daba la mano la morena.

-**Mira, son tan dormilones y todos están muy juntos, se dan calor-** decía la rubia mientras tiraba de Rachel y se acercaba a ellos.

Rachel la miraba emocionada, con amor, con ilusión.. Aquella mujer que estaba ahí a su lado aquella misma mujer que la conoció adolecente y que ahora por el paso de los años mostraba leves arruguitas cerca de sus labios, era para ella, era de ella y la quería a su lado por siempre si era posible, sin duda uno de los placeres mas grandes era tener a Quinn a su lado.

**-Nos sentamos? Mira que vista Rach me encanta**-se acercaba y susurraba- **gracias preciosa.**

Quinn se acercaba a Rachel, mientras metía sus manos bajo su chaqueta la tomaba de la cintura y aspiraba su aroma por el cuello pasando su nariz por ella.

-**Te he dicho que me encanta tu aroma?-** decía Quinn en el oído con la voz profunda- **es delicioso..-** decía la rubia sin soltarla.

**-Es mi perfume..-** decía Rachel pero era interrumpida por Quinn

**-No no.. es tu olor, tu ph, tu olor corporal.. Olor a Rachel Berry..-** decía mientras aspiraba- **es peligroso sabes? Es como una droga.. Mi marca de droga personal, que pasa si no te tengo?- **decía la rubia mientras jugaba sobre sus labios

Quinn había cerrado y acabado con toda la distancia existente, ni siquiera el aire tenía el permiso para circular, las moléculas de oxigeno solo se las proporcionaban ellas mismas.

Rachel no aguanto más y sin previo aviso atrapo la boca de su novia, llenándola de mordiscos en los labios, acariciando con su lengua esos labios carnosos y provocando mil sensaciones junto a la lengua de Quinn, el aire faltaba y respiraban entre cortado. Continuaron un prolongado y pasional beso, lleno de promesas implícitas en el.

**-Eso fue…**

**-Maravilloso**- decía la morena con los ojos aun cerrados siendo abrazada por Quinn

-**Tus besos son peligrosos Berry, ten cuidado mira que en una de esas me da por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y no compartirte con nadie mas-** reía Quinn mientras le daba cortos besos por su mejilla

**-Y quien te lo impide?, haz las cosas Quinn, haz lo que sientas y no pidas permiso cariño**.- la abrazaba mas Rachel

Pasaron largos minutos dándose mimos sentadas en unas bancas en el Pier 39 observando los lobos de mar, Quinn parecía niña pequeña con juguete nuevo.

**-No entiendo porque te gustan tanto, no son los animales mas lindos del mundo no? –** decía Rachel mientras subía y bajaba su dedo índice por el antebrazo de la rubia.

**-No se trata de eso, ellos tienen su propia belleza.. Tienen su propia ternura, dan ganas de abrazarlos, míralos..-** sonreía- **son unos dormilones y se dan calor entre ellos.**

**-Dormilones como tú!- **reía Rachel**- si son tiernos aunque no son la ternura típica y bueno tu eres rara.-** decía riendo con ganas

**-Hey!**- golpeaba su hombro Quinn**.- Rach.. Quería preguntar algo...**

**-Dime**

-**Porque cambiaste de parecer aquel día que hablamos de mi cargo en Boston**-preguntaba Quinn con gesto triste

**-Porque es lo que debe ser amor…No te niego que me preocupa y que tengo miedo, cada se me hace más difícil imaginarme sin ti o lejos de ti..Creo que es algo que puede pasar o no, si pasa veremos que hacemos si? Pero si no pasa… no quiero arrepentirme de no aprovechar estos maravillosos días contigo mi amor, me encantas..-** decía dándole un beso.

**-Estás segura? Ósea, tienes razón en todo lo que dices a mi también me da miedo bonita, mucho miedo, mis sentimientos hacia ti se tornan más fuertes, no quiero dejar de aprovechar ningún segundo sin ti.**

-**Que bien que aclaramos eso entonces Fabray..-** Reía Rachel- **Más vale que te portes bien!**

-**La que se debe portar bien eres tu al parecer.. Ya vez con Emily.-** decía mirando a los lobos marinos.

**-Otra vez con eso Quinn?-** decía Rachel con una intento de sonrisa, quería aguantar reírse**.-Ya te explique todo de Emily aquel mismo día porque si no, no me dejabas dormir..**

**-Si pero igual**- decía cruzando los brazos**- El que no hayan sido novias no indica nada más.**

**-Cariño, ya te dije con Emily si pasaron algunas cosas, pero somos iguales, jamás funcionaria y lo supimos de inmediato, no paso más de un par de besos.. Desde ahí somos amigas que se ven tarde mal y nunca, tiene una novia guapísima**.

-**Así guapísima? Mas que yo?-** decía con puchero

**-Nadie es más guapa que tu-** le mordía el labio

**-Emily es muy guapa.-** decía riendo- **lo reconozco y muy simpática, me cae bien a pesar de que te comió la boca alguna vez-** decía bromeando

**-Es guapa pero no eres tú…-** Rachel la miraba enamorada.-**Ahora basta de pucheros Fabray y vamos quiero llevarte a recorrer y después iremos a comer algo.**

En aquel momento Rachel se paraba del asiento dando la mano a Quinn para ayudarla, de manera inesperada, vio a una Quinn muy pálida, más de lo normal, le sintió la piel muy helada.

-**Amor?-** decía Rachel preocupada.

**-Quinn que pasa**?- decía Rachel con los ojos abiertos en su máximo esplendor, tomándola de la cintura sentía como la rubia se estaba desvaneciendo.

-**No sé.. No sé..-**Quinn jadeaba y le faltaba el aire. Rachel podía ver como trataba de inspirar profundo y sus pulmones no se llenaban- **me fal.t..a .. me fal..ta el.. el aire**…- decía la rubia casi sin voz.

Rachel como podía la apoyaba con sus brazos sosteniéndola, Quinn no tenia control sobre su cuerpo, la morena apenas la sostenía era inevitable que le costara, Quinn era más alta.

-**Quinn trata de respirar, inhala.. Mírame!-**decía tratando de buscar su celular

En ese momento todo lo que pudo ver Rachel era como el cuerpo de la rubia se terminaba de desplomar en sus brazos, siento el pesado cuerpo de su novia fundirse en ella.

Rachel con una voz llena de temor susurro.** –Quinn…?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 17**

**-Que paso?-**dijo Quinn tratando de pararse pero al no tener fuerzas de inmediato se recostó.

**-Quédate como estas, si?, como te sientes?-**decía Rachel mientras dejaba unas toallas en la cama

**-Pues algo desorientada. Me dirás que paso Rach? Y porque estoy acostada?**-dijo con una mueca.

**-Pues te desmayaste amor, de la nada te volviste mas pálida y estabas hipoventilando, de un momento a otro te desplomaste en mi.-**decía Rachel mientras le acariciaba el cabello.**- Te traje al hotel de inmediato porque hay una urgencia en el congreso, por protocolo al estar de participantes el primer lugar al que acudir es ahí, debía traerte aquí antes que un hospital, menos mal no estaba lejos.. Ahí volviste en si, pero estabas muy desorientada.**

**-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?****- **Preguntaba Quinn

**-No mucho cariño, no te as perdido de nada****-**respondía la morena.

**-Que me hicieron?**

**-No mucho, se te paso solo..Opinamos todos que solo fue un sincope algo mas fuerte de lo normal, porque estuvimos juntas todo el día y vi que comiste bien.. te ha pasado antes?-**dudaba la morena.

**-En la Universidad me paso un par de veces pero siempre lo asocie a mi ritmo de estudio y turnos del hospital no lo se Rach****…****- **decía Quinn mientras encendía la TV.

**-Bien pero me preocupa Quinn, me gustaría hacerte unos exámenes llegando a NY****.- **insistía la morena.

**-No cariño está bien así, ya vez estoy como nueva-** sonreía la rubia**- solo me apena haberme perdido Pier 39 y esos fofos maravillosos lobos de mar-**decía haciendo otro puchero.

**-Deja de hacer pucheros sino, no respondo de mí- **decía mordiéndole el labio**- lo de los exámenes queda en veremos Fabray y por lo de Pier 39 no te preocupes iremos cuando quieras amor, me quede con todas las ganas de un paseo viendo las estrellas de San Francisco por la noche-**decía mientras se acercaba le daba un beso en los labios**- Quería hacer eso hace horas! ****Y no había podido, no sabes el susto que me diste Quinn****!-** decía la morena mientras la abrazaba.

**-Es lo que menos querría hace no sé qué paso.. Me debo haber parado muy rápido****- **le respondía la rubia

**-Quinn soy cardióloga, ya veremos si hay algo mas y déjame decirte que eres una irresponsable con tu salud.-**decía cruzándose de brazos**.**

**En aquel momento sonaba la puerta, con un "Adelante" de Rachel, pasaron todas sus colegas, ahí venia Amanda con Marley que llevaban una bandeja llena de comida y Santana le seguía comiendo un bollito que probablemente pertenecía a Quinn.**

**-Rubia tonta, cual es el afán de siempre asustarnos a todos he?. Siempre con el protagonismo Fabray.- **decía Santana mientras abrazaba a su amiga**- Estas bien Q? como te sientes?, antes eras papel blanco, ahora subiste un tono****- **se reía la latina y la única que le celebraba las bromas era Amanda.

**-Me siento mejor San gracias, fue una tontería.. debí pararme rápido.-**decía moviendo la mano

**-Tu te haces una idea que estas rodeada se Dras aquí?, que te hace pensar que creeríamos eso?, debes hacerte un chequeo Quinn en NY estará todo a disposición para ti-**le decía la Dra Scott guiñando un ojo

**-Si, ya le dije pero es una cabezota, no quiere.. Afirma también que solo fue un Sincope.-**acotaba Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Marley miraba toda la escena, se sentía incomoda ella sabía que no le caía a nadie bien de aquellas personas, solo con Amanda hablaba un poco más, pero sabía que no era querida.. Podía notar como Quinn y Rachel se miraban con complicidad y también noto, la cara de muerte de Rachel al ver que Quinn estaba desmayada, sin duda aquí había algo más. La relación de la Dra Berry con Quinn era demasiado protectora y muy tensa a veces para ser algo fraternal, tenían algo mas y lo averiguaría.

**-Quinn ten.-**se acerba Marley con un oso peluche-** Recupérate pronto bonita****- **le sonreía sincera.

Rachel ponía los ojos en blanco. Existiría el día en que nadie le coqueteara a su novia?.

**-Es hermoso gracias Marley, que detalle.-**le decía pasándole el brazo por el cuello y abrazándola en agradecimiento.

**-Te hemos traído la comida Quinn-**decía Amanda mientras dejaba la bandeja a su lado-** claro que la Dra Lopez se llevo parte del menú.- **la acuso

**-Porque siempre me culpan a mi?-**se defendía Santana**- solo te saque un bollito Q!**

**Las chicas permanecieron un rato más en la habitación, mientras le contaban anécdotas que les habían sucedido al encontrarse con diferentes colegas, Santana comentaba ideas a Quinn sobre implementos que podrían tener en Boston, Rachel trataba de evitar oírlo y sonreía solamente.**

**-Bien chicas creo que será mejor que dejemos descansar a Q****- **decía Santana mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

**-Si ya es tarde y todas deberíamos dormir-**decía Rachel. Quinn solo les asentía.

**-Está bien, pero que sepan que estoy bien chicas no fue nada, nos vemos mañana temprano****.- **decía Quinn. Todas se despedían de besos y abrazos con Quinn, sin duda con el pasar de los días en el congreso el grupo se había afiatado mas, incluso Santana ya no peleaba tanto con Marley aunque igualmente no le tenía confianza.

**-Se cuanto te gusta la pasta, así que pedí una con salsa de champiñones y un poco de carne para ti.-**le acariciaba la cabeza mientras se acostaba junto a Quinn

**-Eres la mejor… te quiero..**

**-Yo te quiero más rubia cabezota-_ sonreía Rachel.-_ Gracias a Dios estas bien, no se que haría si te pasa algo.**

**-No me pasara nada Rach****- **decía Quinn mientras se fundía en un abrazo con su morena.

**Aquella noche durmieron mas abrazadas de lo normal, ambas soñaron con un futuro prometedor, no importaba el destino, vivirán. **

**/**

**4° día de congreso.**

La recuperación de Quinn fue rápida, por más que insistió Rachel en que no podía ser un simple sincope, la rubia insistía que ya le había pasado antes, evitando seguir hablando del tema. Aquel día se levantaron temprano y acudieron a las charlas según el programa, uniéndoseles Santana, Scott y Marley. Eran las 16:00 horas ya, volvían del Brake y comenzaría la siguiente charla.

**-Donde está Rach?-**decía Quinn mientras veía el asiento vacío a su lado**.**

**-Pues no se rubia tonta, acaso crees que le puse GPS? Tu deberías saber dónde está tu novia gnomo-**Santana respondía

**-Deja de decirle así- **ponía los ojos en blanco la rubia.**- Amanda viste a Rach?-**pero la Dra Scott negaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Es que acaso nadie la ha visto? Y si le paso algo..? Fue al baño? iré a ver.-**decía la rubia mientras se paraba del asiento, pero en ese momento la latina la tomaba del brazo, sentándola rápidamente.

**- Te puedes calmar? Siéntate que comienza ahora la última exposición del día. Viste cual es el tema y quien expone?- decía Santana mirándola alzando las cejas. Te aconsejo que lo veas.-** sonreía su amiga mientras se acomodaba. Quinn guió su mirada al folleto con los horarios. Leyó.

**_"_****_Actualizaciones en sustitución Valvular mecánicas y biológicas" invitada a exposición Magister en Cardiología. Jefa del equipo de trasplante en NY Medical center Health, Dra Rachel Berry._**

**Como no se había dado cuenta antes, su novia era una de las expositoras de uno de los mejores congresos del país.**

**-Muy buenas tardes a todos los asistentes, agradezco la introducción de mis colegas. Como pueden leer, hoy día me presento a exponer sobre sustitución valvular…**

En aquel momento Quinn miro a su chica, como no se dio cuenta que ella era expositora ese día? Rachel se encargo de que sea una sorpresa, veía como se desenvolvía en aquel escenario con un micrófono, explicando la patología cardíaca en un Power Ponint. Con sus maravillosos lentes de lectura, el cabello arreglado, una falda arriba de la rodilla color negra y una blusa blanca de seda trasparente que dejaba notar el encaje de su sujetador negro. Definitivamente, aquella imagen, lejos de ayudarla a poner atención, solo la hacía pensar en llegar a la habitación. Rachel representaba todo lo que podía gustarle de una mujer, veía como explicaba los puntos de su exposición de manera clara, inteligente, segura, atractiva y tremendamente sexy. Sin contar que se preocupaba por sobre manera de ella, las cosas no podían ir mejor, quería secuestrarla, robarla y que nadie más la mirase, la quería solo para ella. En aquel momento, noto como Rachel le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo cómplice.

**La exposición duro aproximadamente una hora, había sido excelente. El nivel de manejo de Rachel en el área de cardiología realmente era envidiable para cualquiera, al terminar su presentación, lo único que quería era ir abrazar a su chica y presumir de ella. Pero fue rodeada por una serie de Dres especialistas que le hacían consultas. Quinn prefirió esperar a un lado mientras conversaba con Santana. Lo único que quería y necesitaba era estar sola con Rachel.**

**-No te lo imaginabas no?-**decía Santana cruzada de brazos, con cara picara

**-Tu sabias que Rach expondría ****acá?-**decía Quinn asombrada

**-Algo así**** – **sonreía la latina

**-Porque no me dijiste?****-**decía la rubia dándole un golpe en el brazo

**-Hey cálmate, Rachel quería que fuera una sorpresa y veo que si resulto****- **se reía la latina

**-Mírala es hermosa…-**decía Quinn perdida en sus pensamientos, viendo como Rachel explicaba algo con las manos.

**-Ya ya ya.. Que vomito Q****.- **opinaba Santana sonriendo.

**Después de ver como Rachel era rodeada de personas, farmacéuticas y Médicos, Quinn pensó que lo mejor era esperarla en la habitación.**

**-Te quiero...-**dibujo con sus labios Quinn mirando a Rachel y haciéndole señas que la esperaba en el dormitorio.

**/**

**Después de una hora, Rachel por fin pudo escaparse. La conferencia había resultado un éxito y al parecer había logrado sorprender a Quinn. Pensó que sería más emocionante si la veía allá arriba, sin haberle avisado previamente.**

**Rachel entraba a la habitación, estaba todo a medio oscuras, no se veía nadie.**

**-Quinn?.. **–Silencio-** Quinn?-**decía Rachel caminando por la habitación.

**Leyó la nota que la rubia le dejo en la cama.**

**_"_****_Mientras te duchas ya vuelvo, ponte cómoda"_****_-_****Quinn.**

A Rachel le pareció la mejor de las ideas, estaba agotada de la tensión de todo el día. Comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, aquella falda y su blusa de seda blanca. Se desprendió de su ropa interior y se soltó el cabello, libertad.. Pensaba. Tomo la temperatura del agua, perfecta pensó, así el baño se lleno de vapor.

Sin contar lo preocupada que la tenía la salud de Quinn, no se podía sentir más feliz en ese momento, tenía todo.. Una vida profesional exitosa, salud.. Amigos, tenía a Quinn.. Cada día sentía que avanzaban un eslabón mas. Las miradas que se brindaban en medio de la conferencia podían matar a un ser humano. El tono verdoso de los ojos de la rubia estaban más oscuros que de costumbre, podía notar el deseo en la mirada de Quinn. Mismo deseo que sintiera ahora mientras se tocaba el cuerpo al ducharse. Dios.. Que iba hacer?, Rachel apenas podía aguantar más aquellos momentos fogosos que habían compartido con la rubia, la forma en cómo la abrazaba en las noches y se pegaba a su cuerpo, los besos en el cuello.. Sin dudas quería avanzar un paso más en la relación pero como se lo decía?, querría ella?.. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de lo caliente que se encontraba, no solo el agua sino su cuerpo por completo, pasaban mil pensamientos por su mente, todos juntos a la sexy rubia que tenia de novia. Como había aguantado tanto?.. Dios.. Mas de alguna vez Quinn se había desvestido delante de ella, cosa que causaba estragos en Rachel, ese perfecto trasero y ese abdomen la volvían loca. No se dio cuenta como todo aumento de temperatura y comenzó a tocarse, perdió noción del tiempo, del lugar y la hora.. Poco a poco soltó la esponja con la que se estaba enjabonando, el olor a almendras y coco emanaba en todo el cuarto de baño, aumento la presión de su mano contra su piel y todo se volvió más profundo, mientras disfrutaba pensando en la rubia junto al agua caliente, la morena comenzó a bajar su mano lentamente, se sentía tan bien. Estaba teletransportada a otro planeta, cuando de un momento a otro sintió el tacto de un cuerpo cálido junto a ella en la ducha, un cuerpo que la abrazaba por la cintura y una voz profunda en su odio. No podía ser nadie más que ella..

**-No se supone que eso lo tendría que hacer yo?-**le susurro lentamente Quinn pegando su cuerpo desnudo a la morena.

Sexy. No podía haber nada más sexy que ver a su morena tocándose mientras se enjabonada en la ducha, cabellos mojados y el agua corriendo por ese perfecto cuerpo color chocolate, ese labio inferior la llamaba a morderlo, la temperatura del agua era ideal.. Quinn había esperado el momento preciso para entrar en la ducha junto a ella, no quería esperar más.. Seria ella quien diera el paso para que avanzaran juntas, sin dudas.. Inmersas por el olor de almendras y coco mientras el agua caía entre ellas dos dieron paso a la mezcla del blanco con el chocolate.

**-Y que pasa si lo hago yo?-**Dijo Rachel emanando millones de feromonas que podían plasmar San Francisco por completo. Sus ojos chocolate de alguna forma inexplicable soltaban un brillo embriagador e hipnotizante**.**

Fundiéndose en un profundo y acariciado beso, ambas acercaron sus cuerpos mientras Quinn empujaba a Rachel contra el azulejo, tomándola de la cintura y uniendo sus caderas. El agua las cubría a ambas. Era la imagen más sexy del mundo.

Quinn susurro-**Mejor calla morena.. que hoy sin falta te haré ver las estrellas en San Francisco..**

**/**

**He aparecido, me demore mas de lo normal porque mi Compu no funcionaba..**

**que les puedo decir? :B**

**Saquen sus propias conclusiones y díganme que opinan?**

**Perri: Gracias por mi compu :***

**Guest Alex: Aquí tienes :P y gracias por siempre comentar**

_**Riley**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 18**

**Habían perdido toda la noción del tiempo en aquella ducha, Rachel jamás espero ser descubierta acariciándose a sí misma y Quinn por supuesto, agradecía estar ahí presente en el momento justo para observar como aquella morena comenzaba a tocarse. ¿Era verdad? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo?, ninguna de las dos pensaba que realmente uno de sus más grandes anhelos en sueños húmedos ocurriría a cientos de Kilometros de NY. Si, San Francisco era el escenario.**

**-No quiero parar..-****decía Quinn bajando levemente la aprensión de sus labios mientras bajaba mas sus manos. Mientras mantenía a Rachel sobre los azulejos**

**-No quiero que pares... Quiero esto igual o más que tú****- respondía la morena entre fogosos besos húmedos.**

**-Enserio?-****decía jadeante Quinn**

**-Muy enserio... Dios eres tan sexy. Ahora cállate Fabray y hazme el amor-****dijo una decidida Rachel, tomando a Quinn del trasero cambiando los papeles y empotrándola contra el azulejo.**

**Comenzó dándole besos en el cuello, su lengua recorría toda la zona mientras Quinn suspiraba, suspiros llenos de lujuria y sexo dentro de sus labios.**

**Rachel cambiaba los papeles y era ella quien ahora se posicionaba encima de Quinn acorralándola contra el azulejo color crema de la bañera. El agua descendía por sus cuerpos y ahora la tarea de asearse en la ducha era lo último de sus pensamientos aunque no por eso lo volvía la escena más sexy del planeta. La morena se dedico a comerle la boca, con posesión metió su lengua buscando contacto de roce con la de la rubia, mordía, succionaba y se comía los labios de Quinn como si tuviera una insaciable hambre de su cuerpo y labios, Rachel se dedicaba a morder constantemente el labio inferior de Quinn mientras la rubia, bajaba las manos al trasero de la morena acercándola más a ella, buscaban roce y todo el contacto posible, Rachel por su parte no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a masajear el pezón derecho de la rubia mientras con su boca se dedicaba al izquierdo, succionándolo levemente, primero despacio y pasando su lengua con movimientos sugerentes.**

**-Dios.. Me vas a volver loca Rachel-****decía entre jadeos y gemidos. Deliciosos gemidos para los oídos de Rachel.**

**-Déjame volverte loca Quinn, déjame ser dueña de cada uno de tus pensamientos como tú ya lo eres de los míos. Déjame entrar y recorrer cada cm de tu piel.**

**Quinn no respondió con palabras, sonrió mordiéndose el labio, se sentía caliente, mojada pero no por la ducha sino que en sus piernas ya notaba como su sexo llamaba a Rachel.**

**Por su parte la morena, después de toda aquella confesión, se dedico a pasar su lengua húmeda por el cuello de la rubia, le corría el pelo húmedo y a la vez lo tiraba levemente, encendiendo más aun todos los botones de Quinn. Se dedico a succionar aquel delicado cuello, como quien pasa su lengua en cono de helado.**

**Quinn sin más bajo su mano y delicadamente sintió el calor del centro de Rachel.**

**-Mi amor estas muy mojada-****dijo ronroneando en el odio de la morena con voz profunda.**

**La tomo de la cintura y la cargo, Rachel inmediatamente cruzo sus morenas piernas en la cintura de Quinn, notando como esta con sus fuertes brazos la sostenía, sabía que no la dejaría caer, sabía que la sostendría en todos los sentidos posibles de la vida.**

**-Te necesito conmigo ya… y me niego a darte todo el placer en esta ducha. Te llevaré a la cama Rachel.-****dijo la rubia de manera autoritaria, moviendo las caderas y apretando las piernas de Rachel sobre si, unificando movimientos placenteros al mismo compas. Los ojos de Quinn estaban más oscuros de lo normal, el instinto animal ya había hecho posesión de ella.**

**-Házmelo...-****dijo susurrando la morena entre un gemido.**

**La morena no se soltó del agarre de Quinn, se sentía protegida bajo esos brazos y además era la imagen más sexy del universo, ambas estaban húmedas de placer, necesitaban mas.**

**Con cuidado y sin separar sus labios, entre fogosos besos llegaron al tope de la cama, la luz tenue ayudaba a todo el clima sexual que se había formado entre ambas. Porque algo estaba claro, no eran adolescentes, ambas ya habían estado en relaciones, sabían lo que tenían que hacer, pero querían descubrirse en aquel ámbito animal y salvaje que les daría la conexión del sexo.**

Quinn con sumo cuidado dejo a Rachel en la cama, ambas seguían empapadas de la ducha que seguía corriendo sin importarles. La morena se acomodo en la cama, esperándola a que vaya por ella, mientras la rubia gateaba por la cama como una pantera que va en busca de su presa para alimentarse. Sus carnosos labios estaban más rojos de lo normal, Rachel le había devorado la boca con decisión.

**Los sensuales besos, continuaron. Quinn se posiciono sobre Rachel de manera perfecta, mientras la morena hacia vagar libremente sus manos por la sexy espalda de la rubia, Quinn por su parte sentía que la faltaban manos para tocar completamente a su novia, comenzó acariciar sus pechos, los masajeaba intensamente y ahora era ella la que dejo caer su boca sobre uno de los pezones de la morena, mientras con su otra mano ejercía leve presión con su pulgar, como si fuese un botón con máxima sensibilidad, se dedicaba a formar círculos exquisitos, mientras con su lengua masajeaba el otro pezón, este inmediatamente respondió como era debido por lo que Quinn utilizo levemente sus dientes para un caliente mordisco. Sexy. Rachel gimió, fue un gemido que inundo toda la habitación. Sin detenerse Quinn llenaba de besos a Rachel por todas partes, sus hombros, brazos, cuello y abdomen perfectamente delineado. En un momento inesperado, Rachel la tomo del cuello, acercándola a ella profundizando un beso que podría llevar a la locura a cualquier ser humano, sus lenguas eran las protagonistas se aprisionaban una a la otra. **

**Rachel guiaba la situación, bajos sus palmas hasta los glúteos de la rubia, con un sonante masajeo sobre ellos, comenzó a frotarse mas sobre ella. Quinn entendió, se necesitaban mutuamente, bajo su mano hasta llegar al centro de la morena. Comenzó a frotar su clítoris muy despacio en movimientos circulares. Solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambas. Quinn continuo masajeando, Rachel suspiraba y gemía, arqueaba las caderas indicando que quería y necesitaba mas.**

**La rubia se detuvo y se acomodo sobre la morena, entrelazando sus piernas, los movimientos comenzaron lentos, pero inmediatamente deliciosos, podían sentirse, sentían la humedad que habían provocado en cantidades estratosféricas la una a la otra. La rubia apoyo sus brazos por el borde tomando el control de la situación, comenzando un movimiento sincronizado de sus palpitantes sexos.**

**-Dios… sí...-****gemía Quinn**

**-No pares…-****susurraba Rachel. El moreno cuerpo de Rachel se veía hipnotizarte cubierta con una capa de sudor que lejos de otra cosa, la hacía ver más caliente aun.**

**Los movimientos se volvieron sincronizados, el va y ven de las caderas se volvió perfecto, manteniendo un compas mutuo de sus sexos húmedos, se sentía la humedad, la pasión, el olor y por su puesto el amor.**

**En aquel momento se miraron, ambas reflejadas en las pupilas de la otra, entregando el contraste moreno en los verdes ojos de Quinn. Aquella mirada las llevo al limbo, porque en ese momento ya no se encontraban ahí, flotaban en millón de feromonas que emanaban sus cuerpos, como burbujas de Champagne inundándolas Aquella mirada indicaba solo una cosa.. Amor. Aquella conexión que solo con aquel acto iba a quedar plasmada por el resto de sus vidas.**

**Rachel aprisiono mas la cadera de la rubia, buscando mas contacto y placer con su hinchado sexo, la sentía, sentía ese roce exquisito que con cada embestida la llevaba más cerca del clímax.**

**Quinn posiciono sus brazos bajo los glúteos de la morena, dejándolas vagar por sus largas piernas, subía y bajaba sus manos.**

**-No sabes cómo me vuelven loca tus piernas Rachel- ****decía la rubia con aquel sentimiento de posesión, mientras aprisionaba mas su sexo junto al de ella. Esa autoridad y demanda que emanaba Quinn en aquel momento, lejos de otra cosa, excitaba mucho más a Rachel, hasta niveles impensables.**

**Ambas estaban llenas de una capa de sudor, sus cuerpos resbalaban el uno con el otro, las embestidas de ambas se volvieron más certeras y perfectas, comenzaron aumentar la frecuencia e intensidad de los movimientos, haciendo que ambas sudaran y jadearan incansablemente.**

**-No aguant…to.. Me voy a venir-****dijo Rachel entre gemidos- Si.. Ahí..-****decía la morena excitada.**

**-Vente para mi amor, yo estoy apunto****.- dijo la rubia, decía mientras seguía con sus sexys movimientos.**

**Sin más entraron en un delicioso clímax, en una lluvia de sensaciones calientes que recorrían sus espinas dorsales y cada nervio de su cuerpo, sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo bañadas en sudor, llenos de suspiros calientes, uniendo sus bocas en un aliento caliente que se hacia uno solo. Ambas gemían llegando al orgasmo más exquisito que hubiesen imaginado. Sus respiraciones estaban entre cortadas, poco a poco sus frecuencias cardiacas comenzaron apaciguarse, sus respiraciones se mantenían intensas la una sobre la otra. Quinn iba a moverse para darle espacio a la morena, pero esta la detuvo.**

**-No.. Quédate ahí-****dijo Rachel pasando sus manos por la espalda de Quinn.-Me encanta todo de ti. Me encanta que seas dueña de mí y me tomes así.. Dios.. Fue...**

**-Maravilloso.- dijo la rubia pasando su nariz por las mejillas de Rachel, mientras aspiraba su aroma.- Exquisito... Adictivo****. **

**-Tú eres adictiva..**** – ****dijo Rachel mordiendo su labio.**

**-Me encantas Rachel, demasiado..-****decía la rubia mientras le daba más besos en el cuello a la morena sexy que tenia bajo de ella.**

**De manera inesperada, Rachel la dio vuelta y con un rápido movimiento dejo a Quinn bajo su disposición entera para ella y solo para ella. Sin decir nada y con los ojos llenos de deseo, mordiéndose el labio comenzó abalanzarse sentada sobre la rubia, aun podía sentir su humedad.**

**-Uf…Rach... Pensé que querías dormir.****.- decía Quinn extasiada.**

**-Rachel se acerco****- Quien dijo que hoy ibas a dormir Fabray? … **

**La noche fue eterna entre suspiros, gemidos y orgasmos que llegaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, a ninguna de las dos les importo que el alba las encontrara en medio de hacer el amor, era necesario, fue en el momento justo y preciso, la tensión y las ganas acumuladas se hicieron notar, estaba esa necesidad de entregarse esa conexión con aquella intensidad. Había sido una noche de no terminar jamás.**

**La cama se encontraba totalmente desordenada, Rachel estaba despierta y veía como una sabana negra de algodón egipcio, cubría el dorso de su novia. Se le venían a la mente todas las imágenes de la noche anterior, la forma en que la rubia la cargo, la hizo suya, la acaricio, las palabras en susurro en su oído, la forma de hacerle el amor.. la transformo en una Rachel totalmente vulnerable e insaciable. Era normal ahora querer hacerlo de nuevo?, nuevamente tenía ganas, no parecían suficientes la cantidad de orgasmos que le hizo sentir Quinn. Eran las 8:00 am y debían prepararse para asistir nuevamente a uno de los últimos días de congreso.**

**La rubia poco a poco abría los ojos, se encontraba con los ojos de su novia. Pero la mirada de Rachel no era precisamente de buenos días. Estaba plasmada de deseo, Quinn lo sintió así mismo una alta cantidad de calor por parte de la morena.**

**-Buenos días preciosa- se despabilaba Quinn acercando a Rachel.- Así está bien, no me gusta que estés lejos de mi- ****decía pasando su nariz por el cuello de la morena**

**-Buenos días, pudiste descansar algo?**

**-Poco pero no importa.. Valió la pena****- le guiño el ojo**

**-El desayuno llega en un rato, así tenemos algo de privacidad no?-**decía la morena mientras le daba besos cortos por la cara, Quinn rió le encantaba esa versión de Rachel.

**-Excelente. Me voy a duchar-****decía la rubia parándose, la sabana caía al suelo y Rachel tenía una perfecta visión del trasero de su novia. ****– ****Vienes?**** – ****dijo Quinn dándose vuelta y regalándole una sonrisa sugerente a su novia.**

**-Eso no se pregunta****- dijo riendo la morena. Corrió a la ducha.**

**/**

**Congreso 16:00 hrs**

**-Me dirás o no?**

**-Que no! **

**-Se que si! Eres tan predecible Fabray-****decía la latina mientras se acercaban a un stand de farmacéutica que no era Pfizer.**

**-Pues si.. Anoche fue. Si. contenta? ****Reía la rubia**

**-Lo sabia! Tienes cara de haber hecho el amor con la enana y ella ha tenido cara de boba todo el día. Ahora dime que tal es?-****decía Santana mientras recibía su vaso de zumo de naranja.**

**-Eso no corresponde hablarlo contigo, es mi novia. Respeta he!****- Rodaba los ojos Quinn**

**-Aburrida-****tosió Santana hacia el lado.**

**-Ok. Excelente, maravilloso, exquisito. Lo hicimos toda la noche, no se saciaba y yo tampoco. Y si te soy sincera, no creo que llegue a cansarme****.- decía Quinn mordiéndose el labio**

**-Ok.. ok. Demasiada información****- hacia un alto con su mano Santana**

**-Q. te has puesto a pensar que pasara cuando nos regresemos a Boston?**

**-Créeme que no hay día que no lo piense, realmente no lo se. Mis sentimientos han crecido a pasos agigantados San… me enamore de Rachel. De ella, su esencia, su inteligencia y su magnetismo.**

**-Quinn piensa bien todo. Lo de Boston es una oportunidad única. Pero te diré que no todos logran encontrar el amor y que además ese amor, sea correspondido. **

**-El tiempo dirá san. Ahora disfrutare lo máximo con ella****.- suspiro Quinn**

**-Bueno amiga… haz lo que creas mejor. Aquí estaré por si debes reunir los trozos de tu corazón destrozado****.- Santana hizo una mueca y se fue en búsqueda de Amanda que la llamaba donde había nueva comida.**

**Quinn solo la miro y se quedo pensando. El futuro era incierto, pero no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo.**

**/**

**Un nuevo día había terminado, las chicas decidieron acostarse temprano, ya que al día siguiente terminaba el congreso. Tanto Amanda como Santana sabían que la morena y Quinn se quedarían un par de días más, no así Marley, Aunque más de una vez, la encontraron observándolas intensamente. Si les preocupaba, pero no era lo que más importante en ese momento, se encontraban en una inquebrantable burbuja de amor, sentían que nadie podía transgredirla.**

**-Que tanto piensas rubia?-****aparecía Rachel portando solo una toalla.**

**-En el futuro…-****respondía Quinn que ya la esperaba en la cama.- En lo incierto que puede ser..- ****decía suspirando Quinn.**

**Rachel rápidamente se puso su cómodo pijama y se acostó junto a su novia. Quinn apago la luz y Rachel la abrazo, solo se sentían sus respiraciones. **

**Pasaron varios minutos en que cada una estaba en sus pensamientos, Quinn acariciaba con su nariz la mejilla de Rachel, mientras la morena dibujaba círculos en el abdomen de la rubia, le encantaba.**

**-Rach…**

**-Mmhhmm.-****Ronroneo Rachel.**

**Quinn tomo oxigeno. -¿Te vendrías conmigo a Boston?...**

**/**

**Ok.. me cuesta mas actualizar para Uds mis queridisimas, pero solo por falta de tiempo.**

**Si les gusto este capítulo quiero me lo hagan saber con sus RVW, siempre es agradable leerlas y saber que opinan, sus conjeturas y como creen que seguirá esta historia de amor.**

**Agradezco los consejos para elaborar este capitulo.**

**Pd: siento que todo este en negrita pero el ZzZ ya me vence.**

**Besos.**

_**Riley**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 19**

Rachel iba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana del avión de vuelta a NY. Habían pasado el resto de los días que quedaban, solas en San Francisco, pudieron salir a comer tranquilas, a caminar y recorrer atractivos de la ciudad. Y aunque todo iba de maravillas, especialmente por la conexión que habían creado entre ambas, las dudas y pensamientos carcomían la cabeza de Rachel.

**-Y bien?**

**-Y bien que?**

**-Me diras de una vez en que tanto piensas?**

**-Pues solo cosas Quinn, nada del otro mundo- **dijo acariciándole la mano y sonriendo levemente.

**-No creo que sean solo cosas, no confias en mi? Hice algo mal?- **dijo apenándose

**Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia la rubia.**

**-No cariño, todo lo contrario as hecho todo excelente- **le dijo acercándose y mordiéndole el labio rápidamente.

**-Dios rach… porque me haces esto..-** cerraba los ojos Quinn-** No me cambies de tema, se que pasa algo. Es por lo que te dije de Boston?-** pregunto temerosa tomando la mano de la morena

**-Ya te dije que no sabía que responder respecto a eso Quinn.- **dijo la morena secamente

**-Si ya note que no te agrado que lo dijera- **agacho la cabeza

**-No se trata de eso, pero lo encuentro algo injusto de tu parte. Quieres que yo me vaya y tú? Porque no puedes ser tu la que se venga.**

**-Crees que no lo he pensado Rachel?, Dios solo busco una solución!- **dijo molesta

**-Yo también quiero una solución, pero creo que pidiéndome que deje todo lo que he conseguido en NY, no es lo más correcto.**

Quinn agacho la cabeza, realmente su novia tenia razón, lo dijo de manera desesperada. Despues de la conversación con Santana, lo único que pensaba era en una solución para estar con Rachel, veía pertenencia, veía futuro junto aquella morena, pero que hacia con sus vidas profesionales? Se las guardaba en el bolsillo?, por eso solo se le ocurrió ser egoísta y ofrecerle irse a Boston con ella.

**-Lo siento amor mio.- **dijo Quinn acercándose a su novia, mientras pasaba su nariz tomando sobre la cien de Rachel, guardando todo su aroma en sus fosas nasales.

**-No lo sientas.. quiero que me digas lo que piensas, lo que crees, lo que sueñas.. todo Quinn- d**ecía Rachel tomandole la cara con las dos manos**- pero debemos pensar las cosas entre las dos, no puedes venir y decir, hey vente conmigo a Boston. Ademas aun quedan un par de meses.- **sonrio

**-Eres tan optimista.- **rio Quinn sobre su oreja.

**-Y tu tan extremista Fabray..**

La complicidad las llenaba, saciándolas hasta un nivel extremo. Ambas eran complices de la otra, con tan solo una mirada o una sonrisa se podían decir todo. Por momentos como ese, era que Rachel veía el optimismo en todo. Pero una voz las interrumpió. Una guapa aeromoza de tes morena y cabello castaño claro llegaba donde ellas a ofrecerles el snack abordo.

**-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Denisse, Que puedo ofrecerle hoy Señorita…-** dijo descaradamente mirando a Quinn.

**-Buenas tardes-** dijo Quinn-** Por favor Coca cola Light con hielo, si fuera tan amable.**

La aeromoza le sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Quinn, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, mientras Rachel veía toda interacción, esperaba su turno de ser atendida, pero al parecer, la azafata no tenía intención alguna, no paraba de contornear su cuerpo, como un pavo real al lado de su novia. Rachel vio un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Quinn,lo sabía.. sabia que Quinn disfrutaba de los celos que procesaba y a Quinn le gustaba no podía negarlo. Estaba esperando que la morena en cualquier momento marcara territorio sobre ella.

**-Mmmmh, podrías darme un jugo de Naranja por favor?- **dijo Rachel con mirada asesina.

**La azafata asintió, sirvió el jugo y se lo acerco a Rachel apenas mirándola.**

**-Te sirvo algo mas? Algo de comer quizás? O algo extra para tu Coca Cola?-** dijo Denisse mirando con descaro a la rubia.

De donde salió el TE y el TU? pensaba Rachel. Donde quedaba el respeto de esa descarada aeromoza, si era guapa, pero una descarada al fin al cabo, que lo único que hacía era ponerle los pechos en la cara a Quinn.

**-Desde cuando Uds pueden tutear a los pasajeros?- **dijo Rachel con una mirada terrorífica-** Deberías ubicarte y ocupar tu lugar, servir la comida en vez de estar tirándole los trastos a mi novia.**

**-Rachel…-** dijo Quinn-** suficiente si?- **susurraba incredula

**La aeromoza le sonrió a modo de disculpa a Quinn y se retiro.**

**Quinn la miro profundamente y sonrió. Su novia llevaba una corta falda negra de cuero, le daba el aspecto de chica mala. Absolutamente.**

**-No sabes cómo me pone que te pongas celosa Rach- **dijo Quinn acercándose y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

**Rachel se sonrojo, pero a la vez sintió un leve cosquilleo en su parte inferior. Rio. Quinn tenia aquel efecto en ella.**

**-Lo has hecho alguna vez en un avión…?**

**/**

**Día martes NY medical center:**

**-Acaso nadie dira nada? Les ha comido la lengua los ratones? Les recuerdo algo Dres, quedan un par de meses de beca y si quieren aprobar la especialización de trasplante les sugiero que se esfuercen el triple.- **decía una molesta Dra Page.**- Dra Lopez, que vemos en este paciente?**

**-Patología hepática.- **dijo Santana seria.

**-Eso lo podría ver hasta un ciego, algo mas?**

**-Alteracion en los factores de coagulación- **dijo la Dra Wilde.

**-Así es. **Asintio Page.**- Al fin alguien lo dice.**

**Marley miro a Kitty, sonriéndole a modo de felicitación. Kitty sin querer se sonrojo**

**Kitty siempre estuvo al pendiente de Marley, pero la castaña siempre estuvo muy al pendiente de Quinn para verla.**

**-Algo mas? Tego que sacarles todo a tira buzon?**

**En aquel momento llegaba Rachel con otro grupo de alumnos internos de medicina, mientras mostraba las instalaciones. Quinn la miro de reojo. Llevaba aquel dia unos pantalones que le marcaban el trasero mas de lo normal, se veía tremenda.**

**-Helen, por que veo que regañas a mis chicos- **dijo una alegre Rachel al llegar a la sala de cuidados intensivos.

**-Porque parece que el congreso y no se que mas les ha quitado las ideas.- **dijo acercándose a Rachel.** –Quizas contigo se abran mas no? A mi creo que me tienen miedo.**

**-Que tenemos por aquí… -**dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba al paciente, reviso la ficha.

**-Y bien?**

**-Pues la Dra Lopez ya nos aporto la insuficiencia heaptica disgnosticada y la Dra Wilde hablo de la alteración en la coagulación.**

**-Alguien mas algo que aportar? **-Pregunto la Dra Berry haciendo sentir a Marley como una mosca que revolotea. -**Dra Fabray?-** la miro a través de sus lentes

**Y Quinn babeo, le encantaba como le quedaban. Santana le dio un codazo y Marley no dejana de mirar la interacción.**

**-No se si estoy en lo correcto, pero por los niveles de sus análisis diría que este paciente esta comenzando con encefalopatía hepática.**

**Rachel la miro pensativa y siguió revisando las hojas de los informes del paciente. Despues de unos minutos, hablo.**

**-Pues creo que esta en lo cierto y lo acaba de diagnosticar Ud misma Dra Fabray.- **dijo Rachel lo menos emocionada que pudo, le encantaba la inteligencia de Quinn

**-Está en lo correcto Dra Fabray, esta comenzado este paciente con la encefalopatía hepática- **sonrió por primera vez Page.**-si sigue así tendremos que pedirle que se quede con nosotras en NY- **dijo mirando a Rachel cómplice.-** Bien, quedan libres con sus turnos y rondas. No se dejen estar colegas, que estén avanzados en la beca, no quiere decir que todos aprobaran, ténganlo claro. – **sin mas la Dra Page, camino a su despacho.

**Mientras todos comenzaban alejarse a sus respectivos pisos, Rachel despidió a sus internos y se acerco a Quinn.**

**-Dra Fabray, podría pasar después por mi despacho?**

**-Hee.. claro. Estará ahí hasta tarde?-**dijo Quinn tartamudeando.

**-Todo el tiempo…**

**Rachel se dio vuelta y se fue caminando hacia la sala de urgencias, sonriendo. Lo que ninguna de las dos vio, fue como Marley observaba a lo lejos, que a su vez Kitty la miraba de reojo.**

**Se dedicaron a terminar sus turnos, ordenar papeles, rellenar formularios. Era bastante el trabajo atrasado después de asistir a San Francisco, estaba exhausta.**

**-Dios...era mucho por hacer no?- **dijo Santana, mientras se lavaba las manos

**-Demasiado, eso pasa por irnos a pasarlo bien en aquel congreso.**

**-Q! la que tuvo sexo desenfrenado fuiste tú, no yo. Hoy vere a Britt.- **guiño su ojo

**-No quiero detalles-** puso su mano en alto

**-Y que tal los días siguientes con la enana?-** preguntaba la latina

**-Maravillosos San, solo quedo algo descolocada con lo que le propuse.- **hizo una mueca

**-Tienes tan poco tacto Fabray, no puedes llegar y dejar caer una bomba así.- **puso los ojos en blanco, Quinn nunca aprendía.-** Acaso debo decírtelo todo?-** levantaba las manos.

**-Solo sentí eso Ok? Ya se, lo fastidie.**

**-Tranquila Q.. todo estará bien ya veras..**

**-Que será lo que estará bien? **-Decía una voz, detendiendo el caminar de ambas Dras.

**-Sarah…- **dijo Quinn emocionada**- Que .. que bueno verte.**

**-No me vas abrazar Fabray?, así saludas a tu amiga- **dijo Sarah con su perfecta sonrisa. Llevaba unos lentes de marco negro y vestia bastante informal, portaba su maletín con su fonendoscopio en la otra mano.

Quinn se quedo viéndola, el aspecto de Sarah había cambiado, se veía mas desenfadada, tranquila, sin prisas. Ya no tenia ese aspecto de estar triste todo el dia. Se veía contenta y por que no, mas guapa aun. Quinn se acerco y la abrazo, cuanto había extrañado a su amiga. A la vez Sarah extrañaba al por mil ese abrazo. Su gran y único amor.. ahora debía sobrevivir teniendo solo su amistad.

En el momento que Sarah acerco a Quinn hacia su cuerpo, la doble de las modelos de Victoria Secret, diviso como el cuerpo de Rachel a lo lejos veía toda la interacción, la morena se puso tensa. Era inevitable, sentía que Sarah era una amenza. Sin mas Rachel, siguió su camino y se fue con un nudo en el estomago. El paraíso no podía durar para siempre.

**Quinn y Sarah se separaron sonriendo**

**-A mi no me saludaras, maldita rubia oxigenada.-** decía Santana

**-Ven aquí latina- **decía mientras Sarah la abrazaba. Quinn siempre admiro la complicidad de ambas.

**-Que tal el congreso chicas?- **decía Amanda arreglándose el pelo.

**-Pues bastante bien, pero creo que para Quinn estuvo mucho mejor- **mhhmmm carraspeo Santana riéndose de su amiga. Quinn pasó a color rojo.

**-Si muy bien-** dijo Quinn mirando hacia otro lado completamente roja.

**-Sí, tan bien que tuvo la mala suerte de quedarse sin dormitorio y compartir con Berry- **dijo la latina con cara fruncida a punto de reírse.

Sarah cambio su semblante y trato de disimular con una falsa y triste sonrisa. Por que seria diferente, era obvio que las cosas sucederían así, Quinn se lo había dejado claro, pero era difícil contener sus sentimientos. Como fuera debía hacerlo, por la amistad.

Quinn codeo a Santana, la latina y su enorme boca. Nunca se ubicaba.

**-Bueno debo irme, tengo que hacer una ronda ahora. Nos vemos Quinn.- **le sonrio Sarah a modo de disculpa.

Quinn se dio vuelta y fulmino a Santana con la mirada.

**-A ti te pagan por decir estupideces?**

**-QUE?- **dijo la latina sacandose toda culpa.

**Santana era Santana y nunca cambiaria**

** /**

**Despacho Dra Berry.**

**-Se puede?- **Quinn con suaves golpes tocaba la puerta

**-Adelante- **dijo la morena con voz seca.

Quinn cerro la puerta con llave, vio como Rachel estaba con el pelo desarreglado y sus lentes de lectura, tenia un sinfín de papeles en su escritorio.

**-Hey.. – **dijo Quinn acercándose a darle un beso

**-No tan rápido Fabray- **dijo Rachel corriéndole la cara

**-Que sucede?**

**-Como esta Sarah? Contenta de poder poner sus manos en tu cintura?- **la miro molesta

**-Enserio Rachel? Te molestaras porque salude a Sarah?- **dijo Quinn alejándose y sentandose al frente

**-No por saludarse, pero es necesario que parezca un pulpo alrededor tuyo?-** dijo quitándose los lentes

**-No podemos ser adultas racionales?- **dijo Quinn sentándose en un sillón mientras la miraba con ojos deseos.

**-No me vengas con caritas Quinn.- **dijo Rachel mientras flaqueaba**- Te gustaría verme asì con Amber?- **levanto la ceja.

Quinn entendió. Miro a Rachel con cara de cachorrito regañado. Se palmo sus piernas, dándole el gesto a Rachel de que se sentara en ellas. La morena accedió y camino como una pantera hacia la rubia.

Rachel se sento en las piernas de la rubia y paso las manos por el cuello de Quinn. La rubia le aspiro el aroma y le paso las manos por la sentía tan bien, calido y tan de ella.

**-Lo siento, era lo que menos quería provocar cariño.- **dijo la rubia.

**-No me gusta que te toque nadie mas Q. Menos ella.. lo siento se que es ser posesiva.. **

**-Me gusta la posesión, sabias? Y si, soy tuya, puedes reclamarme entera Berry.**

**-Sabias que me prende que me llames por mi apellido?... –**Rachel no pudo terminar, porque Quinn le comio y reclamo su boca como un torbellino. El calor que ambas desprendían podía armar una fogata. Quinn lentamente bajo sus manos a las piernas de la morena y comenzó acariciar sus muslos por el interior.

**-Amor.. aquí no podemos lo sabes no?- **dijo la morena.

**-Si te sientas aquí, asì sobre mi. Es difícil…-** decía Quinn mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

**-Te veo hoy en la noche? En mi departamento si?.**- dijo con voz sugerente-**Debo terminar esos informes Dra Fabray.-** decía Rachel suspirando sobre su boca.

**-Esta bien.**- dijo la rubia dándose por vencida.

**Se arreglo la ropa y le tiro un beso a Rachel mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta. Rachel solo se reia. Y le devolvió el gesto del beso en el aire.**

**Quinn salió del despacho de la Dra Berry y se apoyo en la puerta suspirando.**

**-**Uff….**- dijo Quinn algo despeinada y con las mejillas rosadas.**

**En ese momento alguien apareció de la sombra y carraspeo.**

**-Mmmhhmm…**

La rubia se dio vuelta rapidamente y se quedo mirando sorprendida.

**-Creo que ya se tu secreto no? Dra Fabray...**

**/**

**Primero que todo, agradezco a Uds chicas que siempre me escriben y me dejan sus impresiones, es muy valorado para mi. La verdad es que con todo lo que hago en el dia y el trabajo, me cuesta actualizar. Pero viendo la poca motivación respecto a la historia, (excepto por las anteriormente nombradas que saben quienes son), las actualizaciones seran mas alargadas de lo que son.**

**Besos.**

_**Riley**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 20**

Quinn no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, la ultima persona que hubiese querido enfrentar ahí era ella.

**-Que pasa Quinn, te comieron la lengua los ratones?**- dijo su colega castaña

**-Nada de eso, solo que no se a que te refieres.-** dijo la rubia tratando de demostrar sus nervios, si se enteraban de lo que tenia con Rachel, era el fin para las dos.

**-Ah no? Y por que estas así de despeinada Quinn? Que te pone tan nerviosa?-** dijo la Dra acercándose mas a Quinn, estaba transgrediendo su espacio personal.

**-Marley basta. No se lo que quieres ni lo que buscas, solo te diré que conmigo no lo vas a encontrar-** dijo una Quinn altanera recordando su mejor tiempo con las Cheerios.

Marley comenzó acercarse como si se tratara de una leona observando una presa para poder saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

-**Ah no? Vamos Quinn, el resto podrá ser estúpido pero yo no. Dormir con Berry en el** **congreso? Pero que buena samaritana San Berry.- decía en tono irónico.- La forma en que te mira y como tu la miras a ella, las discusiones intensas de antes, la tensión que tenían la una con la otra**- decía Marley sobándole el brazo a Quinn- **soy muy observadora Quinn. Sabes que me molesta? Es no entender que le vez a ella? Por que ella y yo no he? Podríamos haberlo pasado fenomenal**- dijo acercándose a darle un beso, pero la rubia fue mas rápida y se corrió rápidamente.

-**Basta Marley! No tengo idea de que estas hablando. La Dra Berry es eso, Dra de este hospital y nuestra tutora, si tu piensas distinto a eso compruébalo no?**- dijo mirándola desafiante con la ceja arriba. **– No me vengas con tus ridiculeces Marley y buscate una vida la cual dedicarle tiempo y tus conjeturas.-** dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso firme. Quinn estaba demostrando seguridad por su bien, por dentro sentía que se iba a desmayar, debía hablar con Rachel, no estaban siendo cuidadosas y la Dra Rose podría ser muy peligrosa.

Marley la miraba atónita, estaba totalmente segura que entre Quinn y su tutora Berry pasaba algo sentimental, pero como dijo Quinn no tenia forma de comprobarlo.

-**Quinn !**- grito Marley en el pasillo sin moverse de su lugar. Pero Quinn hizo caso omiso al llamado de la castaña, estaba muy molesta.- Marley se apresuro en caminar y llego a esta ella, se le adelanto en el paso, dándose vuelta y caminando de espalda le dijo-** Estaré atenta Quinn, no quedará así, solo un paso en falso guapa.-** Guiño el ojo y movió su melena castaña, se dio vuelta nuevamente y se alejo.

Quinn estaba blanca como el papel, camino lo mas deprisa que pudo y llego a su casillero. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y respirar, le faltaba el aire. No quería ir nuevamente al despacho de Rachel y llenarla de problemas. Tenía suficiente ya con todo el trabajo pendiente que tenia. Pero se sentía mal anímica y físicamente, de un momento a otro todo el aire desapareció de sus pulmones.

Salio a paso rápido de la residencia y se dirigió a la salida de urgencias, iba cruzando la puerta de vidrio cuando choco con alguien.

**-Dios Quinn que te pasa?- **dijo Sarah mirándola con el rostro preocupado. Pero Quinn no respondía.

**-Quinn respóndeme, que sucede?**- dijo la Dra Cooper, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la guiaba hacia unos asiento por fuera para que hablaran. Quinn se dejo llevar.

**-No puedo mas.. ya.. no puedo más.**- decía Quinn con el rostro descompuesto y sus manos cubriéndose.

**-Hey.. Cariño que ocurre? Porque no me cuentas si?**.-le decía Sarah con la mayor dulzura que podía existir.

**-Marley lo sabe.. o lo intuye no se. Prácticamente me amenazo. No se cómo sobre llevar esto ya.-** comentaba Quinn con la mirada fija en un punto. Sarah la acerco y la abrazo. Quinn comenzó a llorar.

-**Shhhh… tranquila. Cálmate..si quieres desahógate conmigo si? shhh.. Tranquila…-** decía Sarah mientras la tenia abrazada y pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Quinn.

-**Es.. solo que.. solo que ya no se cómo manejar la situación, no se cómo mantener todo.-** decía Quinn mientras le corrían las lagrimas.-** Lo único que quiero es estar con Rachel tranquila, quiero que termine esta beca.**

**- Lo se, lo se cielo.. ya trata de calmarte si-** decía Sarah mientras le acariciaba su rubio cabello.-** Lo hablaste ya con Rachel? Que opina ella?-**preguntaba mientras la acariciaba.

-**Aun no.. esto paso hace poco. Estoy asustada Sarah, siento que las cosas se están saliendo de control.**- decía triste

**-Debes hablarlo con ella Quinn, son una pareja. Debe saberlo y deben decidir como comportarse aquí, por que Quinn no todos mantendrán el secreto.**- dijo mientras pasaba su pulgar secando una lagrima.

Quinn levanto la mirada y conectaron. Sarah..su ex y una de sus mejores amigas estaba ahí, con ella. A pesar del dolor que le debía provocar saber cosas sobre su relación con Rachel. Realmente era algo valorarle. Proviniendo de alguien que hace no mucho le confeso seguir enamorada de ella.

**-Gracias Cooper.-** dijo sonriendo Quinn.

**-No hay de que hermosa, siempre que quieras estaré aquí.**- dijo Sarah dándole un beso en la mano. Quinn sonrió.

-**No me siento muy bien sabes?, estoy algo mareada.**

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- dijo Sarah examinándole la cara, tomándola con sus dos manos, acercándose mas de lo debido para constatar sus pupilas.

Ninguna vio como Rachel se acercaba a paso seguro, con su maletín y su delantal blanco en la otra mano. Había visto ya suficiente.

**-La que la llevara a su casa soy yo.**- dijo Rachel molesta, mientras se acercaba a Quinn , corriendo a Sarah y ocupando el lugar que le correspondía a ella.-**Que pasa? Estas pálida**- decía mientras le tomaba la cara-** estuviste llorando?**

Quinn rápidamente le saco las manos y se corrió. Puso cara incomoda. Rachel no entendía que estaba pasando.

**-Que sucede?**- pregunto Rachel mirándola fijamente. Sarah no se movía de ahí, no hasta estar segura que Quinn estaría bien.

**-No me siento bien Rachel.. Creo que me iré a casa..-** dijo Quinn tomándose la cabeza, en signo de dolor

Rachel solo la miraba, algo había pasado y por supuesto Sarah lo sabia y ella no, cosa que le molestaba por sobre manera.

**-Te llevo a casa, vamos-** dijo Rachel parándose sin decir nada mas. Estaba molesta. Quinn podía notarlo.

**-Pero…-** dijo Quinn

-**Si quieres te llevo yo-** interrumpio Sarah

-**Discúlpame Sarah, pero mi NOVIA y yo tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar, te agradecería un poco de privacidad.-** dijo Rachel de manera altanera, volviendo a ser la misma petulante del inicio de la beca.

**-Rachel basta-**dijo Quinn en un susurro-** Sarah no es necesario, Rachel me llevara y necesitamos hablar- **Quinn se acerco a Sarah y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rachel no perdió ni un segundo de su interacción. Mientras Quinn se despedía Sarah se acerco mas y le dijo- **estás segura que está todo bien?**- Quinn le asintió- **Nos vemos Sarah.**

Rachel subió al vehículo y Quinn también, no hablaron nada durante todo el camino, la morena se notaba molesta, la cólera la invadía, se veía realmente enojada, Quinn prefirió mirar por la ventana durante el trayecto. Pronto llegaron a la residencia de Quinn, la rubia comenzó a bajar pero Rachel no se movía de su asiento.

**-No vienes?-** dijo Quinn cuando ya estaba por cerrar la puerta, mientras la sostenía metió la cabeza dentro.

**-Es mejor que no. No tengo ganas, energía ni tiempo**.- dijo Rachel mirando hacia el frente.

**-Pero…**- dijo Quinn con aun mayor cara de tristeza, casi saliendo un puchero de esos labios.

**-Es lo mejor Quinn, ya me colapse hoy.-** dijo en tono molesto-** No quiero decir cosas de las cuales me pueda arrepentir después.**

**-Rachel estas tomando las cosas por el lado equivocado. Tengo que hablarte de algo importante.-** dijo Quinn exasperada.

**-Pero si ya lo conversaste con tu amiga, para que necesitas comentármelo a mi?! Ella te cobijo, acaricio.. no?-** dijo irónica y enojada.- **No creo que me necesites Quinn.**

**-Rachel no vayas por ahí ¡! Ni siquiera sabes de que hablo! Te necesito-** dijo Quinn alzando la voz

-**Y yo necesito estar sola. Hasta mañana Quinn.-** dijo la morena encendiendo el motor

**-Haz lo que quieras-** dijo la rubia dejando un fuerte portazo en el auto.

Rachel acelero lo que mas pudo y salió disparada calle abajo. Los neumáticos sonaron y salió olor a quemado de los mismos.

La rubia se quedo mirando por al menos 5 minutos calle abajo, no podía creer que Rachel ni siquiera la quiso escuchar, todo por sus malditos y enfermos celos. Tenia la esperanza que la morena volvería, pensaba que ya habían pasado aquella fase. No podía estar cerca de Sarah, no entendía que era su amiga?. La conversación con Sarah sin duda le había ayudado pero lo único que quería era hablar y cobijarse en los brazos de su novia, estaba asustada y Rachel ni siquiera la había querido escuchar. Ni siquiera la dejo explicar lo que le sucedía.

Pensó que lo mejor era hacer un poco de deporte y sacar toda la energía negativa que le había dado la finalización del día. Así que Quinn se olvido de todo, se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a correr.

Corrió a paso firme por bastantes minutos, pero sentía que su capacidad no era la misma que antes.

**-Dios..-** pensaba-** Un par de semanas sin hacer deporte y ya no puedo correr como antes, no puede ser..** – se decía así misma. Recordando su pasado de Cheerio, apuro el paso y comenzó a trotar mas fuerte, pero se sentía raro. Su capacidad pulmonar al parecer no era la misma, se estaba cansando demasiado para su gusto, pero no iba a parar. Siguió corriendo mas, a mayor velocidad hasta que por fin diviso la residencia. Pero ya iba agitada por sobre manera, comenzó a faltarle el aire y ya le estaba costando mas respirar, se sentía todo helado y las piernas le flaqueaban. Comenzó a sudar mas de lo normal y a nublarse su vista.

Llego a fuera de la residencia, quería llegar para tomar un vaso de agua, eso le sentaría bien y se recuperaría. Pero no alcanzo, se detuvo a descansar y poco a poco comenzó arrodillarse en la acera. Diviso entre sueños, que se paraba un taxi cerca de ella.

Santana y Sarah se bajaban del vehículo, vieron a Quinn tirada y se acercaron corriendo. estaba pálida como el papel, arrodillada y la mano en el pecho tratando de tomar aire.

**-Q! que sucede?**- se acerco corriendo Santana.

-**Salí a trotar.. no se que me pasa, pero me falta el .. el aire.**- dijo apenas jadenado

**-Dios otra vez? eres una cabeza dura Q! vamos adentro y vamos al hospital-** dijo rápidamente Santana tomándola de la cintura y levantándola.- Sarah ayúdame por favor, Sarah la tomo al instante de la cintura y entre las dos la entraron a la residencia.

-**No al hospital no.-** susurro Quinn.- Santana iba a protestar- **Dije que no!**- dijo apenas Quinn nuevamente

**-Como que otra vez? Que esta pasando Santana? Que le pasa a Quinn?**- decía Cooper asustada.

Santana le hizo un gesto de que esperara y ya le contaría, mientras entre las dos llevaron a Quinn a su habitación recostándola. Santana fue por agua, mientras Sarah la acompañaba. Le acariciaba el cabello como si la idolatrara, mientras la rubia tenia los ojos semi cerrados.

-Bebe agua rubia.- decía Santana dándole de pequeños sorbos. A la vez le tomo la presión**- Quinn nuevamente esta bajisima.**

Quinn comenzó a tomar agua de a pequeños sorbos mientras se sentaba poco a poco en la cama haciendo caso omiso a su presión. Sarah le sacaba las zapatillas deportivas.-** Siempre he sido de presión baja Santana, no exageres**- dijo Quinn

-**Contigo no se puede.-** dijo Santana molesta

**-Te sientes un poco mejor?**- pregunto Sarah. Quinn asentía que si, pero aun seguía pálida.

**-Sarah ven un momento ayudarme con algo en la cocina por favor.**- dijo Santana seria.

Se alejaron hacia la sala de estar, Santana tenia cara de póker.

**-Santana que esta pasando?- **dijo Sarah preocupada

**-Sarah, no lo se. Solo te diré, que no es primera vez que le pasa en los últimos meses, es mas le paso algo similar en San Francisco, pensamos que era un Sincope y que en eso quedaría, Rachel le dijo que le haría exámenes, pero Quinn se negó. Quedo ahí, pero ahora se volvió a repetir y después de hacer deporte, Quinn siempre a salido a correr, es sana. Lo que paso ahora sabes que no es normal.**

**-Dios.. porque no me habías dicho nada? Me importa Quinn como nadie! Habría hablado con ella para que se revisara.-** decía una Sarah totalmente aterrada.**-Y Berry que opina?**

**-Ahora no lo sabe, pero anteriormente insistía en que se haga análisis también. Quinn es una cabezota**–respondió la latina.

**- Como te dije en el Hospital, quise venir por** **que me quede preocupada. Quinn no se le veía bien esta tarde y también se sentía mareada me dijo.**

En ese momento escucharon como Quinn las llamaba. Ambas fueron rápidamente al dormitorio.

**-Hey, siento molestarlas. Pero tengo frío.. podrían pasarme una cobija.?-** decía Quinn muy débilmente.

**-Claro que si!-** dijo Sarah preguntando donde estaban, Santana le indico el closet.

**-Yo llamare a Rachel para avisarle y te prepararé una sopa Q, bueno?**- dijo su amiga latina

**-Ni te molestes en llamar a Rachel…**- dijo Quinn despacio mientras se cobijaba con la almohada-** No creo que le interese saber de mi, ni siquiera fue capaz de escucharme y quedarse cuando se lo pedí. No quiero verla.- **dijo la rubia

**-No hables mas si?**- dijo Sarah**-yo estaré aquí cerca de ti. Tu duerme un poco-** dijo sentándose a su lado. Quinn asintió.

Santana pensó que no era nadie para hacer algo que Quinn no quería, mas sintiéndose mal de salud, sin dudas Berry era idiota cuando quería, así que no le extrañaba que se haya molestado, probablemente fue una escena de celos.

**-Bueno, iré a preparar sopa.**- sonrió apenada.

Sarah se quedo acurrucada cerca de Quinn, mientras esta dormía.

Pasaron un par de horas, cuando tocaron la puerta.

**-Ya va..** – dijo Santana desperezándose

Abrió y la mismísima Rachel Berry estaba parada ahí en frente. A Santana se le transformo la cara, era grave. Sarah estaba durmiendo al lado de la rubia.

**-Rachel…**

**-Hey, que pasa?-** dijo Rachel con la cara desencajada- **Porque tienes esa cara Santana? Donde esta Quinn, necesito hablar con ella.**

**-He.. no es buen momento Rachel, Quinn no se siente bien esta descansando.**

**-Que ¡!? Que le paso?-** dijo entrando como un torbellino. Santana no pudo detenerla. Sin preguntar más cruzo la estancia y llego la habitación de Quinn. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que sus ojos le revelaron. Quinn dormía profundamente, tenia el rostro descompuesto, se notaba enferma, a su cabeza vino todo el sentimiento de culpa en aquel momento. Pero a su lado se encontraba Sarah que también estaba durmiendo por fuera de las cobijas, su brazo estaba por encima del cuerpo de Quinn, presentando una imagen totalmente protectora e intima. La que debía estar ahí era ella. Pero por imbécil, no era así. Si, tenia culpa y mucha.

**.Mmmhhmmm.**- carraspeo Rachel. La única que despertó fue Sarah de un sobre salto. Quinn siguió durmiendo.

**-Que ha pasado?.-** dijo la morena molesta cruzada de brazos.

**-Quinn se sintió mal, se descompenso. Después de correr. Llegamos aquí con Santana y vimos que apenas podía respirar. Quisimos ir al hospital, pero se negó-** respondió molesta y con el mismo tono.

**-Y es necesario que la estés cuidando así, durmiendo con ella abrazada?**- **Porque no me avisaron? Soy su novia.** - se acerco Rachel

-**Rachel, sinceramente creo que no estas en posición de pedir ni exigir nada. Además fue la misma Quinn quien pidió que no te llamáramos, nos contó como ni siquiera la quisiste escuchar en la tarde. Acaso sabes lo que le paso? Creo que no, no quisiste escuchar.-** dijo Sarah acercándose mas al espacio personal de la morena

**-Quinn te comprara tu facha de amiga perfecta que a pesar de estar enamorada de ella es la "amiga ideal", pero yo no Sarah. Así que vete. Ya estoy aquí. Yo me quedo con ella y tendrá lo que necesite.**

**-Estás loca, no me ire! Celopata!. A menos que Quinn me lo pidiese no la dejare.-**dijo Sarah visiblemente exaltada.

**-Te digo que te vayas, de una vez por todas Sarah deja de meterte! Ubícate de una vez-** dijo Rachel gritando y tirándola del brazo. Sarah se zafo. – **Que te crees? Suéltame!-** se quejo Sarah

**-Basta ¡! Ya!**- grito a penas Quinn levantándose de la cama como pudo.- **Su.. suf.. suficient..tt..e**.. –dijo poco a poco desvaneciéndose.

-**Que mierda pasa aquí? –** grito Santana entrando rápidamente. Lo primero que vio es a Quinn convulsionando en la alfombra de la habitación. Todo fue rápido e inesperado, la discusión, la pelea, los gritos, Quinn cayendo al suelo.

**-Sarah ! Llama a la ambulancia del medical ahora! Avisa que es la Dra Fabray convulsionando**- grito Santana. Rachel estaba en shock mirando toda las escena, sus piernas no se podían mover, el miedo la paralizo.

Rachel aterrorizada susurro**- Mi amor . . .**

**/**

**No me odien. :B**

**Les comento que esta historia ya paso la mitad. Por lo que vienen eventos decisivos. **

**Agradezco a las chicas que dan sus buenas vibras, ánimos, opiniones y buenas criticas. Me incentivan actualizar mas.**

**Estoy felizmente de vacaciones, así que espero tener mas inspiración.**

**Guest Alex: No dejaré tirada la historia, ya te lo dije. :) Creo que deberías hacerte una cuenta de ff. xD**

**Besos.**

_**Riley**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

10 minutos, eso fue lo que demoro la ambulancia en llegar a la residencia que se encontraba cerca del hospital, las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. No hubo tiempo para pensar mas, solo actuar.

-**Yo voy con ella**.- decía Rachel mientras se acercaba a la ambulancia

La rubia se encontraba en una camilla, con un paramédico a su lado constatando sus signos vitales, la estaban entrando a la ambulancia, portaba una mascarilla de oxigeno.

**-De ninguna manera Rachel-** inspiro Santana ya sin paciencia. **Tu y tú**- dijo mirando tanto a Sarah como Rachel- **entiendo que las dos estén enamoradas de ella-** dijo bajando el tono y apartándolas a ambas del personal del hospital.- **Pero por favor, ahora paren su disputa y piensen en la salud de Quinn, enserio creen que esto ayuda?, miren que se desmayo después de gritarles que pararan mientras uds estaban a punto de irse a los golpes**- Rachel iba a protestar pero Santana la detuvo con la mano en alto- **Yo iré con ella, es mi hermana. Soy el punto neutro aquí, buscare lo mejor para ella y sin dudas la protegeré de lo que sea que le haga mal, incluyéndolas a Uds dos.-** dijo con el dedo en el pecho de cada una señalándolas**- Creo que ya me he excluido suficiente de este conflicto, pero ahora la salud de Quinn peligra. Asi que las invito si quieren a ir al hospital, pero yo acompañare a Quinn**.

Tanto Rachel como Sarah se mantenían con la cabeza agachada, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, Sarah por su parte no sabia que hacer para ayudar a su amiga, sabia que Santana tenia razón, se estaba enterando recién del estado de salud de Quinn, al haberlo sabido desde antes, de alguna manera habría convencido a Quinn. Rachel por su parte se carcomía la cabeza a pensamientos, porque no obligo a Quinn hacerse el chequeo que tanto insistió desde hace meses, que le sucedió aquella tarde para que tuviera esa crisis nerviosa que después desencadeno con ese estado de salud?, no la quiso escuchar, ella le pidió hablar, le dijo que algo pasaba, no quiso escucharle, dejándola sola. Sentia culpa, por no estar ahí cuando su novia mas la necesito, ahora Quinn estaba en una camilla dentro de una ambulancia. Sus celos hablaban por ella, pero Sarah la volvía loca cerca de Quinn, era un recuerdo constante de como podía perderla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**-Dra Lopez, estamos listos. Es ideal irnos ya. Hay una habitación ya lista para la Dra Fabray, la Dra Page gestiono todo**.- dijo uno de los paramédicos.

**-Bien, nos vemos en el hospital-** dijo Santana mientras caminaba a la ambulancia.

Fue un viaje rápido, Santana llevaba de la mano de Quinn. La rubia iba inconsciente por aquel momento, pero con los signos vitales medianamente estables. Santana estaba preocupada, ahora si que no tomaría en cuenta la negación de Quinn para tratarse de lo que fuese que tuviese.

/

**Medical center Hospital.**

Los camilleros entraban rápidamente por la urgencia, entregándola a un grupo de enfermeras que ya la esperaba, la Dra Page estaba al tanto, había hablado por teléfono con Rachel, le entendió apenas menos de la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, así que preparo todo lo necesario para que sea tratada con lo mejor que tenían en el hospital

**-Que ha pasado?-** decía Scott con cara de preocupación, Santana dejaba sus cosas en recepción y se ponía su indumentaria medica. Bata blanca, fonendo y demasas.

Mientras a Quinn la conectaban a un equipo con muchos cables para vigilar sus constantes, Santana le respondía rápidamente.

-**Recuerdas lo del sincope en SF? Bueno ahora paso similar, pero fue después de que Quinn corriera, no se cuanto se exigió, la encontramos hipoventilando fuera de la residencia cuando llegábamos con Sarah-** conversaban rápidamente mientras Santana se lavaba las manos y se ponía guantes, Sarah hacia lo mismo y terminaba de ver las conexiones del equipo.

-**Al menos los signos vitales están estables, aunque la presión esta por el suelo Que crees que haces Santana?-** Scott veía como Santana estaba auscultando a Quinn

**-Jugando al Dr con mi amiga, que voy a estar haciendo Amanda?-** dijo Santana molesta

-**Lo siento mucho Lopez, pero han llegado en mi turno y Page me ha encargado que vea a Quinn, tu eres su amiga, no puedes tratarla además que estas con noche libre.**

**-No me vengas con estupideces Amanda! Sabes que puedo, no soy la novia**.- decía Santana sulfurada.

**-Basta!-** dijo Scott tomándole los hombros de manera seca- **se que tienes miedo, pero confía en mi, te diré todo lo que suceda, ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo.**

-**Como le pase algo, te mato**- dejo dicho la latina.

**-Ya lo se-** sonrió Amanda mientras veía como Santana se iba sin dejar de mirar a Quinn

**-Enfermera, quiero análisis de sangre inmediatamente. Gases arteriales. Hemocultivos. De inmediato por favor.**

**-Como no Dra.-** respondía la enfermera. Mientras buscaba las jeringas y preparaba el material para puncionar a Quinn.

Amanda comenzó a auscultar a Quinn, hacer palpación abdominal, ver constantes vitales. No se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

Rachel entraba con su bata blanca, pálida con el rostro totalmente desencajado.

**-Ahora tu?-** dijo Amanda con las cejas arqueadas-** debería haber esperado que harías lo mismo Berry.**

**-Déjame tratarla a mi Amanda, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi.-** decía la morena desesperada.

**-Lo siento Rach, no puedo. Y sabes que no puedes ni debes! Dios..- susurraba- hay muchas variantes que debes cuidar.**

**-Y una mierda Amanda, lo único que me interesa es la salud de Quinn, soy la mejor aquí.- **dijo desafiante-**No me vas a excluir de su tratamiento.**

**-Rachel, cálmate por favor. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora, es un espectáculo-**decía mirando a su alrededor, susurrando le dijo**- mira a tu alrededor Rach, personal medico, quieres que la dirección del hospital se entere y entrar a un sumario? Me estas haciendo perder tiempo vital con Quinn, no puedo dejarte tratarla. Primero por que es mi turno Rach, además Page me encargo a Quinn, la aprecia mucho y segundo, tienes intereses amorosos aquí y no vas a razonar recuerda las clases de Piscología médica y ética. **

-**No me interesa Scott, entiende me importa una mierda mi trabajo, solo quiero saber que tiene y yo curarla.- **decía Rachel fuera de si con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-**Hagamos un trato, entre las dos veremos el diagnostico y no le daré ningún tratamiento sin antes consultarlo contigo.-** ofreció Amanda

**-Está bien, suspiro Rachel... lo siento Amanda, estoy desesperada. Estaré aquí afuera esperando.- **dijo Rachel dándole un abrazo a su amiga

**-Salgo en un rato, tranquila.**- le dijo Scott dejando una caricia en el brazo de la morena.

Las enfermeras ya se habían dedicado a tomar todas las muestras que se necesitaban para los próximos análisis.

**-Lleven todo de inmediato al laboratorio si? Habla con Henry y dile que lo envía la Dra Scott, son los análisis de la Dra Fabray y los necesito con suma urgencia. Quiero todos los perfiles, incluido marcadores cardíacos.**

**-Necesito que firme la orden Dra.**- dijo la enfermera.

Amanda salió de la habitación solo para ver rápidamente a otros pacientes, encargándolos a los otros doctores que estaban con ella en su turno de noche. Aquel día la Dra Wilde estaba compartiendo la ronda con ella.

**-Que le paso a Quinn?-** decía Kitty preocupada

-**No lo se bien aun Dra Wilde, le pediré que por favor me apoye lo que mas pueda con los demás pacientes de esta noche, necesito llevar el caso de Quinn. Estamos en cero en este momento por lo que quiero dedicarme lo que mas pueda- decía Amanda mientras firmaba unas altas.**

**-No hay problema Dra Scott, yo me encargo. Pídame lo que necesite, además la noche hasta el momento se ve tranquila.** –decía Kitty sonriéndole.

La Dra Wilde no pudo evitar recordar, la acalorada conversación que escucho sin querer entre la Dra Rose y Quinn, durante la mañana mientras iba a dejar unos papeles al despacho de Page que se encontraba cerca del despacho de Berry. No logró escuchar la conversación completa pero si quedo dudosa después de escuchar claramente a Marley decir **_"- Estaré atenta Quinn, no quedará así, solo un paso en falso guapa". _**Logro ver el rostro descompuesto de Quinn después de esta aseveración y una Marley muy decidida. Siempre tuvo la idea de que Marley estaba interesada en Quinn, por lo que nunca se había dado cuenta de que ella la miraba con otros ojos. De que hablaría Marley?, sonaba a amenaza, pero porque? Quinn era ese tipo de colega que siempre trataba de ayudar a sus compañeros, de aquellas que si le pedías reemplazarte en un turno a último momento, feliz de la vida lo hacía por ayudarte.

**-Muchas gracias-** sonrió Amanda dejándola sola mientras se acercaba a la habitación donde estaba Quinn.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, veía como Rachel hablaba intensamente por teléfono, mientras movía las manos tratando de explicar algo. Santana estaba un poco mas alejada con un café en sus manos, mirando un punto fijo en la impoluta blanca pared.

Sarah se le acercaba en aquel momento, tenía unas ojeras terribles. Se notaba preocupada, pero no por eso se veía menos guapa. Amanda ni en los peores momentos dejaba de admirar el sexo femenino.

-**Amanda, se que tienes poco tiempo, pero sabes algo? Como esta Quinn, despertó?-** decía rápidamente Sarah sin respirar.

**-Sarah, no sabemos nada aun. Estoy esperando los resultados de los análisis. Aun no despierta. Paso algo previo a esto?**- pregunto Amanda preocupada

**-Osea de Quinn y su salud no se mucho mas, pero si presencio una acalorada discusión entre Berry y yo. Después de eso se desmayo y convulsiono.-** dijo apenada, abrazándose a si misma los hombros en señal de frió.

-**Estas solo con esa ropa?, hace frió Sarah. Ve donde la Dra Wilde y dile que yo dije que por favor te pase mi abrigo que esta en la sala.**

**-No es necesario Amanda.- **dijo Sarah apenada- **Si que lo es**. Dijo Sonriendo Amanda.**-Vamos hazme caso. Apenas tenga novedades les diré. Ahora ve-** dijo mientras se alejaba.

**-Gracias Amanda.-** sonrió Sarah

Amanda entro en la habitación y pudo notar como Quinn poco a poco abría los ojos. La luz le molestaba y estaba totalmente desorientada.

**-Que pasa.. que me paso..**-susurro la rubia- **tengo sed..**

**-No te esfuerces Quinn-** se acerco Amanda.

-**Que paso?. Porque estoy conectada a todo esto? Y porque tu estas aquí?**

**-No recuerdas nada?**

**-Solo hasta la discusión de Sarah y Rachel..** –dijo con los ojos cristalinos mirando hacia un costado.

-**Hey.. lo que menos necesito ahora es que te exaltes. Necesitas tranquilidad. Olvídate de eso ahora. Estamos haciendo unos análisis que me llegaran en unas horas espero, los pedí urgente, tenemos que saber que tienes, no es primera vez Quinn.**

**-Si lo se..he sido irresponsable, ahórrate el sermón…**-decía apenas la rubia.

**-Suficiente Quinn, no hables. No puedes hablar, déjame hacer mi trabajo si**.- sonrio

**-Está aquí?-** dijo triste Quinn

-**Está afuera, desesperada. Lo único que quería era tratarte ella- **dijo con una mueca.-** dice que ella te va a curar, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, creeme, esa mujer esta loca por ti.- **le guiño el ojo**- será mejor que descanses un poco si.? no hables**.- decía mientras cambiaba un cable del equipo.- Quinn hizo el gesto de sacarse la mascarilla de oxigeno- **Oh no no no. Ya veo que eres de esas pacientes complicadas-** rio Amanda. La rubia la hizo caso y no la objeto, asintiendo se acomodo y cerro los ojos.

Se encontraba conectada a suero para poder restituir sales varias que necesitaba, su presión seguía baja por el promedio a pesar de que anteriormente tuvo una fuerte taquicardia.

Ya daban las 11 de la noche, había sido un día pesado, partiendo por el encontrón que tuvo Quinn con Marley, posterior su discusión con Rachel, su descompensación después de salir a trotar, la discusión de Rachel y Sarah. Ahora simplemente no sabían que tenía, habían optado por mantenerla con las constantes vitales estables dentro de lo que se podía. Quinn estaba débil, tenia ojeras muy marcadas y su piel se había tornado pálida.

Amanda salía de la habitación aun sin novedades. Veía como estaban las 3 chicas sentadas en distintos puntos, ninguna se hablaba entre ellas. Sarah había tomado su abrigo como ofreció, eso la hizo sonreír.

**-Y bien?-** se acerco rápidamente Rachel- **Puedo verla?** Necesito verla Amanda.

-**Aun no Rach.**

**-Pero despertó?**- dijo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas- **por favor dime algo estoy desesperada !**

Santana y Sarah solo permanecían calladas. Había llegado Brittany que estaba de la mano con la latina y también se acerco a escuchar información sobre su amiga.

-**Si chicas, si despertó solo por un momento. Está muy débil.**

**-Te dijo algo? **Pregunto la morena.

**-Casi nada Rach-** Amanda prefirió omitir la información de que la rubia además de enferma se le veía destrozada anímicamente, cosa que no ayudaba para nada a su estado de salud.

**-Cuando podremos verla?**- hablaba por primera vez Sarah

Rachel solo le dio una mirada neutra, debía preocuparse por la salud de Quinn y olvidar las intenciones de Sarah. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por no estar ahí cuando mas la necesito, por irse y no quedarse como le pidió.

-**Apenas sus constantes estén mas estables, la podrán ver, solo unos minutos y por separado claramente-**dijo Amanda sonriéndoles.-**Ahora les aconsejo irse a sus casas por que no pueden hacer nada por Quinn aquí.**

-**Yo esperaré hasta que despierte la rubia.** **Total entro a turno en unas horas me voy directo.**- dijo Santana.-

-**Yo también me quedo, tengo libre dos días, no me interesa no dormir.**-dijo Rachel sentándose nuevamente.

**-Yo esperare a poder verla.**

Amanda puso los ojos en blanco, cabezotas todas.- **Bien entonces creo que ire por café chicas-** dijo Britanny sonriendo mientras acariciaba el hombro de Rachel y se dirigía a la cafetería.- **Yo te ayudo-** camino Sarah tras ella.

Amanda se dirigió al laboratorio para apurar los resultados. Quedando sola Santana y Rachel. Esta fue la primera en hablar.

-**Te contó algo Quinn de lo que paso?**- dijo tímida, sabia que en cualquier momento llegaría la reprimenda **de Santana.**

**-No me lo contó Quinn sino Sarah, pero no soy yo la que deba decírtelo Berry.**

**-Se que me equivoque Santana, solo me saco de quicio ver dos veces en el mismo día a Sarah tocando a Quinn, me vuelve loca.-** decía Rachel con la mano en la cabeza.

**-Creo que tienes un serio problema de confianza.**-dijo una seca Santana. Estaba conteniéndose.

**-Lo se…-**susurro la morena-**Pero si confió en Quinn, solo que no confió nada en Sarah, sigue enamorada de ella. Me saca de quicio Santana.**

Santana se desespero y se acerco a Rachel enojada.

**-Pues si quieres estar con Quinn tendrás que vivir con ello. Dios Rachel, creo que ella todo lo que pide es un voto de confianza y ni eso le das. No es suficiente con que se enamoro de ti?**

**-Se enamor..**

-**Callate. Ni siquiera debería decirte esto. Pero si hay alguien que siempre ha sido importante en la vida de Quinn, eres tú. Desde el instituto ha sentido cosas por ti. Por algo no funciono con Sarah, por algo te eligio antes que a ella.-** buffo santana- **Ademas ni siquiera deberíamos tener esa conversación Berry, no se que le pasa a mi hermana no se que tiene! Y tu sigues aca con el tema de los celos, centrate por el amor de Dios.**

**-Tienes razón.. soy una idiota. Merezco todo lo que dices..**- decía Rachel mientras comenzaba a llorar

**-Rachel, la tienes difícil… Quinn a cambiado mucho, es verdad no es la misma zorra que era antes, pero hoy mientras descansaba, no me dejo llamarte, no quería verte. Sabes porque? Porque la dejaste sola, no la escuchaste..**

**-Lo se, ya veré como lo arreglo-** dijo agachando la mirada-**ahora todo lo que importa es que esto no sea grave.**

**-Eso espero Rachel… eso espero.-** dijo susurrando la latina.

/

Llego la mañana siguiente, todas se habían amanecido en el hospital. Santana rápidamente se dio una ducha y comenzó su ronda.

Amanda fue a su encuentro.

-**Chicas, Quinn evoluciono un poco mejor durante la noche, ahora esta despierta y mas consciente, así que puede pasar solo una a verla 2 minutos, no mas que eso. Quien pasará? –**hablaba Sarah

**-Por mi no te preocupes, entro a mi ronda ahora así que en cualquier minuto me cuelo a su habitación- respondía Santana**

Sarah se adelanto, sorprendiendo a Rachel.

-**Yo creo que la que debe entrar es Rachel, es su novia. A Quinn le alegrara verla y eso le mejorara su animo y sistema inmune**- dijo Cooper sonriendo tristemente.

**-Bien Rachel vamos.-** dijo Amanda acercándose a la morena, esta le hizo un gesto de gracias a Sarah, era una tregua. Debían preocuparse de Quinn. Amanda abría la puerta de la habitación- **Dos minutos Rach, no mas que eso y no debe alterarse ni nada así, que hable lo menos posible.**

-**Lo se Amanda. Gracias-**dijo la morena, estaba pálida.

Entro a la habitación y su corazón se paralizo. La rubia estaba mirando hacia la ventana, estaba pálida y ojerosa, estaba conectada a muchísimos cables y con vías de suero para alimentación. El sonido de la maquina llenaba el lugar, el blanco nívea tornaba todo mas triste y preocupante, Quinn estaba seria. A Rachel se le encogió el corazón. Quería ser ella la que estuviese ahí y no su amor, su único y gran amor.

**-Quinn…** -susurro Rachel acercándose.

La rubia lentamente giro su cabeza hacia Rachel, pero su rostro no tenia expresión. La morena no podía saber que estaba pensando, si estaba enfadada, triste o que pasaba por aquella cabeza.

**-Quinn como te sientes.. Dios lo único que quería era verte..-** decía Rachel, tomando su mano, corría una lagrima por el rostro de la morena. Quinn no respondió al gesto. A Rachel le dolió.

No obtenía respuesta de la rubia, esta se dedicaba a respirar mediante la mascarilla de oxigeno. Miraba un punto fijo en el techo.

-**Ya podre disculparme como es debido por todo Quinn, enserio. Estoy consciente de todas las cosas mal que he hecho, pero quiero que sep…as..**-comenzo a sollozar, no se pudo contener- **quiero que sepas, que sin ti me muero amor mio, Tu salud es lo mas importante, ahora solo tienes que guardar todas tus fuerzas y recuperarte amor.**

Quinn seguía manteniendo su respiración con la mascarilla, el sonido de los equipos y el llanto de Rachel era todo lo que se escuchaba en la situación.

-**Solo puedo estar unos minutos, debes descansar y tienes una Dra bastante estricta**-trato de sonreír la morena tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Lentamente separo poco a poco su mano, desprendiéndose del calor de la rubia. Cuando sorprendentemente después de no recibir señales de su novia y cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de todo con la indiferencia de la rubia, sintió su mano apretándola y sosteniéndola. Rachel le volvió la mirada y observo como Quinn con la otra mano se corrió poco a poco la mascarilla. Respirando con dificultad y con una lagrima, la rubia se expreso.

**-Te amo Rachel y te..te... necesito...**

Rachel sonrió y lloro con mayor intensidad. Veía como Quinn trataba de sonreir bajo la mascarilla, a pesar de todo. Su novia le daba otra oportunidad y no la desperdiciara.

**-Te amo amor mio y no te dejaré sola nunca...**

**/**

**Aquí una leve compensación.**

**Guest Mia: Gracias por tu RVW anterior :B sigue leyendo y comentando.**

**Guest Alex: la terapia Psicologica no te la pago, ya vez que que hay esperanza aquí no?.**

**RILEY**


	22. Chapter 22

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 22**

Rachel sentía una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, su rubia le dijo que la amaba, cuanto tiempo espero poder decirlo también, solo que no se atrevía. Las circunstancias no eran las mejores, pero ahí estaría junto a Quinn. Había pasado de largo desde la noche en que Quinn se interno, estaba ahí en el pasillo esperando cualquier novedad en su evolución, le comían las manos por entrar y ella ver el diagnostico.

En ese momento veía como Amanda hojeaba una y otra vez los exámenes de su novia.

**-Y bien?** – se paraba Rachel donde Amanda

**-Bueno se que quieres verlos y a penas puedas quitármelos**- dijo su colega con tono de burla, refiriéndose a la pila de exámenes.

-**Quiero saber que tiene Quinn, no le des más vueltas si?-** decía Rachel de brazos cruzados

**-Bien, los exámenes de Quinn están bastantes buenos, todos los análisis perfil bioquímico, hepático, lipidico, marcadores renales. Solo hay dos cosas que me llaman la atención Rachel… sus marcadores cardíacos. Su CK en específico esta alterada, no así los demás. Tuvo algún politraumatismo?-**Rachel negó con la cabeza-** Bien tendremos que ahondar en eso entonces. Bueno lo segundo es su hemograma, tiene células muy alteradas en cantidad, como si tuviese una infección pero no la tiene. Pero nada muy predictor.**

**-Bueno habrá que investigar mas-** decía la morena con la mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba que podía estar sucediendo.

**-Pues si, pero déjame decirte que ya dejo el oxigeno. Están sus constantes normales, su presión se regularizo, por el momento. Le restituimos volemia con el suero y pareciera estar todo de nuevo dentro de lo normal. Pero tenemos que buscar la causa de esas descompensaciones.-** decía Amanda mientras anotaba cosas en la ficha de Quinn

**-Cuanto tiempo mas estará aquí?-** Preguntaba la morena

**-Por lo menos uno o dos días mas, mientras vemos como esta su evolución, quisiera pedir mas análisis.**- dijo Amanda mirando por sobre sus lentes de lectura

**-Pensaste en electrocardiograma?-** pregunto Rachel, Amanda sonrió. Su amiga no confiaba en ella.

**-Rachel, recuerdas quien te enseño cuando llegaste aquí?**- rió Amanda- **Claro que pedí ya un electro**. **Se lo haremos esta tarde.**

**-Lo siento lo siento, sabes que soy cardióloga.-** dijo apenada-**Si confió en ti Amanda, solo que estoy preocupada en no saber que tiene.**

**-Lo averiguaremos, está en el mejor lugar de Estados Unidos.**- guiño su amiga

**-Rachel también deben ver el tema de la beca, las clases siguen, las rondas siguen y Quinn debe ponerse al día o ver que va hacer.**

**-Lo se, debo hablarlo con ella. Por ahora Page envió un memo avisando que tiene permiso médico, no habrá problema por que complete después sus turnos de hospital y menos que de las pruebas posterior, quedan 4 meses de beca, ella lo lograra-** dijo Rachel con los ojos cristalinos.

**-Si que lo hará Rach, ella es fuerte. Y te digo algo.. Mientras dormía anoche, no paro de llamarte-** dijo Scott guiñándole el ojo y alejándose pasillo hacia abajo.

**-Y yo no paro de pensar en ti amor mio-** susurro Rachel sonriendo.

/

Habían pasado varias horas desde que sucedió todo, por los informes, sabía que Quinn estaba evolucionando mucho mejor, Rachel se encontraba quedándose dormida sobre uno de los asientos, de un momento a otro ve a Sarah sentada a su lado.

**-Podemos hablar?-** dijo la rubia de Victoria Secreet, jamás dejaría de pensarlo

-**Claro-** dijo Rachel mientras se recomponía.

Sarah iba hablar pero la morena la interrumpió.

**-Antes quiero pedirte disculpas Sarah.**- dijo Rachel, sentándose bien. Sarah la miraba sorprendida.-**La verdad es que ayer no actué bien, todo lo que hice fue molestarme de manera creciente, contigo con Quinn con todo. Ayer hablo mi parte no racional por eso te pido disculpas, y te agradezco por preocuparte tanto por ella.**

**-Me alegro que te des cuenta Rachel que tus celos son infundados.-** respondió la rubia

**-No creo que totalmente infundados, sigo pensando que el trato que le das a Quinn es inadecuado cuando sabes que está conmigo, pero me convencí de algo, ella me ha demostrado de todas las formas posibles que me ama y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda separarnos, ni siquiera tu.**- dijo volviendo a sacar las garras, aunque debía esa disculpa, sabía que debía afilar sus garras de igual manera.

Sarah sonrió, encontraba que Rachel era una niña malcriada y acostumbrada a que le den todo lo que pedía y le dieran el si a todo lo que pensaba. Muy distinta a ella.

**-Sé muy bien cual es mi posición Rachel, yo se que no tengo posibilidades, pero si estaré ahí siempre que ella me necesite. Eso no lo podrás evitar.-** dijo mientras comenzaba a pararse.- **Deberías a estar atenta a otras personas más que a mí, yo jamás le haría daño a Quinn. Como veo que no esta bien de salud, te contaré algo como excepción a la regla.**-Rachel la miraba con la ceja arqueada.- **La Dra Rose lo sabe, amenazo a Quinn ayer, eso fue lo que dejo tan mal a la rubia y eso era lo que quería contarte desesperadamente. Abre los ojos Rachel, estas luchando con la persona equivocada.**

Rachel se le quedo mirando mientras Sarah se alejaba, aquella confesión la dejo helada. Eso era lo que Quinn quería decirle?. Se sentía peor, no la escucho cuando mas la necesito.

Necesitaba hablar con su novia de nuevo, sin importante nada, se adentro en la habitación de Quinn, la rubia estaba despierta.

**-Dra Berry nadie puede estar acá-** dijo una enfermera bastante guapa.

**-Veo que si sabes quien soy, será mejor que nos dejes solas, cualquier cosa que necesite la Srta Fabray yo se lo proporcionare. Muchas gracias… Deissy.**

**-Es Stacy-** dijo malhumorada la enfermera.

**-Eso como sea-** dijo Rachel moviendo su mano en el aire. La enfermera salió molesta de la habitación.

-**Veo que si sabes tratar al personal.**- dijo una Quinn con mucho mas color en su cara y con un atisbo de sonrisa.

**-Nadie se ha quejado o tu si?-** dijo Rachel de manera coqueta sentándose en el borde de la cama.

**-Que bueno que as venido, ya me aburro aquí, acércate mas** -hizo un gesto la rubia golpeteando la camilla cerca de ella.

**-Me encanta tu buen humor y verte mejor cariño, pero quiero que hablemos de Marley.**- dijo Rachel seria.

**-Ya lo sabes? Quien te lo dijo?-** dijo una Quinn molesta

**-Sarah algo me comento.. Debemos hablarlo-**dijo la morena tomando su mano.

**-Ayer no querías…** -dijo Quinn a secas

**-Ayer y antes fui estúpida. Créeme no volverá a pasar, ahora cuéntame.-** dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mano.

**-Después de salir de tu despacho, ayer me abordo. Me dijo que sabía todo, que no era estúpida, que no tenía pruebas pero que estaría atenta de cualquier error de nuestra parte.**

**-Dios.. Esto es grave.-** dijo Rachel

**-Si que lo es, por eso quería hablar tanto contigo ayer.-** dijo preocupada la rubia.

**-Siento que esto se sale de las manos Quinn.**

**-Creo que no hemos sido especialmente cuidadosas Rachel**

**-Lo sé, no lo hemos sido. Creo que tendremos que serlo extremadamente desde ya-** dijo Rachel preocupada- **De hecho no debería estar aquí ahora, ósea es normal de buena voluntad que tu tutora se preocupe de ti, pero no amanecerse aquí no crees? Somos un poco evidentes.**

**-Soy evidente porque no puedo ocultar que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Rach..**

**-Es inevitable..** si-dijo Rachel ruborizada, sonrió.-**Te gusto el ramo de rosas que te envíe?**

**-Son hermosas-** sonrió Quinn- **Y me encanto aquel peluche de lobo de mar-** dijo riéndose

A su lado permanecía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, que estaban perfectamente puestas en un florero, Brittany había sido la portadora del ramo de rosas, se preocupo de arreglarlas con agua fresca en un florero muy moderno que le llevo. Había una tarjeta acompañando, con perfecta y elegante caligrafía **_"Esperando para ver las estrellas contigo. Te amo"_**

-**Así que ver las estrellas?**- decía Quinn con cara picara

**-Creo que de enferma tienes poco**-rio la morena

**-No creas, no saben que tengo-**dijo Quinn apenada

-**Tranquila amor mío..ya lo sabremos. Pero prométeme que me harás caso si?**

**-Lo haré lo prometo, pero dile Amanda que baje la intensidad, piensa que estoy tetrapléjica-** puso los ojos en blanco.

-**Es que si te pasa algo, entre Santana y yo la matamos, fue promesa**- rió Rachel, mientras reía entro Amanda seria.

**-Que te dije Rachel?**- dijo molesta-** Quinn tiene restricción de visitas**

-**Ya me voy…cálmate si, necesitaba estar con ella.**

**-Eres cabezota, me dejas sin autoridad frente al personal. Fueron acusarte.**- dijo cruzada de brazos

**-Me importa mierda, mientras haga feliz a Quinn-** sonrió.-**Te veo mañana-** guiño su ojo la morena

**-Un día de estos me va a matar.. -**dijo Quinn mirando Amanda mientras aun la veía salir- **Pero de amor…**

**/**

Rachel aquella noche se fue a dormir a su departamento, por exigencia y pedido expreso de Santana, ella iba estar de turno por lo que se quedaría con Quinn, haciendo recambio con Amanda, así Rachel podría dormir para entrar a su doble turno.

**Al día siguiente Medical Center:**

Rachel llegaba absolutamente repuesta después de 10 horas de sueño profundo. La morena llegaba completamente repuesta, Quinn se había dedicado a enviarle mensajes de texto antes de dormir, mensajes llenos de amor y otros mas subidos de tonos. No había nada que pudiese quitarle el buen humor aquella mañana a la Dra Berry. Entro rápidamente mostrando su identificación. Aquella mañana llevaba una falda blanca en tubo, tacones y una blusa ajustada manga corta de color azul. Rápidamente entraba en su despacho a dejar unos papeles que tenia pendiente, tenia demasiado trabajo atrasado de las reuniones de trasplantados, Quinn la tenia totalmente fuera de todo, sin contar que no había visto los certámenes próximos de la beca. Tenía que organizar sus prioridades, organizar su vida y poner los puntos claros.

**-Berry, que bueno que te encuentro. Tengo los resultados del Electrocardiograma de Quinn.-** dijo Santana entrando apurada.

**-Y bien como salió?**

**-Yo pienso que bien, pero veo unos parámetros algo raros, no se que piensas tu que eres cardióloga.-** decía la latina entregándole los papeles

-**Mmmm si.. está un poco alterado una de las ondas.. mmm.**.**no deberia ser grave-** déjame verlo con calma, sino hacemos otro.**- Como está? Ahora voy a verla.**

-**Mucho mejor, es mas yo creo que mañana ya se va con el alta.-** decía Santana sonriendo-**Supe que hablaste con Sarah, que bueno Rach.. enserio me alegro que bajes tu intensidad, a Quinn la tiene muy contenta.**

-Lo sabe?-pregunto la morena mientras se arregla el cabello sobre la bata perfectamente blanca.

**-Sarah entro a verla ayer.** **Le contó a Quinn, le dijo que era de una buena mujer reconocer los errores y mal que mal, te vuelves loca de amor-**rodó los ojos la latina- **Uds me hacen vomitar.**

**-Bueno que prefieres amor o drama?-** dijo Rachel riendo

**-Ninguna, que no pueden ser normales?-** decía haciéndose la molesta.-**Sarah también le pidió disculpas por la pelea que tuvieron aquel día.**

**-Si…que bueno que esta todo aclarado no?**

-**Si y espero que dejes de meter la pata con la rubia.**-dijo Santana mientras salía del despacho

**-Vas donde Quinn? -**Pregunto la morena

**-No voy a urgencias ahora**- corto Santana-** te veo después Berry**

**-Yo tengo atención de consulta todo el día, estaré en mi despacho en caso de cualquier cosa.**

**-Vale te veo.-** dijo despidiéndose Santana

**Habitación de Quinn.**

**-Buenos días a la enferma que casi no tiene nada de enferma**-reía Rachel mientras llegaba con el desayuno de Quinn

-**Hey, te acordaste que tienes una novia convaleciente-**decía Quinn bromeando

**-De convaleciente poco, ya bromeas bastante-**rio Rachel.-**Vengo a revisarte haber como sigues**

-**Pues adelante..me saco algo?-**decía jugueteando la rubia.

**-Estas mas traviesa de lo normal, creo que casi ya estas sana Fabray.**- Rachel negaba con su cabeza de manera divertida.**- Súbete la camisa de dormir.**- Quinn se acomodo para que la auscultaran.

Rachel se dedico a auscultarla, hacer inspirar, botar aire, tomo presión, hizo palpación. Todo parecía normal en Quinn, nadie aun se explicable esas descompensaciones que tenia.

**-Se te nota bien Quinn, los exámenes han salido bastante bien. Tienes la CK algo alterada, alguna vez as tenido problemas al corazón?**- preguntaba Rachel seria

**-Nada que yo sepa… -**decía Quinn tranquilamente- **La CK es inespecifica, no indica nada.**

**- Lo se-** dijo Rachel con cara de poker-**Bien, ya veremos bien lo del Electro si. Creo que ya mañana saldrá tu alta.**

**-Eso espero, no quiero atrasarme mas con la Beca Rach.. Santana no quiere traerme los apuntes.-** decía con un puchero

**-Deja de hacer ese puchero-** dijo Rachel riéndose.-**Y Santana tiene razón, tu debes descansar. La Dra Page te justifico en todo. Parece que eres su preferida- **la molestaba la morena

**-Clarooo.. claro.. Entre tu, Santana y Scott dudo que pueda hacer algo-** decía la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco.-**espero mi alta mañana he !**

**-Bien bien Srta todo lo se y no necesito descansar. No olvides que te amo-** dijo Rachel susurrando desde la puerta.

**-Te amo..-** le susurro Quinn a la vez.

/

Rachel aquel día se dedico atender en su consulta, debía atender pacientes durante todo el día, la mayoría pacientes de la tercera edad, abuelitos que mantenía con sus patologías cardiológicas a raya, se sentía bien cuando ellos le agradecían tanto su dedicación.

El día finalmente terminaba, después de haber trabajado todo el día, pasaría a despedirse de su novia y volvía a turno mañana temprano. Prefería pasar a la sala de urgencias primero haber como estaba el cambio de turno. Santana debía estar ahí.

Al llegar a donde estaba Santana, vio que la latina tenía una muy mala cara. La Dra Lopez al verla se sorprendió, pero no de buena manera, sino como cuando alguien dará una mala noticia.

**-Santana que ha pasado? Porque tienes esa cara?-** Rachel inmediatamente pensó en que algo le pasaba a Quinn

**-Rachel debemos hablar, ven.**- Santana tenía la cara desencajada

**-Dime de una vez, es Quinn? Dime que está bien-** decía tomándole los hombros.

-**Por favor cálmate Rachel, te necesito tranquila si?.** **Quinn está muy bien. No se trata de eso.**

**-Entonces.. que pas…-**pero Rachel no pudo terminar de hablar. Santana miraba molesta a la persona que estaba detrás de la morena.

**-Rachel?-** escucho una voz femenina similar a ella. Conocía a quien pertenecía

**-Tú? que haces aquí?-** se dio vuelta indignada

**-Rachel necesito hablar contigo y es de vida o muerte…**

**-Ahora te acuerdas que tenias otra hija Shelby?. Ja. Deja que me ría.**- Dijo la morena con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva. Comenzó a caminar para dejar el lugar rápidamente e irse. Pero fue inevitable detener su caminar al escuchar el grito desesperado de su madre biológica.

**-Rachel...!** -Grito Shelby desesperada a punto de llorar. **-** **Se .. se trata de Beth…**

**/**

**CK: es una enzima del corazón, hay una CK-MB que es especifica del corazón**

**Los perfiles lipidicos, bioquímicos, hepáticos etc son de diferentes órganos, minerales, proteínas presentes en nuestro organismo.**

**Hemograma: es estudio de sangre, en donde se ve glóbulos rojos, blancos y plaquetas entre otros, las células alteradas a normalmente son la de los glóbulos blancos de Quinn.**

**Si hay dudas técnicas o lo que quieran escriban un PM.**

**/**

**Ohhh si. Eventos decisivos, les dije No?**

**Tendré que matar a alguien para saber de Uds? quien podrá ser?...**

**Perri: un beso enorme.**

**Guest Alex: Lo del trauma Piscologico puede que suceda he? yo me encargo entonces jajaja.**

_**Riley**_


	23. Chapter 23

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 23**

Han sentido ese momento de la vida en que todo sucede rápido y no puedes creer que todo pase al mismo tiempo?. Cual era la probabilidad de agregarle mas eventos desafortunados a su vida en aquel entonces? Pues las opciones estaban y eso era lo que sucedía.

**-Que le pasa a Beth?-** la morena inevitablemente volvía sus pasos hacia la mujer que le había dado la vida, Shelby.

Shelby Corcoran, su madre biológica, la que apareció un tiempo para volver a desaparecer sin dar explicación. Desde su corto paso por el instituto no la volvió a ver nunca mas, nunca sintió apego a ella como una madre real, sus padres le proporcionaron todo lo que necesito, quizás la desilusión con su madre biológica fue una de las razones que se alejo del canto a pesar de tener una de las mejores voces de Lima, siempre relaciono aquella forma de vivir al egoísmo que mostro Shelby con ella, mal que mal eso fue lo que su madre biológica siempre le mostro.

Ahora que Rachel se encontraba en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida junto a Quinn aparecía Shelby con Beth, que mas debía pasar? Esto seria definitivamente un golpe bajo para Quinn.

**-He llegado a internar a Beth aquí, la trasladaron del Lincoln Medical Center**

-**Pero porque? que tiene?-** se preocupo la morena, su interés era Beth no Shelby

**-No lo tienen claro, estoy desesperada Rachel, saben que es una afección cardiaca pero no saben exactamente cual, no tienen el equipo suficiente…-** Shelby sollozaba- Y**a no se a donde mas acudir, nadie me ayuda y los gastos con Beth han sido enormes, ya no se de donde sacar el dinero para proporcionarle todo lo que su enfermedad demanda..- **Shelby tomo aire secándose las lagrimas- **en el Licoln.. Dijeron que tu eres la mejor Cardiologa en Nueva York..-** dijo mirándola suplicante

Las vueltas de la vida golpeaban con azotes a Rachel, cuando se iba a imaginar que Shelby aparecería de la nada en NY cuando lo ultimo que supo es que estaba viviendo en California.

**-Pero esta estable?**- preguntaba Rachel

**-Rachel, Beth esta estable acaban de internarla hace 1 hora, no quise inmediatamente decirte, Shelby quería desesperadamente hablar contigo pero no quise alarmarte de inmediato-** susurraba Santana con el mayor tacto posible, sabia que el tema era difícil para la morena.

-**Esta bien Santana, hace años me hice la idea de que no tengo Madre-** dijo mirando dolida a Shelby

**-Rachel por favor-** susurro su madre biológica

**-Que? Estoy mintiendo?**

**-Rachel no es el momento…-** decía Santana mientras miraba a un Staff de becados que quedaban mirándolas

**-Se que no fui la mejor..-**pero Shelby no pudo continuar.

**-Calla por favor.. te dire algo, si hablamos y si te ayudo recuerda que solo es por Beth. Todo lo que hablaremos será sobre Beth, entendiste?-** le dijo de manera seca

**-Gracias.**.-susurro Shelby agachando la cabeza y alejándose de ambas Dras.

Rachel se le quedo mirando hasta que Shelby desapareció en la sala de estar. Los años habían pasado por Shelby, se le notaban las líneas de expresión mucho mas marcadas, no se le veía con buena apariencia, aunque siempre había sido una mujer muy guapa. Era inevitable darse cuenta de lo parecida que era a ella.

**-Viste a Beth?-** pregunto Rachel volviendose a Santana

**-Si la vi..**- le respondía Santana**- Dios Rachel esta enorme, tiene 12 años ya, es toda una señorita.. es igual a Quinn, rubia de ojos verdosos, solo que un poco mas morena por Puck.. te impresionaras cuando la veas-** sonreía inevitablemente Santana.

**-Dios.. ha de estar muy grande, pensar que la ultima vez que la vi, fue cuando era una bebe-** sonreía la morena-** No se que va a suponer esto para Quinn Santana.**

**-Yo puedo decirte que el tema siempre le va afectar.. siempre quiso buscarla, pero siempre sintió que era injusto que ella apreciera asi como asi después de haberla dado en adopción-** Santana suspiro mirando el techo- **Mi hermana ahora no tiene idea que esta internada en el mismo hospital que su hija…-** Rachel solo le respondió la mirada con entendimiento, la latina tenia toda la razón.

En el momento en que Rachel pretendía marcharse, se acerca el Dr Muller

**-Rachel tienes un segundo?-** se acerca apresurado

**-Claro.**

**-Acompañame al despacho**

En el despacho del director del hospital, este se sentaba comodamente en su sillón de cuero mientras Rachel permanecia de pie.

-**Siéntate Rachel por favor.**

**-Asi estoy bien Dr, digame en que puedo ayudarlo**

**-Se trata de una nueva paciente.**

**-Que sucede?-** Rachel intuía que se trataba de la anomalía de Beth

-**Del Lincoln medical Center envían a una paciente que esta con una anomalía al corazón, no tienen el equipo necesario, es una niña de 12 años. La Dra Newman la estaba tratando, es excelente cardióloga, pero no cuentan con el equipo necesario. Ella me lo pidió como un favor especial, que la trate el mejor profesional del hospital, claramente pensé en ti.**

**-Ya veo..** suspiraba la morena

**-Que me dices?-** Esperaba su jefe

**-Como se llama la paciente?-** Rachel necesitaba cerciorarse que realmente hablaban de Beth

Su colega comenzó a buscar entre varios papeles hasta que encontró una carpeta con una ficha enorme, muchos exámenes y una fotografía de una niña de risos rubios de ojos verdosos, era la copia fiel de Quinn Fabray.

**-Bethany Corcoran.-** murmuraba su colega**- Creo que es hija de una cantante que alguna vez tuvo mucho éxito, Shelby Corcoran, pero por los datos que me mandaron de servicios sociales ya no tiene dinero para costear la enfermedad.**

**-Bien antes de aceptar, Ud debe saber algunas cosas Dr.**- dijo Rachel seriamente cruzada de brazos, suspiro.- **Shelby Corcoran es mi madre biológica, aunque nunca hemos tenido ningún lazo afectivo, ella es mi mare biológica.**

**-Habla enserio Dra Berry?-** decía Muller asombrado- **Sabia lo de sus padres pero no me imaginaba una coincidencia así-** comentaba el director asombrado. No era un secreto para nadie que Rachel tenia dos padres Gays, ella lo hablo siempre abiertamente no era algo de lo cual avergonzarse.

-**Es la verdad, eso convierte a Bethany Corcoran en algo asi como mi hermana. Crei que debía saberlo antes de pedirme que trate a la paciente, igualmente yo no veía a Beth desde que nació, es decisión suya.-** dijo la morena esperando pacientemente

**-Esto vuelve algo complicadas las cosas, te conozco Rachel desde tus inicios en nuestra institución, se que eres una profesional intachable, si fuese otra persona no se lo pediría, le dije a la Dra Newman que atendería la paciente con mi mejor cardióloga y esa eres tú. Te crees capaz de tratarla?-** la miro directo a los ojos, en la habitación no volaba una mosca, el Dr Muller nunca había hablado de esa manera con Rachel.

**-Claro que soy capaz, desde ahora Bethany Corcoran es mi paciente.-** sonrio la morena, iba hacer lo imposible por ayudar a Beth, iba hacer lo imposible porque Quinn no sufriera con esta nueva prueba que le colocaba la vida.

**En el mismo momento habitación de Quinn.**

**-Amanda que haces aquí?-** decía Quinn sorprendida mientras dejaba a un lado una revista

**-Supe que estabas aburrida ya aquí? Tan mal la hemos tratado Dra Fabray?**-reia la otra rubia

**-Oh claro que no, solo que quisiera retomar la beca-** sonrio

-B**ueno te tengo buenas noticias rubia, revise tu electrocardiograma, si bien veo unas ondas un poco alteradas agregando lo de las enzimas alteradas, pasas a ser una paciente en estudio, tengo que hacerte otros exámenes Quinn, pero ya no es necesario que estes aquí.-** sonrio su colega

**-Enserio? Rachel me dijo que probablemente seria mañana mi alta**

-**Bueno estuve revisando el resto de los exámenes y agregando que as estado muy bien durante el día, puedes irte a tu casa. Siempre y cuando alguien pueda llevarte-** sonrio, mientras anotaba datos en la ficha de Quinn-** pero no tan rápido Fabray, con Rachel veremos tu caso juntas, estaremos viendo todo de cerca, nada de actividad física forzada, mucho menos pasar rabias ni peleas, nada de emociones muy fuertes Quinn , recuerda lo que paso hace unos días- l**a miro seria- **los turnos te los tomaras con calma, la Dra Page esta al tanto de tu caso, por lo que tus turnos será en lo posible durante el día, todo por prescripción medica, estas cosas pueden suceder.**

**-Todo lo acato muy bien menos eso, no debería tener mas facilidades que mis compañeros de beca.**

**-Es lo que debe ser, estas en estudio clínico Quinn, sabes bien como es eso, practica la medicina contigo misma también, por favor.**

-**Bien, tienes razón-** sonrio Quinn**.-Gracias Amanda por preocuparte tanto de mi**

**-Ya vez deberías haberme elejido a mi en vez de la enana morena esa-** rio complice Amanda bromeando con Quinn, el tiempo había hecho que se volvieran poco a poco buenas amigas.

-**No pierdes tu tiempo Scott, vez que Berry desaparece y no dudas en intentarlo-**rio Quinn

**-Ya sabes**-guiño su ojo**-Enviare una enfermera para que te ayude con todo, quien puede venir por ti, sola no te irás.**

-**Sabes si Rachel ya se fue?-** dijo Quinn

-**Me parece que aun no..se iba pero iba a ver una paciente nueva por lo que escuche en cardiología. Quieres que vaya avisarle?**

**-No te preocupes, le daré la sorpresa.-**sonreía Quinn

El alta inesperada que le había dado Amanda la había tomado por sorpresa y sin duda le había mejorado su humor, no estaba hecha para estar en reposo, solo lo hacia por que sabia que debía cuidar su salud, el hecho de que no supieran que tenia la preocupaba de sobremanera, era medico, sabia que podían existir enfermedades inesperadas, eso la tenia intranquila pero si le habían dado el alta era por su buena evolución. Sin dudarlo se haría todos los exámenes necesarios, tenia el apoyo de Rachel y sus amigas no podía pedir más.

La rubia iba saliendo de la habitación con su ropa ya puesta para acercarse a la sala de cardiología, cuando choca con alguien en plena esquina.

-**Quinn-** dijo una castaña

Quinn hizo caso omiso al llamado y siguió caminando, quería evitarla a toda costa.

**-Oh vamos Quinn, quise pasar a verte pero tus super mujeres no me dejaron-** dijo Marley acercándose y deteniendo a la rubia.

**-Que quieres ahora Marley?**-dijo exasperada Quinn

**-Primero saber como te sientes, aunque no lo creas si me preocupa tu salud.**

Quinn la miro de reojo sin creer mucho pero contesto-**estoy mucho mejor, acaban de darme el alta.-**

**-Necesitas que te acompañe alguna parte?**-Marley transgredía su espacio personal- **Yo podría cuidarte Quinn-**dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-**Basta! Porque no me dices de una vez que demonios quieres de mi?**

**-A ti-** Corto y preciso, era la respuesta de la Dra Rose, se notaba una mujer decidida.

-**Estas verdaderamente loca.. no se como no me di cuenta antes.-** dijo la rubia emprendiendo su camino de nuevo.

**-Ok ok.. mira Quinn**-dijo la castañana tomandola del hombro y deteniéndola nuevamente-**lo que menos quiero es que pases un mal rato Q, enserio.. se que debes descansar y no debes pasar emociones fuertes, te propongo algo.. mira, yo tengo cierta información que puede interesarte.. No creo que quieras arruinar la carrera de tu amor no?, solo te pido que nos veamos en Fudges el viernes a las 20:00 hrs, una cena, te estarè esperando y tu decides..**

**-Esta demente**-se zafo Quinn de su brazo

**-Lo dejo en tus manos Fabray, te espero.-** le tiro un beso y se fue.

Quinn quedo descolocada, la preocupación volvia nuevamente a su cabeza. Que podía hacer? Que tanto sabia Marley? No habían sido particularmente cuidadosas en su relación con Rachel, ir no ir? Serviría de algo? le decia a Rachel.?Debía pensar.

**-Wou, eso fue sexy.-** decía Sarah mientras llegaba a su lado, había visto el beso que Marley le había lanzado a Quinn descaradamente**.-Que haces levantada?**

-**Me dieron de alta, por favor Sarah no vengas ahora tu hacer de mi madre**-dijo Quinn rodando los ojos-**Con Santana, Rachel y Amanda ya es suficiente.**

**-Vale, que ya entendí… puedo ser la amiga cómplice si quieres?**-dijo Cooper, arreglando su fonendoscopio en cuello, sonrio picara.

Quinn sonrio, Sarah siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba.

**-Mejor acompañame a Cardiologia a ver si encuentro a Rae, me voy a casa ya.**- dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar.

**-Claro, debo ver un paciente ahí mismo-** comento Sarah

Se fueron conversando todo el trayecto, mientras caminaban muchos saludaban a Quinn al verla de pie, se habían enterado que no estaba bien de salud por lo que se acercaban a saludarla enérgicamente, la rubia por su carisma y simpatía se había vuelto muy querida en el hospital.

Rachel por su parte había optado por ir de inmediato a visitar a Beth, su idea era solo de presentarse como su Dra tratante, pero una crecida Beth la sorprendería mas de la cuenta.

Tan solo al llegar a la habitación vio a una rubia cabellera, ojos verde olivo, tes levemente morena, pestañas onduladas, el ceño fruncido. Era la viva imagen de Quinn Fabray, con la leve mezcla de puck. Un jovencita guapísima estaba en aquella cama. Rachel tenia sentimientos encontrados, era una alegría inmensa ver a Beth asi de grande y ser el clon de su novia, pero estaba enferma. Haria todo lo que pudiese para descubir que tenia y sanarla.

**-Bethay Corcoran?-** dijo seriamente Rachel

**-Tu debes ser Rachel no?-** dijo Beth en tono serio, a Rachel le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, era Quinn.

**-Si, Rachel Berry. Pero cuando no estemos solas mejor me dices Dra Berry si?-** dijo complice.

**-Se quien eres.. Mi mamá me ha contado todo, ya no soy una niña-** dijo Beth escéptica mirándola de reojo.

**-Bueno, si sabes bien quien soy.. eso nos da alguna cercanía no crees?**-sonrio Rachel mientras revisaba la ficha de Beth.

Beth estaba en observación hace meses, con una enfermedad al corazón probablemente congénita que se desarrollo a medida que la pequeña creció. Perfiles completos sanguíneos, Electrocardiograma, Radiografias de Torax, Ecocardiografia.. la lista era enorme, habían sometido a muchos examenes Beth durante el ultimo tiempo.

**-Me diras que tengo? No quiero estar mas en el hospital y todo lo que veo es llorar a Mama.**-puso cara triste.

La misma cara de Quinn pensó, Dios esto iba a ser difícil.. sin contar que aun no sabia como le diría a Quinn que su hija que no veía desde el año de vida, estaba hospitalizada en el mismo lugar donde ellas trabajaban.

**-Te dire que tienes y lo solucionaremos si? Confía en mi. Es todo lo que te pido-** sonrio la morena con los ojos vidriosos. Beth solo se limito asentir.

Mientras en el pasillo cercano, una Quinn Fabray iba riéndose irremediablemente por algún comentario absurdo de Sarah.

**-Dios no puede decirme eso!, enserio tan vieja me veo?-**decía perpleja Sarah

-**Si te dijo Señora será por algo no?-** decía la rubia riéndose a destajo.

-**No es gracioso Q!**-Sarah hacia un puchero- **Ya te dira Señora algún niño a ti y creeras morir rubia.**-sacaba su lengua con gesto infantil

**-Claro lo que digas Cooper**-sonrio Quinn

**-Bien preciosa, te dejo por que me esperan en la UCI, cuidate si. Te llamare para ver como estas o nos tomamos un té, café prohibido para ti.-** dijo Sarah

**-Vale.. vete vete.-** Negaba Quinn mientras veía como Sarah desaparecia por el pasillo. Siempre la animaba.

**-Dra Fabray?** -Se acercaba una enfermera

**-Si Patty?**

**-Va a la habitación 201? Donde la Dra Berry?**

**-Si, me dijeron que estaba ahí.**

**-Podria pasarle estos papeles de su paciente? me llaman de Urgencias.-**pedía la enfermera humildemente

**-Claro, ahorrate el camino. Yo se los entrego.**

**-Gracias**- sonriente se despidió la enferma.

Quinn camino apresuradamente hacia la habitación, sin darse cuenta boto la carpeta con todo el contenido, papeles y papeles de repartían por el impoluto suelo.

**-Dios, que torpe soy…**-susurraba la rubia.

Quinn se agachaba con cuidado a recoger todos los papeles del suelo, se imaginaba que eran del paciente de Rachel, no quería molestarla, solo avisarle que se tomaria un taxi y se iria a casa. Una de las hojas volo por el aire cayendo como una pluma en cámara lenta, quedando frente a ella una fotografía en conjunto con datos personales.

**"Servicios sociales ciudad de Nueva York"- **

**Traslado desde Medical Licoln Hospital a Medical Center Hospital.**

**Diagnostico: Presunta Patología Cardiaca congénita. **

**ID: 1256436**

**Paciente: Bethany Corcoran.**

**Madre: Shelby Corcoran.**

En aquel momento Quinn sintió como si sus pies se despegaran del suelo, cual era la probabilidad de que aquello sucediera? Beth estaba en NY en el mismo hospital que ella? Que le pasaba a su hija?

-**Dios.. Beth…?-**susurro Quinn

En ese momento mientras se encontraba petrificada con el papel en su mano, temblando abre el pomo de la habitación 201. Rachel se encuentra de espaldas, ni siquiera volteo.

-**Patty, me trajiste la ficha de servicio social de Beth?**- la morena no escucho respuesta y giro -**Quinn? Que haces aquí?-** le pregunto con los ojos atemorizados.

Oh no… Quinn pensaría lo peor, creería que se lo oculto siempre, esto si que no se lo iba a perdonar.

-**Tu…tu.. tu sabias?**-susurro la rubia con un gesto dolido.

**-Quinn no..**

Ojos verde olvido, risos rubios, su misma boca, nariz de Puck.. un escaneo completo en 5 segundos.

Quinn suspiro al ver a su clon acostada en aquella camilla.. Su corazón se encogió. Que tanto mas podría hacer el destino por ella? Su vida parecía una montaña rusa y realmente no parecía querer parar…

/

**Me extrañarón? :(**

**Lo se lo se.. estuve de vacaciones, viaje.. pero ya volvi a la realidad.**

**Feliz San Valentin atrasado a todas 3**

**Espero sus opiniones. ;) Gracias por los Fav y Follows**

**Guest Alex: He aqui tu capitulo :B**

**PD: Viendo los RVW, tranquila chicas con el drama a mi tampoco me gusta ;), pero hay cosas que si o si deben pasar no? sino que aburrido seria una historia lineal sin obstaculos y pura felicidad. No creen? Dejense soprender y espero les guste.**

**Riley**


	24. Chapter 24

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 24**

Rachel rápidamente llego al lado de Quinn dejando todo de lado, la rubia mantenía los ojos desorbitados observando a Beth, mientras que Rachel solo quería aclarar las cosas.

-**Quinn deja de mirarla así, se va asustar..**-decia la morena acariciando su brazo

**-Es.. es.. es**

**-Shhhh…ya cálmate si?-** decía Rachel mientras apretaba su brazo en señal de apoyo, veía como Quinn casi ni salivaba y debía avisarle el volver a respirar.

**-Quinn sabes bien que no debes acelerarte ni pasar malos ratos**-susurro la morena

**-Pero dime Rae, es…**

-**Si amor es ella, pero me entere hace 2 hrs, todo ha sido rápido lo iba hablar contigo mañana por la mañana después de tu alta cuando pasara a buscarte.**- dijo dirigiendo a la rubia al pasillo, intuía que Beth no sabía quien era Quinn, no estaba equivocada.

**-Pero como Rachel?-** Quinn tenía dificultad para hilar las palabras

**-Sientate si.-**Rachel se acomodo a su lado- **Hoy después de despedirme de ti, estaba por irme a casa, cuando me encuentro con Shelby, par mi fue toda una sorpresa, yo no la veía hace años y mucho menos sabia de Beth, mi madre biológica desapareció de mi vida sin previo aviso. Pues bueno, como dije me iba cuando vi que Santana tenia la cara de 5 metros, ahí estaba Shelby, yo… no quería hablar con ella-**dijo agachando la cabeza, Quinn sabia que era doloroso para su novia también, le dio un apretón de mano a modo de apoyo- **entonces cuando yo me iba, Shelby…ella grito que se trataba de Beth, fue ahí cuando me devolví-**decía suspirando.-** Quinn que sepas que no sabía nada de esto hasta hace unas horas.**

**-Te creo. Que paso? Porque están aquí, no Vivian en los Angeles o California?.. Que tiene Beth Rachel, dime la verdad.**

**-Se suponía pero al parecer desde que Beth está mal de salud se vino a NY. Ahí me explico que Beth estaba en el Licoln medical, pero como sabes es un hospital de baja complejidad por lo que servicios sociales la traslado aquí.. Estaba la Dra Newman tratándola..-** la morena apretó mas su mano-** Al parecer Beth padece una patología congénita Quinn, pero recién se esta viendo.**

-**Dios no puede ser..-** dijo la rubia.

**-Recién estoy viendo los exámenes médicos, le han hecho bastantes.**

**-Tú la trataras?-**pregunto atónita Quinn- **Rachel asintió.**

**-Porque? Saben lo de Shelby?**

**-Muller me llamo a su despacho, al parecer la Dra Newman que estaba tratando a Beth, se conmovió con el caso, ella pidió y gestiono el traslado. Muller como favor personal se comprometió que la tratarían con la mejor, según el esa soy yo..-**se sonrojo.

**-Y así es-** por primera vez Quinn tenía un atisbo de sonrisa. Mutuamente se sostenían la mano con Rachel

**-Le explique mi parentesco con Shelby, aunque tu bien sabes que para mi es una extraña. Independiente de eso el me cree capaz y la verdad Quinn es que yo también me creo capaz de sanar a tu hija.**

**-Dios Rachel, tengo una madeja de lana en mi cabeza..** –suspiro y miro el techo- **ella.. sabe?**

-**Creo que no todo.. Shelby le dijo que yo soy su hija. Sabe que es adoptada también pero no sabe que eres tu su madre biológica..-**susurro con cautela, el tema era delicado.

-Y**a me imagino.. Esto será difícil, como llevaremos esto Rach..? ahora que la vi, no quiero alejarme de ella.-**la miro triste- **quiero poder acercarme.. quiero ayudarla! Por Dios Santo!**

**-Cálmate… si?. No tienes porque alejarte mi amor-**le corrió un mechón de cabello.-**Ahora debo terminar unas cosas ahí dentr, ** **pero toma, dijo dándole un manojo de llaves a la rubia.-Santana está saliendo ahora de su turno, le diré a ella que te lleve a mi casa y yo me voy en una hora más si?**

**-Pero..**

**-Pero nada Quinn Fabray, nos merecemos un descanso no crees?, hablar y darnos mimos, es todo lo que quiero, además conociendo Amanda y por lo que hable con ella en la mañana, si te dio el alta, estas con reposo y observación, así que te cuidare. Mañana trabajo en la noche.**

**-Necesito ropa Rach.. no tengo nada y quiero comenzar actualizarme con la beca y ver a Beth..-**decía Quinn

-**Yo me encargo de la ropa, en casa hablaremos de todo esto y el curso de las cosas, la veras... Lo prometo si?, quédate tranquila que Beth está muy estable.**

Quinn sonrió- **Te espero ahí entonces y hablaremos.-**dijo la rubia depositando un beso en la mejilla de la morena. Rachel se estremeció, se sentía tan bien y le calmaba el hecho de que Quinn no le recriminara lo de Beth.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, Rachel vio a Beth y comenzó tratamiento con lo que tenía de análisis. Habia sido un día agotador, se despidió de la pequeña y se dirigió a buscar sus cosas. En el camino se encontró con Sarah.

**-Viste a Quinn? Me dijo que te estaba buscando.-**dijo Sarah deteniéndose

-**Si, ya nos encontramos. Todo bien, gracias por preocuparte-**agradeció la morena siguiendo su camino. Estaba claro que debían tener una relación civilizada pero no eran amigas.

**-Rachel..-**La morena se dio vuelta

**-Si?**-dijo esperando que la rubia hablara

**-Cuídala..-**sonrió y siguió su camino.

**-Con mi vida..-**susurro Berry.

Quinn llegaba con Santana al departamento de Rachel, eran ya las 9 de la noche, había sido un día intenso.

**-Asi que la viste?-** decía Quinn

**-Fui la primera en verla Q. Y por enésima vez, es igual a ti. Creo que pronto deberemos comprar un arma para alejar a todo pretendiente de ella, es muy guapa**-sonreia la latina

Quinn sonreía ilusionada mirando las calles de NY- **Yo.. la vi, pero fue todo muy rápido San.. Hablaste con Shelby? Como esta ella?**

**-Si, yo la recibí en mi turno Q. Que puedo decir.. la mujer esta destrozada y por lo que estuve leyendo esta en la pobreza. Ha dado todo lo que tiene por Beth.**

-**Como lo hará ahora? Según dices ya no tiene dinero, el medical center no es un lugar que se caracterice por se barato.**

**-Claro que no lo es.. por lo que leí del seguro social claramente ya no tiene nada, la parecer ha vendido todo. Creo que hay un acuerdo por que la hospitalización sea mas económica, claramente Rachel hablo con Muller ya y no cobrara absolutamente nada de sus horas médicas.**

**-Es la mejor..-** sonreía Quinn con absoluta cara de enamorada

-**Debo reconocer esta vez, que a pesar de todas las estupideces y celos de esa enana, te ama y se desvive por ti.. hubieses visto su cara de pánico cuando supo lo de Beth.**

-**Aun no me lo creo San, pienso que estoy soñando no se.. que despertare y esto no es así.. tener a mi hija tan cerca, jamás lo imagine! Aunque hubiese preferido otras circunstancias, es lo que me deparo el destino-** sonrió melancólica mientras se secaba una lágrima.

-**Lo se amiga, lo se.. es difícil ni siquiera puedo imaginar como debes estar mas con todo.. pero sabes, las cosas difíciles le suceden a las personas que pueden con ello.. sin duda tu puedes con todo esto Q. Lo de Beth.. de alguna forma, aunque este enferma es una luz que brillara siempre en tu vida.. tu enfermedad la curaremos y le patearemos el trasero!**-rio la tina- **Ademas.. no olvides que tienes a Rachel contigo, esa mujer se desvive por ti, solo deben permanecer juntas.. ya veras.**

Quinn río- **Tú, Santana Lopez hablando bien de Rachel? Tú mismo no diciéndole Rupaul o Manhands?-** bromeaba Quinn mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad, habían llegado a la casa de Rachel

**-Ya te olvidas que tu la dibujabas constantemente? En todas partes? Además tu inventaste lo de Rupaul recuerdas-** reía la latina pegándole en el hombro a la rubia- **tiempo después entendí claramente que estabas tan colgada por la enana que lo hacías para llamar su atención como niña de 5 años-** se mofo

**-Ajammm di lo que quieras Lopez, pero no mas colgada que lo que tu estas de Britt-** rio

**-Eso no te lo niego-** sonrió Santana

**-Hablando del rey de roma…**-dijo Quinn mientras veía que Britt salía de la casa de Rachel con una enorme sonrisa, tanto Quinn como Santana bajaron del automóvil

**-Que haces acá baby?-**dijo la latina

**-Quinni!**-grito Britt colgándose del cuello de la rubia- **supe hace poco que ya te dieron el alta, cuanto me alegro-**decía dejándole un beso en la mejilla, Quinn reía sus amigas nunca cambiaran.

**-Hey y yo?**-gritaba Santana

**-Ya vez San, siempre me llevo a las chicas guapas**- decía Quinn mofándose de la latina mientras abrazaba de la cintura a Britt, esta se reía.

-P**ara ahí Fabray-r**ecriminaba la latina-** Ya tienes un Hobitt propio-**rio

-**Esta bien… solo porque ya tengo una morena para haces aquí?-**preguntaba Quinn mientras veía como Brittany saludaba a la latina

**-Solo debía hacer unas cosas en casa de Rach, pero llamo y dijo que estaba por llegar. Así que ponte cómoda Quinni, nosotras ya nos vamos.**

-**Quedamos en la semana Britt, deberíamos hacer una salida las 4.**

**-Me parece genial.. pero mas adelante tu debes descansar ya me lo dijo Rach**

-**Ok.. aburridas todas!-** bromeo Quinn- **Además desde cuando The Unholy Trinity le hace caso a Rach?-**

**-Pues… desde que te enamoraste de ella y vomitas corazones cursis?**-decía Santana riéndose

No se dieron cuenta como la morena estaciono a metros de ellas y ya estaba a su lado escuchando la conversación.

La morena rio coqueta mientras se acerco- **Así que desde cuando le hacemos caso a Rach?...**

**Departamento de Rachel**

La morena le había pedido a Brittany que comprara muchas rosas blancas y rojas repartiéndolas por todo el departamento, junto con velas pequeñas que hacían un camino al comedor, pidió lasaña de tofu y espinacas. La casa olía delicioso, el olor de las rosas era maravilloso y la comida ya estaba caliente puesta en una mesa mas que arreglada seguramente por Britt.

**-Rach que es todo esto?**-decía una Quinn asombrada

**-Esto es tu bienvenida amor mío.. Quiero que te sientas como en casa, quiero cuidarte y mimarte-** decía mientras llegaba abrazarla por atrás de la cintura entregándole todas aquellas palabras de amor cerca de su oído.

La rubia se dio vuelta entre sus brazos, la miraba con devoción- **eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sabias eso? Eres increíble Rach.- **le susurro a centímetros de los carnosos labios de la morena. Y sin esperar mas, de los 3 dìas enteros sin haberle dado un solo beso a su adorada morena, encerro aquellos labios con los suyos, fundiéndose en un timido beso, en donde poco a poco invitaron a sus lenguas a masajearse, era increíble, era exquisito, se necesitaban intensamente.

**-Eso fue..-**dijo la morena

**-Maravilloso- s**onrio Quinn pasando su nariz junto a la de Rachel

**-Tienes hambre?**

**-Muero de hambre, lo de la comida del hospital no es un mito Rach.. somos malas personas al obligar a nuestros pacientes a comer eso, es asquerosa.-**rio timida

**-Bueno pequeño león siéntate-**rio la morena

**-Como hiciste todo esto?**

**-Haaa.. un mago jamás cuenta sus trucos- **sonreía Rachel, con esa sonrisa magnifica que podía derrocar un ejército entero. El contraste de sus blancos y hermosos dientes con su piel morena era un tesoro. La rubia solo rio, la mujer que tenia a su lado era increíble.

**-Quiero que hablemos Rach…**

Rachel asentía mientras servia los platos y agua en sus copas.

**-Tu comienza.**.-dijo la morena

**-Que opinas de lo de Beth?**

-**Ha sido una sorpresa Quinn, no tenia idea del paradero de Shelby, menos de la enfermedad de Beth. Como te conté, Santana las vio primero, me quería ir avisar pero no quiso alterarme, tu sabes que el tema de mi madre biológica nunca lo he llevado bien, pero no pensé que Beth estaba enferma. Discutimos un poco con Shelby.. como siempre ella pidiendo perdón con los ojos, como si eso fuera suficiente-**buffo la morena**- cree que con disculpas todo queda sanjado y una mierda con las acciones que hemos cometido-** dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

**-Se que es difícil cariño-**dijo la rubia poniendo su mano sobre la de la morena, sus pieles se mezclaban en tonos achocolatados y blancos.

**-Mas difícil para ti Q. Lo mío es totalmente secundario a todo lo que esta pasando.. yo..**-carraspeo, de un momento a otro se le secaba la boca-**quiero pedirte perdón, he actuado como una loca de los celos contigo, cuando tu todo lo que me demuestras que me quieres..**

**-Que te amo**-interrumpio la rubia. La morena sonrio.

**-Partiendo por lo que sucedió el día que caíste al hospital, fui una tonta.. No te escuche, los celos me carcomieron como siempre.. No razone nada Q, se que actué como una adolescente, sentí que Sarah sabia todo y yo nada**- la miro con cara de disculpa, la rubia iba hablar pero Rachel le pidió con un gesto que la espere-** Me equivoque, tu solo me pedias hablar y no quise, ese día llegue a casa, después de pensarlo un par de horas y sentirme pésimo decidí ir a verte y pedir disculpas**-suspiro-** pero me encontré a Sarah rodeándote de la cintura durmiendo contigo y tu enferma. Dios la culpa fue mía lo se! Te deje sola, pero si alguien debía estar ahí era yo maldita sea! Me enoje conmigo misma, lo había liado todo**- dijo afligida.-** ahí tu te sentiste peor y paso lo que ya sabes en el hospital, perdóname amor mío, debí escuchar lo de Marley. **Quinn la miraba con intensidad, sabía que Rachel era impulsiva, siempre lo fue desde el instituto, lo seguía siendo, pero por lo mismo era una apasionada empedernida, solo había una conclusión.. La amaba tal y como era.

-**Estas disculpada, no pidas perdón.-**dijo acariciando su mejilla y secando una lagrima- **No llores preciosa.**

-**Es solo que.. son muchas emociones.. Siento que no hemos tenido descanso..en nada.**

-**Lo se, siento lo mismo..Créeme.** - Sonrió rendida a la situación. **Ahora comamos esta delicia si..?**- decía la rubia.

Después de comer la exquisita lasaña que había pedido Rachel en su italiano favorito se sentaron en la acogedora sala de Rachel en sus magníficos sillones.

-**Rachel, respecto a lo que me dijiste recientemente de que no hemos tenido descanso.. uff.. me siento agotada sabes?**

**-No olvides que estas enferma Quinn..**

Quinn rodo los ojos- **amor no me refiero a eso.. sino que de emociones fuertes.**

**-Lo se.. lo se..**

**-Respecto a Beth que piensas que tiene? Se me parte el corazón Rach..**

-**Al parecer es una anomalía congénita Quinn lo que hace que su corazón no funcione como corresponda.. le presenta un riesgo constante. Beth no puede hacer una vida normal.**

**-Dios..**

**-Que te dijo Shelby? Sabe que trabajamos juntas?**

**-No lo sabe, apenas hablamos.. ella trato de instaurar una conversación pero debo reconocer que no la deje, le dije que solo hablaría con ella sobre Beth. Quinn creo que Shelby no tiene ni un centavo ya-** dijo la morena triste

**-A Beth no le faltara nada Rachel, lo que se necesite pagar en el medical lo hare yo, tengo seguro medico además, lo que se necesite lo tendra. **

**-Tranquila.. crees que dejaría a Beth a la deriva? Claro que no, ya lo había pensado también.**

**-Tu no tienes obligación Rach, en ese caso yo, que le di a luz**.-dijo triste

Rachel le tomo la cara con ambas manos y la acerco a ella.

**-Es tu hija Quinn, sea como sea es tu hija y todo lo tuyo me interesa de sobre manera. Tambien la quiero.**-dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios. La rubia sonrió

**-Como lo hago? Como me acerco a ella?**

**-De a poco.. pero creo que lo primero es hablar con Shelby, en algún momento esa pequeña rubia hermosa igual a ti, debe saber que eres su madre biológica**

**-Me odiara..**

**-No te adelantes a los hechos.. eso no lo sabes, estuve solo unas horas con ella, pero créeme. Me basto eso para darme cuenta lo inteligente que es-** la morena rio al recordarlo- **definitivamente es una Fabray.**

**-Eres tan optimista**-decía Quinn mientras la abrazaba

**-Ya veras que tengo razón..**

**-Solo me interesa que todo salga bien-**suspiro.

**-Así será rubia.. confía en mi. Además lo mas importante lo tenemos..**

**-Que seria eso?**

**-Nuestro amor**.-dijo la morena. Quinn se derritió, Rachel podía ser el ser mas romántico y adorable del planeta cuando quería, asi mismo podía sacar lo peor de un segundo a otro, adoraba esta versión de la morena. La rubia se acerco y le dio un profundo beso que dejo a la morena sin respiración por segundos. Acariciándole el cabello siguió hablando.

**-Hay algo mas de lo que hablar..**-dijo Quinn- **Marley**

**-Otra vez esa niñata? Y ahora?- **dijo molesta

**-Hoy me intercepto cuando iba a buscarte-.. Dios Rach, ella está loca y creo que un poco obsesionada conmigo-**dijo con una mueca.

-**Recien lo notas? Eres tan ingenua a veces cariño-**dijo la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla- **No la culpo, eres un sueño de mujer, guapisima e inteligente.**

**-Basta Rach-** sonrio-**Me dijo que sabia cosas de nosotras dos..-**Rachel la miro con miedo**-Me dio la opción de hablar bien.. me invito a cenar a Fudges el Viernes por la noche, dijo que yo decidia.**

-**Por ningún motivo te veras con esa zorra!-** dijo Rachel claramente exaltada.

**-Hey.. solo estoy contándote, debemos ver que hacer.-**decia Quinn acercándola

**-La voy a matar..!**

**-No estamos en posición de nada Rach.. creo que seria bueno ir y aclarar las cosas.**

**-No iras sola de ningún modo.-**dijo Rachel seca

**-Si quiero lo hare Rach, entiende deja de ser tan cabezota en todo-** ponía los ojos en blanco-**ademas que me va hacer?**

-**Tienes razón… ya veremos eso. Por mientras tendremos que ser de bajo perfil en el hospital cariño si? Además esta lo de Beth, hagamos las cosas bien..**

**-Así será..Te amo-** decía Quinn mientras comenzaba a darle besos tiernos y lentos en el le respondio con un sin fin de besos.

Despues de un rato Rachel le dio la mano a su novia, apagaron todo y subieron a la habitación. Se asearon en conjunto en el baño, lavándose la cara y los dientes mientras se miraban a través del espejo complices. Ambas se pusieron el pijama apagaron las luces y se acurrucaron. La rubia abrazaba por la espalda a la morena, sintiendo su exquisito perfume que la calmaba, se sentía bien su tersa y calida piel. Se sentia a pesar de todo, llena. Sentia la seguridad que Rachel le brindaba, la reconfortaba, sentía que nada malo podía pasar si estaban juntas. En su mente, en la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche bajo los brazos de Rachel, la rubia no podía evitar pensar lo bien que se sentía estar ahí. Habia sido un dia agotador, un dia de verdades, aclaraciones y disculpas. A los minutos sintió la respiración pausada y profunda de la morena, dormía en la fase REM en los brazos de morfeo. Para Quinn aquel momento de la noche, cuando la ciudad se detiene, cuando todos duermen, cuando la trasmisión de los canales de TV se detienen, cuando las luces se apagan y solo tienes tus cobijas era el momento de máxima sinceridad, el momento de arreglar el mundo.

Quinn comenzó a dormirse poco a poco, con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro, susurrando el ultimo pensamiento elocuente -** podría acostumbrarme a esto por toda la eternidad…**

**/**

**Si! Yo otra vez.. un regalo para todas.**

**Donde estan mis lectoras?**

**Un beso**

**Riley**


	25. Chapter 25

**A CORAZÓN ABIERTO**

**Descargo: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es casualidad. Esta es una historia ficticia.**

**Capitulo 25**

As notado la variedad de rutinas al despertar? bostezos, miradas al infinito, movimientos extraños, sobresaltos, lenta apertura de ojos... Suspiros... si suspiros.

Quinn veía perfectamente como Rachel seguía durmiendo con su respiración pausada, estaba hipnotizada con sus labios y el subir y bajar de su pecho casi desnudo, si desnudo porque el corto piyama y aquella camiseta no cubría mas que 1/3 de su cuerpo.

Llevaba media hora observándola, ninguna tenia turno aquel día, sino hasta la noche Rachel debía acudir al hospital, sin contar que debía trabajar en las evaluaciones de sus alumnos becados, justamente una de ellas era aquella rubia de ojos verde olivo que la observaba sin parar.

**-Si sigues viendome así me voy a gastar..**-sonrió la morena

Quinn se acercaba depositándole un beso en los labios, la toma de la cintura acercándola mas a su calido cuerpo.

-**Y tu sabias que a las personas que mienten les crece la nariz como pinocho? No que dormías?-**reía

**-Una nariz más grande? No tienes suficiente con la enormidad de nariz que ya tengo?** -rió la morena

**-Me encanta tu nariz..**-la acariciaba la rubia

-**Como puede gustarte? Es horrible**-reía Rachel- **Lo dices para mofarte cierto?**

**-Pues no, enserio me gusta, siempre me gusto. Tiene personalidad propia-** sonrió Quinn

-**Tu nariz si es hermosa, no como la mía**- decía la morena después de calmar su risa por las ocurrencias de su novia.

-**Si pero no olvides que la mía es operada, no es real.. Mi tabique esta desviado de igual forma**- decía levantando los hombros

**-Pues es perfecta…Beth se parece mucho a ti Quinn, créeme tendremos que ponerle mucho ojo a esa muchachita pronto, tendrá muchos pretendientes**

Quinn la miraba ilusionada y a la vez dubitativa. ¿En verdad su novia veía un futuro todas juntas? ¿Con ella con Beth? No había nada que le hiciera mas ilusión.

**-Enserio tienes muchas esperanzas en esto no?.. qué pasa si Beth no me quiere cerca Rach?**

**-Eso no pasara.. Puede que cueste al comienzo quien sabe.. Pero Quinn, tu no eres como Shelby, estoy segura que ahora que estas cerca no vas a desaparecer, te quedaras aquí.. Quizás a Beth le cueste dejar acercarte, pero tiempo.. si? Debes tener paciencia, te lo digo alguien que lo vivió, puede que expresemos que necesitamos alejamiento, pero créeme… es todo lo contrario, lo único que pedimos es que luchen por nosotras.**

-**Tienes razón.. y no me rendiré. Quiero hablar con Shelby hoy mismo.-** dicia Quinn mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-**Lo haremos juntas.. si me dejas?**-dijo Rachel algo tímida, a pesar de ser novias ella de alguna forma se imaginaba formando su vida con Quinn, se imaginaba a Beth en sus vidas, quería ser parte de aquello.

**-Por supuesto, eres mi pilar y cable a tierra..Te necesito conmigo.**- Quinn se acercaba y le dejaba un beso en los labios.

-**Tengo hambre-**dijo la morena con un puchero en su cara

**-Yo mas y estoy convaleciente-**rio la rubia

-**Dios.. Cuando te conviene no?**- sin previo aviso Rachel se subió sobre Quinn dejándola a su merced y completamente inmovilizada, comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y hablarle al oído..**-Dra Fabray.. Dígame, está convaleciente para todo? O solo para hacer desayuno?**

Quinn no respondió y le comió la boca en dos segundos.. la extrañaba tanto, extrañaba sus besos, su olor, su calor.. con aquellos pocos días de locos que habían pasado, ya era suficiente para necesitarla una eternidad. Dios, esta mujer me vuelve loca, pensaba Quinn.

La tomo del cuello y la acerco mas para profundizar el beso, su lenguas se masajeaban con intensidad, primero de manera lenta, lo que comenzaba como un beso tímido y de juego, comenzó a ir mas allá, soltaban pequeños gemidos entre cada beso, palabras en susurros expresándose su amor. La rubia no se demoro y metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Rachel, comenzó a masajear su cálida y suave piel, Dios.. como le encantaba, era adictiva, Rachel Berry era realmente adictiva. Comenzó de a poco a bajar sus manos por su espalda, mientras no se daban tregua alguna con sus bocas.

**-Amor..-**jadeo la morena. Pero Quinn estaba muy concentrada con sus manos en otro sitio.

**-Quinn..mmhhm-** carraspeo- **Tú estás con reposo no debes hacer grandes esfuerzos..**

**-A la mierda con el reposo, quiero y necesito hacerte el amor Rach...te necesito** -decia una encendida Quinn

-**Y yo a ti..**-suspiro Rachel entre besos, Quinn no le daba respiro. Le comia la boca con ansias

**-Deja de pensar tanto si? Yo estoy bien..**- dijo dándole una pequeña tregua de su lengua. Lo cierto es que Rachel no quería tregua, se moria por sentirla. La había extrañado demasiado.

**-Está bien, pero déjame a mi si.. tu solo déjate querer.**–dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior, no dijo nada mas la morena, desvistio a la rubia paso a paso., agachándose se acercaba a su cuello dando suaves y mojados besos que estaban haciendo estragos en la ropa interior de Quinn, se sentía tremendamente húmeda y con todo el querer del mundo, poso su mano en el centro de su morena, sintiendo el calor y humedad que emitía, era por ella y solo por ella. Sonrió satisfecha. Rachel a su vez se entretenía en la oreja de Quinn dejando pequeños mordiscos y lametones en ella.

**-Deja de hacerme sufrir..-**le decía la rubia con tono grave

-**Lo bueno se hace esperar Quinn.. No lo sabías?**-decía Rachel mientras se mordía el labio mas fuerte. Como un galope, comenzó a mecerse sobre la rubia, como quien está montando, la imagen era plenamente sexy.

Quinn la detuvo y la apretó más hacia sí misma **-Ya sé que eres buena.. Ahora deja de jugar-**le dijo Quinn con la mirada ardiente, sus ojos parecían fuego. Controladora y tremendamente sexy, pensó Rachel.

La morena dejo de mecerse provocando más de un gruñido de protesta en Quinn, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le saco el resto del piyama que tenia puesto la rubia. Comenzó dejando un camino de besos por su abdomen a la vez pasando su lengua, Quinn solo gemía. Sin querer la rubia la apretaba más hacia si misma. Necesitaba contacto.

**-Tranquila.. shh.. Déjame a mi** -guiñaba su ojo la morena mientras seguía bajando por sus caderas.

**-Me encanta este huesito..**-decía Rachel mientras lo besaba **- Sexy.**

Quinn ya no tenia capacidad en su cabeza para responder, todo lo que notaba era como Rachel de un momento a otro parecía una leona haciéndose dueña de su cuerpo por completo. Sentía como la olía, acariciaba, besaba y lamia. La morena llego a sus muslos y sin previo aviso introdujo su lengua en su sexo, con perfectos y certeros lametones intensos mientras con otra de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus pechos, Quinn gemia y se agarraba lo que mas podía de las sabanas, sin dudarlo se dejo llevar, tomando la cabeza de su novia, guiándola, era de ensueño tener a Rachel así, delicioso era decir poco, después de muchos minutos Quinn se dejo caer a peso completo en la cama, perdiendo toda conciencia, gritando a pleno pulmón el nombre de su novia, probablemente mas de algún vecino había despertado, … sin duda Rachel la hacía ver estrellas.

Después de dos orgasmos, muchos besos y una exquisita y caliente ducha en donde nuevamente se recordaron la química que tenían. Rachel salía secándose el cabello, mientras Quinn se había quedado unos minutos mas para relajarse.

Rachel se había encremado completamente y ya se había puesto popa interior de encaje negra, cuando vio a Quinn salir del baño. La rubia se acercaba por detrás abrazándola.

**-Berry, así es difícil que no pase emociones fuertes no crees?, tu ropa interior es un crimen..-**susurraba

**-Veo que te gusta-**rió Rachel moviendo la cabeza en negativa, dándose vuelta para tomar a la rubia de la cintura.

-**Me encanta.. Pero donde quedo aquello de no pasar emociones fuertes? Aquellos dos orgasmos me dejaron casi sin sangre en las venas..-** le devolvió el abrazo.

**-Bueno ya sabes a la chica que tienes contigo Fabray.. así no lo olvidas**-guiño

**-Jamás-**dijo dándole un casto beso.

Ambas se vistieron y tomaron un suculento desayuno que Quinn insistió en preparar, frutas, zumo, hotcakes. Quinn en aquel momento bebía lentamente su café, estaba satisfecha, mientras veía como Rachel seguía devorando sus Hotcakes.

**-Pareces un oso bebe de la manera en que comes Rae, y digo bebe porque eres pequeña no porque comas poco.**-rio contenta Quinn

**-Te molesta?**-dijo Rachel apenada mascando mas lentamente- **o encuentras que subí de peso?**- decía mientras se miraba

**-Claro que no tontita.. Eres perfectamente bella. Sexy y sus derivados.-** decía Quinn acariciándola- **Además.. me encanta que una mujer coma como debe ser.. Para mí no cuadra tomarse solo un café por la mañana-**sonreía

-**Entonces estaremos bien-**sonrió Rachel- **Café y mucha pero mucha comida.-**rió mientras Quinn le correspondía con una sonrisa.

**-Amor.. Quiero hablar con Shelby hoy.**-dijo de la nada la rubia

-**Yo te acompaño.. Qué te parece si nos vamos hoy unas horas antes al hospital?**

**-Claro, sería ideal.**

**-Y cuál es el plan de hoy?-** Decía Quinn.

**-Que te parece sofá, mimos, comida y película?**

**-Plan perfecto-** se alegro Quinn

Se dedicaron a pasar todo el día dándose mimos en el sofá, el día estaba ideal para aquello, nublado y algo de frío, perfecto para acurrucarse.

Ambas optaron por usar ropa comoda, una cobija para ambas mientras veían películas del gusto de ambas. La morena se encontraba recostada sobre Quinn entre sus piernas.

**-Que te ha parecido?-**Pregunto Quinn

**-Un poquito cursi no?**

**-Quien habla de cursi… cuando tienes lleno de flores para mí**-sonrió Quinn

**-Es distinto..**-se sonrojaba la morena. Quinn sonreía, le encantaba hacer sonrojar a Rachel.

**-Creo que debemos irnos ya, no? Tu turno comienza en 2 horas, vamos?**

**-Si, será mejor.. Shelby está en el hospital. Hable con Santana recién.**

**-Y que dijo Satanas?**

-**Solo sé que quiere ser Tía Santana, se la ha pasado con Beth..**- sonrió

Quinn la miro con cierta melancólica-** Santana es una gran amiga…**

-**Se nota que si.. y esta con Britt-** dijo la morena mientras comenzaba a ponerse unos jeans ajustados. Quinn hizo caso omiso al comentario, le preocupaba mas la vestimenta que usaría Rachel.

**-Iras con esos?**-dijo Quinn de la nada

**-Claro.. Que tiene? Me quedan mal?-**dijo Rachel mirándose el trasero

**-Al contrario... –** Levanto su ceja- **Por eso después te miran tanto allá-** dijo celosa

Rachel no veía nunca la faceta de celos Fabray, lo disfrutaba un poco.

**-Bueno tranquila.. Porque todo esto es tuyo y seguirá siéndolo, si quieres…**-le guiño el ojo dándose la vuelta para entrar al baño.

**-Sí que quiero-** dijo la rubia persiguiéndola.

Después de muchos besos y prepararse para salir, Rachel conducía decidida por el centro de NY. Quinn iba buscando algo de música que le agradara.

**-Que harás después Q?**

**-Pues debo volver a la residencia, el lunes me reincorporo a la beca y todas mis actividades.**

**-Lo se.. ehh..** **No olvides que te haremos muchos exámenes Quinn.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé. Me los haré, lo prometí y cumplo mis promesas Berry..-** decia la rubia mientras los ojos en blanco, como escaparse con todas ellas pendientes de su salud, ademas trabajaba en aquel hospital.

Quinn notaba como Rachel al parecer quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía, notaba como la miraba de reojo.. iba a decir una palabra y se arrepentía. Tomaba aire..Quinn podía escucharla pero finalmente se callaba.

**-Está bien no? Me dirás ya que pasa?**

-**No pasa nada Quinn-** respondía la morena con un tono rojo en sus mejillas

-**Rachel te conozco hace mas de 10 años, se cuando mientes, se cuando quieres decir algo... dímelo.-** dijo posicionando su mano sobre la de Rachel que iba en la planca de cambio

-**Solo pensaba… en que ..En que, bueno no sé si tu realmente quieres, quizás te gustaría, porque a mí me gustaría, pero si no quieres está bien yo lo entenderé, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas presionada, pero en verdad que me gustaría y haría feliz, claro solo si tú te sientes cómoda y a gusto y también quieres, aunque sino lo entenderé y no debes mentirme porque yo soy cap…- **Y ahí estaba 1000 palabras por segundo, verborrea Berry.

**-Rachel!-** rió la rubia-**Dios… pareces una emisora radial, comenzaste ya con la verborrea-** sonrió.- Sabía que cuando su novia no sabía cómo decir algo, comenzaba con su vomito verbal.-** Solo dime claro y conciso, así me gusta más.**

**-Ya ya.. si tienes razón-** sonrió la morena nerviosa.- **Solo quería saber si te gustaría quedarte conmigo mas días seguidos, pensando en que podría cuidarte, hacernos compañía.. Mimos y todo lo demás?- Te .. te gustaría?**

**-Me estás diciendo que me quieres mas días a la semana en tu departamento?-** preguntaba la rubia, ella quería lo mismo, pero encontraba adorable a la Rachel nerviosa.

**-Si estás de acuerdo si… la verdad quisiera mucho más que eso Quinn, pero dijimos que iríamos lento.**- sonrió y Quinn creyó derretirse.

**-Pues… acepto entonces-** ella también quería muchas cosas, pero primero estaba el tema de Beth en su cabeza, Marley, su seguridad laboral en el medical y la beca.

**-¿Enserio?**-dijo la morena quitando unos segundos la mirada de la carretera

-**Enserio! Y por favor mira el camino, no quiero un segundo accidente de automóvil que agregar a mi caótica vida-** rio Quinn mientras le tomaba el rostro devolviendo su mirada a la carretera

**-Sabias que te amo?-** dijo Rachel de la nada.

**-No lo sabía… -** le dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo.

**Medical center Hospital**

Ambas Dras prefirieron entrar por separado al medical center, querían pasar con más bajo perfil por todo el embrollo con la Dra Rose.

-**Yo iré a dejar mis cosas a mi despacho, te veo en la sala de espera ahí debe estar Shelby.**

-**Primero iré a buscar a Santana si? Nos vemos ahí en 10.-** dijo Quinn, a lo que la morena le asintió con una sonrisa cómplice, sabía que quería ver a Beth aunque sea desde la ventana y preguntar cómo estaba hoy.

Quinn camino hasta cardiología, saludo a un par de personas y llego hasta la recepción. Pudo notar como su amiga latina daba indicaciones a unos becados, al parecer le estaban preguntando opiniones sobre algo, Santana seguía teniendo su carácter al igual que en el instituto pero sin duda se había humanizado, trataba de mejor manera a las personas, aunque su negro humor no la dejaría jamás. En aquel momento su amiga la diviso, entrego unos papeles y se acerco.

**-Dime que hace tu blanco trasero aquí Quinn? Apuesto a que te le escapaste al Hobbit, ahora me llamara desesperada preguntando que donde estas, que debes hacer reposo y bla bla bla..**-decía cruzada de brazos regañanandola

**-Te quieres callar? Vine con Rachel tonta-** rio

**-Ahhh ya veo, la enana te dio permiso para salir de tu reposo? Aunque déjame decirte Fabray que dudo hayas descansado? Tienes cara de haber tenido mucho sexo-** le susurro esto ultimo

**-Eso no te importa, latina metida-** rieron juntas- **Vine a saber cómo amaneció Beth y de paso hablar con Shelby.**

**-Estuve con Beth hoy en la mañana, está estable Q. No te preocupes, es mas la saque a pasear un rato por los pisos para que conozca, es la adoración de todas las enfermeras y ella se dejaba querer la verdad.. Quinn si no te preocupas pronto esa niña será una arrasadora con las mujeres, claro que no tan lenta como el caracol de madre.**- reía a carcajadas

**-Deja de hablar imbecilidades Santana, Beth es muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas-** se cruzo de brazos, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que Beth ya pensara en nov s, aunque ya tenia 12 años, debía ya preocuparse?. Que dices Quinn, no seas idiota hay cosas mas importantes. Pensó

**-Fabray Fabray… tu eres la única tortuga. Me vas a decir que de adolescente ya no te gustaban enanas, morenas y chillonas?**

-**Contigo no se puede Santana.-** negó con la cabeza- **Voy hablar con Shelby**

**-Claro, te veo mas tarde en casa no?**

-**Hee… si voy será solo a buscar ropa San, ya sabes..**

-**Ya se.. si ya se.. Estas acabada Fabray, te calo el amor en lo más profundo, pero me alegro. Yo así puedo llevar a Britt y tener interminables sesiones de besos..**

**-No quiero saber..**

**-Antes de irte-**carraspeo hablando mas bajo- **Porque no me cuentas mas.. te metiste ya entre esas morenas y largas piernas? siempre he querido saber como seri..-** Quinn la interrumpio

**-Adios Santana…**

**-Te quiero Q!-**Le grito la latina mientras veía a su amiga alejarse

**-Y yo a ti Satan.**-rio

Quinn paso disimuladamente fuera de la habitación de Beth, pudo ver como la guapa rubiecita leía una revista, debía de estar aburrida, moría por entrar pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

Minutos después se encontraba con Rachel en la sala de espera, ambas se miraron y vieron como Shelby estaba con un café entre sus manos con la mirada perdida, se veía muy agotada y ojerosa.

**-Shelby-** dijo la morena llegando a ella.

-**Rachel, que bueno verte-** le sonrió apenas llego, no demoro en mirar a quien venía con Rachel **- Quinn?**

**-Que tal Shelby?- **respondio la rubia

**-Que haces aquí? Te enteraste de lo de Beth?**

**-Que te parece si hablamos en mi despacho Shelby? Hay cosas que queremos hablar contigo y es mejor en privado. Sígueme..**-dijo la morena. Quinn solo miraba la escena completa, no podía dejar de observar el parecido de Rachel con su madre biológica, Shelby tenia rasgos muy marcados, sus ojos eran muy expresivos y sus labios muy prominentes, su chica había sacado varios rasgos de ella, no podía evitar imaginar a Rachel mas adulta así como Shelby, pero había algo que las diferenciaba de gran manera, por que mas que llevaran los mismos genes, el carisma de Rachel era innato, inconfundible, tenia una chispa que llamaba a cualquiera y una sonrisa…. Una sonrisa que derrocaba a todos los ejércitos de la antigua Roma.

-**Cla.. Claro, vamos.-** dijo tomando su bolso- **Esta bien Beth?**- pregunto mientras caminaban

**-Si tranquila.**

Llegaron al despacho, seguidas por Quinn. Rachel tomo asiento tras su escritorio, invitando a ambas a que se pusieran cómodas.

**-Quinn que haces aquí?-** dijo directa Shelby

**-Trabajo aquí Shelby, no llegue porque me enterara de otra parte. Beth llego aquí y me entere porque aquí trabajo…**

**-Tú también eres..**

-**Si Dra, pero tengo otra especialidad. No cardióloga como Rach..**

-**Uds no se llevaban mal?**-pregunto la mujer con la ceja alzada intercalando miradas

**-Las cosas cambian Shelby-** le dijo Rachel seria. Quinn sonrió. Si que cambian.

**-Vaya quién lo diría Quinn, me alegro mucho que hayas salido adelante**- sonrió sincera Shelby.

**-Shelby… el motivo porque queremos hablar contigo, es para dejar las cosas claras..-**dijo Rachel

**-No entiendo..**

-**Shelby-**intervino Quinn.-** Yo quiero poder ver a Beth, quiero que me des tu permiso para acercarme a ella, para ayudarla y apoyarla ahora.**

Shelby notaba la mirada de su hija sobre Quinn, las miraba a ambas, Rachel se veía mucho más calmada que el día anterior que recién se vieron.

**-Y porque ahora Quinn? Porque no nos buscaste antes?, debo olvidar que trataste de quitármela?**- le dijo la mujer mayor con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Rachel trago seco, no quiso meterse, sabía que la rubia podía llevar la situación, ademas Shelby tenia aquel temor fundado.

-**Muy simple, siempre quise buscarla Shelby.. Pero encontré que era injusto para ella, llegar y aparecer de la nada para alterar todo su mundo. Puedes preguntarle a Rachel como aun sigo teniendo fotos de Beth en mi casa y siempre conmigo, aunque sea una de bebe.**

-**Quinn, Beth sabe que es adoptada pero jamás imaginaria que su madre está aquí, que es médico del mismo hospital que en donde esta, ha sufrido mucho con esta enfermedad el ultimo año…-**suspiraba la mujer, se le veía abatida y entregada-** yo ni siquiera se como pagare esta factura, pero todo lo que me importa es que este sana, da igual si me voy a la cárcel por quedar con una deuda enorme.**

-**Eso lo sabemos…-** le dijo Rachel-** pero no te preocupes por eso Shelby, está y estará todo cubierto.**

-**Como es eso?-** dijo asombrada Shelby secándose las lagrimas, Rachel no había podido evitar ver que su madre usaba la misma ropa de ayer, estaba delgada, probablemente comía mal.

**-Yo soy la medico tratante de Beth, no cobrare nada por mis honorarios… a mi me importa Beth como si fuese mi hermana, así la siento aunque no la haya visto todos estos años ni tampoco haya sabido de ti.**- le dijo con dolor.

**-Rach…**-pero la morena la interrumpió

-**Por favor Shelby, ese no es el tema central ahora, hablamos de Beth. No te preocupes por los gastos, además lo que se necesite pagar lo pagaremos Quinn y yo.-** dijo acomodándose en su sillón

**-No puedo aceptar eso, de ninguna manera-** dijo seria.

-**Pues lo aceptaras, porque quieras o no, yo di a luz a esa niña y si no me quede con Beth fue simplemente por el rechazo de mis padres y no tener un centavo para darle lo mejor.-** dijo Quinn con los ojos cristalinos -**Las cosas son diferentes ahora, pero Shelby, por favor no me mal entiendas, el que te apoyemos económicamente no es una manera de chantaje para que me dejes acercarme, yo solo quiero poder acercarme a mi hija y si se puede, en algún momento mas adelante, que sepa que yo la di a luz, que sepa quien soy-** dijo la rubia secándose una lagrima.

Shelby se quedo en silencio unos minutos, viendo como Quinn lloraba silenciosamente, Rachel busco pañuelos y se los acerco. Rachel acariciaba y calmaba a su novia sin importarle que estaba siendo vista por aquella mujer. Después de minutos de silencio, hablaron.

**-Has cambiado Quinn.. y al parecer mucho, pero necesito que me demuestres que no me la querrás quitar apenas puedas, no puedo permitirlo y debes entenderme, estoy en desventaja tu tienes todo yo nada. He luchado mucho con Beth y esta maldita enfermad. Ella es mi faro.**

**-Entiendo… déjame que te demuestre, déjame poder ir a verla, solo le diré que soy Dra, que me llamo Quinn.. Déjame acercarme, hablar con ella. Que me conozca.**

Después de mirarla varios minutos viendo como Rachel confiaba en la rubia, Shelby hablo.

-**Puedes hacerlo Quinn-** sonrió Shelby apenada, Rachel le gesticulo un gracias en silencio a su madre- **Espero que Beth no saque conclusiones antes de tiempo, es muy inteligente.**

**-Gracias Shelby!**- le dio la mano, la mujer le sonrió correpondiendole-** Pero porque dices eso?**- pregunto la rubia interesada cuando ya se había calmado.

**-No la has visto?-**sonrió la mujer**... es igual a ti.** **Es una mini Quinn Fabray.**

Si, era una mini Quinn Fabray, ella también lo creía, a pesar de aun no estar cerca de la pequeña, llevo a esa bebe por 9 meses en su vientre, esa conexión jamás se pierde y sabia que era así.

De esa forma, después de la conversación con su novia, la comida, los mimos y cuidados, los brazos de Rachel confortandola, la esperanza, la Fe, las risas de Santana, la conversación con Shelby y la claridad del día, hacían que Quinn Fabray esta vez, sin duda pensará que realmente todo podría estar bien …

* * *

><p><strong>Como va su Domingo?<strong>

**El mio muy descansado, por eso les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero guste.**

**Gracias Alex, Fabray7, Dani, Perri, AndruSol, Pao Vargas por siempre comentar, hacen que siga escribiendo.**

**En general gracias a los que leen y se dan tiempo para comentar. **

_**Riley**_


End file.
